Testament Book 1: In The Beginning
by Deaville
Summary: There can be no secrets between them. Kagome peers into Sesshomaru's past through the scroll of an ancient Guardian. Through this she sees Sesshomaru as no one else can: a child, a lord, a hero, and a monster.
1. Prologue: A Guardian of the Past

**All rights to Inuyasha and its characters are reserved by Rumiko Takahashi.**

**IN THE BEGINNING**

It was cold.

There was no other way to explain it. Kagome sat huddled for warmth at the base of the tree. She swore blatantly in her mind at the time period she was in, again wishing that a heater to take the place of the group's small campfire would magically appear sometime in the next five seconds. Quickly she congratulated herself on thinking ahead for once and bringing an extra set of clothes rather than having to wear her skimpy school uniform.

The snow drifted down majestically above her head covering any surface the cold white powder could find. Winter had come to feudal Japan once again. From Kagome's perspective the temperature was much lower than any she had seen in her own time, although it was probably just the absence of a nice cup of hot chocolate to look forward to that made things seem even colder. She suddenly remembered the blanket she kept in her amazingly overweight backpack. In a blur of motion she snatched the cloth from it's pouch and covered up in the blanket's protective grasp.

Inuyasha sat in a circle with the rest of the group listening to Myoga the flea. From the looks of Inuyasha whatever Myoga was saying it didn't seem too important. Unfortunately from what Kagome was hearing it most certainly was. "If you are so dedicated to defeating Naraku then you should at least go there." Shouted Myoga, trying desperately to reason with the stubborn half demon that would not even look at the flea.

"For the last damn time I'm not going to!" Yelled Inuyasha obstinately.

"We need to at least consider it an option." Miroku countered with usual serene voice. "Just because you don't want anything to do with your father does not mean that we should dismiss anything that could potentially give us an advantage."

"That's right. If there's a way to defeat Naraku hidden there we should at least take a look." Sango said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Please Lord Inuyasha I beg of you! If not to go there to pay respects to your father then you at least see your rightful domain at least once!" Myoga exclaimed, trying once again to plead to Inuyasha's sensibilities.

"Fine!" Inuyasha shouted. "We'll go to my father's stupid castle. But I'm not doing it to pay my respects, I'm only going there to see this archive you've been yapping about."

The rest of the conversation ended with Myoga's cheers of joy, Miroku congratulating Inuyasha for finally being sensible, and the loud cracking sound of Sango's giant boomerang hitting Miroku's head for some lecherous transgression. Normally Kagome would have joined in on the conversation and the fun but she was too comfortably nestled under her blanket. She watched with amusement as the night's antics carried on all the while trying to catch some sleep. Yet alas, it was just too damn cold.

-------

Miroku, Sango and Shippo had split apart from Kagome and Inuyasha in favor of returning to Sango's abandoned village to make much-needed repairs to their weapons. In light of this fact Inuyasha had quickly tried to escape his fate of approaching his father's lands. Unfortunately for him Kagome was just as quick to remind him of his promise. She had to admit, she was curious.

After days of endless walking Kagome now gazed in awe at the giant castle they were approaching. Even Inuyasha was having a hard time trying to look unimpressed.

"Welcome to the center of the Western lands." Myoga exclaimed sounding more like a tour guide than a servant. "This castle and the lands that surround it are rightfully yours."

Marveling at the scope of his father's dominion Inuyasha expressed his surprise. "Really? The old man left all this to me?"

"Yes, he decreed that once you came of age you would rule the West just as he did decades ago."

Inuyasha pondered this a moment trying to find an appropriate answer. "What about Sesshomaru? Since he's older wouldn't he inherit everything?"

"Well… you see… your father decreed that even if Sesshomaru was in power during the time of your coming of age he would immediately relinquish his rule to you."

This time it was Kagome who spoke "What? Why?" The idea that a first born son was supposed to just give away his right to rule to his younger brother was preposterous in this time period. Why on earth would Inuyasha's father do something like that?

Although…it would explain Sesshoumaur's resentment towards Inuyasha.

"I do not know." Admitted Myoga woefully. "Most that served under Inuyasha's father are long since dead and the castle is abandoned so there would be no one to ask. And the Great Lord did not give me more specific instructions in his will."

The rest of the trip was made in silence. Each of them not daring to say a word as the great castle loomed ever closer with every step they took. The land near the castle was overgrown with shrubs and different weeds; obviously the area surrounding the castle had been a garden of some kind. Once inside the group was met with sheer extravagance. A giant fountain took up nearly all of the first floor with only small rooms and staircases of to the sides. No water spewed forth from the mighty structure although from its appearance it seemed to be in working order save for the dust it collected.

They made their way up floor by floor each resembling either a collection of bedrooms or some kind of dojo. Finally after Kagome swore she would not trudge up another set of stairs they reached a floor that looked like one enormous office. Myoga was quick to point out that this was where the ancient scrolls were.

Inuyasha jumped straight from where he was standing into a giant pile of scrolls and paper that had seemingly been left there to rot. It did not take long for Inuyasha to analyze the scrolls that looked important and those that did not. The ones he found illegible or boring he began to toss haphazardly behind him, ignoring Myoga's complaints that he was trashing the place.

Kagome sighed and went about searching for the historical texts. That was why they came here. Myoga had previously suggested that Inuyasha's father led a long life and had many battles with fearsome opponents. And that maybe the records of those encounters could hold some strategy to defeating Naraku. It was as Kagome commented earlier 'worth a shot' since several years had passed since their evil nemesis had appeared. Yet they still had not defeated him. For all the power that Inuyasha gained and the allies they collected it never seemed to be enough.

Kagome let a large pile of scrolls fall as Inuyasha blindly tossed a discarded group of paper into it. Kagome sighed again realizing that this could take forever. Suddenly from under the pile of scrolls something flashed a blinding light so bright it felt as if it had seared her retinas. Falling sideways she brought her arms up to block out the light. This of course caused her to ignore the fact that she had fallen and could not use her hands to slow her descent. Kagome realized this only when her head hit the ground with a resounding thwack!

Kagome woke to Inuyasha kneeling beside her with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yeah" she replied. "Did you see that light?"

"What light? I saw you just standing there and then you collapsed."

Kagome groggily stood up listening to the loud thumping noise that her head was apparently making. "You had to have seen it." Her wandering eyes immediately found the offending scroll. "This one, right here. Light just shot out of it. It was so bright I thought I was going to go blind."

Myoga hopped onto the scroll and began to inspect it. A look of surprise leapt to his face. "This is a guardian's scroll!" Seeing the confused expressions on their faces he explained. "This scroll was written by a guardian, they were the sworn protectors of the western lands under your family's rule. They were a powerful group of demons that fought for justice and defended the laws of the land. This scroll was obviously written by either one of their scholars or Inuyasha's father himself. The blinding light you saw must have been the scrolls protective spell. Normally the spell not only denies access to those who it will not allow reading but it also shines slightly to those it finds worthy of it's knowledge. The blinding light you saw must have been gathered up for decades waiting for someone to find the scroll."

Inuyasha stared at the piece of parchment carefully. "So your saying since this was written by a powerful demon it could have information on how to defeat Naraku!"

"Doubtful. Most of the scrolls written by guardians were burned for reviling some sort of dangerous traps and pathways to unnatural strengths, this one most likely survived because it held useless information."

Inuyasha then said exactly what Kagome imagined he would "Feh, then what use is it." And with that he turned back to the large pile of scrolls and began his search again.

Kagome stood uneasily and held the scroll out. At first she wanted to place it down but she found that she simply could not. The scroll called to her, almost as if it wanted to be heard. Kagome decided that she would look at it later when she had more time. She snatched up her backpack and stuffed it into one of the numerous compartments. Resuming her duty she scoured the numerous scrolls for something useful.

-------

Days went by in the archive room when Kagome finally decided that it was time she went back home. Inuyasha surprisingly agreed with her and proceeded to carry her back to the well while Myoga stayed to look for anything that could be of use. It took only a few hours for Inuyasha to reach the well running at full speed. Kagome surmised that Inuyasha's reason for going so fast was that he needed the exercise and not that he wanted to get back to his tedious task. At the well Inuyasha stated that he would be back in a week or so with a useful scroll or not. As he departed Kagome jumped through the well and back to her own time.

Kagome slept well the first night, basking in the glory of the electric heater. She returned to school were she had to deal with her friends, who apparently thought that she had recovered from some strange disease. (This was no doubt her grandfather's doing.) She then passed through each of her classes dismally wondering what her professors were talking about.

After a long day she returned home ate, took a bath, did her homework (or at least tried), and prepared for bed. Abruptly, as if awaking from a dream, Kagome remembered the scroll in her backpack. Reaching in the compartment she had stashed the scroll in. She slowly pulled out the small roll of paper. Not entirely surprised to find it glowing a faint blue, she opened the scroll only to find… nothing. There were no words.

She cursed and flung the paper into the corner of the room just as she had seen Inuyasha do so many times in the past few days. Staring back she realized that she probably should not have lost her temper at something so trivial. She picked it back up. But when she did a faint blue light shone through the paper and turned black. Words suddenly formed before her eyes. Hurriedly she placed the scroll back on the table to try and fully unfold it.

The scroll only took up a small area of her desk seeing as how it only unrolled to a quarter of a meter in length. Puzzled she began reading and found she could not stop. She was drawn to the words etched into the paper by the strange light. As she drew nearer to the end of the document the words seemed to shift and form new patterns continuing the story. Something she also found strange was that the letters and words were not in any language she had ever seen before. In reality the looked more like shapes than anything, yet she found that her mind instantly translated the markings into something she could understand.

Now partially understanding how the scroll worked she started to read and translate the words into her diary. Kagome looked quizzically at the clock she kept on her desk. What had seemed like minutes had actually taken seconds. She shrugged and simply added it to the strange powers the scroll seemed to possess.

As she translated she read aloud for her own comprehension.

-------

I am a guardian. I have delved into the minds of many men and women in my time. I have read their thoughts and their emotions for greater understanding. I will now write the history of a great but soon forgotten war. Who so ever is able to read this has my utmost confidence in being that you will use this knowledge for good. This scroll has been enchanted so that any who would wish to destroy it will never be able to find it. This scroll is my contribution to the world. I only hope that after reading this you will find a way to prevent history's repetition.

For this I must use a character for my story. The character I use has had the most impact on this war than any other. While he did not start this war, in a way he has finished it. And in a way this war will continue to rage as long as he lives. Remember now that everything I write is the truth in the perspective of the character. Remember these actions for they have happened and _will_ happen again.

Without further warning I shall begin. This is the tale of Lord Sesshomaru and his descent into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: Slavery

All rights to Inuyasha and its characters are reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

Sesshomaru didn't care any more; he was lost in his own pain. His back ached from the heavy load he was carrying. The massive rock resting on his spine seemed to grow heavier and heavier. Small bits of the rock would sometimes fall on his face sometimes even into his eyes. Clouds of dust filled the air, obscuring his vision; the distant clack or rumble of falling rocks was not lost on him. If a large enough bolder were to come crashing down the crevice's side there was no way he would be able to move in time.

The rocks he was carrying were being shipped to other countries were they would be broken down and used to build something. Sesshomaru didn't know what this rock would build, and frankly he didn't care. All he knew was that this hurt, and that the pick at his side kept striking his leg. It was really starting to piss him off.

He would be paid handsomely for this oversized pebble. It was certainly massive and he supposed it helped to call it an oversized pebble. The thought made it seem smaller but did not dull the pain. Moving rocks was a stressful task for the crevice's stability and for the person doing all the work.

Sesshomaru was a worker but in truth he knew he was a slave. He still remembered the mercenary camp he grew up in. He remembered Kel. For all his faults Sesshomaru believed he was a good father. He knew Kel wasn't his actual father but the title stuck nonetheless. Sesshomaru remembered tiny bits of his past but nothing much. He remembered being trained to be a mercenary for a short time until…

The memory was quickly shut out of Sesshomaru's mind. They were painful even more so than his back at this moment. He had to stay focused, if he tripped… well he preferred not to think about what would happen and simply focused on avoiding it.

The crevice finally opened up and Sesshomaru was safe from any falling debris. He should not have been by himself. The rules stated that he should never be alone in a dangerous situation like this. But like before Sesshomaru didn't care. No one in the village liked him, and he was not fond of anyone in return. On the plus side at least no one really enforced the rule. His slave driving masters didn't care either. The rule was really only a hindrance to most. Especially since any worker who was unable or too weak to continue would forfeit his load to any other worker who could carry it. Of course this rarely happened since the pay was so important.

This was _enough_. The pain in Sesshomaru's back was too much. He slowly slid the 'oversized pebble' off his back, set aside his pick, and lied down. His hands and feet were blistered and the sweat had matted his hair together in clumps. At one point this had been bothersome, so for years Sesshomaru had cut his hair keeping it just above his shoulders. Unfortunately this had proved tedious since he had to cut it every day, in the end he just let it grow out and accepted the discomfort.

Sesshomaru had almost drifted off into sleep when he heard a familiar booming voice. "Move aside kid!" Sesshomaru recognized the voice immediately as Mird. His name had been curious at first until he remembered that not all species in this world spoke the same language, with no notable exception to demons. Mird was an annoying giant of a man and apparently an old friend of his _father_. He still had trouble thinking of his abusive retainer as his new father, but that was beside the point and there were much more pressing matters at hand.

Mird stood over him like a tower. Sesshomaru decided to return the gesture and stood to his full height. For all Mird's build he was still not taller than Sesshomaru. "You know the rules if you can't work then your load goes to someone else." Obviously Mird was not intimidated.

Sesshomaru could smell the stench of alcohol rolling off the man like waves. He was drunk but not enough to have thought this through poorly. No worker would really just give his load to another worker willingly. Both of them knew this, and Sesshomaru bet Mird was counting on it. Sesshomaru took a quick look around. No one else was there. This was not surprising seeing as how the crevice was not on any normal route a worker would take. Much too dangerous.

"I'm not done yet."

"You dropped your load, so you must be ready for a little rest. Why don't you just go take one while I carry this over to the village."

This was new but not entirely unexpected. Mird had harassed Sesshomaru since he had arrived here as a child. Though Sesshomaru's worst tormenter had been his new father, Mird and his buddies had shared a few good laughs at Sesshomaru's expense. Although the harassments had ended shortly after Sesshomaru's new father had died. It's not that Mird had felt sorry for him after that it's just that by that time Sesshomaru had become a mountain of muscle from working in the quarry. Hell, it only took about a dozen black eyes, four bloody noses, and a broken jaw for Mird and his friends to get the message.

This message had seemed to keep them at bay. Until now.

Sesshomaru met Mird's cold gaze only for a moment before he moved back to his rock. "I don't have time for this, I've got work to do."

But Mird wasn't going to let this slide that easily. "Guess your daddy's been gone too long. Looks like someone else needs to beat the sense back into you. Maybe that will teach you to respect your elders."

Sesshomaru quickly sized up the situation, just like Kel had taught him to. Sesshomaru was bigger, stronger, and younger… but he had also been carrying a giant rock for most of the day. He was exhausted and that was not good. Mird, however, was relatively clean. Sesshomaru surmounted that the demon had been taking it easy. He was likely looking forward to this all day.

But Sesshomaru was not about to back down from a fight. Not now, not ever.

Mird charged forward, swinging in with a vicious right uppercut. Sesshomaru reached out and caught the punch with the open palm of his left hand, absorbing the force of the blow. His right hand snapped forward and grabbed the underside of Mird's right wrist; as he pulled the older man forward, Sesshomaru ducked down and turned, driving his shoulder into Mird's chest. Using his opponent's momentum against him, Sesshomaru straightened up and pulled hard on Mird's wrist, flipping him up and over so that he crashed to the ground on his back.

This fight should have ended there. All Sesshomaru would have to do is twist a few more times and he could have broken Mird's wrist or driven his foot into his throat, crushing it. But Sesshomaru's back, exhausted from carrying the large rock, spasmed.

The pain was so agonizing that Sesshomaru barely even noticed Mird wrenching his hand from his grasp. Sesshomaru's toil was repaid with a strong kick to his side deepening the pain he was already in.

Sesshomaru stumbled back with Mird following closely. Luckily Sesshomaru's time at the mercenary camp had taught him many things. One of which: always be aware of your surroundings. Sesshomaru purposely slipped and fell next to the troublesome rock. Mird advanced slowly, no doubt trying to savor his victory. He placed a firm foot on Sesshomaru's chest, ready to crush the air from his lungs. What Mird was not ready for was when Sesshomaru's right hand emerged from behind the rock. He was not ready when Sesshomaru's left hand grabbed the foot that was firmly placed on Sesshomaru's chest. And he most certainly was not ready for the pick that had remained out of his line of vision, which Sesshomaru drove deep into the giant's gut.

Sesshomaru rolled out from under the towering mass of now bleeding muscle. Leaving his rock where it was and his pick buried in Mird, Sesshomaru walked slowly back to the village. The pick would not kill Mird but it would serve as another message for the time being or at least until Sesshomaru could find a way out of this hellhole. He walked slowly back to the village knowing that he would need to tell the whip carrying slave driver on shift about the fight and the injured Mird.

Sesshomaru had no doubt he would be punished, but just like before he didn't care.

-------

Another crimson line of severed skin appeared on Sesshomaru's back. The whip flashed again. Sesshomaru stood silent, braced against the wall for the next slash of searing pain. He had endured much worse at the hands of his abusive father. The memories of laying on his back swollen and bruised, waiting for his broken bones to heal were brought to his mind. Compared to that this little chastisement was nothing.

He waited for the next sensation of the whip tearing at his flesh, but it never came. Obviously seven strikes had been enough for the overweight toad demon. Sesshomaru straightened up and pulled his shirt back over his torso. The feeling of his warm blood soaking into the back of his shirt was effortlessly ignored. Its not like this was the first time this had happened.

Sesshomaru walked slowly back to his small wooden dwelling. The whipping was more ceremonial than anything; his real punishment was being banned from the quarry for a week.

He didn't mind not working but not being paid was something else entirely. He still had the ever present debt to the Eastern lands hanging over his head, just like all the other workers here in the village.

Being paid was really no more than a formality. The Eastern government knew that by keeping wages low and prices on necessities high they could keep a strong workforce without having to call it slave labor. If you didn't have enough money to pay for something like housing or food when you passed through you simply gathered a debt. Once you had a debt the 'local authorities' in the form of a small unit comprised of Eastern soldiers would keep you in the town until you somehow managed to pay it off. This was at the very least unlikely because by staying you only built up the debt that you had no money to pay off.

Without any money the workers simply added the price of whatever they bought to the debt they already owed. Apparently there was an annoying clerk in some far away castle that kept track of what each of the workers owed to the East. Sesshomaru didn't know who this person was but he did know he wanted that creep to die _very_ slowly.

The only real way to get money was to take out a loan from the government official in the village, who shamelessly used outrageous interest, so that you could gamble with the soldiers or merchants that by some poor chance of fate wandered into the village.

The soldiers that wandered in were usually from the Western or Northern armies, or the Coalition as they were commonly called now. Their war with the rebellious Southern lands took a heavy toll on their population. After a while they started recruiting soldiers from anywhere they could find.

_Irritating_ was the only word Sesshomaru could find for the Coalition soldiers. For all their talk of equality and peace all they really did was prolong this war. And this war was what was making countries like the East so rich, and in return him so poor. In the end the soldiers didn't protect Sesshomaru's life they only made it worse. It was no wonder that the South found so many willing recruits in the other lands.

Sesshomaru walked through the small one road village. Each building looked exactly the same as the last. All except for one three story building owned by the East but operated by the green skinned demon Oro.

Perhaps Sesshomaru had been mistaken before. There was one person in the entire village that he would call a friend and that was Oro. Oro was from a mercenary camp just like Sesshomaru except that Oro was a merchant now and had no debt to the East, only a contract. Once a skilled warrior Oro was now just a proprietor of alcohol and games of chance. In Oro Sesshomaru had found a kindred spirit. They were both ex-mercenaries, they both yearned for freedom, and they were both trapped here.

-------

The door to the small hut Sesshomaru inhabited was nothing more than some heavy strings hung in the doorway, offering almost no privacy.

Sesshomaru didn't mind. If someone was bored enough to watch him change clothes, eat, and sleep on the dirt floor then he might as well indulge them.

Sesshomaru collapsed onto the floor. Pain shot from the dried slashes on his back and the numerous bruises and blisters that were sprinkled across his hands and feet. He felt something sharp poking his lungs each time he took a ragged breath. Sesshomaru was fairly sure that Mird had broken one of his ribs when he had kicked him.

He would rest here tonight just like every other night. The bones would mend in a few days or so and the blisters and slashes would disappear almost over night. Tomorrow he would go to Oro's establishment.

Despite Sesshomaru's condition he was feeling lucky.

-------

I owe a great debt to Drew Karpyshyn for his book. If I had not read it this story would be a lot worse for wear. My inspiration for plot line in Chapters 1-3 comes from Star Wars: Darth Bane: Path of Destruction. Thanks again Mr. Karpyshyn!


	3. Chapter 2: Kicked out of a Bar

All rights to Inuyasha and its characters are reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

Sesshomaru woke up again. It was the third time this morning and he was still tired. Regrettably no matter how hard he tried he was just too sore to sleep. And he was not enjoying the persistent reminder that his body gave him every time he breathed.

As Sesshomaru predicted most of his wounds had healed overnight. The blisters were completely gone and the lashes on his back were mostly just scars now.

If there was one thing he gave thanks for every day it was his ability to heal wounds rapidly. Just about any flesh wound would disappear with a good nights sleep. Even scars from the deeper wounds would vanish within a few days.

Most demons did not have the potency of his regenerative ability though he imagined that some would be much better at it than he was. To his knowledge Sesshomaru could not grow limbs back like some of the lizard demons, he was also in no hurry to test his own ability to do so.

Soon realizing that trying to force sleep was useless he stood slowly trying not to stretch out his newly formed skin too much. Once he had finished limbering up his muscles he proceeded to wrap his ribs tightly in some torn cloth. Afterwards he changed into his only set of non-working clothes and sat down for a small breakfast. Everything he did was well rehearsed to the point where he could practically daydream while moving.

It was true that Sesshomaru got into plenty of fights these days. This was not because he was a particularly cruel individual; in fact he did not start most of the fights. It was just how things worked in the village. The strong survived and the weak fell. In his experience it was the way the whole world worked.

Sesshomaru didn't fool himself. He was not in any sense immensely strong like some demons in this world. At best he was a little stronger than the average human soldier with decent combat training when he came here. He had probably improved a little since he practiced every other day while he was supposed to be working. If he had to venture a guess he was probably as good as any regular front line idiot with orders to charge a heavily reinforced enemy position. To any good tactician he was probably worth a good five minutes of distraction time while the main force would be sent into a flanking maneuver. Providentially that was usually enough to survive outside a battlefield if you were smart.

To most humans Sesshomaru looked to be about eighteen, in reality he was thirty-seven. He had learned about demonic aging from Kel. The older Sesshomaru got the slower he would age, sometimes he would even stop aging for long periods at a time. He said that in some demon's aging was a representation of their psychological advancement. When Sesshomaru's mind was ready his body would respond by aging. He would probably never look any older than a human at the age of twenty-five. And that would probably take at least a few hundred more years.

Kel had said once that if Sesshomaru never had to fight anyone he could probably live forever.

The mere idea of spending eternity in the village brought a sour taste to his mouth.

Sesshomaru was finished with this village. One way or another he would be leaving soon.

An unusual smile crept across Sesshomaru's face.

-------

Sesshomaru stepped out of his hut and walked straight to Oro's building. The village was fairly deserted. This was not surprising seeing as it was not night, early morning, or noon. It was only at these times when the shifts changed or when it was too dark to work that people would be seen walking to and from their houses.

He entered the only structure in the village that could be considered a building. Instantly he was met with the stench of alcohol and sweat. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

Sesshomaru slowly made his way through the small crowd towards the tall figure that was sitting behind the bar.

The lizard demon named Oro stood just centimeters shorter than Sesshomaru. He was mostly indiscernible from any regular human male but only if you didn't count his light green skin, his almost metallic black hair, and his glowing yellow eyes.

Oro saw the advancing figure and with a savvy motion poured him a drink. Sesshomaru and Oro had a mutually beneficial arrangement. As long as Sesshomaru didn't ask for a drink anything Oro poured for him was free. In return Sesshomaru occasionally helped in crowd control when the gambling got out of hand.

Once at the table Sesshomaru grabbed the tall glass and let the coarse liquid slide down his throat. Oro casually refilled the glass. Sesshomaru took his time with this one, it was rare that he got more than one free drink but he wasn't one to complain when it happened.

Oro took a long look at Sesshomaru, no doubt trying to ascertain why he was here at this time of day. Sesshomaru took another sip of his drink, grimaced, and set it down. Oro waited for a moment to start the conversation.

"Taking a day off?"

"More like a mandatory break." Said Sesshomaru with a casual smirk.

Oro returned the smirk. It had taken less than a second for him to understand Sesshomaru's meaning. "You need to stop getting into fights with those idiots. It's bad for your health."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Replied Sesshomaru with his usual hint of sarcasm.

Oro's smile dropped as he slipped into his scolding voice. "I'm serious. One of these days someone's going to get lucky and you're going to be lying on your back in that quarry with no one to help you except the falling rocks. I mean hell, it's not like your life expectancy's short enough out there but you have to go around tempting fate because you feel like waving your fists around at anything that moves."

Oro pinned Sesshomaru to his seat with his best reproaching stare. But Sesshomaru just took another sip of his drink. "Feh." The reply was short and little more than a whisper. Oro knew enough about Sesshomaru to figure out that he was slipping into painful memories.

"Besides if you died who the hells supposed to keep me company? It's not like I've got as many friends as you do."

Sesshomaru looked up and gave Oro an almost child-like smile. "That's just because I'm more popular than you. Maybe if you beat up more people you'd get more attention."

Oro chuckled as he took away Sesshomaru's empty glass. "So you have a good feeling about tonight."

Sesshomaru turned and stared at the normal crowd of gamblers. "Would I be here otherwise?" He scanned the crowd noticing each vaguely familiar face. "Any newcomers?"

"Plenty. Solders from the West I think." Oro almost didn't catch the grin that had slipped back onto Sesshomaru's face.

With a casual movement Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the dice table. "Well then, I should go say hi."

-------

Sesshomaru slid through the jostling crowd with his normal cool demeanor. He had found that as long as he kept it in place most people were unwilling to do something annoying like ask him to buy the table a drink or, in the case of soldiers, pull a recruiting stunt.

Finally he made his way to the Eastern official in charge of handing out loans to workers. Once he received his small stack of coins he made his way to the dice table. He stood waiting for what seemed like an hour before one of the players gave up their precious spot.

Several other workers made a mad dash for the open spot but it was Sesshomaru who took it. After the rabble died down the other players, who were mostly soldiers, took interest in their new prey.

One obviously inebriated human soldier took one glance at him and with a deliberate look of surprise exclaimed, "Damn! They sure do make you boys big down here."

"Fringe benefits." Sesshomaru put his best fake smile on. He didn't want to want to get locked into too much small talk with soldiers. He motioned towards the dice, "Shall we play."

The drunken soldier cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Direct! I like that."

-------

The game had begun without incident and had progressed by ten rolls, Sesshomaru had won four of which. After some time the excitement died down and slipped into a normal game. The soldiers would make idle chatter sometimes commenting on one another's luck or money.

The drunken soldier was named Tsutomu. Judging by the amount of money he was putting out he was probably the son of a wealthy lord. It was likely that the man had either only played this game enough to learn the rules or he was simply a horrible gambler. After five outrageous bets and five terrible losses Sesshomaru had began to wonder how much money the soldier had.

The other notable person at the table who had won six times was a demonic female solder by the name of Masumi. Tsutomu tended to speak on very friendly terms with Masumi, sometimes they even bordered on flirtation.

The other soldiers at the table seemed to stay out of the couple's conversation and even seemed annoyed when they began flirting. This led Sesshomaru to believe that one of the two was an officer. Listening to the conversation Sesshomaru was willing to bet that it was the female since she would sometimes cast angry looks at the other solders.

Sesshomaru tended to stay silent hoping that they would keep him out of the conversation. It seemed to work until…

"So you got a name or just muscles?" It was Tsutomu. Under normal circumstances Sesshomaru would have just ignored him but he needed to act at least cordial.

"Sesshomaru."

Tsutomu waited a few seconds expecting to hear more than just a one-word answer. "Sesshomaru." The soldier spoke absent-mindedly committing it to memory. "Well Sesshomaru, have you ever considered joining the Coalition army?"

Sesshomaru groaned inwardly. 'Here we go again.' It was the inevitable recruiting line. Sesshomaru had hoped that by keeping quiet they would just forget about him and play the game. Sesshomaru was lucky but not that lucky. "You may find this surprising but I'm not so quick to trade my hellhole for yours."

This time it was Masumi who chimed in. "Don't be so hasty," she said, her voice slipping into a soothing, gentle patter. "The Coalition rewards its soldiers and offers plenty of opportunities."

Tsutomu took another gulp of his drink. "Plus you would definitely be getting out of this village. You could be off to see hundreds of places much more interesting than this dust bag, if you don't mind me saying."

'Don't I know it,' Sesshomaru thought. "Of course I would get out of here if I went with you, but I think I'd rather spend my time doing something other that fighting for my life." 'Even if that's what I'm doing here.' "Besides I hear your Coalition's not doing so well."

Every soldier at the table was now staring at Sesshomaru. Tsutomu looked particularly annoyed. "Just what's that supposed to mean?"

Sesshomaru replaced his fake smile with a predatory smirk. The game of chance he was so interested in was forgotten in favor of a conversational duel. 'Looks like I hit a nerve.' "What I mean is that your little war with the South has been going on and off for what fifty, maybe sixty years? And all you and your precious Coalition have been able to do is draw it to a stalemate. One would think that the combined forces of the North and West would be able to put down a… oh, what did your lords call it in the beginning… a pathetic little rebellion."

Each of the soldiers shifted uneasily in their seats. This discussion was headed into dangerous territory. Tsutomu had switched his gaze from annoyed to livid. "The Southern army is no more than a gang of vicious killers who throw morals to the wind the second it's convenient for them! They preach about loyalty and equality but all they really do is sew discord and anarchy wherever they go."

Now Sesshomaru was getting angry. "And of course they're not at all similar to your Western Guardians," said Sesshomaru, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"The Guardians are nothing like the Southern army! Guardians stand for justice and help the innocent."

"If your Guardians help the innocent then why are they not here? We slave for your lands so you can build your triumphant castles and great walls to protect your people but when _we_ suffer indignities the Guardians rest their heads in the lap of luxury. Take a look around, what do you see? Slavery. And where are your Guardians? Probably helping some pathetic lord get a better deal on a riverside home. Personally I think your Guardians are no more than a bunch of super powered demons who got just a little too drunk on power and justify it with the simple act of calling their every move righteous!"

"Why you son of a-" Tsutomu would have leapt across the table unless Masumi had not grabbed him roughly by the shoulder, vaulting him back into his spot.

Unlike Tsutomu, Masumi had kept a clear head and understood that starting a fight in a village full of highly disgruntled and well built quarry workers was a bad idea. She beamed at the drunken Tsutomu and then looked over to Sesshomaru apologetically. "My friend seems to be a bit drunk. Perhaps we should just continue the game."

Sesshomaru took a mental breath. He had gotten angry over an old subject and that was no way to survive these days. He quickly berated himself for his lack of control and thought of a reply. "Of course." Sesshomaru looked over to the glaring Tsutomu. As hard a he tried he could not get his voice to sound completely heartfelt. "I apologize, I am not normally so short with others."

All the soldiers at the table gradually relaxed once Tsutomu spouted a quick "Whatever," and returned to the game.

-------

"You cheating bastard!"

'Somehow I knew this was going to happen' Oro watched in renewed urgency as Tsutomu leapt from his spot and landed on the short table. Oro had not seen Sesshomaru move, but the silver haired demon now stood several lengths away from the soldier in a cleared patch of the crowd.

"No one is that lucky!" Masumi had not moved fast enough to stop the now raging Tsutomu and was struggling to reach him before he did something stupid.

This took the form of the drunken soldier lunging at Sesshomaru who was already standing in a fighting stance. Tsutomu brought his full weight down on Sesshomaru who swiftly brought his fist up in a fierce uppercut that connected instantly with the soldiers jaw.

Several crowd members moved in the way. The next Oro saw of the fight Tsutomu was laying flat on his back with Sesshomaru standing over him.

Masumi appeared next to Tsutomu and began to drag him out of the building. The rest of the soldiers took this as a sign that they were no longer welcome.

Fearing that one of the workers would jump a soldier and start a riot Oro leapt up onto his bar table and pulled out his sword. "Shop's closed! Every one out!"

No one moved. Oro pulled his left arm back and flicked it forward sending the knife he hid under his sleeve spiraling out stabbing some random worker in the shoulder. "I said move it!"

Slowly the crowd died down and moved towards the door. Oro caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru walking out with the money he had apparently scraped from the table he was at. Most of which was probably not his. "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru's feet stopped at the sound of his name. He turned to meet Oro eye to eye. "Yes?" He asked innocently.

"Looks like you just volunteered for clean up duty."

Sighing, Sesshomaru strolled over to the bar and picked up a broom. Oro hopped down and did the same.

After a few hours the floor was returned to its usual state of discord.

Oro slumped up against the bar setting the broom up next to him. "Looks clean to me."

Sesshomaru followed suit and slumped up against the bar as well. "Define clean."

Oro chuckled at the cynical comment. "You know why I kept you here?"

"Because I'm a troublesome little brat that goes around waving his fists at anything that moves?"

Oro laughed again. "No. This time it was for safety." Sesshomaru finally stared at Oro. "You can't just pick fights with soldiers. They get organized too quickly. You start by fighting one but soon your fighting an entire brigade."

"I did not start the fight, they did."

"No, you instigated it. You called out that soldier's beliefs and he got angry. I know you don't like the Coalition but you can't get caught up in that anger. It leads to making stupid mistakes. And stupid mistakes get you lots of trouble."

Sesshomaru broke eye contact and stared out into the darkness of the poorly lighted building. "Yes mother."

Oro sighed. "Fine, just take your shit and get out. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sesshomaru picked up his money and left the building. Oro found himself staring at the empty doorway. Oro had heard tales of what happened to Sesshomaru's village. How a child could escape from that and not turn out psychotic was beyond him. 'Maybe it's time I told him.'

-------

Sesshomaru walked out of the building and found only darkness. It was night, which means that the dice game had lasted longer than he had thought.

Dark rain clouds blocked the starlight that would have normally illuminated the dreary village. The best Sesshomaru could make of anything in this black haze was the dark and distant figures of huts.

Waking down the abandoned street Sesshomaru soon realized that he was no longer alone. 'This is bad.' Sesshomaru knew by the sound of the pursuer's steps that the person was built and lacking grace. 'I suppose it would be too much to ask for a little luck at _avoiding_ a fight.'

There were no candles in the village to help see at night and he had no weapon on hand. Sesshomaru had no doubt that his pursuer had brought something along to aid him.

Sesshomaru then considered that at least no one, not him or his pursuer could see. While this may not give him a tactical advantage in a fight it may serve as enough to make his 'friend' hesitate.

'Just a little farther' Sesshomaru thought as he walked briskly towards his hut. The hut itself would offer no protection what so ever but it would give him access to the knife he kept hidden in the wall for just such an occasion. But it was not to be. Sesshomaru heard another set of footsteps in front of him. Again Sesshomaru thought 'not good.' Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and waited for the inevitable attack.

Two silhouettes leapt at him, one coming head-on and another attacking from behind. He ducked forward just in time, feeling the reinforced wood staff that would have cracked his skull and knocked him cold swiping through the air just a hair above him. Sesshomaru popped back up as it passed and lashed out with a fist, driving into the featureless head of the attacker. He was rewarded with the sick crunch of cartilage and bone.

Sesshomaru turned swiftly around once he heard the satisfying sound of the first man and his weapon falling to the ground. The second figure had stopped, obviously not wanting to hit his companion in the darkness. Sesshomaru waited for the approaching figure using only his sense of smell and advanced hearing to locate him. The figure moved forward slowly, inching into a suitable attack range.

Something was familiar, the sent he was catching reminded him of something he had smelt all to often in the past few days. 'What is that?' Sesshomaru allowed himself a half-second to pose the question in his mind before his adrenaline and instinct snapped him back to reality.

Suddenly Sesshomaru heard something. It was the grating sound of a knife being drawn from its sheath. With only a moment to react Sesshomaru heard the whistling of the blade through the air. Using pure instinct Sesshomaru managed to grab the wrist of its wielder, twisting it back and driving it toward the dark mass from which it had appeared, encountering only a dash of resistance. There was a sharp cry and then a choking gurgle, and suddenly the smell of blood was wafting through the air.

A momentary parting of the clouds let a dim stream of starlight illuminate the street. Sesshomaru heard a scream. The assailant with a broken nose was back on his feet but was staring at his companion in horror. "H…he's dead! Y…You killed him!"

Sesshomaru looked over to his downed enemy. It was Tsutomu. He was lying on his back with the hilt of a knife sticking out of his chest. His face twisted in a grim look of surprise and fear.

The wounded soldier turned and fled but Sesshomaru barely noticed. He stood still, paralyzed by the realization that now glued his feet in place. Tsutomu was wearing his armor and on it was an officer's seal.

Tsutomu was the officer not Masumi! Masumi was a demon; the looks she had been giving to the other soldiers were territorial not scolding. The smell Sesshomaru had noticed during the fight was alcohol. If word got out that he had just killed an officer of the Coalition army he would be put up for execution. Sure it was only self-defense but at this point it would be the word of a wounded soldier against his.

If he had just disarmed Tsutomu instead of killing him then this whole incident would just be another minor crime on his record. But no, he just had to kill him. Two fights coupled with this one had driven Sesshomaru farther than he should have ever gone under the circumstances. An officer in the army was dead as soon would be Sesshomaru.

Thousands of thoughts crossed Sesshomaru's mind in a split-second. But for some reason the only one that he could understand was '**RUN!**'

-------

Thank you for reading everyone. I wasn't sure if I was going to keep writing but as long as people are reading I'll keep going. Thank you specifically to sleepy26. I just needed a little push even if that wasn't your intention. Sometimes I just need to know I'm doing something right.


	4. Chapter 3: The Great Escape

All rights to Inuyasha and its characters are reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

Oro had almost finished putting up his stock. 'It's funny, they drink this crap and I get more money. The world certainly does work in lucrative ways.' The thought of workers grimacing after every sip they took slipped into Oro's mind. It brought the usual toothy smile to his face.

Oro dutifully placed each bottle into its proper spot. He thanked the heavens once again for the miracle invention of candlelight. Unlike most occupants of the village he could afford the relatively inexpensive luxury of seeing after dark.

With the last bottle in place Oro let out a long and obnoxiously loud yawn. 'Lights out then bed time.' Oro then began to systematically blow out each candle starting from front to back.

'Just three left.' The pleasant thought was cut short by the quiet scraping of the wooden entrance opening. Oro didn't even turn around. 'Probably some dense worker who can't read the sign.'

"I closed early today if you can't read."

"Oro." The reply was quiet yet enough to be hear over the dead silence of the room.

'I know that voice.' Oro spun around so fast he almost stumbled. A dark figure stood waiting at the entrance. The candles had been put out and the resonating stench of the room would normally make the identification of the intruder all but indiscernible but Oro knew exactly whom it was.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing? Get your ass back home and go to sleep before I…" Oro paused.

Sesshomaru had taken several steps forward while Oro fumed. The features that had once been indistinguishable in the darkness now came to light.

Oro had seen many things in his short time on this planet. A man who had done something wrong was definitely one of them.

Sesshomaru stood still and waited for Oro's next words. His eyes were wider than usual and sweat now glistened on his cool features. His hands were shaking slightly which was more than Oro had ever seen of them.

With careful steps Oro walked over to the normally calm dog demon and placed his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Sesshomaru looked into Oro's eyes. "I need a drink."

-------

Oro watched as the glass in Sesshomaru's hand shook. Noticing this quickly, Sesshomaru's grip on the glass tightened bringing it to meet his lips. He had just downed his **third** free drink of the night.

Lowering the glass Sesshomaru stared off into the darkest corner of the room. He had already explained his story to Oro.

Kel had always encouraged Sesshomaru as a boy. Constantly saying that Sesshomaru was not the strongest but definitely one of the brightest boys in the village. He told Sesshomaru on many separate occasions 'Damn you're a fast learner. It's too bad you get into more fucking trouble than an adult whose looking for it. Otherwise I'd start calling ya smart.' Sesshomaru lowered his head and almost managed a smile. 'At least some things never change.'

After years of experience at getting into trouble Sesshomaru had developed an almost instantaneous reaction time towards thinking up ways to survive the stupid crap that he was responsible for. Although hiding in a bar next to his best friend from extremely volatile soldiers, hailing from at least two but possibly three lands, who probably want to kill him and anyone he's with in a very grotesque and imaginative manner seemed really…well for lack of a better word 'stupid.'

Hell, the only excuse he had to being in the bar was that for the first time in decades he sincerely wanted some company.

"So…is this the first time you've killed someone?"

Sesshomaru knew Oro enough to understand that he was the kind of person who disliked uncomfortable silences. Unfortunately Sesshomaru was not in a talkative mood. But he certainly was not about to drive away his only ally.

"No. But… well… it's been a while." Sesshomaru did his best to add some humor into his voice but judging by Oro's reaction it was probably lacking.

"I see." Oro paused and then put on his usual ironic smile. "Well it seems you have gotten yourself into quite a situation this time."

Sesshomaru was still looking into the dark corner of the room. He had a disturbingly nagging desire to crawl up into a ball and hide in the corner while he vainly hoped everything would be all right. "That has already been established."

A long moment passed when Oro sighed.

"Sesshomaru I have something to ask you."

The strange tone in Oro's voice caused Sesshomaru to make eye contact. "What?"

Oro hesitated. "If…if I could get you out of this what would you say?"

Sesshomaru stared then jumped to his feet. "I would ask why you did not mention this earlier!"

Oro drew back from Sesshomaru. "Well because to do so I would also have to escape." Sesshomaru continued to stare at Oro but said nothing. "You see if I helped you escape eventually I would be labeled as a suspect, given an unfair trial, and finally executed in your place."

Sesshomaru thought about this for a moment. "Understandable. But you have not said how we would escape."

Oro started to smile. "Well that's the easy part. In my line of work you meet very interesting people and these interesting people have equally interesting professions. This means that-"

"Not to cut you off but from what I've gathered your trying to say that you know someone who can help."

Oro put on a humorous glare. "Perhaps I should just keep you here until you learn some manners."

Sesshomaru finally smiled. "Oh I have manners. I also know you tend to be rather long winded when you brag."

"Yeah, yeah, you want to hear my plan or not?"

Sesshomaru drew in closer. "This should be good."

-------

Sesshomaru softly yet angrily growled. "As far as stupid ideas go I think you might just need a medal."

Oro shifted from his uncomfortable position to another uncomfortable position. "Shut up. At least it's working. Besides half the shit you end up doing would warrant the same."

"I think my back is snapping in half."

"Would you rather be executed?"

"NO."

"Then stop complaining."

Both passengers shifted uncomfortably in the confined space. They were inside the secret compartment of a quarry chariot. The chariot was designed to transport large amounts of rock from one place to another. It looked like any other chariot except thrice the size and the lack of a roof above it. The compartment just happened to be underneath the area were the boulders were housed, making it impossible for anyone to see it. Unfortunately it also made it impossible for anyone inside the compartment to get out.

The compartment was initially made to house stolen or smuggled goods which accounted for its lack of space. Sesshomaru and Oro were both trapped there, curled up in a fetal position, with little room to move, and very uncomfortable.

"So when do we get out of here?"

"At the next stop."

"_When_?"

Oro thought for a second. "Probably a day or so."

A long silence ensued between the two. It took an hour for the next words to be said by Sesshomaru.

"This sucks."

-------

The chariot was brought to a halt. 'It's about time.' Sesshomaru began to make preparations to stretch his legs when he heard the voices outside. One was the chariot driver and one was unknown.

"Where are you taking this load?"

"I was just going to the nearest village."

"That village is too small to need such a large shipment of stone. What are you hiding?"

"Your too suspicious guardian. I only need to stop there for rest. The horses' tire easily you know. My actual destination is a western city."

"Of course. Then you will not mind if I check your load?"

"Certainly not. I have nothing to hide."

'This is bad. If that's really a guardian he may not even have to find the compartment. He could pick us up by our sent.' Sesshomaru looked over to Oro.

Oro was fiddling with one of the pockets in his shirt. Sesshomaru wanted to ask what he was doing but decided that the less talking either of them did the better.

Oro soon pulled out a small red container. Before Sesshomaru could ask what it was Oro open it. Suddenly Sesshomaru felt strange, as if he was half blind. Seconds of disorientation passed when Sesshomaru realized he could no longer catch any scents except the ragged smell of dust and rock.

'That's a SN spell. I haven't seen one of those in years.'

Sounds of rustling came from overhead. The guardian was looking through the rocks. 'That spell was a good idea. But it will not help much if the guardian notices the hatch.'

The sound of moving rocks came closer, until the sound seemed as if it were scratching against the door. Sesshomaru listened closely waiting for light to come streaming through the opening when the guardian found them.

"Are you quite finished?"

"Yes." Boulders fell on top of each other once again making a loud crash. "Move along."

Sesshomaru realized once the chariot began to move that he had been holding his breath by the burning in his lungs. Still he did not breathe until the sound of distant breathing had faded from his ears.

-------

Oro jumped out of the compartment with amazing vigor. "Free!! I'm finally free!!"

Sesshomaru crawled out and dusted himself off. "Well I'm glad to see we're being inconspicuous about our escape."

"Lighten up we're free. We never have to go back to that stupid quarry or that crappy bar ever again."

"First of all I'm the one that was in the quarry and second-"

A familiar voice interrupted the conversation. "Now that that's over perhaps you can pay me." The chariot driver was standing over them with his hand extended.

Oro looked up at him in disgust. "Killjoy." With that he handed him a bag full of coins and hopped out of the chariot with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked around taking in the small village. It was nighttime and there was no one outside. Besides that the village was set up in a normal pattern, almost indistinguishable from the run of the mill village. Yet to Sesshomaru, who had not seen anything other than the barrack style quarters of the quarry village, this was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Unfortunately there was still one thing left. "So, what do I owe you?"

It was the way things were done between mercenaries. Nothing was done for free and if someone did you a favor you repaid them. No matter what. Until that point you were in their debt.

Oro gave one of his usual toothy smiles. "Join me."

Sesshomaru stared in confusion. "What?"

"Well I need a job. And it just so happens that I'm only trained to be a mercenary and a bartender. In the latter's case, I never want to touch another bottle of sake ever again without drinking it. As such my options are limited." Oro took a step towards Sesshomaru. "Join me and we'll call it even. Besides I could use a sidekick."

Sesshomaru thought for a long time. He did not want to fight anymore. His entire life had been fighting up to this point. As for killing people he specifically remembered the death that led him up to this point. Even more so he remembered the lives he had taken as a child. Although he wanted to just have a normal life he quickly realized that the normal life of others was unknown to him. To him normality had been growing up as a mercenary. That was all he knew. Not to mention that Oro had just given him his freedom.

There was also the little matter of his debt. He owed Oro. And becoming something he had planned on being since he was a child was defiantly not as bad as continuing to owe Oro a debt of honor. The deal was the best that he'd been offered in years. But still…

Oro watched anxiously for Sesshomaru's response.

"Half."

Oro looked at him in confusion, tilting his head to the side. "Half?"

"We split the takings fifty-fifty. Deal?"

Oro paused, deepened his smile, and chuckled. "Deal."

-------

The next chapter will be a little gory. Don't say I didn't warn you.


	5. Chapter 4: Bad Dreams

All rights to Inuyasha and its characters are reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

-------

Author's note: This one has a bit of horror/gore in it so if you don't like that kind of thing you might just want to skip the large middle chunk of this chapter. You may be seeing this warning a lot in later chapters.

-------

Kagome read to the very last sentence. She waited patiently for the words to change and form new sentences. But they never did.

'Well that doesn't make sense. Sesshomaru would never act like that. But if this is from his past then I guess he could be different.'

Kagome grasped the scroll by the ends and held it up. 'Maybe if I ask nicely.' "Come on tell me something else. Pleeeease."

The scroll's words began to vanish only to be replaced by…nothing.

Slightly aggravated that her own approach did not work she took one of her many lessons from Inuyasha and began to shake the scroll violently. "Work you stupid piece of paper. Come on, you barely explained anything!"

Kagome's efforts were rewarded with a blazing light that shot from the parchment. Kagome immediately dropped the scroll and took a surprised leap back. Steadying herself she half covered her eyes and watched the glowing scroll.

In mere seconds it began to blacken and smoke. And with an even brighter flash of light it was gone, leaving only a smoldering scent and spots in Kagome's eyes.

Kagome was left staring at the space were the scroll had occupied. There were no burn marks left in the carpet, which left Kagome to believe that it had probably been part of the scroll's magic.

'Well…that was useful. It gets me interested and then blows up.' "I can see why everyone is so angry in the past. Magic is more annoying than it is constructive."

Unfazed by the smoke Kagome made her way back to her notebook and checked the clock. An hour had passed and she had almost twenty pages of notes. Unfortunately she could probably fill the book with the questions the scroll had brought up.

'Did any of this actually happen? And if it did the history recorded for that time period is wrong. Then again I don't even know what year it was talking about. If demons like Sesshomaru can live forever then this could have been hundreds of years before Inuyasha, let alone records of history.'

Kagome pondered this for some time. 'No, they seemed too advanced to be that old. Great, that puts them between 600 B.C. and 1300 A.D. That means my margin of error is about two thousand years. _Super_.'

Kagome started to focus on her notes, skimming through each page. 'In the scroll he seemed almost like a…good guy, other than the killing, drinking, and violent thoughts of course. Then again I know plenty of people now who do those things.'

"Ok, so considering the scroll _was_ telling the truth I still need to know how Sesshomaru got to were he is now, what this war was all about, who this guy named Oro is, where Oro is now, and what part Sesshomaru played in the war."

'I guess I could always ask him.'

A stream of laughter left Kagome clutching her side in mirthful pain. The idea of Sesshomaru having a civilized conversation with her _without_ trying to kill her was not only incredulous to the extreme but down right hilarious.

Her entertainment was interrupted by the thought of her mother entering the room with the smoke like smell still hanging about. This of course would lead to several problematic and potentially embarrassing questions. 'No mom I wasn't smoking, I was just reading an ancient scroll about Inuyasha's half brother when it suddenly burst into flames and didn't even singe the carpet. Oh, I never mentioned Inuyasha has older brother?'

'…Yeah, that's believable.'

After opening her window she began to massage her temples. 'This is supposed to be my week off yet here I am concerning myself with something that has almost nothing to do with my current situation. I don't even have any proof that anything I've heard is true. Plus why should I even care. Sesshomaru's not exactly what I would call a friend. More like a…hostile acquaintance.'

Kagome looked back at her clock. "Oh crap!" 'I had no idea it was that late. And I still have school tomorrow.'

Turning off each light Kagome then slid herself between her bed sheets and forgot all about the scroll and Sesshomaru's uncertain past.

Slowly she fell into an unnatural sleep that would bring her a dream she would never forget.

-------

Kagome was asleep.

While she did not understand how she knew that she was asleep the fact remained that she most certainly was.

Briefly she tried to comprehend this anomaly in her sleeping pattern. Slowly she became aware of a peculiar sensation. It was not physical but more of a spiritual feeling, almost as if having a separate state of being.

It was different somehow. Normally in a dream she just drifted, having almost no say in what she did or thought. Here she could walk and think independently. It was almost as if she was awake, yet she knew otherwise.

Feeling a little awkward she began to take in her surroundings.

As if the dream reacted to pure thought the area around her began to shift. Within seconds she was standing in a village, with more and more details becoming clearer. There were demonic bodies scattered everywhere. Each body was torn and wounded giving the impression of a battle swiftly lost.

Small buildings burned around her and sent acrid smoke into the sky. The smell of burning flesh filled the air and made Kagome's stomach queasy.

With closer inspection of the bodies Kagome noticed that none of the demons were in their original form. They were stuck in a human like resemblance. Each face was twisted and gruesome, detailing their last moments of horror on this Earth. Kagome surmised that the village had been made up of these demons. Some were men in armor, others women and children. Upon each one their eyes glowed a crimson red that had not faded even in death.

The village had obviously been attacked, but by what? Weapons lay near each corpse. As Kagome walked around the annihilated village she found that the villagers near the walls tended to have their weapons sheathed as opposed to the demons in the center of the village. Whoever or whatever had destroyed the village had used the element of surprise. The attack had been planned well and carried out mercilessly.

This had been done by professionals.

Kagome had seen many sites of thoughtless slaughter before but this one was almost intimidating. Judging by the injuries most of the villagers had died by some form of claw wound, there were almost no arrows to be found save for the ones lying haphazardly on the ground. That means that whoever did this had attacked from close range and fast enough to kill high-level demons before they could even react. The thought of someone being that strong or well trained was almost unbelievable, not to mention understandably creepy.

A slight movement caught Kagome's eye. Someone was alive.

Kagome ran towards the movement with as much speed as she could muster. Several warriors lay on the ground, one face up the others face down.

Once Kagome had navigated the strewn bodies of the villagers she stopped. One of the face down warriors lifted up and was thrown aside. From underneath his corpse arose a small boy no older than thirteen.

The boy fell to his knees and began gasping for air. Kagome tried to rush to him but she found herself unable to move her legs. She tried to call out to him but her voice froze in her throat. It seemed that whatever state of being she was in her limitations cut short of interfering with her surroundings.

Realizing this she looked back at the boy. He had silver hair laced with red and seemed to be unharmed although he looked horribly dazed. He was wearing a red fighting robe and his skin seemed pail and…red. The truth struck Kagome like a physical blow. He was drenched in blood. The boy had been hiding under the dripping corpse of the soldier for what was probably hours. He was now literally dripping with blood.

The boy knelt there shivering as he let the droplets of blood fall from his hair and face as if it was rain. He looked up and stared at the carnage. It was obvious that he could not see Kagome or at least had not noticed her since she was standing not but two meters from him.

Kagome took another detailed look at the boy and gasped. The boy had amber eyes and purple markings on his face and arms.

'Sesshomaru.'

She wanted to leap back to a safe distance and at the same time rush to help him. 'This was Sesshomaru as a child. Was this what the scroll meant by dark memories? Could this have actually happened?'

Sesshomaru leapt to his feet, much to Kagome's surprise. With an almost drunken movement he ran towards the corpse that he had previously tossed aside.

Sesshomaru's voice was that of a scared child, timid and soft. "Uncle Kyto?" Kagome's gut wrenched a second time as Sesshomaru began to nudge the fallen warrior. "Uncle Kyto, you can get up now." A tentative smile tugged at Sesshomaru's lips. His voice was a desperate plea. "You told me yourself, you said you could never die. The joke's over, you can get up now."

Her heart ached as tears began to form in the child's eyes. Cold-blooded, stiff-necked, even arrogant bastard, whatever Kagome and Inuyasha had called him in the past, none of it seemed to apply here. She had seen children separated from their families by war before in this time period. After a couple years her mind had adjusted to it as a common occurrence, but this just seemed…

Sesshomaru began to shake the corpse more violently as the streams of tears fell to the ground, mingling with the blood that still dripped from his face and hair. The frightened smile had left his face. "It's not funny any more Uncle Kyto,**stop it**!" With one last breath he buried his face in the chest plate of the warrior and quietly begged once more. "Please, wake up."

Sesshomaru held still crying when he slowly looked to his left. His eyes stopped just beside Kagome. He stared with wide fearful eyes and his skin turned a ghastly shade of white.

Kagome looked down to find the corpse of a fully armored man lying on his back with his sword barely out of reach.

Sesshomaru bolted towards them with abnormal speed yelling at the top of his lungs. "**General Kel!!!**" The second he reached the body he threw off the corpses' helmet, lifted up its scarred head, and stared into its glowing red eyes. "No! General Kel!" Wrenching sobs left Sesshomaru as he laid the soldier's head back down.

Kagome's train of thought stopped cold. She had heard that name before. 'Sesshomaru had said something in the scroll. He had said that Kel was his…oh my God.'

Sesshomaru began to nudge Kel's neck with his nose. "Daddy." Sesshomaru's hands tightened on Kel's armor. His voice dropped back down to a whisper. With his ragged breathing he now struggled with every word. "Daddy…please…don't go. Please come back…I'm still here…"

Kagome couldn't express in words what she was feeling. To hear about a child that was abandoned or Inuyasha being left with no one to care for him was one thing, but to actually be put through something like this was just…wrong. No matter what Sesshomaru had done to her or how many times he had tried to kill Inuyasha, she still felt pity for him. No one deserved this, not even him.

Sesshomaru shifted Kel's arm and curled up in the warrior's limp grasp. From where Kagome was standing she could actually hear a slight whining noise reminiscent of a saddened puppy. But there was something else.

She turned her head to the side and saw a small girl who seemed just a little older than Sesshomaru. Her hair was silver like Sesshomaru's but her eyes were a light blue. Her mouth was moving but Kagome heard nothing. After moments of focusing on what the girl was trying to say Kagome discovered that she was calling Sesshomaru's name. But before Kagome could turn back to Sesshomaru the entire village shifted.

Somehow everything now seemed darker, evil, and almost lurid. The ground that had been covered in blood was shining. And the sky that had been black with smoke turned crimson. Buildings that surrounded the massacre transformed into images of gruesome horror, each twisting and turning, sometimes jutting out into a spear like point.

The girl that had silently been calling Sesshomaru's name was gone. Vanished like a ghost.

Kagome was getting a bit nervous now. What had seemed like a vision of the past was now becoming more like a dream. Or maybe…a nightmare.

Kagome looked back to Sesshomaru. He was still curled in Kel's arms but something just wasn't right.

She watched intently for any changes. It seemed as if an eternity had passed when Kagome saw something that froze her blood.

Kel's eyes moved. The yellow iris against the red backdrop of his eyes gave an almost sinister appearance. She looked on frozen as the eyes darted to the small child.

Sesshomaru looked up in amazement when he felt Kel's body stir. The young boy's eyes grew wide and latched onto the risen body weeping. "Daddy, you're alive!"

Sesshomaru still clung to the newly risen Kel when the corpse smiled a wicked toothy grin.

Kagome knew something wrong was happening. With all her will she tried to rush over to the horrible scene and wrench Sesshomaru out of the corpse's grasp but her legs didn't respond. She tried harder and harder and was finally given a margin of freedom. Her legs moved.

With everything she had she rushed towards Sesshomaru.

Too slow. Decrepit arms shot out of the ground binding Kagome's arms and legs. She fiercely struggled for her liberation. "Let me go!" Her head shot up to Sesshomaru. "Get out of there Sesshomaru!"

Dust filled wind whipped around the village. Sesshomaru looked up into Kel's eyes and loosened his grip. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

Kel's hand moved like lightning, reaching up and grasping Sesshomaru's neck with monstrous strength, lifting the boy from his feet, and into the air. Kel threw the squirming child to the ground with inhuman force.

Kagome cast a glance at Kel's face and trembled in horror. Kel's face was that of a crazed animal thirsting for blood. Kagome looked around trying to find some way to free herself but was only rewarded with a terrifying sight. Every corpse in the village was rising and running towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru bolted from where he had fallen. A look of terror and surprise crept onto his face when he fell to the ground with Kel's hand engrossed around his ankle.

Kagome tried to call on what holy power she had but nothing came. Every ounce of energy she summoned dissipated in her hands. She shouted and screamed in protest; no longer aware of her body's movements or any vocalization she made, she tried anything to get free, anything she could do to save him.

In the end all she could do was watch.

Sesshomaru fought against Kel's animalistic attacks with surgical punches and swipes of his claws that landed on his oppressor's muscles and throat, but no matter what Sesshomaru did nothing could stop the corpse. Kel began to slap away Sesshomaru's attacks as if they were that of an infant's.

One by one more villagers reached Sesshomaru with the same bloodlust and hunger that showed in Kel. Dozens of hands were now upon Sesshomaru ripping and tearing into his clothes and flesh. Dagger like fingernails plunged into Sesshomaru's torso as pitiful cries left his throat.

Kagome watched on in horror as the mob of demonic corpses tore into Sesshomaru. She felt sick, but she couldn't look away. A small gap in the crowd gave her a glance at Sesshomaru.

He was fighting like the animals he was defending himself from. But each hand he fought off would resurface anew, ripping small strips of flesh and muscle from bone.

The last Kagome saw of the boy before the crowd filled in the final hole was Kel's hand reaching forth from the mob and ripping one of Sesshomaru's amber eyes from it's socket, leaving a bloodied gaping hole that was almost indistinguishable from the dozens of missing pockets of flesh that now covered his face.

Kagome closed her eyes and begged stridently for her awakening. "**No more, please God, no more!" **No matter how hard she shut her eyes she could still hear the bloodcurdling screams coming from the dying boy.

The arms that had held Kagome in place moved. They began to drag the priestess into the cold ground. Kagome screamed and struggled but nothing could break her from her bindings and nothing could drown out Sesshomaru's screams.

As she descended into the earth the last thing she heard was Sesshomaru's final terrified plea. "**Help me!! Someone…please…HELP ME!!!"**

**------- **

Kagome launched herself out of bed, landing on her hands and knees. A cold sweat covered her entire body and drenched her pajamas. Her heart was pounding and her entire body shaking.

She broke from kneeling into a full out sprint towards the door. Throwing it open she charged down the hallway nearly knocking down her unsuspecting brother.

Ignoring his protests she dove into her bathroom and knelt beside the toilet. The images of the dream raced back into her mind.

Sota ran towards the bathroom and was met with a closed door and the sounds of vomiting. "Sis, are you ok?"

Inside Kagome could not hear Sota's worried questions only the last pleas of Sesshomaru. She trembled as her stomach lurched once more.

"Oh God."


	6. Chapter 5: Perspective

All rights to Inuyasha and its characters are reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

-------

Sesshomaru did not sleep well anymore.

Then again he could scarcely remember a time when he had. From early childhood he had been plagued with one form of nightmare or another. Each year they got worse, now they began to root themselves in with reality. Sometimes he could barely tell the difference between the two.

Sesshomaru thought back to his dream. It had been about his childhood, his first father to be more specific. He'd seen this nightmare many times before; he always watched the dream as if he was back in his childhood body being ripped apart mercilessly by everyone he ever cared for.

The dream was just that, a dream. Most of it had happened but the ending was wrong. It cut off right when Akira had come. Still even the monsters of the dream had their roots in reality.

An odd chill ran down Sesshomaru's spine as he remembered the shrill shrieks of those creatures.

This was the reason he only slept once every few weeks. Of course not sleeping had its disadvantages but not going through that terror each night was defiantly worth it.

His mind drifted back to the dream. Something had been different. There had been another presence, something that was not usually there. Someone had been standing near him, but for the life of him he could not remember whom. The memory was hazy almost distorted, almost like a…

Sesshomaru scoffed at the irony. Almost like a dream. The demon let out a rare audible sigh. 'I must be going senile.'

Deciding that it was just his mind playing tricks on him again Sesshomaru shoved the memory into the recesses of his mind.

After shifting uncomfortably against the base of a tree he took his time opening his eyes. His eyelids fluttered open, giving way to the image of the small but practical clearing he had discovered the previous night. The small campfire Rin and Kohaku had made in the middle of the clearing was just now fading from existence. She and Jaken were both nestled against his two-headed dragon Ah Un while Kohaku rested under the tree opposite to Sesshomaru. Unlike his human ward, his reluctant follower, and his toad like servant, Ah Un had stayed awake all night, ready to wake his lord at the first sign of trouble.

Sesshomaru looked up into the night's sky, more particularly the position of the moon. 'The sun will be up soon.'

Rising without a sound the demon lord walked silently towards the nearby river to get a drink of water. There was no reason to wake anyone yet.

Within minutes Sesshomaru reached the small riverbank. Kneeling, he lowered his cupped hand into the cool water. Bringing some of the clear liquid to his lips he relaxed as it made it's way down his dried throat. He repeated the action several times until his thirst was quenched. But even as he drank he wanted something more…adequate.

He had been sober for almost one hundred years now, and one nightmare was not about to change that. Not even if his body did ache for something, _anything_, to ease his pain.

'No' Sesshomaru told himself for the thousandth time. It was that very reason he had quit drinking. 'This pain is what keeps me focused, this pain is what reminds me of what I must do, and this pain reminds me that I'm alive.' This was something Sesshomaru had been telling himself more often these days.

Standing slowly Sesshomaru listened to the cracking of joints that came from his legs. Steadying himself he strode towards the nearest tree and sat at its base. He let his hand drift to the back of his neck and began to massage a sore muscle.

Sesshomaru fully realized that what he was doing was far from the graceful etiquette he normally used, but at least he was alone. If any of his…_companions_ saw their lord sitting like a lump tending to his aches and pains they would probably…well to be honest Sesshomaru had no idea what they would think.

Suddenly remembering the camp Sesshomaru concentrated his senses on the not so distant point. Taking in each sound and smell he could find no hints of anything erroneous. From this point he could still hear the crackling of the dying fire and the slow but steady breathing of his human ward. But past the campsite he could sense…nothing.

This had been happening more and more often as of late. Steadily his powers had begun to…

Sesshomaru's hand stopped its soothing motion and slammed into the ground. No matter how many times he had told himself it was true Sesshomaru still had a hard time admitting it. His powers were fading.

Little by little his range of hearing had shortened, his sense of smell dulled, and his eyesight darkened. His once large reserves of speed and strength were becoming smaller and smaller. These days he barely had enough energy to get him through a fight and just enough to make a graceful exit.

Demon or not Sesshomaru knew otherwise. No medicine or power on this earth could restore his strength. What was happening was within his very soul, or at least what was left of it. Perhaps he was going senile or just plain crazy but that didn't mean he was stupid.

His one reason for living was gone and Sesshomaru had begun to doubt it would ever return. His will had corroded with time and as such his powers had faded. The result was obvious, now it was only a matter of time.

Sesshomaru was dying.

-------

Rin awoke to the first warm rays of light that hit her face. Without hesitation she let out a huge yawn and then lay back against the twin headed dragon. There she felt warm, safe, and…tired. Listening to the steady breathing of Ah Un and Jaken she realized she must have slept much more than she usually did to feel so tired.

Taking a quick look around she noticed the absence of a certain elegant figure. Rin smiled, she rarely got much time to herself anymore considering that Jaken, Ah Un, Kohaku, or even Sesshomaru himself was usually watching her.

Lifting herself from her place of slumber she walked towards the fizzled remains of the campfire. Looking back she could see that Ah was staring at her while Un was looking off into the distance, probably daydreaming. Rin made a silencing gesture towards the dragon and bounced off to bask in her relative freedom. Ah on the other hand looked back at the green toad imp still resting and snoring quite loudly.

After a considerable amount of time Rin found herself at a nearby river. The water was shallow but cold. She took some time familiarizing herself with the local flora when a white figure caught her eye.

Lord Sesshomaru was sitting just a stone's throw away from where she was standing.

He was staring at the sky again. Rin had noticed this habit of his after she had first met him. When he brought the party to a rest he would generally find some cozy spot to sit and just stare at the sky.

For two years she had watched him do this and had merely attributed it to her lord's mysterious nature, but lately she had begun to worry about him. His strange form of daydreaming had become more frequent in the past few seasons. What was even more troubling was the fact that it was beginning to affect his concentration.

Two years ago she would have never even imagined her lord being caught off guard. Now, every time he entered this state he was dead to the world. At this very moment Rin presumed that her lord was more than likely unaware of her presence.

In two years she had never interrupted her lord's private thoughts but today she had to test something.

She casually walked over to her lord not knowing if she should walk quietly or not. She stopped at about an arms length from him and stood there for what seemed like and eternity when she finally spoke with a tentative voice "Lord Sesshomaru?"

…Nothing. Not a single sign that he had heard her. Rin's shoulders dragged. And as she began to walk away "What is it Rin?"

Rin spun on her heels only to be met with the dull stare of her lord waiting for an answer. 'Was he waiting for me to say something? Had he known I was there from the beginning? Was he just ignoring me? Why am I not answering him?'

Rin quickly realized she was just standing there like an idiot and put on one of her usual smiles. "Will we be going anywhere today lord Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord held his gaze on the girl's smiling face for a moment then reverted to looking at the sky. "Yes. Go wake Jaken and Kohaku then be ready for our departure. I will join you shortly."

Teeming with renewed faith in her lord Rin could hardly retain her excitement. "Yes m'lord!" Without hesitation she ran off into the forest towards the camp. 'I should have never doubted him.'

Rin was completely unaware that her lord had barely noticed her.

-------

Kohaku was still resting underneath his tree when Rin came bouncing through the campsite, simultaneously waking every one up.

He wearily tried to reconnect the events that led up to his current predicament. It had been almost two years since Sesshomaru had saved him from Naraku. He remembered that the wind sorceress Kagura who died that very same day from another one of Naraku's incarnations. The same set of incarnations had even managed to destroy Sesshomaru's sword Tokijin. That very day he pledged his life to Sesshomaru just so he could protect the demon lord's young ward…the same ward that was now yelling in his ear!

"Wake up Kohaku!"

Kohaku's eyes shot open as Rin began to viciously shake his prostrate form. "I'm awake Rin." Kohaku only needed to take one look at Rin's smiling face before he remembered exactly why he was here. For some reason any time he looked at Rin he could only see a sweet innocent girl who had no business traveling with a dangerous demon like Sesshomaru. She reminded him of his years at the village with his family, she reminded him of what life used to be like.

Kohaku sighed. No matter how hard he tried he could still not understand why Rin was so happy with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was a cold-blooded killer, not to mention a demon. Why she looked at him with such adoring eyes was beyond Kohaku.

But as far as Kohaku had seen Sesshomaru had never acted like a vicious killer around Rin. Most of the time he seemed like a father figure to her, albeit a distant one.

Time and time again he wondered if he had been wrong about Sesshomaru, maybe he was actually a good demon like Kilala, Shippo, or even Inuyasha. Perhaps it was only Kohaku's nature as a demon slayer that made him suspicious of Sesshomaru and his motives. Yet every time he considered changing his mind about the demon he would look into Sesshomaru's eyes and see something that made his blood run cold. Something about how he looked at him made Kohaku cringe.

There was something in those eyes that reminded him of every horrible moment his past contained. Over time the effect had become less intimidating but it was still there. From day one he had feared those eyes.

The only thing that kept him here was Rin.

Kohaku watched as she ran towards Jaken who was now complaining about Rin's method for waking him…or something to that extent. Kohaku had learned long ago to ignore Jaken since he very rarely had something useful to say.

Kohaku began to gather his things.

Even though he was no longer officially a demon slayer he was still adamant about keeping some of his equipment such as smoke bombs, poison darts, his breath mask, and various weapons. Sesshomaru had been very understanding about making a side trip back to the old demon slayers village every once and a while so that he could restock his gear. Sesshomaru even seemed well acquainted with most of the equipment and weapons that the demon slayers used.

At the time Kohaku had thought it strange but then remembered his father had said that theirs was not the only demon slayer village. It only stood to reason that at one time Sesshomaru must have come into contact with another demon slayer group and learned their methods. Kohaku had the feeling that during the meeting Sesshomaru had not been the one to come out worse for wear.

Kohaku had just finished packing when Sesshomaru emerged from the trees.

Rin ran towards Sesshomaru and stopped abruptly at in front of him. "Where shall we go now my lord?"

Sesshomaru stared down at her and then looked to his left. "To the north." And with that he began to walk north with Rin skipping behind him, Jaken pulling Ah Un along, and Kohaku reluctantly following, all the while watching Rin.

-------

"Fuck it." Inuyasha exclaimed as he tossed away the last unread scroll in his father's castle.

Myoga jumped up to Inuyasha's shoulder reclaiming his usual perch. "Well that was shorter than I had expected. I guess it just looked like a lot since it was so unorganized."

Inuyasha stretched his arms. "Yeah, looking at five hundred useless scrolls only took us two days. Soooooo…" Somewhat resembling a lightning bolt, Inuyasha's hand shot out and grabbed the scrambling flea. Myoga now securely held between Inuyasha's thumb and index finger was being squished like a common parasite. "Let's review shall we." Inuyasha brought the flea up to eye level. "I didn't want to come here did I?"

Myoga was having just a little trouble breathing. "No m'lord. You did not."

"I said several times that there would be nothing in here didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"So now that we know that there is in fact no useful information here. In retrospect we have just spent two entire days looking over the…" Inuyasha grabbed the nearest scroll, reading its title out loud. "Cost and budget analysis for replacing the castle's wooden doors with stone ones." Inuyasha put on a strange smile. "That's kind of funny isn't it?"

"Ummm…"

"_Isn't it Myoga_?"

"Uh…"

Inuyasha's smile dropped and with it his fingers compressed flattening the small demon. "The answer is no, Myoga. It's not."

Inuyasha turned quickly towards the door, not even watching the flattened flea as he floated to the ground like a leaf.

Within moments the flea was back on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Where are you going now lord Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha made his way out of the castle, leaving everything in a slightly more organized state. "I'm going to go get Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Then we'll go back to get Kagome."

"But you said that she would have a week."

"Yeah, I know."

As he made his way towards the general direction of the abandoned demon slayer's village only one thought crossed his mind. 'Kagome's not going to be happy about this.' He was only vaguely aware of the one thing he had taken from the castle.

A small book with Sesshomaru's name on the first page.

-------

And so we come to an end of my pre-written chapters. Don't worry I'm still working on more, it's just that it takes some time to balance writing with the rest of my life. As a new years resolution I'll try and have at least two but possibly three more chapters up by the end of the month.

As an added note if the story is boring so far don't worry! I just need to get the base of the story out so the real action can ensue.


	7. Chapter 6: Pursuit

All rights to Inuyasha reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

Only a few hours had passed for Kagome in her time. The nightmare of Sesshomaru's youth was still etched into her memory. So much so that she was finding it very difficult to concentrate on any of her schoolwork. Which was problematic considering that her finals were this week and if…and that was a big _if…_she passed, she would be graduating the next week.

Luckily she wouldn't have to go back to the feudal era for two more weeks.

Kagome sat quietly in her room studying for her algebra final. She was quite aware that most of her classmates were taking a pre-calculus course but then again they didn't have to fight murderous demons while they studied.

The sun was still low on the horizon and her clock said 5:30 A.M. She hadn't even tried to go back to sleep after the nightmare. After knocking over her brother, who apparently got up much earlier than she did for some reason, she'd spent the next 15 minutes vomiting into a toilet. Once she brushed her teeth thoroughly and apologized to Sota she decided that she was definitely awake.

Kagome leaned back in her chair then looked back down at her desk and tried to memorize her combination formula one more time.

"Why is it always math?"

'NO! I _have_ to pass this test. Even if I don't know what I'm reading.'

With new resolve Kagome pulled herself back up to her desk and began to read the text once again.

"If C(_n,r_) or (_n_ over_ r_) represents the number of combinations of _n_ elements taken _r_ at a time, with _r_being less than or equal to _n_, then C(_n,r)_ equals _n_! divided by (_n_-_r_)!_r_!" Kagome slid her chair back and sighed. 'I have no idea what I just said.'

Kagome imagined her friends reading this and understanding every single word. She could just hear them saying it was a simple as elementary arithmetic.

For no particular reason she tried to visualize what Inuyasha would be like trying to solve something like this.

Inuyasha would look at it, scratch his head, and then try to turn the book upside down to see if it made any more sense that way. In less than a minute he would start growling and then either tear the book apart or throw it away and call it stupid.

As the image of Inuyasha in Kagome's head went through each step she couldn't help but laugh.

She quickly decided that if she did any more studying the proper authorities would find her in her room either comatose from boredom or brain dead in her chair. She could hear the headlines as she fell onto her bed. 'High School senior Kagome Higorashi was found dead in her room after her brain imploded from excessive study. Such a shame Tom, and right before finals too… now on to sports!'

Staring at the ceiling she felt a strange prickling feeling in her spine. Years of sensing danger in the feudal era made her shoot up and out of bed. Taking a quick look around, she could neither see nor sense any demons. She took a moment just to be sure but eventually she crawled back into bed, still aware of the feeling she was having.

Dismissing this odd occurrence she eventually crawled out of bed again and began her preparations for school.

-------

Kagome couldn't remember a longer day in her entire life. In every class she would start out fine until ten to fifteen minutes in she would remember vivid accounts of the nightmare, _while she was taking her test_! There was no way she could concentrate. She walked through the school half dazed the entire day, barely any inclination as to where she was at any particular moment… where was she right now?

Taking a moment of clarity for herself Kagome noticed her three present-day friends sitting around a table in their favorite fast food place. In front of her sat a small pile of burgers that she had probably agreed to pay for.

"Are you okay Kagome? You've been acting weird all day." Kagome tried to focus on who just asked the question but all three faces and names blurred in her mind. She smiled and closed her eyes trying not to feel queasy.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just nervous about finals and all. You know how my grades have been so far."

They seemed to buy it. The conversation slowly shifted into how each of the girls was doing scholastically. Kagome on the other hand drifted out of the conversation and began to take note of how weird she was feeling.

She didn't feel sick per say just…off. She tried to imagine her mother at her side giving her advice on what she should do.

'Remember that even if you don't feel hungry your body still needs food. Try and eat even if your stomach feels bad.'

'Thanks imaginary maternal voice inside my head.' With that Kagome picked up one of the burgers on the table and silently hoped it didn't have onions on it. After taking one bite the world faded to black.

-------

Sesshomaru knelt behind the only cover he could find, a large rock amongst a pile of equally large rocks. "Who the hell are these guys?"

Oro ducked behind the same rock only to come face to face with a very angry dog demon. "It's not my fault! Honest! I was just buying some fruit when I overheard those guys talking about a bounty for a dog and lizard demon. I didn't do anything I swear!"

"Fine! But we still need to get rid of them."

"Look as far as I'm concerned it's nearly impossible to track well trained soldiers who know how to cover their tracks over rocky terrain at night. That's all I've got."

Sesshomaru took a second to look over the rock and down the mountain. Six specks of light were slowly advancing up the mountain taking the exact same course that he had taken only hours ago. "As far as _I'm_ concerned you should be right, thus the question who the hell are these guys."

"Now might just be a good time to come up with a miraculous escape plan. You know…if you just happened think of something on our climb up."

"Oh, really? I can come up with the plans now too? What happened to 'let me take care of everything. I'll get rid of those idiots no problem. I wouldn't want you to strain yourself thinking.'"

Oro nervously looked back over the rock. "Okay, I was wrong. You're much stronger, faster, smarter, and prettier than I am. Whatever! Do you have a way for us to avoid being executed or not?"

Sesshomaru smiled and moved towards the top of the hill. "I might."

Oro stared at him in surprise. "What are you doing? Find some cover."

"Oro, its night and judging by the fact that they need torches to see it's probably a safe bet that hiding behind a rock in complete darkness is redundant. Now come on!"

Oro grudgingly complied all the while stubbing his toe on every rock on the ground. "Smartass."

"I heard that."

"Dog-eared bastard." Finally reaching the top he waited for Sesshomaru to extrapolate.

Sesshomaru pointed into the distance. "There, you see that path leading into the mountains?"

"No, because it's dark."

"Well there's a path that cuts off at another hill that just happens to be a lot like this one. We go over the hill and we'll find another path that leads northeast and into the mountains. We continue up the mountain path and eventually we'll reach a waterfall. The waterfall itself falls into a small lake which leads into a river. But what's unique about the waterfall is that from no matter where you stand you can't see a small carved stairway that leads behind the waterfall."

A slightly dazed Oro watched as Sesshomaru took off his large pack, which was very well hidden under his second layer of clothing. From it he pulled out a large bundle of rope. "I bought this rope at our last village. We could use it to repell down to the stairway as long as we make sure not to leave it for our friends to find. Now, behind the waterfall is a cave that leads through the mountain and out the other side-"

Oro placed his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder to stop the information overflow. "You've done this before haven't you?"

For some reason Sesshomaru looked a little confused. "It's basic evasion tactics; I learned it when I was five. Didn't you?"

Oro sighed. "No, I mean specifically this. You've done _this_before."

"…once. But that's not the point. At the exit of the cave there's a gateway-"

"Wait, you mean an opening or a gateway as in a portal?"

"A portal. Stop interrupting!"

"I hate portals! Do you know how much those things hurt?"

"I'm well aware- I just told you to stop interrupting me! Now, we go through the portal find the local city and lose ourselves in the crowd. Got it?"

Oro nodded. "But they never store any good sake in the cities."

"…you could bitch about anything couldn't you?" Sesshomaru stood and began to make his way down the hill. "Come on, the only way this will work is if we reach the waterfall tomorrow night."

Oro stayed put for a silent moment. "Show off."

-------

Within hours the first rays of light peaked over the mountains and into the plains in which eight travelers passed. The terrain was far from grassland and cover was easily found between and behind rocks. Six of the travelers were just making it over a rocky incline that lead to the plain. The other two, who had been moving by darkness up to this point, were coming into view.

Sesshomaru swiftly navigated over the rocks and shrubs slowing his pace only enough to let his companion keep pace. "You're a lizard right?"

"Yeah, why?" Oro replied as he hopped over another rock.

"So, shouldn't this be natural terrain for you?"

"Your point?"

"I'm just saying that considering that fact, maybe you should be able to move a little faster."

"Well here's a little fact for you: I've been in a bar serving drinks for the past forty years. Pardon me if I'm just a bit out of shape."

Sesshomaru gracefully moved from one rock to the next with little on his mind. Many things had happened in the last few days. Few of which needed to be analyzed. All they had to do was make it to the city.

The cities were a well kept secret among the privileged of this world. Few knew of their existence and even fewer knew of how to get there. But to those who knew were the portals lied, entire worlds awaited them. Millions of demons and humans lived in peace and harmony within each of the cities. Waste disposal, law enforcement, and entire government functions all within a world unbeknownst to the land upon which the lords and kings battled.

Portals were just that, dimensional gateways that connected this world to the others. This world was little more than an annex, a common ground that each dimension connected to. Plus they hurt. Going through one was more than just a taxing experience it was sometimes lethal. Some of the first explorers that colonized this world died upon entry. Obviously they had decided not to chance a return trip. Now the world operated on a deception, the secret passed down and forgotten.

The cities themselves were apexes of civilization. Buildings as tall as the clouds towered over thick walls of stone and steel. Bath houses and schools built for pleasure and learning. Markets filled with food that could never be found in Japan decorated the streets. Arcane universities taught select students the finer points of magic and sorcery. Military academies educated their students in tactics and strategy. Truly the cities were amazing.

Oro flung himself over another rock and into a thorny shrub. "So when did you do this?"

"This exact plan? Well the village used to take us out for training when things got boring. When I was seven we were practicing some evasion drills in the area. My team used the waterfall to escape."

"Really? Did it work?"

"…well yeah, kind of…"

"Kind of?! What went wrong?"

"Look, don't worry the odds of that dragon still being there are slim to none."

Oro stopped in his tracks. "Dragon!!! You didn't say anything about a dragon!"

"I told you not to worry. How close do you think our friends are now?"

"There just getting over the incline. We've got about a half a day's head start on them so we should be safe."

Sesshomaru glanced back at the team of bounty hunters. "Do you think they see us-"

Sesshomaru's sentence was abruptly interrupted by an arrow planting itself two inches into the rock upon which he was leaning. This of course led to Sesshomaru's oddly appropriate response of "HOLY SHIT!!!"

Upon seeing the arrow Oro turned to the hunting party, visually measuring the distance. "How the hell did he-"

Sesshomaru grabbed Oro by the arm and lifted him over the rock that was currently in his way. "They've got a fucking sniper! Move it!"

-------

The waterfall's beauty was not taken in by the two fugitives. Sesshomaru and Oro sat trapped with their backs to the mountain behind them. Every so often an arrow or two would implant itself into the rock Sesshomaru was using for cover. The dog demon silently wondered how much force it took to make an arrow pierce rock but stopped before he could depress himself further.

Oro on the other hand was apparently thinking about their other friends. "Where do you think they went?"

"Probably trying to find a better vantage point. Something tells me they don't want to capture us."

"What the hell are we going to do now?"

"Easy, we jump."

Oro hesitated momentarily. "What?"

"The lake at the bottom isn't very large but it's pretty deep."

Oro risked a small look at the lake. "Yeah, those rocks look real inviting."

"Of course the edges of the lake are shallow. Just aim towards the middle. The current will take us to the river and out of the mountain range. If we can get out of the river current we can get to the portal."

"No thanks. I'm not trading one death for another."

"Oro, it's true that the fall might kill us. But our friends _will_ kill us. Now come on!"

"No!"

"…Yes!"

"I said no!"

"And I'm saying yes!"

"No damnit!"

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Oro blushed then looked away. "I…I can't swim."

It took a couple of seconds for this information to sink into Sesshomaru's mind. Once he grasped the concept he could only do one thing.

Sesshomaru laughed harder than he had in decades.

Oro on the other hand was slightly taken aback. "It's not that funny."

Sesshomaru could barely speak between his peals of laughter. "Yeah…considering the circumstances…it kinda is!"

"Oh, just stop!"

"What…didn't your dad teach you?"

"He was busy most of the time."

Sesshomaru began to sound like a teasing juvenile singing "Oro's dad didn't love him; Oro's dad didn't love him."

Oro knew Sesshomaru was just joking with him but this particular tune was starting to piss him off. "Shut up!"

Sesshomaru wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sorry. Look don't worry just take a deep breath and the current will do the rest. Now wait for our friend to reload."

Oro listened for the reoccurring sound of an arrow striking rock and jumped as soon as he heard Sesshomaru shout 'NOW!'

Sesshomaru took a moment to enjoy the freefall into the lake. All the while ignoring Oro shouting 'I HATE YOU!!!'

-------

Author's note: Sorry about the delay in updating. I know I promised to have at least two chapters done by the end of the month but I just don't see that happening. My next semester starts up soon and it's starting to look like I've got my work cut out for me. This unfortunately means that chapter updates will be few and far between. Sorry every one I'll see what I can do.

On an added note I may edit this chapter later. I just had my wisdom teeth removed today and I'm a little woozy from the drugs. As far as I can tell there are no mistakes but hell I'm not fit to drive right now so what do I know?

Lastly I'm also sorry that I haven't gotten to the real plot of the story yet but it still needs to be set up. If your still bored just keep waiting.

Easy History Challenge: You'll earn my astonishment and respect if you can tell me what two US hero's were trapped in the same situation as Sesshomaru and Oro. I'll give you a hint: they died in Mexico.


	8. Chapter 7: A Lost Love

All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome sat quietly in her room studying the text in front of her. It had been relatively easy to explain to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi why she had completely zoned out for nearly half a minute. All she had to say was something about a previously concocted illness coupled with the stress of finals. All in all it was a decent story or at least she thought so. Momentarily she wondered if making up blatantly false excuses was genetic.

'I suppose there are worse traits I could have inherited from grandpa.'

The sickening feeling in her stomach came and went with the vision. Even enough so that after she got home she practically inhaled her dinner went up to her room and began to study.

She now diligently studied her history book trying not to think about the visions. Mostly because she had easily determined that the visions would appear randomly.

She could only guess when they would strike next.

-------

Sesshomaru had his reasons for going north just as he had reasons for everything he did. Although this reason was slightly less logical than usual it was still quite valid by his standards.

Kohaku and Rin had been left with Jaken and Ah Un at the campsite. What he was about to do was not for others to see.

Sesshomaru quietly made his way onto a small open field. No flowers grew on the field nor did any rocks or huts lie. There were only two stones grouped closely together near the western edge of the field. He stood perfectly still for several moments simply observing the rocks. He said nothing, did nothing, and for once in many years thought nothing.

To anyone but Sesshomaru the rocks were nothing more than an odd occurrence. Perhaps they were dropped by some passing stranger whom no one knew or cared of. Their existence was miniscule, deserving of nothing more than passing glance at best by any who might happen upon them. There was no reason to move them or even to commit them to the smallest of memories. For all intents and purposes they may as well not even exist.

This could not be farther from the truth.

Sesshomaru gazed upon the two rocks neither frowning nor smiling. To him the rocks were everything. They were the past and the future, the plane of heaven intermingled with hell, fire and ice, to him they were the Alpha and Omega.

They had once been his reason for living.

Standing there he quickly snapped back to reality when he felt the slight pressure of a small pouch against his chest. Sesshomaru kneeled and reached out his hand daring not to touch the rocks themselves but the air surrounding them. Slowly he imagined what the rocks symbolized. The breath of air, the scent, the touch, and even the feelings he once had.

Reaching into his shirt he pulled out a small token. He pulled from his shirt a flower and placed it on the grave of his wife.

It was because of his silence that he heard the footsteps behind him. They were quiet, much more so than any human could manage. One might say they were almost translucent or incorporeal. It was almost like he had imagined them.

Almost.

Sesshomaru was getting far too old for this.

The footsteps came to a halt nearly a meter from Sesshomaru. There they waited, they waited for an acknowledgement. Without turning Sesshomaru gave the intruder exactly what it wanted. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe I'm entitled to that question." The speaker was female. She wore a black shirt and pants with a matching black cloak. It was precisely the kind of clothing one would wear to a heinous cult gathering or a meeting of spies in the dark. It was also the same thing Sesshomaru had previously worn for nearly five hundred years. He could tell she was wearing this without turning around because of one simple fact.

It was the same wardrobe she wore every single day. She never changed it and she probably never would unless he commented on it.

Sesshomaru took his time standing and facing her. "I don't remember asking you to be here."

"You never ask me anything anymore. It can get a little lonely."

She was an immortal just like him although she did not have the green skin of her brother Oro. Then again why would she. She had been adopted just like Oro. Just like him.

"Sakura I would like to be alone for now."

A humorless smile crept onto her face. "You? Alone? Obviously you've forgotten who we are. Who _you_are."

Sesshomaru turned once again towards the grave letting the cold irony sink in. He remained silent.

Sakura, seeing this, approached him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder as one would do to seek comfort. "You really loved her didn't you."

"More than she would ever know."

"No, I'm sure she knew." And with those words she kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek and departed. "I'll see you around."

"Of that I have no doubt."

As Sesshomaru stood there looking at the two rocks he listened to Sakura leave. 'I'll see you around.' He wondered briefly if at one time he would have found those words funny.

-------

Author's note: Apologies

First and foremost I'm sorry for the length of this chapter. It's just that if I didn't end it there a great many problems would have arisen. You have no idea how much time I waste thinking of ways to make this story fit just right. It literally keeps me up at night.

Secondly, I'm sorry about the time it took me to update but as I said before my next semester has started and I have absolutely no time for writing. This is of course coupled with the thousand little problems I'm having right now. This particular tangent will end here because my mind is telling me to suck it up and quit bitching and moaning about trivial crap.

Thirdly, I'm sorry about the last question I gave you. The hint I gave was inaccurate and may have thrown some people off. They did not die in Mexico they died in Colombia. The answer was Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. Also I might add that Colombia is only one of many places rumored to hold the corpses of the famous bandits. I simply picked Colombia because it's the one most people agree on.

Finally, and while this isn't an apology, I'd like to ask anyone who reads my story to please tell me what they think of it so far. My writing lives on the opinions of my readers.

-------

Question #2

This one's a little easier.

This French queen was known for being catholic, having staggering intelligence, and wanton morals. At the age of 19 she lured hundreds of Huguenots into Paris for her wedding only to have them slaughtered in the thousands. To top it off her wedding was supposed to initiate peace between the warring Catholics and Huguenots. During the slaughter in Paris more than 20,000 more Huguenots were put to death throughout France. What was her name?

Hint: She was commonly known as Queen Margot and her father was Henry II.


	9. Chapter 8: Arguing with Myself

Inuyasha briskly walked into the demon slayer's village. Miroku and Sango had split off from Kagome and him before they had gone to the western castle.

Unlike three years ago Inuyasha was no longer blind to the relationship between the monk and the demon slayer. This enlightenment had come to being when he walked in on something very private about two years back.

So, when he walked into Sango's old house he was not suppressed when he found Miroku and Sango asleep under the same covers.

Miroku was the first to wake up.

"Oh, Inuyasha! What are you doing here…a week early?"

"Where's Shippo?"

"He's next door with Kirara. Why, what happened?"

"Nothing…wake up Sango. We're leaving."

Miroku noticed there was no sign of Kagome. "Fine, but you have to explain it to Kagome when we get back."

-------

Sango had been having a magnificent dream, the kind of dream that followed a special kind of night. It had involved Miroku and her having a romantic dinner, watching the sun set, and spending a blissful night in bed. In reality only one of these had happened, and it most certainly was not the dinner or the sun set.

Miroku was definitely a romantic but he was also a man and would always try and get the full deal with as little build up as possible.

Last night she had been in a relatively giving mood.

As she awoke Miroku was slowly putting the rest of his clothes on. "What's going on?"

Miroku who was surprised that Sango hadn't woken up sooner spared her a casual smile. "Inuyasha seems to have finished early so he came to get us."

Sango sat up and located her personal items. "I hope Kagome didn't get too annoyed with him."

"Actually I didn't see her so she probably went back to her time."

Sighing, Sango gathered her belongings and got dressed. She had been concerned about Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship for some time now. It seemed that no matter how much time passed they would never take the next step.

Every once and a while one of them would admit that they loved the other one. But it seemed like they would just forget about it in a matter of days. This would unfortunately restart the endless cycle. Sango was beginning to get just a little aggravated with Inuyasha since she was pretty certain it was mostly his fault.

Then again it was hard to blame him at times, especially since she had never been in love with two people at the same time.

-------

Sesshomaru was walking south with his party following closely behind.

It was a strange thing, to give up. Naraku held little interest for him anymore as did Inuyasha. Nothing really seemed to matter anymore.

Where once he could feel the bitter chill of hatred flow throughout his body like a deep winter breeze he now felt nothing. There was no feeling, neither warm nor cold that penetrated his soul.

It was liberating in a lonely way. For once in his life he felt as if he had nowhere to be.

Every once and a while he would drift in and out of the conversation happening behind him. He had never actually listened before but then again he had always had something to think about. Not to mention that Jaken's annoying voice was growing harder to ignore.

'You should kill him.'

Sesshomaru's mind registered the voice but not the face. Probably because it was his. 'I don't want to.'

'You don't want to do anything. So why can't we do what I want today.'

'Because I don't want to kill Jaken.'

'Then we should kill Kohaku.'

'No, Rin likes Kohaku.'

'Feh, Rin this Rin that. If you killed Rin you would be free to do anything. Hey, we should kill Rin!'

'NO!'

'Oh come on. Would it help if I said please?'

'Shut up!'

'Aww, what's the matter, your being so rude today. It's not every day we get to talk without a third party interfering.'

'…Where is he?'

'Sleeping, for now. Your little grave excursion took a lot out of him. You know how sentimental old blue eyes is. Besides I really want to kill someone. _Yes_! Definitely Kohaku.'

'Shut up.'

'Just say you sense something then take him into the forest where no one can hear him. Then you can slit his little throat. Or you could just do it here where Rin can see you.'

'Shut up!'

'Do it! I'm _dying_ to see some blood!'

'Shut up!!'

'DO IT!'

"SHUT UP!!!"

Sesshomaru paused momentarily. Had he said that aloud? Sesshomaru turned to his companions only to be met with five terrified faces. How loud had he screamed? Even Ah Un looked as if it had just been caught committing murder.

For a moment Sesshomaru considered apologizing but found that yelling to someone they can't hear would sound just a little crazy. Never the less he still considered it before turning and continuing forward.

His listened for his companions to begin following again. After some time he heard the quiet footsteps behind him. No one said a word for hours.

-------

Kohaku had been having a small argument with Jaken. The little imp was beginning to test his nerves by continuously repeating that if neither Kohaku nor Rin were around that he and Lord Sesshomaru would be moving much faster.

Once he finally decided to engage the imp the conversation lasted about an hour. Kohaku noted for future reference that the best way to get Jaken to be quiet was to ignore him…at least that was until Jaken was about to make his point for the thirtieth time when they heard Sesshomaru.

"SHUT UP!!!"

Sesshomaru's voice in that moment had much the same effect of a gun fired in the air…but only if that gun had the commanding presence of an incoming meteorite. For just a second Kohaku swore the entire world was absolutely silent.

Kohaku took a step back for two reasons. One was that he had never heard a single being sound that angry before. Secondly, that person was Sesshomaru.

Each of them waited in absolute silence for what seemed to be an eternity until Sesshomaru finally turned to face them. When he did he looked…confused.

Kohaku couldn't imagine _why_ he looked confused, doubled with the tone Sesshomaru had just used and the words themselves he had quite expected him to look at the very least angry. But no, he just turned back around and walked off like nothing had happened.

Each of them stood as if their very next step would be their last. Even Rin who had never shown any signs of fear from Sesshomaru looked scared.

Even so, she was the first to step forward and continue on behind her lord.

Everyone remained completely silent until an unexpected visitor showed his face.

-------

Miroku, Sango and Shippo waited patiently a short distance away. Inuyasha stood talking with one of the last people Sango wanted to see.

Kikyo was not exactly Sango's favorite person. Granted she was an ally now but Sango also knew that Kikyo was Kagome's rival for Inuyasha's affections. Sango was really just rooting for the side she liked best… not to mention that she had a distant memory of Kikyo trying to kill everyone and successfully taking a good portion of jewel shards from them.

Judging by Miroku's expression he was not overly excited by her presence either.

-------

"Naraku's trail has grown cold"

"Yeah, we noticed."

Kikyo paused. They both knew what was on each other's mind. She simply decided to be pragmatic and say it. "Inuyasha, I feel that I should apologize for my actions in these past years I…I have been trying to come to terms with what happened."

Inuyasha stared at her for a silent moment. This admission was not wholly unexpected. The few meetings they had had were laced with tension and while Inuyasha himself was hardly a judge of emotions he could tell that Kikyo was feeling sorry for what she had done. Even so he knew it was hard for her. "You don't have to say it. I know how you feel. It was hard for me too."

Kikyo took a step towards Inuyasha and looked into his eyes once again searching for the love he still felt. 'Perhaps I can still make this right. Maybe I can still atone.' "Inuyasha I-"

A massive shadow passed over the area bringing with it a gust of wind strong enough to blow leaves off of the trees surrounding them. Inuyasha watched in an odd mix of surprise and wonder as the giant creature flew north and over the mountains effectively ruining the moment.

His heart sank when he saw a distant red hue covering a small region just beyond the mountains. 'If that's a fire it must be huge…but what if?' "Naraku!"

"No, he has no reason to show himself now."

Miroku ran towards the two as Sango and Shippo rode past on Kirara. "I'm afraid you two will have to cut this discussion short. The entire Northern region seems to be on fire."

Inuyasha who would have normally protested simply nodded in agreement. This time he was quite glad to have his conversation interrupted. He never had been very good at expressing his feelings. Kagome was a testament to that.

The half demon ran along quietly behind Miroku and Sango with Kikyo riding on his back just as Kagome had so many times before. 'Kagome might just get some extra time after all.'

-------

Author's notes: Solutions and problems

All right, I've had kind of a rough three weeks so I'm sorry to say that I completely forgot about the story for a while. Suffice to say I have some very good reasons which may or may not include the fact that I was hit with a car. Luckily my vehicle was not damaged…probably because I wasn't in it at the time. (By the way if you're wondering if it hurts when you get hit the answer is yes.) While this may not seem to influence my writing at all it does influence my concentration which in turn influences whether or not I remember that I have a story to write.

This along with several other problems of which I shall not regale you with have in fact produced a simple solution.

To get around the fact that I have so little time I will be shortening chapters for a little while (till Spring Break); so unless something unexpected comes up, which something often does, I will be updating more often.

-------

Story Related:

Sorry about the scene with Inuyasha and Kikyo. I tried to make it better but I just haven't been in a romantic mood lately. (sigh…)

Also, as always, your opinions on the chapter and the story are always appreciated.

-------

Question #3:

Once again I find myself apologizing for screwing up the question once again. Unfortunately I made my common mistake of relying on my memory instead of checking to see if I had the facts down before hand.

As many of you guessed the answer was Catherine de Medici not her daughter. Once again my bad.

The third question is: Who was Axis Sally?

I don't see any problems with this one but…here's your hint: Try to remember your WWII history.

-------

P.S.

Can it be!? YES IT IS!

The plot is revealed in the next chapter.

Yes, the plot is coming to a computer screen near you!

REPENT! REPENT! The beginning is near!


	10. Chapter 9: An Old Aquaintance

All rights to Inuyasha reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

Snow no longer fell from the sky. Winter was still upon Japan but the Northern lands felt none of it. If anything it felt like summer.

There was an unreal heat to the area, something unnatural. If one but looked over the mountains to the south clouds pouring snow could be seen in the distance.

The ground was completely clear of ice and snow revealing pools of melted water, unhealthy grass, and trees that had lost their leaves weeks ago. More and more the area began to look like a hellish swamp than a forest.

Sesshomaru took little notice of his surroundings until…

"Getting a little hot around her isn't it." The voice was calm and collected much like Sesshomaru's used to be. It was male but slightly effeminate with an accent that made it obviously apparent that Japanese was not his native tongue. The voice itself was emanating from thin air. "Feels almost like home really."

Sesshomaru's party stopped just far enough away as to hear the conversation. Obviously they were still wary of Sesshomaru's temper.

"I seem to be collecting old faces today. Perhaps you could be as kind as to show yours _Corran_." Sesshomaru faced the tree immediately to his left.

The tree instantly disappeared leaving only a black haired man with opulent looking western clothes. His eyes were green and his skin was a pasty white. All in all he looked amazingly human…if you didn't count the fact that everywhere he stepped grass died. "I never could sneak up on you."

Sesshomaru held no fondness for this _creature_. Sesshomaru was not a man of prejudice but he held a firm belief that there were some people you just couldn't trust. "You're out of your territory. I wonder what you're superiors would think."

Corran smiled and began to slowly circle Sesshomaru. "I'm not here on business, more like pleasure. You see I've got some information you might find useful Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru kept his eye on Corran as the creature circled him. "And what reason could you possibly have to give me information?"

"Oh, there is a matter of a debt that I owe you."

"Surely you can't be serious."

Corran's smile deepened. "I'm very serious, and don't call me Shirley." There was a long pause where after Sesshomaru's left eyebrow raised slightly and Corran's smile dropped a little. "I suppose that would have been much funnier if we were talking in English. Then again your sense of humor is shot now days isn't it."

"Your debt to me is worth far more than a little information."

Corran's smile returned and dropped before he could even finish his sentence. "I think you'll be very-." The creature looked over his shoulder awkwardly surveying the company Sesshomaru kept. "What are you running an orphanage?"

Sesshomaru, who was not only becoming more curious but also uncomfortable with Corran looking at Rin gave the creature a little more incentive. "Unless you have something to say I suggest you get out of my sight."

"Oh, I do. In fact what I'm about to tell you might just make your day."

Sesshomaru remained silent. He was quickly losing his patience; although he had nowhere in particular to go he most certainly would be getting there faster if not for Corran's tedious dramatic buildup.

"An old friend of yours is coming back. He made a deal with the big man."

Sesshomaru's mind suddenly cleared. If he was talking about… "Who exactly is coming back?"

"I think you know who it is. And I think you'll agree that he should not have another chance to find a particular item."

Sesshomaru's heart raced. Energy that he thought lost forever came flooding back to him. That fool's last death was far too peaceful. It had been centuries since a singular promise had been made. Sesshomaru had promised to make that man suffer just as he had suffered at his hands.

Sesshomaru's veins pumped pure hatred once more.

Corran's smile deepened. "You've got that look in your eye. Ah yes, I can feel your hatred like a cool spring breeze."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. But I do know where one of his minions is."

For one reason or another Sesshomaru's ears unfocused and heard something all too familiar. He heard the sounds of an army marching.

"Which one?"

"The general. And he's bringing some friends." Corran reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vile. "If that hasn't made your day then this should."

The second Corran opened the vile the fleshy stump that was Sesshomaru's left arm began to tingle. There was a flash of light and suddenly it was as if his arm had always been there.

Sesshomaru raised his new left hand so he could see it. "I didn't ask for a new arm."

"No, but you're going to need it." Corran held up his hand letting a blue ethereal fire rise into the air. From it a shining long sword formed. Grasping the sword he tossed it to Sesshomaru. "Now we're even." With that Corran turned to face the mountains. As he did so black wings sprouted from his back. "Try not to die anytime soon Sesshomaru. It would so boring around here without you."

Watching as Corran flew south Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what Corran was getting out of helping him.

The advancing army was now in view. They stormed through the trees like a flood of steel and flesh. Sesshomaru turned to Kohaku. "Get Rin and the others to the high ground."

Kohaku, still shaken by the strange occurrences of the day, looked upon the army of monsters and hesitated only momentarily. Regaining his composure he grabbed Ah Un by the reigns and began to run uphill. Rin held onto Ah Un for dear life and Jaken ran as fast as he could to keep up.

Sesshomaru ignored his retreating party and focused on the army. The forest would not allow them to form any kind of rank. They would have to come at him one by one if he positioned himself correctly.

The red skin and large fangs coupled with their rusted and jagged armor made these demons intimidating to any who had never seen real combat before. Sesshomaru simply blocked their appearance out. He had fought their kind; they were just a little more dangerous than a low level demon. They're pathetic really.

As hundreds of the monsters stormed towards him each carrying a sword that could easily end his life just as well as any other he breathed deeply. It was just like the old days.

And just like the old days he finally felt alive again.

-------

Author's notes:

Not bad for doing an entire chapter in one day. Normally I'd wait till tomorrow to finish up but a certain game for the Wii comes out tomorrow and well…let's just say I'll be getting very little sleep this week.

Anyway, as for the story I have something very important to ask.

Which do you like better, present day plot advancement or Kagome discovering Sesshomaru's past?

I really need your opinions because I have several different paths this fic could take and some are longer than others. So in case any of you were wondering depending on which one the majority of you choose there will be a significant impact on future chapters. Probably as soon as the next chapter.

Other than that I have to say your opinions on the fic are still needed. The more reviews I get the more I am motivated to get to get off my ass and find free time. Please tell me what you think. Questions on the story are accepted and I will try to answer a few in the next chapter. If you know someone who might be interested in the story please tell them about it. I love attention.

-------

No question this chapter just an answer.

Axis Sally was born in Portland, Maine in 1900 under the name Mildred E. Sisk. She moved to Germany sometime in 1934 or 35. (I'm not completely sure.) Later she became an announcer for _Reichsrundfunk_ Overseas Service in Berlin. During WWII she played popular US music and during breaks she would make German propaganda broadcasts. When the war was over she was returned to the US and was charged with ten counts of treason. She was convicted of one count of treason and served 12 years in prison. Afterward she remained in the US and taught music in schools until she died of natural causes in 1988 in Ohio.

She was also known by US soldiers as 'Berlin Betty' and the 'Berlin Bitch.'


	11. Chapter 10: Skirmish

All rights for Inuyasha are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi

Miroku posed his question not really caring who answered. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Shippo was kind enough to answer. "I see it, but I don't think I want to."

The group readied their weapons as a rather large number of armored monsters ran straight toward them.

Kikyo jumped from Inuyasha's back and readied her bow. She let loose a shining blue arrow with a holy aura trailing in its wake. The shot itself blew a large gap right through the middle of the enemy's formation all the while splintering dead trees in its path.

Each member of the group turned towards Kikyo who was already running towards the new gap in the forest. "We have to keep moving! These things could be attacking villages!"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stayed silent for a second and each addressed Inuyasha with a curious look. Inuyasha simply regarded the obviously surprised monsters with a casual glance. "Well…you heard the lady."

-------

Kohaku was fourteen years old. He had been training to be a demon slayer since he was seven and had been actively killing demons since he was ten. Traveling with Sesshomaru for the past two years had given him the experience needed to quite skillfully dispatch most low level demons without breaking a sweat. But Kohaku was not trained to fight like this. He was a hunter not a warrior.

The shattered weapons that lied somewhere off in the forest behind him was testament to this fact.

He had sent Rin and Jaken off on Ah Un just shortly after he had used his last explosive. After hours of fighting he was no longer capable of protecting them.

Kohaku ducked behind the nearest tree. Out of pure habbit he checked his inventory. He instantly realized the futility of this action. He had a breath mask, which was absolutely useless right now, a water canteen, given to him by Sesshomaru, and a katana.

Opening the canteen he took a few sips of water silently thanking Sesshomaru for the umpteenth time that day. The older demon had absolutely insisted that once every season Kohaku venture out by himself to practice fighting with demons. Only now could Kohaku see the wisdom behind this. The practice of survival insured an aptitude for it.

Hearing heavy footsteps nearing he reattached his canteen to its belt hook and drew the katana from its sheath. 'Break's over.'

Kohaku jumped out from behind the tree surprising three of the monsters who were apparently a scouting party. They were in one of several formations that Kohaku had seen today, one in front and one on each of the leader's flanks. Their lack of numbers was definitely attributed to the terrain.

The trees were far enough apart so that a small group of people could walk with a little bit of space in between them although it did make fighting a bit cramped.

Kohaku wasted no time. He brought his sword straight across in a deliberate and deadly line severing the leader's head from his neck, before the body had even fallen Kohaku bolted towards the monster on the left flank.

Having only a second to react the monster brought it's sword down on Kohaku but was met only by dirt. Kohaku ducked and rolled to his left again putting just a little more distance between him and the now advancing third monster from the right flank who was no longer surprised.

The second monster hesitated having found his prey still in the realm of the living and made a fatal mistake. Instead of hopping back and moving to defend himself he took a moment to find Kohaku visually.

Kohaku saw the head of the monster turn and took his chance. Grasping his sword with both hands he drew the hilt back to his side and then pushed out. His form was nowhere near perfect but that did not stop his katana from piercing the monster's head. The tip of the blade had gone through the monster's mouth, gouging several sharp teeth from its gums as the sword made its way through the back of its head, severing the connection between the monster's spine and its brain.

The third monster wasted no time charging Kohaku and bringing his sword down much like the second had.

Kohaku had barely a second to think. The only things that passed through his head were the repetitious movements he had committed to memory throughout the day. The monster's armor was weaker than normal armor but was still strong enough to slow a blade down, although its great downfall was that it restricted the wearer's movements. If it hadn't Kohaku would have had a much more difficult time surviving up till now.

Gathering all his accumulated knowledge, he noticed the angle of the incoming blade. It was a horizontal slash that was meant to strike him in the shoulder but never would. During the second it took for the monster to move into position Kohaku had already changed the placement of his feet. Kohaku pushed off to the left once more and twisted with his sword taking the second monster's corpse with him.

The monster's strike landed in the torso of his ally's corpse.

For the briefest of moments the monster's eyes met Kohaku's and an unspoken and temporary treaty was struck. Both rose and placed a foot on the second monster's corpse and kicked off with enough force to release their swords form their bloody sheath.

After each sword was freed in unison both backpedaled away from each other allowing the second monster's corpse to fall harmlessly between them. With each fighter's back to a tree the treaty was off.

Both paused only long enough to regain a fighting stance then charged forward.

Kohaku instantaneously realized the pattern of movement he had been using and feinted to the left. The monster, not realizing the feint, moved to attack.

Waiting till the last possible second Kohaku committed to an all out move by purposely stepping to his right sending him stumbling over the second monster's corpse. The third monster noticed Kohaku's absence from his line of sight moved to counter Kohaku's feint but had not anticipated the new direction that Kohaku's attack would be coming from.

Kohaku's body twisted as it fell bringing the teenage demon slayer's sword out to sever the monster's wrist.

The boy's attack missed its target but still made its mark severing four of the monster's fingers that just happened to be holding its sword.

The monster's rusted sword fell from its nonexistent grasp and clattered to the ground causing the monster to fall to its knees and attempt to retrieve its sword with its off hand.

Kohaku rolled over the second monster's corpse and regained his footing. He rose fluidly and turned to find the monster fumbling with its sword.

With one fluid motion Kohaku brought his katana down on the third monster and decapitated him.

The entire encounter had lasted only ten seconds.

-------

Corran had landed on one of the cliffs near the northern mountains just south of where Sesshomaru now fought. He had been watching the battle for the last few hours when his new ally arrived.

Raphael's wings kicked up a gust around Corran sending the dying plants around him off the cliff. "Are things going according to plan?"

Corran regarded the angel indifferently. "Do you mean here or in Greece?"

Raphael landed and shrugged. "Both."

"Well if Hades has figured it out I wouldn't be alive right now so I assume all is fine in my quiet little hometown but if you're talking about Sesshomaru then things are a bit different."

"If you're talking about him getting weaker then we already know."

Corran's shoulders dropped. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. It was his sacrifice to make…and he has our gratitude for it."

Corran's eyes narrowed.

"If you're wondering about your placement I've already cleared a position for you."

"I am not concerned about my fate only his!"

Raphael was obviously surprised. "He will be fine. A spot has been cleared for him as well, that is if he should choose to take it."

Corran paused, looking out towards the battle raging just to the north of them. "I don't know if he'll make it to the end. Then again, history shows that he is a notoriously hard man to kill."

"Don't worry he's not the only one we have."

Corran turned angrily towards the angel. "That's the first I've heard of this."

"Did you really think we would let our plans rest in the hands of one man? Catalysts like him are all over the world. Even his brother would do." Raphael watched the subtle body language of his ally. "Is something bothering you."

"No, just your average every day fate of the universe conversation."

"Don't be so vain. We are not so important as to shape the outcome of this conflict alone."

Corran bit back a peal of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Just something Sesshomaru asked me a long time ago. To whom do Gods prey?"

Raphael smiled. "He _is_ a very interesting man."

Both the angel and the traitor watched as the battle continued. But deep down Corran was uneasy. He did not like the way the fates were shaping Sesshomaru's future.

The old demon had been correct. Corran owed much more to Sesshomaru than even he would admit. To see Sesshomaru used in this way was unnerving at best. 'What did they do to you?'

No, Corran did not like this at all.

-------

Author's notes:

Sorry this took me so long to post. My internet has been acting kind of weird lately (damn you Sudden link). But the good news is that spring break starts this Friday for me which means that I'll have some more time to write.

Story wise I was a little nervous about this chapter. It's the first time I've ever had to write a fight scene with swords and I wasn't sure how it would turn out, especially since I have no experience with swords which I can relate to. But for future chapter's I'm already doing some research on sword technique so the fights should get better or at least my description of them.

-------

Question of the chapter.

What martial art style was created by Bruce Lee?

Hint: No hint this time.


	12. Chapter 11: Debate

All rights for Inuyasha reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome sat in her room oblivious to the battle that was raging at this very second. She had just gotten back from her last day of tests. She sat at her desk with her head down and simply looked outside.

It was not snowing in her time. No, it was far too late for that to be happeing in this season. In the feudal era the snow had come and stayed for much longer than it should have considering the time of year.

She was quite certain that she had failed her math final and by extension her life. Soon her grades would come in the mail and inform her and her family that she would be repeating her senior year.

Lately she had been getting images instead of visions, flashes of a child like Sesshomaru running and playing like any child would have at his age. Every hour that went by left her more and more convinced that she knew absolutly nothing at all about Sesshomaru.

He always looked happy in the images. Each time she saw him with a smile on his face her heart lifted just a little. It was certainly an improvement over the last time she saw him as a child.

Kagome's stomach lurched. She immediately sat up and went to her bed. She knew exactly what this meant.

Once she had lied down Kagome prepared herself for her next vision.

8888888

It took Kagome only moments to realize that she was in a very familiar environment. Kagome spun around taking in the halls of the Western castle. Yet something felt wrong.



As if on cue an older Sesshomaru walked out of his room and into the hallway wearing clothing not too dissimilar from what Kagome had seen him wear so many times before. The only difference was that he wore no armor and that his tail was not on his shoulder. The sash that normally held his swords was replaced by a smaller blue one. And of course the most incredible sight was that he wore no visible weapons.

Kagome floated around Sesshomaru as if she were an incorporeal ghost. It wouldn't have taken a genius to realize that Sesshomaru was going somewhere he didn't want to be.

8888888

Sesshomaru marched reluctantly through the halls of his father's castle stopping only once for his personal guard. He had protested to her presence a great deal in the beginning of his stay. He had never needed a body guard before and he shuddered to think he would need one now.

Sesshomaru looked upon the western guardian now bowing to him. Sesshomaru had been perplexed as to why she still bowed to him even though most of the castle residents ignored him. He had found this particularly ironic considering his past with this particular guardian. She was the exact reason he had hated the western guardians for so long.

Miki was not her real name. Like every other guardian she had forsaken her previous existence long ago. She was a dog demon just like Sesshomaru and was said to be the most beautiful guardian in the whole of Japan. Her beauty was not what Sesshomaru liked about her, it was her fighting skill. Sesshomaru had fought her once when he was a teenager and had been soundly beaten although he had managed to put up what she had called 'one hell of a fight.' She had been even more supprised that he had survived the confrontation.

Her power had increased very little since the last time he had seen her while his own had skyrocketed. Now she served the west by following him everywhere he went. To his father she was an expendable resource just like any other soldier. But to 

Sesshomaru she was invaluable. Miki was the only link he had to the strange world of lordship and western etiquette. Of course this had been much more imperative when he had been trying to impress his father.

Miki faced him with a smile on her face just like she always did. "You look particularly presentable today Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in acknowledgment and continued walking down the hall toward the counsel room. Miki fell into lock military step with Sesshomaru matching his stride. The sound of their boots echoed through the halls as they glided along marching heel to toe. "I don't see why the counsel picked me to adress the issue at hand."

"Perhaps it's because of your oratory skills. You can be very convincing when you need to be."

"As convincing as I may be at times my father will more than likely dismiss my advice out of hatred."

"You must trust in your father's judgment."

"I am not conditioned to do so. I am conditioned to know that given the choice between the right and the wrong most will choose the latter. My father is no exception to this rule."

"Perhaps you should ask for more time. You're obviously still upset about your father's last ceremony."

"My own emotions will not affect my speech. I can only pray that the same can be said for my father. Personally I do not see the point of these counsel meetings."

"It lets the lords feel like they have some semblance of power. If they think they can affect the outcome of your father's decisions they are less likely to try and take over."

The two demons arrived at an elaborately ornate wooden door. "He should just kill them all and be done with it."



Miki's smile no longer graced her face. "That is not the way things are done in the west. I would think that you would have learned that by now."

Sesshomaru paused. He had obviously offended her. Sometimes it was easy to forget how idealistic she was. Sometimes it was easy to forget that she just followed orders. "I apologize. I'm just not used to such a courtly forum."

Miki's smile returned albeit hesitantly. "It's all right." She took a step back and checked him for any flaws in his appearance. Unsatisfied she took two steps forward and began to smooth out some of the wrinkles in his clothes. Once she moved down to his right arm she paused. With one swift jerk she pulled the knife out from his sleve. "What's this?"

Sesshomaru raised one elegant eyebrow. "It is a knife…people use it for stabbing."

"I mean why are you taking it into the counsel chamber? You know there are no weapons allowed."

Sesshomaru snatched the knife from her hands and with a flick of his wrist the knife disappeared back under his sleeve. "One can never be too careful."

8888888

Sesshomaru sat in a finely crafted western chair just like the twenty other lords in the room. The entire counsel room looked like a pathetic and uninspired recreation of the Roman Senate. It was quite obvious that the person who designed the room's structure had never been farther than China. Sesshomaru yearned to sit on the stone benches in the great city once more.

His father had quite the taste for western culture as could be seen throughout the castle. If Sesshomaru had been around when his father had remodeled his predecessor's castle he would have informed the great lord that his architect was a charlatan and had obviously never even seen a real western city before.



He tried to ignore the fact that one of the other lords in the room was speaking about some unimportant issue and wiped the sweat from his forhead. Sesshomaru had spent his entire life on the battlefield as thus was very confident in his physical prowess but this was definitely out of his comfort zone. He was a man of action not of words.

Noticing the silence around him Sesshomaru cut off his line of thought and motioned to his opponent. His argument would sound much better if he went second.

Lord Ryou stood and bowed to Sesshomaru's father. "Lord Inutaisho and my fellow lords I have come to you speaking of the most urgent matters. My opponent, Lord Sesshomaru, would have you think that at the fringe of our lands there is some great war happening that somehow concerns us. Forgive me for saying this but Lord Sesshomaru lacks the experience needed to judge if we should or should not act against these supposed raiders. The fact of the matter is that these lords are loyal to the western lands as a whole and once asked to defend it will regain their peaceable nature. As for these raids that have been mentioned, everyone here knows that there is no cause for alarm. These fringe lords are simply men of action, much like my opponent. It is a known cycle that when the western lands are in a state of peace these lords simply need to excite themselves. These raids have cycled on and off since the western lands were formed.

Ryou paused and turned to the other lords. "As for fighting them each of you must realize that creating some kind of civil war could splinter the fragile peace that we have worked so hard to achieve in the last years. Other lands are poised to strike at us without a second's notice. If the southern lands sense distention in our territory they will align themselves with the fringe lords we would persecute. We all know the state of our army. To fight a united front now would be like fighting our great lord with paper swords." Ryou paused once more and waited for the other lords chuckling to die down. "In these times we must be flexible. These raids have never hurt the western lands as a whole and we have always been lenient towards them. To change that stance now would be to tempt a predator ready to strike." Ryou bowed to Lord Inutaisho and took his seat.  


Sesshomaru listened to the quiet whispering behind him. Lord Inutaisho motioned towards Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru you may give your argument."

Sesshomaru stood and bowed to his father. "Thank you my lord." Not bothering to speak directly to his father he turned towards the rest of the counsel members. "I give my complements to Lord Ryou although my argument will give no testament to it." Sesshomaru put his arms behind his back and moved from his seat. Confused faces watched as Sesshomaru began to pace the room like a caged tiger. "When I was a teenager I despised the western lands." Sesshomaru let the counsel members shift uncomfortably in their seats. "To give insight to this I must mention that in my childhood I respected these lands and the institutions it upheld. I saw that you protected the weak and did what was right no matter the cost."

"But as I grew older I realized that the western lands were just like any other. You hid under the veil of righteousness while ignoring the needs of the people."

"As I stand before you today I realize that I was only half right. There are still some among you who would act in a manner befitting of a saint. It is to you whom I speak now. Early this morning I walked out of the castle to view the courtyard. Obstructing my path was a sea of tents. These tents are filled with refugees. They are not from a far away relm but from our own lands. Their houses have been burned and their villages sacked. Now taking residence in the center of the western lands they plead for respite. Yet none is given."

"Lord Ryou states that these raiders do not harm the western lands but I say otherwise. I pose a question to you Lord Ryou. What are the western lands?"

Ryou's mouth worked for a moment and then stated with the utmost confidence his view. "The western lands are an alliance lords that come together for mutual benefit."

"I see, well by your logic the western lands at this moment 

encompasses this room. Yet we would all claim that the lands that we reside over should be added in this equation lest the western lands account for no more than a few grumpy old men." Sesshomaru paused as his audience laughed at their own expense. "On these lands are people who can not voice their opinion because they have never been given a chance. They ask for justice. If the western lands were truly what it claims to be justice would be delivered."

"It is with the voice your subjects that I speak now. Why have our lords forsaken us? Why, when our farms are set fire do they fall back? Why, when our homes are destroyed do they fall back? Why, when our families are torn asunder do they fall back?"

"Am I the only one here that would say no! That a line must be drawn here! HERE, NO FURTHER!"

Sesshomaru faced his father. "These raiders are no more than traitorous pigs spitting in the face of the Lord who presides over them! I bid you my lord to stand your ground and fight! Strike at the very heart of them and watch as the cowards crumble!"

"If these lands are ever to be truly united in peace then I implore you to show how treason is delt with." Sesshomaru walked back towards his seat and awaited his father's decision.

Lord Inutaisho closed his eyes and stood. "The western lands will not engage the raiders." He said nothing more. Well over half of the counsel sat in stunned silence. Sesshomaru was not one of them.

"My lord surely you can see reason in my words?"

Inutaisho's eyes narrowed. "Unless you have something further to add to your argument my decision has been made."

Sesshomaru sighed and lowered his head. "No, I do not my lord."

"Then this counsel is adjourned."

8888888

Miki was waiting outside the counsel room for Sesshomaru. As nineteen quarreling lords passed her she tried to find her target. Sesshomaru came out last.

A bright sheen of sweat covered his forehead. Miki pulled out a small cloth and wiped his face. "Your sweat smells like blood."

Sesshomaru raised his left hand and uncurled his fist showing where his claws had dug into his own flesh.

"Well that explains it."

Sesshomaru shut the door behind him and leaned against it. "He will never let me have any form of power. Not in his life or death."

Miki sighed. "Maybe you should just accept your father's will."

Sesshomaru knew the conversation had nothing to do with the counsel's discussion. This was much more personal. "No."

"Did you ever think that if he said you're unfit to rule that maybe you just might not be fit to rule?"

"No." Sesshomaru repeated louder than before.

Miki then made one of the few mistakes she had ever made around Sesshomaru. "Maybe you should just let this Inuyasha kid rule once he's born. I mean who knows it might just turn out for the best-"

Sesshomaru's demonic aura flared like a blue sun. The reaction had been so sudden that she hadn't had time to prepare for the force that Sesshomaru was now exuding. His eyes which had been a calming amber only a second ago now glowed an unearthly yellow that was outlined with a fiery red.

Miki found herself being pushed back into the wall behind her by Sesshomaru's aura. When he spoke his voice was amplified tenfold 

in the now empty hall way. "NO!! I WILL NOT BOW DOWN TO ANY MAN WHILE I STRUGGLE TO FREE MYSELF FROM ANOTHER!! "

Sesshomaru's aura dissapeared as quickly as it had come. Released from its hold, Miki slumped back against the wall. Sesshomaru viewed her wide eyed form with mild disinterest as she quickly regained her composure.

Miki found that she was already walking alongside Sesshomaru heading in the direction of the western lord's study as if pulled by an invisible force. When he spoke his voice had once again returned to normal. "Let me ask you something Miki. What is a kingdom without its army?"

Mind still foggy from Sesshomaru's sudden changes, Miki took her time answering. "I don't know." She had forgotten why his father said that Sesshomaru would never rule. Now it was once again painfully obvious, just as it had been when he had first arrived at the castle. He was psychotic.

"It is nothing more than an ideal. In short it does not exist."

Miki's mind instantly cleared. "What are you going to do?"

"I am simply going to offer my father a wager."

"I thought you said that you hated gambling."

Miki's skin crawled when she noticed the fact that Sesshomaru could look so much like a predator when he smiled. "I only gamble if I win even when I lose."

8888888

Authors notes:

For one reason or another spell check on my Microsoft word has decided not to work anymore. I spent most of yesterday trying to fix it, gave up, and decided to just wing it. So I apologize if something is spelled incorrectly.

Also I might add that fanfiction. net has been dealing with my story very strangely so I'm not quite sure what's going on.

I was having a little bit of writers block with the battle so I decided to explain Sesshomaru's relationship with his father. The next chapter should be similar.

Reviews Reviews Reviews  
Please send me reviews! I got nothing from the last chapter. Please I need to know what you think about these chapters.

88888888

Answer:

Bruce Lee is the founder of Jeet Kune Do. It is best known for its rejection of the aesthetic considerations of traditional styles. Lee felt that traditional styles were too restrictive; by following set patterns, they were easily countered. His teachings emphasized flexibility and unpredictability. Spontaneity was the only rule.

Jeet Kune Do is designed solely for fighting. It combines streamlined elements from Wing Chun, other varieties of Kung Fu, and several non-Chinese styles such as Escrima and Boxing. Over the years, teachers have adopted other techniques from other styles, keeping alive the goal of flexibility.


	13. Chapter 12: Some Long Awaited Sparring

All rights to Inuyasha reserved by Rumiko Takahashai

Miki was growing tired of walking the halls with Sesshomaru. They had been walking in circles around the tenth floor for the whole day. His abrupt bout of anger this morning still hung heavy in her mind. Miki surmised that he was probably still trying to work off his anger even if his face showed no signs of it. 'This has to stop.'

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned his head to find Miki no longer walking and staring at him with an intensity that reminded him of the old days. "What?"

"This has to stop now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"Mind your temper guardian."

"I could afford you the same advice!"

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly to the side giving him the expression of a confused puppy.

"Your little temper tantrums are the reason your father doesn't trust you. Look, I don't know what happened to you between the siege of Dimear and the time you came to the western castle but you have to put it behind you." Miki noticed Sesshomaru visibly flinch when she mentioned the city of Dimear and shoved that little scrap of knowledge into the back of her mind for future reference. "It's like you're a completely different person."

"You do realize that Dimear was over a thousand years ago."

"And?"

"Immortals-" Sesshomaru watched the confused look on Miki's face. "Demons like you and me live an average of five hundred years. Is it so odd that in twice that time someone can become a different person?"

"I just said that you were _like_ a completely different person not that you were one. I can still remember when you were thirteen. I remember seeing a child with strength of will like I've never seen before."

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched shut momentarily. "Fear is a powerful motivational tool." With that he began to walk again.

"I'm not done with you Sesshomaru!" Miki half expected Sesshomaru to throw her through a wall for being insubordinate.

Instead he stopped and faced her again. In that instant Miki realized that there were some lessons of lordship that Sesshomaru had not truly taken to heart. Unlike his father Sesshomaru did not yet believe in the superiority of his position. Sesshomaru was a soldier, he only responded to words like captain lieutenant, and general. Not lord or master. It would take him years to learn the same prejudices as his fellow lords.

Miki reanalyzed her position and decided on a different approach. "I'll make you a deal Sesshomaru. If you learn to control your anger I'll start acting more like the subordinate and less like a babysitter."

"Deal."

Sesshomaru instantly turned and continued down the hall. Miki's only thought was that Sesshomaru had agreed far to quickly for her taste. She increased her pace to catch up with him. "You had this all planed out didn't you!"

"A deal is a deal."

Miki was about to start yelling at him but stopped when she realized the amount of time this must have taken for him to set up. He was thinking like a politician; always two steps ahead. Miki sighed. "It's nice to see you're applying tactics to everyday life. Although the least you can do is lighten up a little."

"Fine, I'll lighten up as long as you stop doing that annoying thing."

"What annoying thing?"

"You know, when you talk."

"I don't know what-"

"See, there it is! How does that not drive you insane?"

Miki giggled. "I knew you had a sense of humor in there somewhere."

"The absence of humor does not necessarily indicate the inability to use it."

Sesshomaru deviated from his usual route and turned down a new corridor. "Fine, but where are we headed?"

"You once mentioned that you wouldn't mind sparring with me. I intend to take you up on that offer." Sesshomaru came to a stop in front of his father's study. Opening the door he took a quick look inside, smiled and closed the door. He then took off down the corridor and began climbing the stairs.

Miki grudgingly followed oblivious to Sesshomaru's plans. "There aren't any dojos past the twelfth floor."

"We're not going to a dojo."

As Miki rounded up the fifteenth floor she immediately realized where they were going. Concern began to lace her voice. "The lords aren't the only ones up there Sesshomaru. There are emissaries and guests from other lands."

Sesshomaru sounded completely concerted. "I am well aware of who is on the roof."

"You do remember what we just talked about don't you?"

"I remember that a woman who kills people for a living just told me that I have anger issues. If you're worried about me attacking some foreign dignitary you may put your mind at rest." Sesshomaru stopped long enough to look her in the face. "Trust me, I will act in a manner befitting a western lord while I converse with our guests."

Miki relaxed. He was much calmer now, almost like a normal person. Hell, he was even joking around with her a few minutes ago. Maybe he finally saw the benefits of at least acting like he wasn't a psychopath. Miki's smile returned once again. "As long as sparring with me isn't some grandiose scheme to overthrow your father with a bloody military coup."

Sesshomaru didn't miss a beat. "You disappoint me Miki. I can't overthrow my father with a military coup if I don't have control of his military."

Miki almost stumbled when she heard those words. Even if Sesshomaru had said them in a joking manner she still felt uneasy. 'What is a kingdom without a military?'

Sesshomaru's words echoed in her mind. And for the briefest instant she wondered if the western lord's son was far more intelligent than anyone had given him credit for.

8888888

The western castle's roof was a place where the ideals and cultures of all kinds would converse and mix under a layer of the western lands tradition. The stunning view appeased to the aesthetic diplomats but the 'main event' was the lower level of the roof where several large dueling circles had been drawn. People from all cultures could meet and duel each other on the roof of the western castle.

The dueling circles were often used for sparring between the more adventuresome diplomats but the rest were allowed to sit on the second level of the roof were several tables and benches rested. Also on the second level was the top story of the castle that contained a large ballroom. The ballroom was a contained environment for those who began to feel the effects of being thirty stories off the ground. It was mostly used at night when guests were 'settling down.' At night music from all corners of the world was played so that each foreign diplomat could show the form of dancing he or she was native to.

In essence the roof of the western castle was considered by many to be a gate to the world at large, but mostly just to Japan. Yes, it was the greatest melting pot for every different culture…in Japan. In truth emissaries from other countries made up only two percent of the nobles on the roof. Most were simply lords from lands scattered throughout Japan. Those diplomats who were from other lands usually stuck close to Lord Inutaisho who in turn regaled his company with humorous stories and gave wise counsel all who asked.

Kagome hovered above the always-polished marble floor, imported from some foreign land that she was unfamiliar with. As she looked around she quietly wished that she had spent a little more time exploring the western castle. For now she could only gaze with awe and wonder as the setting sun fell over the entirety of the western lands.

8888888

Sesshomaru moved about the diplomats subtly all the while realizing that very few of them would actually know who he was. Descending down a small flight of stairs he reached the first level of the roof. He moved to the wall where dueling weapons from all over the world hung and picked out two of the flawless katanas. Throwing one to Miki he made his way to one of the dueling circles.

He had almost reached the closest one when a wolf demon stepped in front of him. The demon was wearing an annoying grin and was dressed in animal pelts. "You must be Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru reguarded the demon with a plain sense of supprise until he realized who he was. Sesshomaru put on his best 'son of the western lord' smile and greeted him. "Lord Taichi, how is the wolf clan fairing these days."

Taichi moved between Sesshomaru and the wall of weapons. "Not bad, although I must admit that my son is doing much better that I.

Sesshomaru looked down to see a child no older than ten moving to his father's side.

"Lord Sesshomaru I'd like you to meet my son Koga."

Koga had a black eye and two scratches on his chest. The wolf child inadvertently reminded Sesshomaru of his youth. As memories of his childhood came flooding back to him he gave his first heartfelt smile in years. "Hello little lord. I see you've been using the dueling circle."

Koga, Sesshomaru found, smiled just like his father. "Yup, but I don't like using swords."

Sesshomaru cocked and eyebrow. "A pacifist wolf? Well that's a new one on me."

"Pacifist?" Koga spat the word out like it had somehow left a foul taste in his mouth. "No, I just like kicking people's ass without having to worry about fixing the sword later."

Taichi smacked the back of Koga's head. "Watch your manners boy!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "It's quite alright. This is the dueling area; kind words need not apply here. Besides, I once favored hand to hand combat as well."

As Sesshomaru continued to converse with the two wolves a small crowd of dueling lords gathered around him.

It was the first time many of them were able to listen to Sesshomaru speak.

Sesshomaru caught eye of his father on the second level. He was surrounded by foreign dignitaries but was defiantly aware of what Sesshomaru was doing. Every few seconds Lord Inutaisho would cast a glance at his son, absolutely astonished that Sesshomaru was carrying on a normal conversation.

Sesshomaru noticed this and reveled in the fact that he could still surprise his father. 'There will be far more surprises in store for you today father.'

88888888

Miki watched in equal amazement as Sesshomaru conversed with the crowd around him. He was acting like any civilized lord would.

Her thoughts were interrupted as an old friend of hers intercepted her. "My brother seems to have taken a liking to Lord Sesshomaru."

Miki turned to meet the wolf guardian. "Nobuyuki, it has been a while."

"You would see more of me if our lord hadn't sentenced you to the psychopath. Look at him, acting like he's just one of the boys."

"You'll never forgive him for that will you?"

Nobuyuki frowned. "He killed twelve guardians the first day he arrived. I mean, granted he woke up in a cell right after we had taken him from that field of slaughter but you think he would have regained his senses after he broke out and killed everyone in the prison wing, but no! He just moved on to the barracks. I hear their still finding claw marks and dried blood down there."

Miki's mind wandered as she remembered the events that led to Sesshomaru's stay at the castle. The first thing that entered her mind was that Nobuyuki was in charge of the investigation. "Have you found anything on the battlefield?"

Nobuyuki paused obviously remembering the job he had just finished days earlier. "No, we finished the analysis a few days ago. As far a we can tell Sesshomaru was the only survivor. He of course refuses to say anything, which is _so_ helpful I might add." The wolf demon sighed. "Not to mention the destruction there is indescribable. I mean, when we first got there most of the corpses were either charred, turned to ash, or had been tossed clear out of the canyon. Personally I've seen battlefields which Lord Inutaisho fought in that look like a field of flowers compared to that place."

Miki did not need Nobuyuki's description of the battlefield to remember it. She had been the one to find Sesshomaru.

8888888

Taichi moved to interrupt another lord's story. "So Sesshomaru, your presence has been somewhat of a distraction to us mild mannered duelists. What exactly are you doing out here?"

Each lord in the small crowd silenced themselves and waited for Sesshomaru's answer.

Sesshomaru motioned towards Miki who was standing just outside the crowd. "I promised my bodyguard that I would spar with her some time ago." Sesshomaru noticed the wolf demon standing next to her as the one who had interrogated countless times on his last battle. He had promptly concluded that the western lands had the least effective interrogation techniques he had ever seen.

The entire ordeal had consisted of a great deal of yelling and the wolf storming out of the room angrily.

Taichi nodded to his brother and then resumed speaking. "Well don't let us keep you. Go ahead!"

Sesshomaru motioned to Miki once again. "Shall we?"

The wolf guardian next to her spoke up. "Mind if I join? It's been a while since I've had a good fight on my hands."

Sesshomaru remembered the first time he had seen the wolf fight and decided that he was not much of a threat. "Why not. That is if she doesn't mind."

Miki shook her head. "Sure. I could use all the help I can get."

Miki handed the katana Sesshomaru had thrown to her to Nobuyuki and walked towards the wall of weapons. Taking two short swords she followed both men to a dueling circle.

Nobuyuki and Miki stood to one side while Sesshomaru stood to the opposite. Miki turned to her partner. "You go first. I'll join in right before he throws you over the side of the building."

Nobuyuki smirked. "Your confidence is inspiring. But if you insist." Taking a step forward he readied his weapon.

Sesshomaru chanced a look towards the second level railing to see if his father was watching. Their amber eyes met and Sesshomaru allowed himself to feel elated. None of this would work if his father was uninterested.

Sesshomaru stood up straight and let the tip of his blade rest on the ground. He almost smiled at his opponent's reaction of utter confusion. Sesshomaru's stance was absolutely abnormal. It allowed for neither quick attacks nor reactions. But what it did allow for was ample mind games. "Whenever you're ready."

Kagome hovered near the crowd of lords who watched Sesshomaru's duel. She had nearly had a heart attack when she saw the childhood form of Koga. It was hard to believe that this child would become the hardheaded boy who chased her around daily trying to convince her that they should be mates.

Also catching her eye was Sesshomaru's father. She remembered him from the whole Sounga fiasco. Granted she had only caught a glimpse of him then but he had seemed nice at the time. Kagome wasn't sure what the man was like normally but she was getting the impression that he could be kind of a dick when it came to Sesshomaru. Then again she had only seen him from one perspective.

Her attention was drawn back to the duel when Nobuyuki charged.

The wolf demon ran straight at Sesshomaru swinging much like Kagome had seen in old samurai movies.

Sesshomaru brought his sword up blocking the attack with a speed that seemed impossible for his stance.

Nobuyuki moved to attack again but Sesshomaru was no longer where he was a moment ago.

Sesshomaru had retreated just out of range of Nobuyuki's sword and regained he previous stance.

Nobuyuki had to take another step forward to attack. Once he struck Sesshomaru simply retreated again. For what seemed like and eternity the pattern continued with Nobuyuki looking more and more upset and Sesshomaru looking more and more disinterested. Without Nobuyuki being able to follow up on his attacks Sesshomaru had drawn the fight into an endless cycle.

Kagome realized Sesshomaru's intention from the beginning. He was sewing doubt into both his combatants' minds. His absurd stance coupled with the fact that he shouldn't be able to properly defend himself was giving the impression of incredible speed.

Koga tugged on his father's arm. "What's he doing? Why doesn't Lord Sesshomaru just fight him?"

Taichi just shrugged. "Hell if I know."

Over time Miki had concentrated on Sesshomaru's nonexistent style. Noticing this her attention had drifted to Nobuyuki's style. Kagome understood that since Miki couldn't figure out how Sesshomaru was fighting she could at least figure out her companion.

Finally Miki jumped in and Nobuyuki jumped out.

It was in this instant that Kagome had and epiphany. The best swordsman she knew was Sesshomaru from Inuyasha's time. Her epiphany showed her that the only person she had to compare anyone to was Inuyasha who swung his sword around like a club.

Miki on the other hand moved like the duel was an elaborate dance. She charged in with both blades spinning. Once she closed the distance between her and Sesshomaru she never let him escape. As soon as one of her blades left his the other would take its place. Her feet and body were in constant motion, each were moving like separate entities.

Sesshomaru instantly compensated for this sudden change by standing completely still. Miki was taken completely by surprise when Sesshomaru refused to retreat or advance. He simply stood there deflecting her continuous attacks with one hand on his sword.

Miki found that she had to continuously move in and out of his reach to retain her fluid movements. Sesshomaru on the other hand would only move enough to keep Miki in his field of vision.

Kagome noticed that Miki's yellow aura was steadily increasing where as Sesshomaru's blue aura stayed completely the same.

Finally Miki stopped pressing the attack and fell back with Nobuyuki. Both nodded to each other and then lunged at Sesshomaru.

The demon lord moved his feet into position and engaged both guardians while remaining completely on the defensive.

Miki and Nobuyuki both fell into complete symmetry with each other. For minutes the fight went on much to the amazement of the audience.

Kagome looked down to find Koga's eyes glistening. This was obviously the best fight the boy had ever seen. Kagome on the other hand was racked with confusion. Sesshomaru's aura was very small compared to what she had seen in the feudal era. She began to ponder why Sesshomaru wasn't trying to beat the two guardians.

As if on cue Miki and Nobuyuki tried their hands at a finishing blow.

Miki's swords removed from Sesshomaru's completely. For an instant Sesshomaru was caught off balance by the sudden removal of an opponent and was almost completely unprepared for Nobuyuki's attack.

The wolf demon's aura surged as he brought his sword down harder than he had before. Sesshomaru's other hand flew the hilt of his sword as he brought his sword up for a high block. The sheer force of Nobuyuki's attack sent the dust around Sesshomaru kicking up and cracked the stone underneath Sesshomaru's feet.

Sesshomaru, having been pinned by Nobuyuki's sword, was unprepared as Miki darted in for the final blow. What she hadn't counted was for Sesshomaru's aura to flare up. With a sudden burst of strength Sesshomaru used Nobuyuki's force against him and slid out causing the wolf guardian to stumble over himself. Miki seeing that Nobuyuki was now in her path instead of Sesshomaru drew back.

With increased speed Sesshomaru circled around Nobuyuki and placed his first attack on a now hesitating Miki.

To the dog guardians' credit she was able to completely convert her attack into a block as she saw Sesshomaru's pending strike. Unfortunately since Sesshomaru had not yet attacked once during their bout she had no way of anticipating how strong the attack would be. Knowing this she over prepared for the strength of Sesshomaru's attack.

She was not disappointed.

Sesshomaru's strike hit her so hard it sent her skidding backwards.

Nobuyuki regained his footing and used the power from his last strike to follow into his next. After it's downwards decent Nobuyuki's sword came up striking at Sesshomaru's body.

Sesshomaru had already anticipated this attack and had begun to spin on his heel.

Nobuyuki's attack missed Sesshomaru completely allowing the demon lord's foot to imprint itself in the back of Nobuyuki's head.

Sesshomaru's kick sent the wolf demon stumbling once again next to Miki.

Both turned, looked at each other, and decided that they liked it much better when Sesshomaru wasn't attacking. They quickly moved to send him back onto the defensive.

Miki and Nobuyuki both jumped into the air bringing their swords down on Sesshomaru. They knew he would dodge and allow them the press the attack.

Sesshomaru did no such thing.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's aura exploded into what Kagome knew was his normal size.

All three of the guardian's swords landed on Sesshomaru's one. Sesshomaru smiled. Before any of the guardian's feet had hit the ground Sesshomaru sent them straight back into the air with one strike.

Miki landed first. She was about to bring her sword up to bear when she noticed the shining silver in front of her. Sesshomaru's sword was pressed gently to the side of her neck. As her eyes widened Sesshomaru smiled courteously. "Hit." He spoke the word softly and without any menace or pleasure but to Miki the true meaning behind the word echoed in her mind. 'If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead.'

Nobuyuki saw the strike but never wondered how Sesshomaru had gotten from where he was to where he is now. The wolf guardian struck once again for the now smiling demon lord.

Sesshomaru's sword moved across Miki's neck without ever drawing blood. The dog demon spun around his bodyguard with amazing speed and caught Nobuyuki from the back.

Nobuyuki halted mid strike as he felt cold steel pressed against the back of his neck. He found himself very uneasy with the fact that his life now hung in the hands of a psychopath. One bead of sweat ran down Nobuyuki's face as he heard a singular word.

"Hit."

8888888

The crowd of people watching Sesshomaru's duel had steadily increased. With each strike the buzzing sound of conversations increased until the final blow was struck. Each person sat in stunned silence as they watched one single man beat two western guardians. Every person on the second level of the roof leaned on the railings and stood absolutely still.

On the first level each duelist watched just as silently as the second level…for about ten seconds. Every duelist then immediately began to make his or her own sounds of cheering and jostling. Taichi was the only one on the first level to remain completely silent as he watched his son cheering on Sesshomaru's victory. He alone noticed the sheer terror on his brother's face.

Taichi may have come from a rural mountain tribe but he was by no means stupid. If Nobuyuki had reason to fear Sesshomaru then he would just have to find out why.

Sesshomaru took a few steps back and bowed to his opponents.

Miki and Nobuyuki sheathed their weapons in their obi and bowed to the victor.

All three duelists began to make their way back to the crowd when a loud voice silenced the entire roof.

"Most Impressive!" Lord Inutaisho made his way down the steps to the first level. "Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru would grace me with his presence."

Sesshomaru smiled. "I would be honored my lord.

Miki and Nobuyuki continued to walk to the sidelines. Lord Inutaisho moved to the wall of weapons and picked out the last katana.

The second he touched the sword Miki realized the depth of Sesshomaru's planning. Her sights drifted to her lord's obi. His swords and armor were gone. Everyone knew that the western lord was powerful in his own right but what really separated him from the rest were his three powerful swords. Without them…

Miki moved to intercept her lord. "Sir if I might have a word."

Lord Inutaisho smiled and followed her outside the crowd. "Now what could possibly have my best guardian so riled up?"

Miki began to speak in hushed tones. "Don't fight Sesshomaru he's planned the whole thing out."

Inutaisho's smile widened and tapped his dueling katana. "I am well aware of that part of his plan. It's the rest I'm not so sure about."

"The rest?"

"My son is many things but he is not stupid. His goal is not to kill me tonight. But…" Inutaisho looked across the roof to see his son waiting patiently. "I do think he wants something."

Miki moved closer. "Sir, do you remember when you told me to inform you when you were about to get yourself into a shit load of trouble?"

The great dog general chuckled. "Just remember, when all else fails, do your job."

8888888

Sesshomaru walked side by side with his father all the way to the farthest dueling ring where no one would hear them over the sound of wind blowing.

"So, you've lured me into your little trap. What exactly do you want?"

"You noticed. Am I just special or do you have a affinity for making stupid decisions?" Inutaisho smirked. "I only ask because I'm starting to see a pattern."

"I take it you want to know why I didn't side with you in the counsel meeting this morning."

"It's a start."

"When you were talking about the refugees in the courtyard and the voice of the people, you didn't actually mean a single word of it did you?"

"Not really."

"So you could care less what happens to those people."

"I'm a soldier, you know that. My concern for civilians ends with not attacking them during a battle."

"That is precisely why I didn't side with you. You were lying the entire time."

"I was not lying. I was simply stating an opinion that was not my own. Everything I said was absolutely true."

"Meaning that you do believe we should attack the fringe lands."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"This land has fought far too long for peace. Japan needs someone who can give it to them."

"You would have me conquer the entirety of Japan to _stop_ war. I must have missed something along the way because that makes absolutely no sense."

"I was afraid you would say that."

Both lords came to a halt at the far end of the roof.

"I simply want you to take your ideals to the next logical step."

"Why don't you cut the crap and tell me the reason I'm wasting my time talking to you."

"I want full control of the western military."

"…That's the worst joke I've heard in years."

"It's not a joke, more of a wager."

"You actually think I'm so immoral as to cut a deal with you. I know exactly what you're going to do with the military. You'll just march them into the fringe lands and-"

"Not a deal. A wager. Give me fifty men to train as I see fit over the course of two seasons. If and only if they are the best trained men you have ever seen you will give me control of the entire western army to train and engage as I see fit. Afterwards I will engage the fringe lords and bring them under western rule once more."

"What exactly makes that a wager?"

"Deals do not involve chance. And there is a very large chance I will fail."

"Well that's all fine and good but what makes you think I would agree to something like this?"

"The fact that you will win no matter the outcome. If I should fail at any point during this wager such as if the first fifty men to not meet your satisfaction or if at any point the small, and might I add that it is small, army I control be routed I will kill myself."

Lord Inutaisho paused as he tried to comprehend what he just heard. "What?"

"Should I fail I will commit seppuku to restore our family's honor which I tarnished in my life. Of course no one will know about this except for the two of us and once I'm dead you may simply blame everything on your sociopath of a son. That and you shall have a very well trained army under your control once more. But should I succeed you will have restored peace to the western lands and I swear that as long as I reside in this world that I will never take your army out of the western lands without your consent."

The lord of the western lands sighed. "What makes you think I would wish you dead?"

"Do not toy with me father. I see it every second of every day. Even now as we speak I can hear it in your voice. _You despise me._ You are a great man but you are not without your flaws."

The western lord said nothing.

"Every day I wonder why you didn't just kill me when I was born. Instead you gave me away then abandoned me to slavery. Only now do you accept me as your burden to bear. I am offering you a way out."

Lord Inutaisho walked to the edge of the dueling circle. "Why do you care?"

"Why does any one do anything? Because they believe that they are right."

"…I'll think about it. But before I give my answer why don't we get on with this little trap you've set for me."

"You do realize that without your swords it will be a fair fight. I hope you understand what that means."

The western lord drew his single katana. "So, you have gotten weaker."

Sesshomaru drew his sword. "If you lose I will kill you."

"And exactly how will my death benefit the western lands?"

"I'm a psychopath remember. Psychopaths act in their own self-interest. In my case killing you would be some form of revenge I suppose."

"I see…"

"This will not be like our first fight."

"Good. I don't think the unintentional slaughter of foreign dignitaries would go over well."

8888888

Kagome still hovered next to the dueling crowd. She had heard every word of Sesshomaru's conversation unlike the other spectators. 'Why would he say that Sesshomaru is weaker than he was before? More importantly is Sesshomaru really trying to kill his father?!'

Koga stood with his arms crossed. "Are they going to fight or just stand there talking all night?"

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's father raised his sword with one hand and placed it in front of him. She quickly realized that it was the same stance she had seen Sesshomaru use against Inuyasha so many times before. His white aura flared up dismally. Kagome instantly noticed that Lord Inutaisho's demonic aura was the same color as Inuyasha's.

Sesshomaru raised his sword above his head with one hand and pointed the tip down at an angle while he held his other hand out straight to touch the side of his sword. Sesshomaru's blue aura moved to match his father's.

Each dog demon's sword began to glow with the color of their aura. Koga tugged on his fathers arm again. "Why are their swords glowing dad?"

Taichi looked down at his son in surprise. "You can see that can you?"

"Yeah."

"That's not bad for a kid your age. It's an old technique demons and some humans with spiritual power use to imbue their weapons with power. They use it so that when their swords clash the blades won't break." Taichi looked up to view the two demons preparing to duel. "But that just doesn't make sense. They would only do that if they would be striking hard enough to-"

Taichi never finished his sentence.

Kagome's stomach suddenly lurched. She couldn't breathe. She tried taking a breath over and over again but her lungs just didn't work. Nothing made sense, she couldn't think. The very world around her was shaking apart.

She had to use every muscle in her body just to look up. Koga fell to his knees. Sweat was now lining the boys face.

Most of the other people in the audience were in a similar condition. On the first level only Miki, Nobuyuki, and Taichi were able to stand up straight.

Kagome's head began to clear. She just kept repeating in her mind 'I'm not really here, this shouldn't affect me.' After a few seconds of reciting her mantra she dared to look out to Sesshomaru and his father.

Blue and white mixed with the horizon creating a picture of horror and beauty as the last vestiges of the days light vanished into the night.

The Sesshomaru that Kagome knew was never this strong but the demonic aura she now felt begged to differ. The largest demonic aura she had ever felt was when Inuyasha had fought Ryukotsusei. But now she was looking at two auras of equal or greater size.

A single thought crossed everyone's mind simultaneously.

This was no duel.

8888888

Author's notes:

Two chapters without reviews, that kinda hurts. I mean I just want to know if you like the direction the fic is heading in. Then again I suppose I shouldn't need encouragement to keep writing.

Anyway, my laptop is still messed up so I had to drag out my old windows 98 to write this chapter. First I had to blow off the dust.

I'm introducing some new characters and plot devices even if you didn't notice all of them. Just remember that each character I take the time to name is going to have a significant role to play sooner or later.

I know I just led up to a big fight between Sesshomaru and his father but I'm afraid that I may not have a lot of time to write the next chapter in the next week or two. I have a few spring break essays to do so I'm going to have to devote the next four to five days to them if I want to be able to afford college next semester.

Hopefully I'll have enough free time next week to write the next chapter.

8888888

Chapter Question:

What are the foundations of Hsing-Yi-Chuan?

Hint: It's a Chinese martial art.


	14. Chapter 13: Deals in the Dark

All rights to Inuyasha reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome's head buzzed like a swarm of bees. The images of Sesshomaru and his father darkened. The young priestess fought for consciousness. "What's happening?" Kagome fell to the ground grasping her head. The world faded to black.

88888888

Kagome pulled herself off the ground only to find herself in the most amazing room she had ever seen. A long hallway filled with rooms spread out in front of her while behind her a room of dressers and a large futon decorated her path.

'Wait, what happened?' Kagome looked around for any sign of Sesshomaru or his father. As her mind slowly grasped what happened she stomped her foot in anger. "What the hell! I may not like it when people fight but…GAHHH!"

After relieving her frustration she noticed the sound of footsteps getting closer.

Sesshomaru burst through the door with Miki trailing behind him; obviously she was trying to keep him from falling down. The demon lord was injured and his clothes torn to shreds. There was a gaping wound in his left shoulder and quite a few gashes on his limbs. He was sweating heavily but at least he was breathing.

The demon lord sat on his futon and clutched his shoulder. "I want those fifty men separated into two groups, which will be referred to as squads from now on. Make sure they know that this training is optional for now but remind them of the benefits if they refuse." Sesshomaru felt his shoulder. "Oh and tell them that we will begin the training tomorrow."

Miki took in Sesshomaru's orders stoically.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

Miki took a step forward. "_Tell him to kill me?_ What the fuck is your problem?!"

"My problem is that my father thinks he can control me no matter the circumstances. I simply wanted him to realize how vulnerable he is. When enemies amass against him it would not be in the western lands best interests to have a ruler who is incapable of taking control of a situation."

"If I had done what you said he would have killed you."

"It was within his right to kill me yet he gives me a chance for life. If he had just done it he wouldn't have to deal with a potential traitor. It was foolish."

"Your father is a good man! Obviously you do not understand mercy when you see it!"

"_If you want to live ask Miki to save you?_ That was not an act of a good man. I do not deny that he was once kind but now he is so much more. He is a leader. And he will relearn what it takes to keep his lands alive. If killing me will give him strength then so be it."

"…why? Why did you ask me to tell him that?"

"It's the same reason I asked for you to be my second in command. It's the same reason my father ordered you to send me to away when I was born. It's the same reason my father ordered you to leave me in that quarry when I was thirteen. And it's the same reason my father ordered you to leave me for dead in Dimear! _Because you're just so good at following orders._"

Miki's jaw snapped shut. Not caring to listen to Sesshomaru any more she turned and opened her door.

"General!"

Miki's hand stopped on the door's handle. "Sir."

"I want the names and ranks of the recruits you've chosen as soon as possible."

"Yes sir. Oh and sir, just be glad that no one else saw the end of the fight. If the others had been watching I might have chosen to act differently." And with that she left.

Sesshomaru sat in silence for a few moments before his guest showed herself. A familiar figure walked into the room. Clad in her usual black garments Sakura moved into his field of vision. "That was a little harsh if you ask me."

"She's a big girl, she can take it."

"You look a little tired. The old man give you a run for your money?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

Sakura took the hint and dropped it. "The humans are in another war."

"Is that so surprising?"

"You used to care about them."

"That's when they were paying me."

Sakura laughed. "Your father supports Emperor Go-Daigo."

"I'm sure he does."

"I take it you support Ashikaga then."

"He will win and Ashikaga Takauji will become the new shogun when he controls Kyoto."

"You must be joking. Emperor Go-Daigo controls the imperial regalia, without them Takauji will never garner the support he needs."

"They are no more than trinkets. And they will not save him from the destruction to come."

"Well if you say so. Hell, I've never known you to be wrong about these things before."

"Save for the time I convinced a certain king to leave his lands in control of Counts around 800."

"How did that turn out?"

Sesshomaru's gaze seemed to drift upward. "They kicked me out of France and hinted heavily that I should never return."

"Oh." Sakura began to move around the room. "Nice place you've got here."

Sesshomaru stood and followed her. "Too big."

"You would think that someone who hates you would give you a crappier room."

"Makes sense."

Sakura moved to a small table against the wall and picked up a small glass ornament. "Is this expensive?"

Sesshomaru could not have looked more bored.

Sakura let go of the ornament. Taken by surprise Sesshomaru caught it with his right hand. Sakura smiled. "That's a yes."

Sesshomaru placed the ornament back on the table exactly like it was.

"So what are you going to do about your father?"

"I'll make him see reason."

"How?"

"I have my plans. None of which you need to know."

Sakura walked across the room and out onto the balcony. "Well it was worth a shot."

Sesshomaru moved out to the balcony as well. "Going somewhere?"

"Oh yes. Imagine you introducing me to your new friends. I believe it would be somewhat of an awkward conversation."

The smallest hint of a smile appeared on Sesshomaru's lips. "Yes, I wonder what comes after psychopath?"

Sakura looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. "I'll want to talk to you when you have more time. See you later, _lover_." And with that she flipped herself over the balcony rails and plummeted down.

Sesshomaru didn't check to see if she had made it all the way down. Instead he found himself looking up to find several of the balconies above him missing. He couldn't see the gaping hole in the side of the castle from where he was standing but he knew it was there. Hell, he had been the one to through his father through it.

A knock at his door snapped Sesshomaru back to reality.

Sesshomaru made his way across the room and opened the door.

Miki stood angrily holding a small scroll. "Here, I organized them by rank."

Sesshomaru took the small scroll and opened it. "How did you do that so quickly?"

"I was already reviewing the army's files in my free time. It only took a few seconds to pick out a file on potential candidates."

Sesshomaru reviewed the list and handed it back to her. "Impressive."

Miki looked more surprised than angry now. "You're not going to check them?"

"I trust your judgment."

Miki looked startled at the complement. "Thank you sir."

"What, does my father not complement his subordinates on their performance?"

Miki cleared her throat. "No, he spends most of his time with the lords. The words he gives us are few and far between."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "Well, we'll just have to change that."

Before Sesshomaru could dismiss her Miki interrupted. "Sir, I may have some questions about this…program of yours."

"Of course, if you have any questions just stop by regardless of the time. I don't sleep much anyway. Well, if that is all-"

"Yes sir."

"Fine, dismissed."

Miki bowed and then marched down the hall to her room, their argument from earlier at least partially forgotten.

Sesshomaru closed the door and then inspected his left shoulder. If his father had stabbed him a little lower it would have pierced his heart.

Deciding that he should clean the wound he made his way around his room, which in his opinion was more like a small house. Sesshomaru had been relieved to find that his room was not traditional in that most of the walls were wood instead of fusuma. Sesshomaru had found long ago that fusama walls did not muffle sound and made intruders easier to hear; Sesshomaru always did like for his enemies to feel at ease right before they died. Kel had always called it sportsmanship.

Only three of the sections in his room were secured with fusama doors. One was his previous bedroom, which he had made into somewhat of an arsenal, his bathroom that had to be refilled with water every day, and a small empty room that he used for meditation. The other parts of his room housed his personal effects that consisted mostly of scrolls and a few books.

Sesshomaru checked each trap he had set in his room. He had rarely stayed in one place for more than a season for most of his life but when he did stay put he liked to be prepared.

A small desk in the hallway contained a throwing knife that would pop out when a button was pressed. His arsenal contained all the equipment required to make any weapon he needed but the room itself contained no real weapons, he had never found time to make many. The bathroom had a small flash grenade that he had made himself stuck by the entrance.

Most of this was useless since Sesshomaru tended to keep a sword by his side any time he wasn't meeting any form of lordship. He made a mental note to make another sword. The last one had been broken a few seasons ago when he foiled an assassination attempt on his life.

Most of his little traps were noisemakers that alerted him to anyone in the room, many of which consisted of certain places that if stepped on made a loud cracking noise. Sesshomaru had made certain that even a human could hear the noise through the wooden walls.

Even when dealing with lordship Sesshomaru always kept at least a knife on him so he had never really found a reason for placing too many weapons throughout the room. Besides any weapon he had placed for himself could easily be used against him. It was this same reason that Sesshomaru had always liked hand-to-hand combat.

Making his way into the bathroom Sesshomaru took a cloth dipped it in the water he had collected that morning. Then he began to clean out his shoulder along with several of the other gashes in his arms and legs.

Just as he finished he heard Miki knocking again. Sighing Sesshomaru finally noticed the state of his person. His clothes were shredded and he smelled like he'd spent the entire day running. Then again he had spent a hellish amount of energy fighting his father so she could hardly blame him. He quickly decided that he would take a bath after he answered all of Miki's questions.

He rarely used the hot springs, primarily because he had found the defensive capabilities of the room inadequate. There were precisely seventeen points in the room that could be used by an assassin to kill any one in the springs. Not to mention that two of these points offered complete defilade from the springs themselves…plus he didn't feel like walking down all those stairs.

Sesshomaru tore some of the dangling strands off his kimono and tossed them on the ground. As he made his way back to the entrance he looked at his dresser in his new 'bedroom.' On top of the dresser were his old clothes that he had brought to him in a wooden chest. He hadn't once opened the chest in the two years he had spent in the castle.

Before he reached the door he realized that the knife he always kept with him was still strapped to his arm and could be seen through one of the holes in his kimono. He didn't use it in his fight with his father because he didn't want it to get broken; it had always been his favorite. He took the knife off and placed it on his table next to the small glass ornament Sakura had nearly broken.

'Trust is gained by small acts. And it is her trust I shall be needing in the days to come.'

Sesshomaru opened the door only to find a middle-aged man standing against the wall behind him with his arms crossed. The red kimono he wore looked decent on him in Sesshomaru's opinion; then again Sesshomaru had only ever seen the man in battle armor. Somehow the fact that the man wasn't clad in steel and fur did not alter his appearance. He sill looked like he could tear a man's arm clean off.

The man regarded Sesshomaru calmly and then spoke in his usual charismatic tone. "Someone got their ass kicked."

Sesshomaru almost managed a smile. "I thought I gave him a decent fight."

"So, are you just going to let an old friend stand outside your room or are you going to invite him in?"

Sesshomaru stepped aside and let the man pass.

The man looked around the room and whistled. "Nice, little big for my taste but nice none the less."

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Pourrions-nous parler dans le francais s'ill vous plait? Je prefererais ne pas etre entendu par hasard. (Could we speak in French please? I would prefer not to be overheard.)"

"(Isaac, if this is just you being paranoid please tell me.)"

"(I just prefer not to speak of certain things in open places…and being paranoid is the reason I'm alive today.) Isaac picked up Sesshomaru's knife. "(You still have this old thing?)"

Sesshomaru snatched the knife from Isaac's hand. "(Yes.)"

Isaac sat next to Sesshomaru's futon. "(You know you still have friends in Europe.)"

Sesshomaru sat facing Isaac. "(Your presence is evidence enough of that. Now why don't you tell me why you are here.)"

Isaac sighed. "(The council is tied at the moment. An…unforeseen death has evened the ranks and we need a decider. Technically you are still part of the council and able to vote.)"

"(You traveled halfway around the world to ask me a question?)"

"(Actually I came to see your father about a treaty but since you're here I will not have to hunt you down like the dog that you are.)"

"…"

"(Right, so I was wondering if you could tell me what you think?)"

"(About what?)"

"(The council wants to know if we should tell others about Vinland.)"

"(Yes.)"

"(…Any particular reason you answered so quickly?)"

"(The other countries will find it eventually, and it never hurts to have exclusivity. But lets not tell them about the skraelingjar.)"

Isaac laughed. "(Oh, now that's just mean.)"

"(What's the worst that could happen?)"

"(Fine, fine. You know we miss you over there.)"

"(How is everyone doing anyway?)"

Isaac's frowned and began to avert his gaze. A unnatural pause put and end to the rooms happy mood. "(Look, Sesshomaru, a lot has happened since you left.)"

Sesshomaru's face dropped. "(What happened?)"

"(There is a…plague in Europe. It's killing everyone, mostly its just humans but with enough exposure even immortals are being infected. We've lost almost all of our men to it.)"

Sesshomaru sat in silence for a moment and digested this information. When he finally spoke his voice was barely audible. "(How many are left?)"

"(A few greenhorns, Nolan, Pura, and myself.)"

"(That's it?)"

"(Three hundred years is a long time Sesshomaru.)" Sesshomaru stood and moved to the balcony. Isaac stood and followed. "(They both think about you. Nolan keeps the recruits in line by constantly saying something along the lines of 'ye think I'm tough, ye should ha seen when Sesshomaru trained th new lads. He would ha set ye on fire fer just mentioning th word break.')"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel sad as he smiled. "(What about Pura?)"

Isaac moved to the railing. "(Oh, she thinks about you too. Mind you not in the same way.)" Isaac sighed. "(I think she wishes that things could have worked out between you two.)" There was a quiet pause before Isaac's tone became more accusing. "(You never did give her a good reason.)"

"(I didn't have a good reason, just a feeling. I knew that if I stayed I would never see Japan again. Unfortunately I made the correct decision.)"

"(You seem to choose duty over love every time…good for us, bad for you. Wait, what do you mean by _correct decision_?)"

Sesshomaru closed the door to the balcony for good measure. "(It is fortunate you came when you did. I…was having a difficult time trying to figure out a particular problem I've been having but now I think I have a solution.)"

"(Don't play games with me Sesshomaru.)"

"(I need some help. Certain events were sent into motion when I came back; suffice to say I'm the only one who knows about them now.)"

"(You are speaking of destiny? Sesshomaru, you have never been one to believe in such things.)"

"(And you were obviously never listening when I was speaking.)"

"(Fine, go on.)"

"(There is a reason why I am the only one to know of these events. It is because the knowledge of them could be potentially destructive.)"

Isaac leaned against the railing. "(Well that's new. Sesshomaru gets involved in something potentially destructive. Why don't you tell me how bad it is so I can judge for myself.)"

"(On a scale of one to ten?)"

"(Sure.)"

"(Ten.)"

Isaac stared at Sesshomaru for a moment to let everything sink in.

"(Is something wrong.)"

"(I just remembered that you don't exaggerate. So, this is something that could potentially destroy the annex world?)"

"(Isaac, when I say ten, I mean ten.)"

"(More than the annex world?)"

"(Much more.)"

Isaac loosened his hakama; suddenly he was a little hard of breath. "(What do you need?)"

"(A guardian named Nobuyuki is investigating what happened to me before my stay at the castle. Needless to say, aside from his interrogation technique, he is very good at his job. If certain events were to be discovered things may spiral out of control. I need you to make him disappear so that he can be replaced with someone a little more…inept.)"

"(Sesshomaru, I may not know much about Japan but I'm pretty sure that killing a royal guard in any country can't be done without a little suspicion. In this case I'm afraid that doing so without fingers pointing to you would be very difficult. Not to mention that you are in fact speaking of treason.)"

"(I have my own priorities and all you need to know is that empowering my father is third while empowering the western land is second. If my father stands in my way then I will deal with him myself. Now, if it's equipment you need I can get just about anything. You would be surprised what I can afford these days.)"

"(Would you really destroy your father just to accomplish this goal of yours? I mean how do you know that Nobuyuki will use this knowledge once he finds it. Plus there's always the chance that he won't even find out.)"

"(I can not afford to take that chance. A preemptive strike is the only option. Now, you have two choices Isaac. You can side with me or with my father.)"

"(…I would need a distraction…a big one, plus something like this would take time.)"

"(Distractions I can do, as for time I can give you two seasons.)"

"(That will be plenty.)

"(By the way, how well are the clients paying back west?)"

"(Not so well these days, why?)"

"(How would you and the group like a steady paying job at your old salary?)"

"(Lets just say I would be very interested.)"

"(I am in need of spies. You would have to map a few uncharted portal gates and provide regular information on the city of Esley.)"

"(Any particular reason?)"

"(My reasons are my own.)"

Isaac laughed. (I never noticed how much of a cunning bastard you were until now.)"

"(Life's similarities to chess are uncanny are they not?)"

Isaac stopped laughing and moved right in front of Sesshomaru. "(So, am I just a pawn in your little game? Because that might just put a bit of a strain on our friendship.)"

Sesshomaru closed the rest of the distance between them until he was at arm's length with Isaac. "(A pawn? No, more of a knight really.)"

"(A knight…I can live with that.)" Isaac extended his hand towards Sesshomaru. "(Deal?)"

Sesshomaru grabbed Isaac by the wrist and Isaac did likewise. "(Always a pleasure.)"

With one sudden move Isaac pulled Sesshomaru closer and whispered into his ear. "(By the way, you smell horrible.)"

88888888

Kagome's eyes focused on the roof above her. She made no move to sit up or to flip over. Instead she lied on her bed and tried to make sense of her newest vision. Only one thought plagued her mind.

'He's so different. It's like his personality changes in every vision.'

"He's got quite the temper hasn't he."

Kagome shot out of bed only to come face to face with someone that was just a little familiar.

Sakura was sitting on her desk.

As Kagome stared wide-eyed at the obvious figment of her imagination, Sakura took off the black cloak she had been wearing.

"You're…you're not…real…are you?"

"Other than the fact that I'm very good at hiding and disappearing I would suppose that I'm as real as you are." Sakura pulled out Kagome's desk chair and sat down. "So I guess the question you should be asking yourself is 'how real am I?'"

Kagome warily adjusted her posture on the bed. "I don't understand."

Sakura smiled. "Of course you don't. I'm being vague and talking about differences in perception. If you hang around with Sesshomaru long enough you kind of pick it up." Sakura looked over Kagome. "So you're the one that found the scroll. I always kind of figured it would be Rin but hell I never was one for luck. Nice place you got here though. Kind of hoped the future would be a little more aesthetically pleasing but at least everything's shiny."

"O…ok, wait, you know about the scroll?"

"…Well considering that I just mentioned it in conversation-"

"Sorry, I'm just a little rattled."

Sakura smiled. "Sure, I mean its not every day that you get to come face to face with a woman of my _staggering_ beauty."

Kagome laughed weakly at Sakura's obvious sarcasm. "Right. How exactly did you get here?"

"Through the well, just like you."

"But that's impossible!"

"Oh, no its not. In fact you're lucky that Naraku hasn't discovered your little secret because it would be no stretch for him to come through with an army of demons."

Kagome sat in stunned silence. Such a thought was horrifying.

"Don't worry he hasn't figured it out…yet. Any other questions?"

"A few, mostly about Sesshomaru."

"Like what?"

"First would be the fact that you called him your lover. Did you and he…?"

"Yes, but those were better times and were not destined to last. I suppose a more accurate representation of our current relationship would be more of roommates than bunkmates. Of course the irony of that statement is…well let's just say it's ironic and leave it at that."

"So, what happened?"

"Afraid I can't tell you much. There are rules you know."

"Rules?"

"Yup. One of which is that I can't tell you about important events in Sesshomaru's past, you just have to wait for the scroll to show you."

"Fine, does Sesshomaru know about the scroll?"

"Yes."

"How do you know about it? Did Sesshomaru tell you?"

"No he didn't. And it was my idea to make the scroll in the first place."

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed. "You made the scroll?"

"No, it was just my idea." Sakura began to examine Kagome's desk. Noticing a pink notebook on the desk she began to read.

Kagome notice Sakura's eyes widen.

"Don't tell me you wrote this down!"

"Yeah, why?"

Sakura tore out every written page and threw them onto the bed.

"What are you doing?!"

"I want you to burn these as soon as possible and never write down your visions again."

Kagome gathered the papers in her hands. "Why?"

"Call it a precaution, also never tell anyone that you're having these visions."

Putting the crumpled papers in one pile Kagome turned to face Sakura. "You-"

Kagome's voice was cut short by a yell from across the house. "Kagome are you okay?"

Kagome ran to the door. "Yeah, I'm fine mom."

"Is Inuyasha in there with you?"

"No mom, I was just talking to myself."

Kagome waited for a few seconds half expecting a response but receiving none. 'Sure tell your mom that your talking to yourself. Its not like that's weird or anything.'

"Your mother sounds nice."

Kagome stepped away from the door and began to speak in a hushed tone. "Look, I've thought about this for a couple of days now and I want to tell Inuyasha."

Sakura looked a little peeved to say the least but in the end sighed. "Fine, I guess you can trust him but you'll want to decide what you'll say to Sesshomaru if you're going to be telling his brother about the past."

"I'm thinking that's going to be a very life threatening conversation."

"Unfortunately I agree with you. He's still a little angry the scroll was made in the first place and having you of all people find it is going to be a little stressful for him."

"Now there's another question. Why me?"

"I've got no idea. The thing was designed to appeal to the person it deemed appropriate for the job."

"Job? What in the world could you or anyone else possibly want me to do with knowledge about Sesshomaru's past?"

"That is a question that I'm not allowed to answer. You'll just have to find out yourself." Sakura watched as Kagome's face got even redder. "But what I can tell you is that the actions that you take could have a very significant impact on the past. Things are going to change and most will not be for the better. I might suggest that you enjoy these happy times while you can. Because there will be a day when you must steel yourself for harsh decisions or risk being consumed by them."

The weight of Sakura's words sank in to Kagome's mind. "Could my actions affect my own time?"

"If I were to hazard a guess, they already have."

"Do you know this for a fact or is it just speculation?"

"Take the advice of someone who has lived in many ages. History repeats itself. All that changes are dates and names." Sakura moved to the window gathering her cloak along the way. No doubt she was about to make her escape.

"What was he like?"

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru, you know, before I knew him."

Sakura opened the window and smiled. In it Kagome could see a sadness that had gathered over centuries. "He was once a good man. But like you he had decisions to make. For what he has become there is no excuse. Do not fool yourself, he is as manipulative as the one you call Naraku." Sakura looked longingly out the window towards the lights of the city. "But there is still a trace of what he once was in what he fights for. His soul is not yet beyond repair. Though I fear his time in this world grows short." Kagome took a step forward at these words. "When you do see him, and you will see him, do not judge his actions solely on their appearance. All you must know is that a burden with a weight that you cannot possibly imagine weighs heavy upon his shoulders. I would pray that you do not suffer the same fate as him, a pure spirit such as yours should not be darkened as his was." Sakura jumped on to the window seal just Inuyasha had done a hundred times before. "I have a strong feeling that we will see each other again but until then, goodbye Kagome.

As Sakura jumped out into the night Kagome stood and wondered what was to come.

88888888

Author's notes:

Holy crap I'm back!

I am so sorry for my absence as of late but the first two weeks back at school were nothing short of sheer hell. I was working on essay papers every God damn day for two weeks. When I finally finished I tried to write a chapter but I was just so damn tired. In the end I wrote three different chapter 13's because the first two were so horrible that I simply couldn't imagine posting them. This chapter is the third of the bunch.

I'm also sorry about my tone for the last few chapters. If you've been reading my journal entries on deviantart you already know I've been dealing with some personal shit as of late. I've been a little stressed but I'm finally starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

As usual, reviews are welcomed.

888888888

Story related:

I know that there has not been a lot of interaction between Kagome and Sesshomaru but you'll just have to hang in there for a little while longer. Trust me, it's coming up.

By the way I'm sorry I built up the fight between Sesshomaru and his father so much. Don't worry I fully intend to make space for their first fight.

888888888

Answer:

I commend Laina on her answer and I really don't mind if you look them up. I probably could have been clearer on _foundations_ so don't worry about it.

Hsing-Yi Chuan is an internal Chinese style that has its origins in the Hunan province. The secrecy among the users of Hsing-Yi (the art was outlawed many times) has placed the style in obscurity for many centuries. After the Chinese revolution, the style was taught to several students, it was exported to the United States.

Hsing-Yi espouses several principles common to internal styles like T'ai Chi and Pakua. Unlike both styles, however, Hsing-Yi is a militant, aggressive martial art with the goal of incapacitating opponents as quickly as possible. It develops Chi, but channels it in destructive ways; practitioners of other internal styles tend to take a dim view of Hsing-Yi's goals, which led to several rivalries and blood feuds between the competing styles.

The art uses several different animal movements for grappling, striking and throwing. The style combines solid stances with sudden changes of direction and devastating one-attack kills. Body conditioning is achieved by having students strike each other repeatedly, and by hardening fists, elbows, knees, and feet (much like in Muay Thai). Beginning students are usually taught several external techniques, which makes them efficient fighters very quickly. As they advance Chi-enhancing techniques are taught as well.

The style teaches mostly empty-hand techniques, but some weapons, including the nunchaku and spear, are sometimes taught as well.

If any one reading this takes Hsing-Yi Chuan and disagrees with my explanation please tell me. I do not mind being corrected. In fact I would greatly appreciate it.


	15. Chapter 14: The Dark Warrior

Several people have mentioned that they are confused so let me clear things up a little.

The scroll is jumping around in time. I usually make a reference to Sesshomaru's age in each vision but other than that I suppose it could get confusing. The first vision was of Sesshomaru in the quarry when he was thirty-seven and in the second vision he was on the run after he escaped in which he was still thirty-seven. In the last chapter he is over a thousand years old (about 1,800 or so), in the feudal era he is a little over two thousand years old. His age will differ in just about every vision except for when he's at the western castle.

As for Sesshomaru's father I've mentioned three of them. The first is Lord Inutaisho, which is his biological father. Second is his abusive father in the quarry who died and was only mentioned a couple of times. And third is General Kel who was Sesshomaru's father as a child. He was the one that was dead in Kagome and Sesshomaru's dream and has been mentioned sporadically throughout the story.

Anyway, if anyone gets confused again just say so and I'll try to clear things up.

88888888

All rights to Inuyasha reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

Sesshomaru could feel the ache in his muscles; he simply chose to ignore it.

A monster's sword slashed through the space where Sesshomaru had stood only a moment ago. Sesshomaru felt the resistance as his blade sliced through the monster's armor. Sweat dripped down his face stinging his eyes. The extra boost of energy he had felt that morning had settled into a mild fatigue around noon.

The logical part of his brain had stopped making decisions hours ago. As instinctual movements took over Sesshomaru's mind wandered. He could tell he would not be able to keep this fight up for much longer. He knew it but more importantly _he _knew it.

'You look tired. Why don't you let me take over? You could probably use a nice little nap right about now.'

'Go away.'

Sesshomaru knew where he was. He was in the forest fighting these monsters. He also knew that he was not in a dilapidated amphitheater looking at himself. Never the less that was what he was seeing now.

"What's the matter? You seem distracted." Red eyes pierced through the darkness of the amphitheater. Sesshomaru stepped through the darkness, both of him.

"What do you want?"

The Sesshomaru with red eyes smiled. "Well that's a bit of a broad topic. I mean what are you supposed to say when you get that kind of a go ahead. I guess I want…to survive. It is what I'm best at you know."

"I can handle my own problems."

"But for how long? How long before you make a mistake; a mistake that not only endangers you but me as well? You know as well as I do that I'm not going to let that happen."

A new voice echoed through the amphitheater. "You have no say in the matter." A Sesshomaru with blue eyes stepped into the light coming through a hole in the ceiling.

Red eyes turned and met blue. "I thought you were sleeping."

The blue-eyed Sesshomaru smiled just as defiantly as his counterpart. "Oh, I've been up for a while now. Just listening as always."

The Sesshomaru with red eyes chuckled. "Well well well, the gang's all here. So, what shall we talk about?"

The amber-eyed Sesshomaru turned and began to walk into the darkness of the theater. "There is nothing to talk about. I am in control and I intend to stay that way."

The red eyes narrowed. "Keep lying to yourself if you must, but know that when you finally face the reality of your situation, when you are finally too weary to carry on, its just going to be me and mister sunshine over there." The amber-eyed Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and turned to find he was alone with his blue-eyed counterpart. Only a taunting voice remained. "And I think we all know who will win that battle."

Amber eyes met blue and then broke away.

As the blue-eyed Sesshomaru watched his stoic counterpart walk away he sighed and stared up towards the light. "You know sometimes I miss talking to regular people." And then he was alone.

88888888

It was getting harder to see.

Inuyasha brought his sword across separating three of the monsters into six pieces. Clouds covered the moon and the only real light came from Kikyo's sacred arrows that passed either to the left or right of him.

Kikyo stood near the edge of the village they were protecting. "Inuyasha! I'm running out of arrows!"

'Shit. I guess splitting up with Sango and Miroku was a bad idea after all.' As the light from Kikyo's last arrow faded, Inuyasha took in where each of the incoming monsters were coming from. Inuyasha swore again as he stopped himself from using the windscar. The rice paddy he was standing in was the villager's food source. If he destroyed it…'damn, I hate thinking of consequences.'

Inuyasha heard a gasp of surprise from Kikyo. The light from her last arrow was gone but he could still hear the footsteps of the monsters advancing towards him. Inuyasha raised his sword and prepared to fall back to Kikyo. That was until he realized he could see again.

There were two monsters in front of him ready to attack when suddenly they both collapsed. Inuyasha traced the source of the light straight down.

Silver hair swirled around a crouched figure. The person wore a kimono that seemed as if it were made entirely out of light. Inuyasha began to turn until he heard the footsteps of Kikyo advancing towards him.

Quickly the figure stood and faced Inuyasha. His jaw nearly dropped when a woman of astounding beauty stood before him. She twirled her twin short swords and smiled.

Inuyasha checked himself mentally but the only response he could think of was. "Who…um-"

"Lord Inuyasha, I've been searching for you. My name is Miki and I'll explain later." Miki turned towards the now illuminated monsters. "We still have some work to do."

88888888

Rin set up camp for the night. She and Jaken had worked for most of the day to find a decent cave.

She rounded the corner into their dimly illuminated campsite. Jaken had set up the three glowing rocks that Sesshomaru had given him several years ago. 

Jaken had protested that they would never need to use them but once again Sesshomaru was right.

Rin sat against the wall and let her stomach rumble. Jaken was unusually quiet tonight. Perhaps he had the same feeling she did.

Sesshomaru always came back. No one could kill him. But Kohaku…

Rin wiped a tear from her eye. Something just felt wrong.

88888888

Sango propped herself up against the nearest tree. Miroku sat down next to her while Shippo and a transformed Kirara stood in front of them. They had been fighting those monsters all day but now it was quiet, too quiet.

Shippo jumped up on Kirara's back and tried to visually scan the forest. "I wonder where they went?"

Sango adjusted her katana. "Maybe they got tired of dying."

Miroku stared at the sky. "I wonder what that thing was?"

"What thing?"

"You know, that thing that flew over us this morning."

Sango felt an odd vibrating in her back. Lifting herself off the tree behind her she noted how old Shippo had gotten. During the last three years he had grown up to her waist. Once she stood she realized the ground was shaking slightly. "Miroku, do you feel that?"

Miroku stood as well. "Is it an earthquake?"

The cloud that had covered the moon moved, giving just enough light to the area for the group the see the debris being kicked up around them. Sango partially covered her eyes to keep from going blind only to see a dark figure moving over her head.

Sango saw the trees in front of her splinter and thrown to the side. A massive figure moved and morphed to face her. Through the darkness she could only make out its glowing yellow eyes and its shining white teeth.

Miroku gaped at the creature before breaking the group's silence. "Well…that solves one mystery."



Sango barely had time to react as she saw the creature's teeth part and a red light build up behind them.

Sango moved and pushed Miroku to the side just as a line of fire shot out of the creature's mouth. She looked back to where she had just stood only to see a raging inferno.

Shippo rose up on Kirara over the fire and landed near Sango. Shippo's tail had been singed at the end but other than that he was unharmed. "Guess we know where the fires came from."

Miroku picked himself up off the ground after having been simultaneously saved and flattened by Sango.

The creature began to move slowly towards the group. Sango was not intimidated. "HIRAIKOTSU!"

88888888

Inuyasha sat next to Kikyo as they both stared at the illuminated dog demon. Kikyo was obviously not impressed by the girl's skill or by her timing. "Do you know what these things are?"

Miki dusted off her kimono. "They are hell spawn. Soldiers from the depths of hell, granted I've only seen them once before. They're about as dangerous as most of the low level demons you see around here, just as stupid, too. Usually they have someone commanding them. As for their purpose, here I could only guess. They would never show up on this plane unless it's important. Yet this just seems like a normal raid. So I can surmise that they are simply here to distract people from their commander's true goal. As to what that would be I haven't the slightest."

Most of this went in one of Inuyasha's ears and out the other. "You said you were looking for me. Why?"

Miki smiled. "It's my job. You are the true lord of the western lands. I am here to return you to power."

Kikyo and Inuyasha both gave Miki a questioning glance. Inuyasha shifted in his seat. "As far as demonic lands went I thought the western lands had disbanded. Myoga told us that just about everyone was dead."

"There are more of us alive than you might think. We simply have no one to lead us. That's why I came after you. Your father's will specifically said that you were to be the lord of the western lands once you come of age. I probably would have found you sooner if you didn't travel so much."



Kikyo stood and dusted off her clothes. "We can discuss this later."

Inuyasha stood and faced her. "Like hell we will. My answer is no."

Miki rose to protest but was cut short by Kikyo. "All I know is that these _hell spawn, _as you called them, are attacking innocent people. Your name is Miki correct?"

"Yes."

"If we eliminate the commander of this army, will they dissipate?"

"I believe that's the way it works."

"Then we may talk in more detail once this is over." With that, she began to walk into the forest.

Inuyasha followed closely behind her, leaving Miki to bring up the rear.

Miki watched as Inuyasha walked in front of her. 'Please don't be like your brother.'

88888888

Kohaku looked on as the first rays of light shown through the dying trees. An entire day and night of fighting had left Kohaku completely exhausted. Not to mention hopelessly lost.

The monsters he had been fighting seemed to completely disappear. It was as if they were there then…poof.

But Kohaku did have a sense of direction. Fires had begun to spring up to the east of him. He had no idea what he was headed towards but he was sure that if something was being senselessly destroyed, Sesshomaru would turn up eventually to check things out.

The empty water bottle at his side only reminded the demon slayer how thirsty he was. Perhaps he would reach a river or a stream before he reached the fires.

Kohaku felt the ground shake as he drew nearer to his destination. Whatever was doing this was big.

It was then that Kohaku felt something. He remembered the first time he had felt a demonic aura. How scary it was. This was…

A heavy footstep was all Kohaku heard.

He wanted to turn his head but for some reason he couldn't move. A cold chill ran up his spine. What was this feeling? He had never been this scared in his life.

Kohaku's head turned ever so slowly to his left.

A giant being in black armor stood. The light of the sun did not reflect off the dark steel. No, nothing would return from the void that was that armor. Yet the boy felt like he was being drawn to something.

The being's sword.

It was beckoning to him. Demanding his blood. For some reason it made sense to die by that sword.

Time passed. There was no measurement only a feeling. The being stood before him, sword raised. Kohaku fell to his knees and could only stare at the black figure.

As Kohaku watched the sword fall he somehow managed one thought. One word.

'Move!'

88888888

Author's notes:

Yes, I know it's been over a month since I last posted and I apologize. But it turns out that good things can distract me just as much as bad things. Ever since finals ended I've fallen back into the depths of my Xbox 360. Yes I've almost caught up on the last five months of gaming in the last two weeks…almost. Anyway I'll try not to go so long without updating again but no promises.

88888888

Next question:

This is a simple one. Who was considered America's Napoleon in the U.S. Civil war?

Hint: He's buried in two places.


	16. Chapter 15: Johnny on the Spot

All rights to Inuyasha reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

Sesshomaru fell forward letting Corran's sword fall beside him. A trail of dead monsters lay behind the exhausted Sesshomaru, marking his progress up till now.

With one arm, Sesshomaru pushed himself onto his back. The morning light filtered through the dead trees and bathed his face in its warmth. Sesshomaru tried to breathe but was met with a sharp pain in his lungs.

Gasping for air, the demon lord pushed himself against a tree and tore off his armor. As it clattered to the ground Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder how long it had been since he had taken the demonic metal off last. Was it years, a century perhaps? He was too tired to think properly.

Sesshomaru relaxed as his breathing slowed. Minutes passed when Sesshomaru finally noticed the gigantic fires in the distance. It was in this moment that Sesshomaru felt a twinge of annoyance. 'Kohaku.'

The boy would defiantly want to find out what was happening over there and God help him if he took Rin with him.

Sesshomaru stood slowly and decided that he was going to leave his armor where it was. 'How much energy do I have left?'

Sesshomaru knew no one was there, but a strong punch to his jaw made him reconsider.

The demon lord stumbled and fell the ground again.

"Surprised to see me so soon?"

Sesshomaru pushed himself to his knees and took a long look at his attacker. Who he saw brought one question to his mind. 'Is my hair really that long?'

Red eyes bore down on the demon lord. "I was planning on doing this much later but when it feels right sometimes you just have to run with it."

Sesshomaru stood and faced his red-eyed counterpart. "Do we really need to do this here?"

"What do I care? If I win, it's not going to matter, and if you win you'll just have to come up with an excuse if someone is watching. I wonder, how would you explain to someone why the great lord Sesshomaru was hitting himself?"



Sesshomaru took into account everything in the immediate area. His counterpart was wearing the exact same thing as him. Corran's sword was about the same distance between him and his counterpart and the corpses of the monsters were too far out of reach. That means that whoever got the sword had the upper hand. "You've shown up more times in the last two days than in the last five years. Any reason for that?"

"Boredom mostly. You have no idea how dull it is in that rundown city you call a mind. Honestly, you can only look at a weathered rock so much before you lose interest. Besides I want what you have."

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles. "Lets get this over with."

88888888

Sango ducked just in time. She felt the wind nearly lift her off the ground as the creature's tail swung just over her head.

The creature had several gashes in its scale like skin from where Sango had thrown her hiraikotsu that was now lying in the base of a tree. Miroku's sacred seals dotted the creature's legs slowing it to a crawl. Shippo…was trying not to get killed.

While Shippo's fox magic had grown in strength over the last three years this was a little out of his league. "What the hell is this thing?"

Sango dodged another blast of fire from the creature's mouth. "It's like a dragon but I've never seen one that looks like this before."

Miroku threw another sacred seal onto the creature's tail. As blue sparks flew from the paper the monk tried to regroup with Sango. "It looks like it's from the western mainland."

"What, like from Europe?"

"Yeah."

Sango rolled of to her side as the dragon attempted to step on her. "Why would a European dragon be in the northern lands?"

"I don't know. But maybe it has something to do with the fact that an army of demons randomly appeared at the same time and place."

Sango skidded to a halt right next to Miroku. "You might have a point there."



The dragon's tail whipped down at both of them creating a small crater. Sango had seen the tail coming ahead of time and escaped unharmed. Miroku was not so lucky.

The impact sent Miroku flying. Once the monk landed face first on the dying grass he looked up only to see the red flames building up in the dragon's throat.

Sango didn't think. She simply rushed in front of Miroku simultaneously unsheathing her katana.

All Miroku saw was Sango suddenly standing in front of him holding her katana with both hands.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" With that Sango hurled her katana like a tomahawk straight at the dragon.

Perhaps it was by fate or by simple dumb luck but somehow the katana disappeared into the dragon's mouth lodging itself deep within its throat.

The dragon's eyes widened as it began to choke and flail. Liquid fire poured from the dragon's mouth and its throat began to swell. It rolled onto its back breaking one of its wings in the process and continued to gag.

Shippo and Kirara landed next to Miroku and Sango all the while gaping at the spectacle before them.

Seconds passed as the dragon continued to gag when finally its throat exploded spewing liquid fire and dragon's blood into the sky.

When the dragon finally stopped its failed attempts to breathe it left two demons and two humans wide-eyed and gaping in stunned awe.

When the airborne debris finally crashed to the ground around them a mostly melted katana fell to Sango's feet.

After a few moments of relative silence Miroku sat up. "Wow…"

Shippo had little to add to the argument. "Yeah…"

Sango tapped the melted sword with her foot. "Did that just…um…I mean…did that actually work?"

Sango stood still for a little while longer before walking towards the dragon's corpse.



Miroku watched as Sango made her way towards her hiraikotsu and took the time to observe the collateral damage the fight had caused.

All of the trees in their area were either flattened or on fire.

Sango pulled her hiraikotsu out from under a collapsed tree when her heart skipped a beat.

Miroku saw the demon exterminator pause and then dart into the forest. He had heard it too. A scream had pierced the forest. Miroku immediately jumped to his feet and took off after her. His thought was the same as hers.

'Kohaku.'

88888888

Sesshomaru felt the hilt of Corran's sword leave his grasp as his counterpart's shoulder smashed into his chest. The demon lord slammed into the tree behind him and fell back limp with a groan.

It was a bit too dramatic for his taste but he was banking on his counterpart not being able to tell the difference. Sesshomaru had learned long ago the benefits of preparing for the next fight and in his condition a full out conflict with his counterpart would take up far too much energy. So Sesshomaru decided to use something better than force.

Guile.

Red eyes looked on in amusement as they watched the fallen demon lord. "You used to be the strongest, you know. But now look at you. You're pathetic."

Sesshomaru felt a foot drive into his chest but was quickly removed. 'Wait for it.'

"Isn't it ironic, goldy? You were the last one created but you're going to be the first one to die."

Sesshomaru let his eyes droop as he tried not to think about the likelihood of that last taunt. He felt cold hands grasp his throat roughly as his counterpart kneeled over him.

"You have no idea how hard it is to kill you without killing your body. I have to let go at just the right moment. For that I shall need full concentration. That's why I would appreciate it," Sesshomaru felt the cold hands squeeze cutting off his air. "-if you could die queietl-"



Sesshomaru's counterpart stopped dead mid sentence and looked down at the hilt sticking out of his stomach. The demon lord replied only with a condescending "Tch." With that he slid the knife across with one strong movement.

The red-eyed Sesshomaru stumbled back clutching his stomach and trying desperately to keep its contents from spilling out.

Sesshomaru stood wiped off his knife. "Get out of my sight."

Red eyes narrowed and then disappeared.

A weary Sesshomaru tucked his knife back under his sleeve and then gracefully fell back. He wasn't too surprised when another set of footsteps began to advance on him. Sesshomaru did not rise this time.

"It's a good thing hurting him doesn't affect you."

"Hn."

"I see you kept the knife. Good thing, too."

"Hn."

"So, did you know he was coming?"

"What makes you think that?"

"That little ploy wouldn't have worked if you had kept the armor on."

"…"

"I see. So you're just good at thinking on your feet."

"…"

"Well this is a delightful conversation."

"I do not remember you being this talkative before."

"I get bored too. Not to mention that I always was the more sociable of us three."

"…"

"So who do you think he sent to lead the army?"



"No idea."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"You sound…like you have something on your mind."

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"…"

"…I created you for the same reason I created him. Out of necessity. I could not have done what was needed and so you were born. Though it's not like it happened willingly. One minute I'm alone and the next I have company."

"But you gave me everything."

"It was necessary to give you both his memory and my own. If you must know it is my single greatest regret that you had to suffer through everything that you did. For what it's worth…I'm truly sorry."

"…"

"So, I assume you have other things to do. Goodbye, for now."

And with that Sesshomaru felt blue eyes no longer looking upon him.

'He never asked if I forgave him.'

88888888

Kohaku cradled the giant gash in his shoulder as he dodged another swipe of the being's sword. He was loosing blood fast.

A steel fist slammed into Kohaku's side knocking him off his feet. As Kohaku landed he could have sworn he heard his ribs break. The demon exterminator did his best to retreat but now all he could do is crawl.

Kohaku looked up to see the being's sword looming over him. In that moment his life flashed before his eyes. That was why he was so sure _this_ was an illusion.

Sango stood over her brother holing the dark sword at bay with her hiraikotsu. Miroku ran to the boy's side and pulled him to the nearest tree. 

Both of their clothes were singed from running through fire. Shippo and Kirara had been sent to find Inuyasha and Kikyo.

The older demon slayer took a look at her brother's assailant. He wore black armor and helmet did not reveal his face nor his eyes. The style of the armor was defiantly not Japanese in origin. The being himself was at least seven and a half feet tall standing well over Sango who was about five foot eight. The being defiantly had the advantage when it came to reach but Sango bet that all that armor slowed him down considerably.

Sango shivered when the being spoke. Its voice was like that of oblivion itself. "Who interferes with my prey?"

"Who are you?"

"I am fear. I am that which makes mortals tremble. I am the destroyer all things great and small. I am the destiny of kings and peasants. I AM THE END OF ALL THINGS!"

Sango strained under the being's strength. But she had one good push still in her. "I am Sango. And _you _will _not_ hurt my brother!" The demon slayer pushed up on the being's sword and spun left driving the edge of her hiraikotsu into his side.

The being fell back two steps at the impact and six more for the following three hits. He brought his sword up to block the fifth hit sending Sango retreating. The demon slayer knew she was dealing with something strange and figured it was best not to take chances.

Sango then made a chilling observation. After all that his armor didn't even have a dent. 'What is this guy made out of?' "Why are you here? Did you do all this?"

"I have come for my prey and his companions if necessary."

"All this for one person?"

"I have been ordered not to take chances with my prey."

Sango motioned to the dead forest and the burning trees. "And what was all this for?"

"To get my prey's attention. You are a skilled warrior and your time on this world is not yet done. Leave now and I shall spare you."

"Like hell I will!" Sango charged forward and swung her hiraikotsu as hard as she could. The hiraikotsu stopped mid swing and Sango's eyes widened.

The being stood still with his off hand grasping the hiraikotsu as if he had just caught a ball. "So be it." The black sword pierced the earth as it narrowly missed Sango's head.

Sango had quickly let go of the hiraikotsu and rolled to her right. Before she could even comprehend what had just happened the being moved faster than her eye could follow. The being tossed Sango's weapon off to the side and drove a fist straight into her gut.

The force of the blow sent the demon slayer skidding back. Sango doubled over and tried not to vomit. He had moved far more quickly than he had a moment ago.

Miroku darted in front of Sango and raised his staff in defiance. He would have to hold this thing off until Sango could move again.

The being slowly advanced towards Miroku and raised its sword. "You know not with whom you deal."

Miroku braced for the impact that never came.

Black armor stood motionless for the longest of moments before it lowered its sword. The being slowly turned around completely ignoring the two humans it was fighting not seconds ago.

The monk looked past the being only to find someone who he never thought he'd be happy to see.

Sesshomaru stood not a stone's throw away. "Looking for someone?"

88888888

Author's notes:

Clearing things up: Okay this chapter should have cleared a few things up. But if you're still confused about the multiple Sesshomarus all you have to know is that when the guardians were talking about Sesshomaru being psychotic a few chapters ago…well lets just say they had their reasons. The amphitheater as you might have guessed by this chapter was a representation of Sesshomaru's mind, which will be explained in greater detail later. As to the significance of this argument it will also be important later.

If you are becoming annoyed with the amount of questions this story raises then I'm afraid you are going to be in for a long haul. This is a very long story (mostly because Sesshomaru has lived a very long life) and even though its fifteen chapters in this is still the beginning of the story and its going to be 

that way for a while. If I had to guess I'd say that this is about the middle of the beginning. I might as well say this now: In the Beginning is part one of the story. There will be a part two and possibly three as was my intention from the start. Part two and three will have less and less questions and more answers as things progress. Unfortunately In the Beginning is here to introduce you to the little universe I've created so it's going to have a lot of new stuff in it.

As always your questions and comments are greatly appreciated. If you are confused I will try to clear things up in the author's notes of the next chapter. I will continue to do my best to give you an enjoyable story.

8888888

Answer:

The American Napoleon during the Civil War was none other than Thomas Jonathan "Stonewall" Jackson. He was a Confederate General who also served in the Mexican American War. He was hit with friendly fire during the Battle of Chancellorsville and had to have his left arm amputated. The arm was buried on sight. Jackson himself was taken to a plantation named "Fairfield" (which I always thought was an ironic name for a plantation) to recover where he later died of pneumonia. He is now buried in the Stonewall Jackson Memorial Cemetery in Lexington Virginia.


	17. Chapter 16: Death

All rights to Inuyasha reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

Kohaku shifted against the tree behind him. Watching his sister fight had been strange at best. The second she had been hit he had wanted to rush in and help but he had been stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. Kohaku knew the monk was just trying to help but being told not to fight, even with a simple gesture, hurt. Still Kohaku tried to relax and realized that if he attempted to defend his sister in this state he would probably cause more harm than good.

That was when he saw someone that filled his mind with hope.

"Looking for someone?" Sesshomaru's voice was soft and carried with it a tone of exhaustion but somehow it didn't make him sound weak. His appearance was a different matter.

His clothes were torn and his armor was missing. His skin was covered in dirt, for once, but there were still no visible cuts aside from a small line of blood coming from his mouth. Apparently one of the monsters had gotten a lucky shot.

Even considering all this Sesshomaru was still a welcome sight.

88888888

Sesshomaru took a good look at his surroundings. Kohaku was alone which meant he must have sent Rin and Jaken off somewhere safe. 'Smart kid.' The demon slayer and monk that traveled with Inuyasha looked worse for wear but they were at least still breathing. The demon slayer's weapon lay off to the side. Sesshomaru briefly considered using it to his advantage but reconsidered when he realized that he had never used anything like the weapon before.

His enemy stood before him dressed in a strange black armor. Though he had never personally met him before Sesshomaru knew exactly whom he was fighting. This was _not_ going to be easy.

As Sesshomaru walked forward he made no effort to hide his new arm from the monk and demon slayer. He had hoped to surprise Inuyasha with it later but the half-breed was of little consequence at this point.

The being spoke in a voice Sesshomaru recognized but had never heard before. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"I'm surprised he sent someone like you so soon."

"Why send a fool to kill the great lord Sesshomaru. Especially when he has a resource like myself?"

"Why do you obey him?"

"A deal has been struck. With your death I will become obsolete. Although I must admit it is an honor to meet someone with your reputation."

"Dispense with the pleasantries."

The being tightened his grip on his sword. "Agreed."

Sesshomaru brought Corran's sword to bear.

88888888

Sango watched as Sesshomaru brought out a shining white long sword. Sango slowly began to edge towards her hiraikotsu all the while watching the demon lord.

She felt Sesshomaru release his demonic aura, or at least what was left of it. The blue aura danced around him like a small wildfire. His sword stance was somewhat different than she remembered. Usually he held his sword out straight with the tip pointing up. Now he held it with his right arm as usual except the sword was pointed straight out and his new left hand was raised in an open gesture. Sango's expression changed to curious when the long sword changed into a style of sword she had never seen before. The white metal slimmed and a hand guard rose from the hilt.

The demon slayer tried to analyze the demon lord's new style but could only see the basics of it. The off hand was obviously used for balance and his posture was defiantly much better suited for defence. As for attacking it seemed to only be of use for linear strikes, defiantly best for single opponents.

Sango watched the demon lord's eyes. She saw as they went from their usual calm state to wide and alert. Sango felt what he did only a second later. The ground shook and cracked under the being's feet. His aura spread out from his armor covering him in a shroud of darkness. As the cloud dissipated the being advanced.

Sesshomaru took a step back and adjusted his stance. His left hand dropped and he pointed the tip of his sword down taking a low guard.

With one smooth movement the being launched himself at the demon lord. A black sword fell upon Sesshomaru with deadly force. The demon lord rolled to the side. With his black sword imbedded in the ground the being quickly adjusted his grip and brought the sword around in a crescent strike creating a moon shaped slit in the ground.

The sword ran under Sesshomaru's chin and Sango held her breath as a small red line appeared across his throat. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he began to steadily breathe. Noticing his close call he steadied himself and readied his sword.

The being stood to his full height. Sesshomaru was about six foot two yet he was still dwarfed by this giant.

The being charged Sesshomaru again and Sango's jaw dropped as the black sword moved with a speed she had never seen before.

It never came close to Sesshomaru again.

Sesshomaru dodged each attack with an acrobatic skill like that of a cat. He was completely on the defensive using his sword for nothing more than balance.

Sango suddenly remembered her hiraikotsu and began to inch towards it once again.

88888888

Sesshomaru already had a plan. He wasn't quite sure if it was a good one but never the less it was at least something.

Moving steadily towards a denser area of trees Sesshomaru moved with acrobatic maneuvers, that he had of course forgotten to practice in the last two hundred years. As a result his muscles were somewhat unused to being stretched this much. That was probably why he could feel one of the tendons in his left leg tearing.

The being's sword strikes slowed as they began to chop through trees. The dried wood did little to stop the deadly blows but did give Sesshomaru the time he needed to take the pressure off his legs. He began to use the trees as stepping-stones carrying him farther and farther away from the tip of the dark blade.

88888888

Miroku studied Kohaku carefully. He was no expert at healing but he did pick up a thing or two from Kagome and Kaede every once and a while. Sango had reached her weapon and was using it like a crutch to move towards them.

Sango settled down near Kohaku and inspected his shoulder. After helping Miroku stop the bleeding she decided to check on Sesshomaru.

Many of the trees that he was fighting near were on fire and would occasionally block her view but this did little to stop the demon lord from jumping from limb to limb.

Miroku began to place a barrier around Kohaku with his sacred scrolls. They would do little good against that kind of foe but they could at least protect him from debris. "He seems to be doing well for someone who's not fighting back."

Sango adjusted her hiraikotsu. "Have you ever seen him move that fast?"

"I've never seen _anyone_ move that fast."

88888888

Sesshomaru back flipped onto the tree behind him and pushed off and down allowing him to narrowly miss the dark blade threatening to decapitate him. It also allowed him to reach the ground and strike out at the being's leg.

Corran's sword tore through the black armor like butter leaving a glowing white scar where only darkness had existed before.

The being dropped to one knee then faced Sesshomaru. "That sword-"

"Shall be your undoing."

88888888

Kagome sat at her desk and tried to remember how to breathe.

She had passed! Not by much but that was beside the point.

That was why when the phone rang she forgot to answer until her brother's voice yelled out "Are you gonna get that?"

Kagome hastily picked up her phone and caught the lamp she almost knocked over in the process. "Hello?"

Yuka's voice sounded happy as usual. "Kagome, did you get your test scores this morning?"

"Yup!"

"You passed didn't you!?"

"By the skin of my teeth."

"Awesome, Eri and I got decent scores and Ayumi practically graduated at the head of the class but we were all worried about you. They'll be so relieved to hear you got out too."

"I feel like a huge weight just got lifted off my shoulders."

"Hey, we're all getting together later to celebrate do you think you can come? I mean, its okay if you don't feel up to it."

"Yuka I think a little distraction is just what the doctor ordered."

88888888

Syal watched Kagome's room from her apartment across the street like the dutiful guard she was. She had been assigned to Kagome eight years ago and because of this Syal knew all of Kagome's secrets. She had even been watching the fateful day Kagome had fallen down the well. Syal knew about Kagome's crush on Inuyasha and her quiet but polite dismissal of Hojo. Yes, Syal had come to look upon this room as home in the past few years as she waited for Kagome to return from the past time and time again.

Kagome was to never know the fate that awaited her nor was she to know about the trouble Syal had gone through all these years to keep the high school girl out of trouble. In truth she felt like Kagome's guardian angel keeping her out of danger. This was of course ironic seeing as the title given to her kind by humans was demons.

Syal was a quarter dog demon and half wolf demon. She was also a quarter human, which made her perfect for drawing attention to herself in a world full of other humans. Her pointed ears made her just different enough to deny her a normal life. Though she had no other visible markings of a demon the ears were still too much of a giveaway, or at least that's what her parents had said.

She had never questioned her parent's logic and she probably never would. They had after all managed to survive this long.

Syal had been picked for her skill and intelligence to guard one of humanity's few hopes for survival. It was an honor like no other and one she had strove to achieve for most of her life.

As far as Kagome went there was a strict timetable as to when Syal would need to directly interfere. Unfortunately it was soon. That was why she had been sent backup.

Syal tried to listen to Kagome's phone conversation all the while drowning out the noise behind her.

Jonathan, was a trained martial artist and skilled with explosives. He had been recruited from the SAS when he was twenty six and was now looking skeptically at his new partner Luke.

Luke was for all intents and purposes a walking stereotype. He was from the US and had been recruited from the Marines about the same time as Jonathan. He was a decent driver and an amazing shot. He was unfortunately also very…American. He spoke his mind usually to the point of fault and he tended to over exaggerate.

Jonathan on the other hand was also somewhat annoying to Syal although for the opposite reasons. Together the two were absolutely unbearable. Not to mention they had the most…_interesting _conversations. She actually thought Luke was an idiot until she realized it was just his sense of humor.

Luke pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit his cigarette. "So, hypothetically speaking lets say we were in a bar and we both brought some of our friends and-"

Jonathan held a hand up as he began to stir his ramen noodles. "This isn't going to turn into some stupid yet awkward attempt to prove that your not a racist by asking me hypothetical questions regarding what is acceptable behavior between us is it?

Luke smiled and exhaled smoke into the air. "No, I got all of those out of the way when I was in the Marines."

Jonathan laughed. "Fine, what were you going to talk about?"

"I was going to ask about acceptable dialogue regarding things of a…national standpoint. You know, historical things mostly."

"You're not going to try comparing my country to yours are you?"

"I won't go there if you won't."

Jonathan took his time trying to look as humorously dignified as possible. "You may continue."

"So, hypothetically speaking lets say we were in a bar and we both brought some of our friends, would it be impolite to bring up the revolutionary war."

"Some might think so. But over all there are no hard feelings. Most just consider it your loss."

"Really…the way I remember it, we won that war and became a superpower not a hundred years later."

"You're really going to do this?"

"You'd like to argue the point?"

"Oh, sure you won. But at what cost?"

"Explain."

"You had to ask the French for help."

"You know you're right. But you know what that means?"

"What?"

"You got beat by some farmers and a bunch of French sea-men."

Luke laughed and Jonathan cracked a smile. "Hilarious, truly worthy of your country's intelligence."

"Oh, so now we're all a bunch of idiots. Never heard that one before."

"I'm just saying your government could spend a little more education. I mean where the hell did _you_ go to school?"

"Why I went to the Alabama Institute for Advanced Book Learnin'."

Both men paused then burst out laughing. "Really?"

"No…they wouldn't let me in!"

Syal rolled her eyes at the two hysterical army brats. She had never spent much time with people from the west. And while she knew English most of their mannerisms either confused or irritated her. To this day she couldn't understand how people could find insults so amusing. If someone had insulted her like Luke and Jonathan insulted each other she would have probably killed them on the spot. "Put that out."

Luke stopped laughing long enough to notice the angry looking woman sitting next to the window. "What?"

"I said put it out."

Luke suddenly noticed the cigarette in his mouth. "Oh, come on I'm just trying to relax."

Syal walked over to Luke, snatched the cigarette from his mouth, bit off the lit end and spat in onto the floor. "No smoking."

"You know you're scary when you do that."

"Good."

"Hey, why all the hostility?"

"Why all the hostility? Maybe because I was sent two idiots who would rather be joking around than doing their job!"

"All right, you want to know why I'm sitting here joking around? It's because I'm pissed off okay. It's because I've been training for the last three months to go to Russia to protect some diplomat who just happens to be a very important demon. It's because for the last three months I've been learning how to speak Russian for the trip. But three days ago my government called me up and said 'hey Lieutenant you've been doing such a great job we've decided to send you on a trip to Hawaii.' So I packed my bags and got on a plane. Except the plane didn't stop and I ended up here in Japan with a note that says 'sorry but this job needs to be off the record.' Then I get taken to some crappy apartment in Tokyo with a stuck up Brit, an angry demon girl, a bottle of sun tan lotion, three Hawaiian shirts, two pairs of shorts, and a Russian to English dictionary **all of which will really help here in FUCKING JAPAN!**"

"Will you please lower your voice." Just as Syal said this a loud screaming came from the floor below them.

Luke was undaunted. "**I'm sorry! I can't understand you! I DON'T SPEAK JAPANESE!**"

"…Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then get back to work. Our target is leaving in an hour."

"Fine." Luke looked towards Jonathan. "Well, do you need some time to bore your soul and tell everyone what's wrong with your life?"

"No. They told me where I was going."

"…I fucking hate this country."

88888888

Sesshomaru danced around his enemy striking out whenever possible. The dark being tried to maneuver around the trees but due to his size ended up crashing into several trees. White scars dotted the being's armor yet Sesshomaru could not make a definitive strike.

The being jumped and Sesshomaru figured out what was happening a second too late. An armored fist came crashing down on the ground. Sesshomaru's footing became uneven as the ground beneath him compressed and formed a crater. He had just enough composure to dodge the sword now aimed at his chest. Unfortunately with his uneven footing Sesshomaru stumbled and felt an armored boot connect with his shoulder.

Sesshomaru fell face first into the dirt. He tried to flip himself over and face his enemy but his sword met with resistance. Through his peripheral vision Sesshomaru could make out an armored boot standing on Corran's sword. 'Shit.'

A sharp cracking noise was all he heard before Sesshomaru pulled the handle free of the cracked blade. Sesshomaru looked up to see the being looming over him.

The demon lord made several attempts to stand but was knocked back down each time. A dark gauntlet took a firm hold of Sesshomaru's hair and pulled him to his feet.

Sesshomaru could hear his ribs cracking as a strong fist was driven into his gut. Yet above it all Sesshomaru ignored his pain and began to speak. "You can tell your master that he's already lost."

The being took a firm hold of Sesshomaru's throat. "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru clawed at the hand now holding him off the ground. "What do you think I've been doing all these years? Everything has been destroyed. The only one who knows anything is me. And when I'm gone-"

"I was not informed of my master's plan. My only mission is to kill you. But I shall pass your message along."

As the being's grip tightened Sesshomaru smiled. The pressure in his neck built but Sesshomaru felt only relief. His arms fell to his side and his legs swayed with the breeze.

"So this is where you will die. After all you have been through, for it to end like this…it feels so strange."

Sesshomaru let his anger leave him as his end neared. His only regret was that even though he could not breathe warmth still eluded his body. Still, all thoughts were put aside as Sesshomaru knew his job was done. As he faded into unconsciousness the demon lord waited for that one last pop in his neck that would signify the end.

Darkness clouded his vision when Sesshomaru heard someone yell.

"Hiraikotsu!"

88888888

Author's notes:

Back again after a month. It feels like an eternity since I've had the time to work on this fic. Once again school has been keeping me busy but I still haven't forgotten about all of you. My break comes up in two more weeks so I'll have plenty of time till August.

88888888

Question:

Who was Marcus Licinius Crassus?

Hint: Remember Caesar and Pompey.


	18. Chapter 17: Cleaning Up

All rights reserved to Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi

88888888

Sango's weapon bounced off the being's armor causing him to drop the demon lord in his left hand. The demon slayer rushed forward and ejected the blade she kept hidden on her right forearm. Miroku ran beside her, ready to share her fate.

88888888

Sesshomaru fell to the ground not knowing whether he was alive or dead. As his vision began to return he heard the sounds of steel clashing.

A familiar voice resounded in his ears. 'Are you going to help them?'

'I can't move.'

'…I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later.'

'Why can't I just die?'

'You know the answer as well as I do. We are destined by fate to finish what was started so long ago. Or at least that's what you told yourself so you could sleep at night.'

'I stand by my decisions.'

'I wasn't insinuating that you didn't. I was simply answering your question.'

'I need some time to think about things. I think…I think I do need some rest. Perhaps for just a few minutes…if I could just…' Sesshomaru felt a comforting touch in the back of his mind.

'Okay. You've done the best you could for a long time. Far longer than I would have thought possible considering your condition. I'll take over from here.'

And with that gold eyes closed and for the first time truly rested. But _just_ for a moment.

88888888

Miroku flew into the tree behind him and felt a sharp pain as his leg broke. The tree he had hit splintered on impact sending heavy branches falling to the ground. The monk struggled as he was buried in wood and forced to watch the scene before him.

Sango tried to free herself from the armored hand that now gripped her but to no avail.

The being grasped her arm and studied the hidden blade on her forearm. Then he looked into her eyes.

Sango could sense the anger radiating from the being and was soon drawn into eye contact. The depths of the beings eyes were like a vortex sucking out any will she had to continue living. As she stared into the depths of his eyes she heard a voice that seemed as if it could shatter her soul. "DO YOU NOT KNOW DEATH WHEN YOU SEE IT?"

The being raised its sword in preparation to cleave the entranced demon slayer in two.

"SUCH FOOLISHNESS. NO WEAPON OF THIS WORLD CAN HARM ME."

Sango saw a blur of movement and heard a strange but familiar voice.

"Thanks for the tip!"

Sango heard the being scream in pain as his arm fell to the ground with his sword. Not an instant later the hand holding her seemed to detach itself from the being.

The demon slayer dropped to the ground and saw shining silver hack off the being's left leg.

Sesshomaru stood over the now kneeling mass of dark armor.

Sango tried to register the fact that Sesshomaru had just saved her but for some reason she thought he was some one else. His tone was different as was his voice yet her eyes told her differently.

"YOU?"

"If no weapon of this world can harm you then you should have killed me when you had the chance."

"HOW?"

Sesshomaru raised Tenseiga "Fool. You look upon the sword of heaven. Now send a message to your master. Tell him I'm going to make good on my promise. He'll know which one I'm talking about."

Sango tried to focus but knew something was wrong with her sight. As the blur settled Sesshomaru became normal again. His energy seemed to dissipate as he began to look once more like someone who had been fighting for two days.

But for just a moment she could have sworn Sesshomaru had blue eyes.

And with that gold eyes opened and bore down upon the being of darkness.

"I SHALL RETURN FOR YOU."

"Of that I have no doubt. But for now…" Sesshomaru raised Tenseiga. "Back to the pit that spawned you!"

Tenseiga tore through the being's neck. The dark armor glowed then burst in to a blinding light. To all who viewed the sight it was as if every ounce of light that had been absorbed by the abysmal armor had been released all at once.

Sango managed to stay conscious for most of it.

88888888

Miroku wasn't quite sure why Sesshomaru was helping take the branches off him but he was grateful.

Quite frankly the entire day had been one for surprises and with the sound of two people landing behind Sesshomaru he had the feeling it was going to get stranger.

Corran and Raphael landed right behind Sesshomaru. The demon lord turned and regarded the two intruders. Corran was, of course, the first to speak. "Sesshomaru! I knew you could do it! You look horrible but at least…where's my sword."

Sesshomaru pointed to his left and then continued to help Miroku onto the monk's one good foot. "Thank you for your assistance."

Miroku stared at the demon lord trying to judge if he was serious. "Umm…your welcome?"

Sesshomaru left the monk and turned towards Raphael.

Corran was now standing over his broken sword grudgingly picking up the pieces.

The demon lord did not speak to Raphael. He simply pointed to a very confused looking Kohaku. Raphael nodded and tucked in his wings.

Corran finished up and placed all the pieces in a bag under his clothes. "Raphael will speak to the higher-ups and see if we can't get this area back into shape. Oh, and I don't think I'll be letting you borrow my sword again."

A flash of light drew Miroku's attention to Kohaku who was now standing.

Sesshomaru marched towards Kohaku and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "If you wish to stay now is the time to speak."

Kohaku stared at his unconscious sister then lowered his eyes.

"Fine. Go find Rin and Jaken then meet me at the nearest river."

Kohaku nodded then took off towards the mountains.

Sesshomaru paused then motioned towards Raphael. "Heal the monk and the demon slayer too."

Miroku clutched the nearest tree that wasn't on fire. "Why are you doing this?"

"I am not above giving aid to an ally in need. For today _that_ is what you are." And with that he left.

Miroku noted how the robed man with wings moved towards Sango and laid his hands on her forehead.

Corran had already disappeared.

88888888

Luke moved for the locker by the door. Upon opening it he was met with a sight that almost brought tears to his eyes.

Jonathan watched as his American counterpart pulled every gun he could find out of the locker. "Do all Americans like guns?"

"Just the normal ones."

Syal walked by and started putting each gun back in its respected place.

Luke watched on in confusion. "What the hell are you doing? I was gonna use those."

"You can have one. And only a handgun."

"Why?"

Syal reached into her pocket and placed a key into Luke's hand. "Because you're driving."

Luke stared at the key with a look that Jonathan could only describe as absolute horror. "Oh come on! I can't fucking smoke, I can't fucking joke around, and now I can't even fucking shoot anything? This job sucks."

Jonathan smiled. "At least you'll have an airbag."

"Just for that, you don't get to wear a seatbelt."

88888888

Kagome walked briskly down the street towards the mall. She needed this. After Sakura's visit Kagome had felt like she would be sick. Having to deal with Sesshomaru's past and probable future was…well it was just weird. Weird and depressing.

She needed some time with her friends. God knows when she would see them again. Then and only then would she sink back into the strange yet new stories of Sesshomaru's youth.

And so Kagome walked on blissfully unaware of the car following her from a distance and unfortunately unaware of the twelve figures watching both of them.

88888888

(Because of how fast I wrote this chapter it was not proof read or spell checked. If something's wrong I'll eventually find and correct it.)

Author's notes:

A short chapter I know but I just didn't feel comfortable leaving the story where it was. The next chapter might be a while depending on how my class is going.

On an added note the blade in Sango's arm was actually in the episode where she gave Tetsusaiga to Naraku and then fought him. I always thought it was weird how she never used it again after that.

This fight could have been more epic but I really just kind of felt like wrapping it up. Besides I know how some of you are dying to see Sesshomaru and Kagome meet. Just a couple more chapters I promise.

Review Questions:

Some one on A single spark asked me if I'll be on other sites when the site closes down. I am currently on four sites. A single spark, dokuga, , and of course deviantart.

Also I was asked about my beta. First of all I don't know what that is but if it's some one who spell checks my work I have someone for that (Blood-Flame-Phoenix) and if it's someone to talk about plot with well I have one of those too (He shall not be named because I have a feeling he wouldn't like the publicity). But if that's not what a beta does then no I don't have one yet.

As for a review made by Echo Huntress may I just say: DAMN! Please don't die; seriously I need all the attention I can get. It takes me a while to update partly because of school (which I have year round) and partly because I'm never satisfied with the way the chapter ends up. For some reason I always read it and think I could have expressed my ideas so much better. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. It's always nice to hear from a fan.

88888888

Answer:

A shout out go to Musouka.Dreamer on Dokuga for her correct answer.

Marcus Licinius Crassus was descended from a wealthy family, he became the richest man in Rome (deriving much of his wealth from what is now regarded as fire insurance fraud). He defeated the slave revolt of Spartacus and became a member of the First Triumvirate (consisting of Caesar, Pompey, and himself). To enhance his military reputation, he invaded Parthia, only to have his army annihilated at Carrhae by the enemy's cavalry. Tradition says that he was captured and executed by being made to swallow molten gold as a 'reward for his avarice.'


	19. Chapter 18: A History Lesson

All rights to Inuyasha reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

(Disclaimer: The following chapters will contain violence, crude language, ideologically/religiously sensitive issues, more crude language, sexual references, and soldier humor with crude language. I have marked this story with the highest possible rating on each site for a reason. If you are squeamish when it comes to these concepts you should a. stop reading then reevaluate why you chose a mature rated story for your enjoyment or b. continue reading with an open mind. I will try to ease into things with this chapter and I hope this disclaimer was not needed. Thank you everyone who has stuck with me thus far.)

88888888

Kohaku raced up the mountain not because he had energy to spare. No, while the strange winged man in robes had healed his wounds he had done nothing about Kohaku's appetite, thirst, or lack of sleep. So why was he running? It was simple, he was running away.

Three years had passed but he still couldn't do it. He still couldn't face his sister. Not after what he had done. All he had left was an order. Find Rin then find Sesshomaru.

For now all he needed was something to take his mind off the past.

88888888

A strange sensation fell over Miroku as he watched Inuyasha walk into the clearing. Sango's head was lying in his lap, which was quite the opposite of the previous night.

"What happened here?"

Sango twitched and rose. "Sesshomaru and some creepy guy in black armor."

"Who won?"

"Guess."

"Figures."

"…Miroku, did Sesshomaru seem a little strange to you?"

The monk's brow furrowed as he lost himself in thought. "Other than his strange choice in friends, no. But…now that you mention it he did thank me."

Inuyasha knelt down next to Miroku and looked right into his eyes. "Did you get hit on the head or something cause' it sounded like you just said that Sesshomaru thanked you."

"I know it sounds weird but…"

"Did you notice anything Sango?"

"…Well, for a second…I could have sworn his eyes were blue. But that might have just been my imagination."

A smooth voice rose from the tree line revealing Miki, Kikyo, Shippo and Kirara. "It wasn't your imagination. Now if the rest of you will excuse us, I believe I have something to discuss with Inuyasha."

88888888

Sesshomaru stumbled through the trees in a manner ill befitting for someone of his _stature._ In the back of his mind he had known this would happen sooner or later. That was why the river was such a welcome sight.

The demon lord fell to his knees and doubled over coughing. He felt the blood from his lungs dripping from his mouth as he collapsed. Yet for some reason the whole scenario seemed otherworldly. 'And to think. Out there some lucky bastard is dying in his sleep.'

Perhaps it had only been the adrenalin that came with a good fight but now it was all gone. Sesshomaru felt worse than he had two days ago and that was saying something.

At the very least he had been able to make a graceful exit in front of the monk.

Sesshomaru rolled onto his back and stared at the sky, hoping a certain omnipotent presence was watching. And as the world around him faded to black Sesshomaru realized that someone was probably looking down on him right now…and laughing their ass off.

88888888

Syal sat in the back seat of her car with her ear pressed gently to the window. She would occasionally adjust her hair so that no one outside could see her ears.

It didn't take much concentration to hear Kagome talking with her friends, which was why she wasn't becoming angry with the two men sitting in front of her.

Luke and Jonathan had recently begun to tell each other stories about each of their military careers. To anyone outside the car the two men were just casually talking and telling jokes like any other tourist, but inside it was a storm of cussing and horrifying stories which both found very humorous.

The silent wolf demon continued with her job as the two men conversed but as hard as she tried Syal just couldn't tune them out. Hearing both Kagome's friends and the two men Syal wondered what omnipotent being condemned her to such a fate.

"Please, beer should be served ice cold."

"A larger maybe or a glass of water like you drink, but a pint of stout? That's just stupid. Anyway, dawn breaks and Corporal Davis wakes up in the middle of the courtyard completely naked with a broken nose and an empty bottle of Guinness in his hand. Nobody took the time to wake him up so we're all doing the morning drill around him. He stands up, falls, stands up again then staggers off into the barracks all the while screaming 'It's a might bit drafty in hear!' Sergeant Harrison never even looks at him. Just smiles and keeps running."

"That's a good one."

"All right your turn. You can either do first day at boot or worst CO."

"I'll take first day at boot for five hundred."

"Go on then."

"Well, this story starts on the bus to boot camp. Everyone is talking and telling jokes cause' the shit hasn't hit the fan yet. So, we pull up to Navy boot camp first to let them off. The Navy guy comes on to the bus and he has on that white uniform with the doggy dish hat on his head and the criss-cross blue tie. All in all he looks like the guy on the Crackerjack box. And he gets on with a clipboard and in a very bored voice says 'Navy boys, off the bus.' So he escorts each of them off and as soon as the last Navy guy left the driver picks up the mike and says 'I can safely assume that the rest of you are going to Marine boot camp… may God have mercy on your souls. MUHAHAHAHA!' And the sound of this guy laughing and the hissing noise the door made as it closed was probably the most ominous sound I have _ever_ heard. So, then he just takes off down the road and he is driving like Freddy Kruger in Nightmare 3."

"Never saw it."

"That's cause' it sucked. Anyway, we get to Marine boot camp and this huge trooper, who quite frankly looked like a giant rooster on steroids, walks into the bus and starts screaming at us. 'For the next twelve weeks you will start every sentence with _sir_ and end every sentence with _sir_, and by this point you should be off my bus…I said move your God damn asses! Move it, move it!' So we're all freaking out as we get off the bus and they heard us onto these little yellow footprints. Then these drill sergeants just come out of the cracks in the ground and start yelling at us about shit their gonna do to us and our relatives that they've slept with."

"How many were there."

"I heard like eight voices but I only saw six of them. But at the start of boot camp they like to get all racial problems out of the way because we had a lot of people from these small towns that had never even seen a black person. So they bring out this eclipse of a brotha, much like yourself except he wouldn't have fit in the car. He was about six foot eleven and he had muscles in his forehead. Well, he came out and gave us a real nice speech 'At this time, if you have never seen a black person or you feel like your going to have problems with black people, please feel free to bring that shit to my attention NOW!' Now, you can imagine how many people stepped out of line. At this moment the same thought crossed every single one of our minds. '…Can't we all just get along?'"

"See, we didn't have that."

"Oh it was very effective. So, the next step was the hair cut which was preformed by several men with bloody aprons and what looked like a sheep shearing devices then they gave us these uniforms that made us feel like cancer patients hiding in a tree. Afterwards they took us in to the courtyard and unbeknownst to us a Marine infiltrated our ranks, I think it was Lieutenant Price. The drill sergeants started yelling at us again and somehow managed to single out Lt. Price. So he backtalk's them and Sergeant Vasquez grabs him by the ear and pulls him off to the side. Meanwhile the rest of the drill sergeants keep yelling 'you will face forward you lousy maggots!' So, out of our peripheral vision we see Sergeant Vasquez just wailing on this guy. Lt. Price gets thrown into the corner and just sits there silently laughing to himself. The rest of us are ordered to turn to the left and ignore the 'dumb piece of shit that should have said sir.' We all think this guy is dead so we are scared shitless when they start to teach us how to march."

"Wish I could have been there to see that."

"Oh yeah, bunch of white guys being led around base by three brothas' all the while tripping over themselves. We looked like skinheads line dancing on soul train. That of course-"

Syal place a firm hand on both men's shoulders. "I hate to interrupt but our target is going inside. Luke you cover the outside with the car and radio in anything that looks suspicious. I'll tail the target while Jonathan covers my six."

"Rodger that."

"Luke, look like a tourist."

"A tourist?"

"…A good tourist."

"Oh where's the fun in that?"

88888888

Inuyasha grudgingly followed Miki into the forest but only after he had made sure Sango and Miroku were okay. And by okay he meant hearing the entire story, from finding Kohaku to the two strange men talking with Sesshomaru. All in all this whole thing seemed to have way too much to do with his brother for Inuyasha's liking.

Miki took her time looking around for anyone who could overhear their conversation. This gave Inuyasha plenty of time to observe the damage done. None of the trees were on fire anymore but this once beautiful forest of the northern lands was now a dead land. And as Inuyasha saw it, this was all Sesshomaru's fault.

"I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you so lets get this out of the way now. I don't want nor will I ever want to be lord of the western lands."

"The western lands need a ruler."

"So find someone else."

"There is no one else."

"The way I understand it Sesshomaru's my brother and entitled to the west especially since I don't want it. Why don't you ask him? Hell he'd probably do a better job than I would."

"I already asked him. You didn't think you were my first choice did you?"

"Wait a second, you asked him and he said no?"

"I was just as confused as you are."

"Did he give you a reason?"

"_Anyone can face adversity. But if you want to really test someone's will give them power. A crown weighs heavy upon any head."_

"What?"

"Those were the last words he said to me before he left. Personally it makes no sense to me at all. He was always making grabs for power and he was even infuriated that Lord Inutaisho was going to hand the lands over to you. But when he finally had the chance to rule he flat out refused."

"Sounds like he had something else in mind."

"I figured as much. After he left I began to piece together that he had ulterior motives when it came to gaining power. As far as I could discern he was using the power of his office to accomplish some goal and was never truly interested in ruling the western lands. The only problem with that theory is that I spent four hundred years as either his bodyguard or his second in command. Which means that either I'm wrong or your brother is the best damn actor I've ever seen."

"What was he like before you were his bodyguard?"

"Different."

"Different as in regular lord different or…what?"

"Sesshomaru wasn't a lord four hundred years ago. I became his bodyguard as soon as he became an official citizen of the Western lands."

"…Now you lost me."

"You really don't know much about your brother do you."

"Well he was never this interesting before."

"…Your brother was bastard."

"He still is."

"No, I mean he was born from a woman who was not Lord Inutaisho's wife."

"…You're kidding."

"The woman was also a dog demon except that she was from the northern lands, your father's ally at the time."

"So why didn't he just marry her?"

"Because she was supposed to be married to the Lord of the northern lands' brother. At the time the northern lands and the western lands were fighting a war with rebels from the southern lands. Neither your father, who was just a general at the time, nor the lord of the western lands could afford a break in the treaty. Sesshomaru's mother saw the advantages of a continuing treaty with the west and agreed to have her child in secret. After his birth I was ordered to take Sesshomaru to a mercenary camp and leave him there. I picked the best one I could find and dropped him off personally. I think your father figured that since lords rarely visited mercenary troops Sesshomaru's identity would be safe."

"So they just gave him up after he was born?"

"Lord Inutaisho gave him up to save countless lives. Sesshomaru even told me himself that he understood the decision."

"So he would have done the same thing."

"No, in fact he held a grudge against his father for nearly his entire life. He just said that he understood why he was given up."

"So he grew up as a mercenary."

"Not quite. Thirteen years later I was leading a patrol in the eastern lands and we stumbled across a kid in blood soaked clothing. It was Sesshomaru. His entire village had been massacred after returning from a very large battle. And the…things that did it had followed him. My entire patrol was completely destroyed. There were just…so…many of them. Sesshomaru and I were the only ones to escape. I couldn't take him with me so once we were sure we had lost our pursuers I left him at a village that made its living off a rock quarry and promised I would come back for him."

"But you didn't did you."

"I tried to reason with your father but he said it was too risky. So I left him there. Over time he grew to hate me for that. I met him again years later in a prison with his traveling partner. I was there recruiting mercenaries for our war with the southern rebels that still hadn't ended. I promised to give him amnesty if he would fight for us. The negotiation was somewhat…violent but in the end he agreed. I gave him command of all the mercenaries from that prison and transported him to a…how do I put this…another…country called Dimear. His unit fought for decades to reach the capital city but once they did they were ordered in as the first wave. Most of his men were killed and he was presumed KIA. But a few years later he was found by a patrol in the city which I was leading."

"Figures."

"Yeah, except this time when I found him he had changed. He was completely out of control. I tried to bring him to his senses but he had grown a lot stronger in a very short amount of time. We fought and I won…barely. Once I got him out of the city he went back to normal. He asked for his payment and left Japan. Almost a thousand years later he comes back and does some assassination jobs for the west. Then I find him in the middle of a crater that was apparently a battlefield. I bring him back to the western castle and Lord Inutaisho finally accepts him. Sesshomaru becomes a lord and then General of the Western army, with me as his second in command. After that everything is just one big political puzzle."

"Why didn't you go back to the western castle and try to figure out what happened?"

"I did. But just before Sesshomaru's last campaign he ordered the burning of most of his records as well as many of the guardian scrolls. Your father would have intervened except that he was in the northern lands at the time. My guess is that Sesshomaru didn't want to leave behind any clues."

Inuyasha reached into his sleeve. "Well, when I was there I found this."

As Inuyasha held out the small book with Sesshomaru's name on the first page Miki's eyes widened. Miki took the book and began to flip through the pages.

"I found it in a room I was sleeping in. It was in some hidden compartment in a desk. The book popped out when I…uh, kicked it. It just has his name on the front page and a bunch of crossed out names on the rest of the pages. For some reason it just…felt important."

"This is proof. Damn! If only I'd found this back then."

"Proof of what?"

"Once Sesshomaru became General of the western lands the western guardians started dying off. My friend Nobuyuki had several attempts made on his life and every time he accused Sesshomaru. Unfortunately Sesshomaru always had a rock solid alibi usually with several witnesses. Nobuyuki always said it was because he was getting close to someone he shouldn't have. In the end he was killed in a cave in the southern lands. But this book proves that Sesshomaru had an assassin or at the very least an accomplice!"

"Miroku mentioned that when Sesshomaru was fighting that giant guy in armor he was talking about the knowledge of something dying with him and him destroying evidence of something. You don't think all of this is connected do you?"

"It makes sense. A lot of the things Sesshomaru did while he was General were strange but if he was destroying evidence then maybe…some of the things…"

Inuyasha watched as tears began to fall from Miki's eyes. "What did he do?"

"That's not something you need to know. At least not yet."

"Well I say we go and find Sesshomaru and ask him a few questions." Inuyasha turned to return to the others but stopped in his tracks. "So, you think he's protecting someone?"

"Someone…or something."

88888888

Luke waited outside in the car like a good lookout as he reached for a cigarette.

"Act like a tourist, don't smoke. Tourist's smoke…but not outside. No, that's against the law. What kind of country makes it mandatory to smoke in stupid crowded areas with a giant fucking ashtray in the middle. Can't do shit about me smoking in the car though."

As crowds of people walked by Luke began to reconsider how well he blended in with a car. Pulling out his lighter Luke heard several people screaming and looked up only to find a black van…tank…thing roaring down the street and through the closed mall garage door that was usually reserved for truck deliveries. 'That can't be good.' Luke lit his cigarette and reached for his earpiece.

"Washington to Tokyo, do you read me? Over."

"This is Tokyo, what was that sound? Over."

"An armored vehicle has just forcefully entered the mall on the southeast side. I recommend an extraction of the target just to be on the safe side. Over."

"Negative, we are not authorized to engage the target unless under extreme circumstances. London and I will move in to block any Tango's from interference. Move to the western entrance and await further orders. Do not engage any Tango's unless you are directly threatened. Over."

"Rodger. Over and out." Luke was about to shift gears when he heard a tapping at the window.

The smoking marine was met with a very pale man in a black suit with a serpentine smile. 'Definitely a demon' was Luke's only thought as he saw the gun pointed directly at his head. "Wrong time, wrong place Yankee."

"Big mistake asshole."

The crowd around the mall scattered once again as gunshots resounded from Syal's car.

88888888

Syal ducked behind the nearest wall as the sound of ricocheting bullets filled her ears. This had been planned out far to well. Their enemy had been watching not only Kagome but them as well. 'Should have gone for extraction.'

Jonathan was two stories above her dealing with his own problems so Syal knew she was on her own. But if she could just get this punk with a gun she could take out anyone who got near Kagome. Unfortunately there were too many variables for Syal to work with.

Syal peaked out and got in one shot with her pistol. She was rewarded with the pleasant sight of one of her assailants falling over the railing in front of him causing him to plummet to the ground floor.

This feeling of triumph was short lived as two more men in black masks replaced their fallen comrade.

The wolf demon cursed under her breath. All she could do at this point was try to survive.

88888888

Kagome was huddled next to her friends in the smoothie shop on the first floor. 'Today was supposed to be just for me. Just one day away from murderous demons and all the other stuff that routinely threatens my life. But no, I go outside and this happens. Turns out that there are not only demons in this time but their thieves as well. Just great.'

Yuka tapped Eri on the back. "Hey, you take karate. Do something."

"I don't think a blue belt in karate is going to help us much when guns are involved. Besides-"

A masked man whom Kagome could tell was exuding a weak demonic aura just like half of the other robbers cut Eri's voice short. "Good evening everyone. My friends and I have just robbed several of the stores in this mall but now we're in a bit of a pickle. So if you'll indulge us we'll be out of your hair in a moment."

The man pointed out his finger and began scanning the room finally coming to rest on Kagome. "You." As the words left his mouth two of the robbers grabbed Kagome's arms and brought her forward.

The lead robber pulled out a bottle and a rag. "Congratulations, you have just been selected for our hostage program."

Kagome briefly considered trying to purify the two demonic robbers holding her but decided against it seeing as how it would be a little hard to explain.

The lead robber placed the rag on Kagome's mouth. "Breathe deep now. I'd rather this not take longer than it needs to."

As the world around Kagome spun she, for some reason, remembered her sophomore Chemistry class. Her last thought was 'smells horrible.' And then there was nothing.

88888888

Kagome knew she wasn't awake. Because she had just been drugged. That's why this couldn't be real. But it was. The ground was cold and the sky was cloudy. The robbers were nowhere to be seen.

There were stone buildings all around her most of which was covered in vines. All in all her surroundings would have been strange if the lighting hadn't made it so darn creepy.

"Where am I?"

From behind her a voice that she could only describe as almost cruelly amused seemed to snake around her. Kagome was almost afraid to turn around. But something in the voice made her turn. It was a familiarity that she couldn't explain. She knew the voice yet it was strange, as if the rock walls surrounding her gave it a new life. "Well, it's been a while since I've had a guest."

Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru sitting comfortably on a stone bench.

88888888

Author's notes:

(Once again this chapter was not spell checked.)

A long chapter I know but I really wanted to get to this point in the story. Plus, for some reason, the last chapter just didn't sit well with me. Maybe it was because it was so short or maybe because I feel that I could have done a much better job with it. Oh well.

I know some of you are going to be disappointed with this but I may not be able to write for at least a week seeing as how my final is coming up and I am absolutely determined to pass this stupid math class. I only need two maths for my degree and I've sat through this one for three semesters (I'll say it once I'll say it again, I suck at math.)

Once again if any of you have questions please feel free to ask. Comments and reviews are always welcome. And once again thank you to everyone for reading.

P.S.

If you have any problems with the character Luke or his stories you may address your complaints to just about every Marine I've ever met. Then you can ask yourself why you're getting so angry at a fictional character.

Also, I might add that Luke's boot camp story is based on actual events (I used several stories). The names of the Sergeant and Lieutenant in the Marine's 'practical joke' part have been changed.

88888888

Question:

Which Japanese naval commander was so important that the US set up an attack just to kill him in World War II?


	20. Chapter 19: Intrusion

All rights to Inuyasha reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome had never been more scared in her entire life. There was something about Sesshomaru that sent a shiver down her spine. His hair was longer and the stripes on his cheeks were jagged and much more pronounced. A smile of sharp teeth graced his mouth and clawed hands rested on his knees. But most of all it was his blood red eyes. Sesshomaru looked like Inuyasha when he lost control.

"Well, it's been some time since I've had a visitor. Not quite sure what the etiquette for this kind of situation is so I'll start by introducing myself." Sesshomaru stood in one swift motion and strode towards the frightened priestess. "My name is Sesshomaru. No title and no surname so you may simply call me Sesshomaru. Who might you be?"

Kagome took a quick step back and Sesshomaru stopped his advance. "You…you can see me?"

"No, I just like talking to myself. And if you're not going to introduce yourself then I'm just going to start calling you names."

"But…you can't be Sesshomaru."

"And why not?"

"Because Sesshomaru looks…different."

"Ah, so you've met one of my counterparts. Well, I assure you that I am in fact Sesshomaru. But lets not talk about them. I've been so bored lately. And you, my dear, are a welcome sight for sore eyes. You see, I don't get to meet many new people in here so I'll just have to catch up with you."

Kagome took another step back as she noticed a difference in Sesshomaru's demonic aura. "Where am I?"

"Does it really matter? One place is like any other. The only real difference between them is the ability to leave. In this way I have been somewhat hampered. For you see this place is my home yet it is also my prison. And a very unique prison it is, for my cellmates are also my guards. That is where you are right now. In my cell talking to me."

"I don't understand."

Sesshomaru returned to his bench but instead of sitting down he hopped up and began to walk along it like a tightrope all the while humming happily. "Such a boring girl. Always asking questions. Don't you ever want to bask in your freedom?"

"What are you talking about?"

Kagome let out a gasp of surprise as Sesshomaru front flipped back onto the ground and gave her a childish smile. "Bor-ing. I know, lets play a game!"

The priestess began to sweat. Something about his gaze was unstable. It was…just…wrong. "What do you mean?"

"I mean lets play a game. You know, something fun! How about tag? You do know how to play tag right?"

Kagome began to search for any way out of this situation. There were two alleyways behind Sesshomaru and one behind her but that would do little good since she knew how fast Sesshomaru could move. "Um."

As she began to slowly move backwards her legs hit something causing her to fall backwards. This indecently saved her life. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's claws tear into her stomach.

The priestess hit the ground hard and began to crawl backwards. She could feel blood soaking into her shirt as she looked up into his amused red eyes.

"Tag. You're it."

Kagome crawled as fast as she could until the stone wall behind her halted her progress. Sesshomaru was on her in an instant. His face was inches away from hers and his hands blocked her from moving.

"Don't run away. You're it. That means you have to tag me. Understand?"

Kagome's hand moved on instinct and firmly pressed against Sesshomaru's mouth. His eyes grew wide with surprise as blue light shot out of the priestess' hand.

The force of the blast knocked Sesshomaru's head back but his body still hovered over Kagome's. The red-eyed Sesshomaru slowly recovered without his smile at first. But soon his lips peeled back to reveal charred gums and two broken teeth. Sesshomaru inhaled through his nose then blew a puff of smoke into Kagome's face.

The priestess fought the urge to vomit as the smell of burnt flesh filled her nostrils.

"Not bad little girl." Sesshomaru moved his face closer to hers. "You know, I think I like you. I'll even give you a head start this time." Kagome noticed Sesshomaru's left hand move away from the wall behind her. She watched as the blackened mouth of Sesshomaru healed over almost instantly. "Go ahead. I'll count to ten."

88888888

Syal and Jonathan burst out the western entrance to the mall both trying their hardest to conceal their weapons.

Luke pulled up quickly and took off the second both of his partners were in the car.

"What took you guys so long?"

Syal emptied her cartridge and reloaded. "We had interference…what happened to the window?"

Luke ignored the broken driver side window and kept driving. "Interference. Any idea where the girl is going?"

Syal gritted her teeth. "No. If I had just-" The demon jumped as a small monitor was thrown over the seat.

"Cool your jets little lady. Papa's been workin'."

Jonathan grabbed the monitor. "I was wondering why you were taking this."

"Always be prepared, boy scout motto."

"You were in the scouts?"

"Yeah…for about a week."

Syal took a look at the monitor. "I thought I told you to put all of my stuff back where you found it."

"Really, I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"So, you put a tracker on their van. I guess you didn't pay attention when I said not to engage the enemy personnel unless they engaged you."

"No I heard that part. But you failed to mention anything about enemy vehicles. And since I figured you guys would be taking a while I decided on some preemptive action in case of such an emergency."

"…"

"I'm not hearing a complaint."

"Just drive."

88888888

Kagome ran and ran. She ran until her legs ached and her veins pumped battery acid. Then she ran some more.

As she ran the pain faded and Kagome began to try reasoning with this situation. 'Okay, think Kagome. What would Inuyasha do in this situation? He would turn around and start swinging his sword at anything that moved…okay, what would Miroku do in this situation? He would find a place to hide and logically think his way through this. I can do that.'

88888888

Luke pulled up next to a small building in the industrial district. "Signal's coming from the factory down the street."

Syal rolled down her window. "Which one?"

"The one with two stories."

"Right. Jonathan you're with me. Luke you're our escape route."

"What, again?"

"Well, you did such a good job last time."

Jonathan smiled. "So how will we be going in?"

"Rapid entry."

"So…that's a yes on breaching charges?"

Syal paused. "Sure why not. I've got some in the trunk next to the assault rifles."

Luke slammed his head on the steering wheel. "I get to miss the fireworks too?"

Syal opened the door and popped the trunk. "It's the price you pay for being competent."

Jonathan patted Luke on the shoulder. "Maybe next time mate."

88888888

Kagome leaned up against the wall in front of her. The building she was hiding in was small but covered in vines. The window to her left showed her a long street that winded down to a large amphitheater.

She clutched the gash across her stomach and flinched at the spike of pain. The wound was not deep but it was enough to give off a scent.

This whole scenario was just wrong. Where the hell was she, why did Sesshomaru look so scary and furthermore why was she here. 'Okay, the last one is easy. The scroll must have put me here but that doesn't exactly explain why I can interact with my environment…or why my environment can interact with me.'

Kagome took another look around the house she was in. There was a bed, a table, some chairs, and what looked like an old stone oven. Finally the thought hit her. 'Rome, why couldn't I see it before? Because I was too busy running that's why. Okay, Rome, Sesshomaru talked about Rome…once. Which means…which means…I have no idea what this means.'

'Okay, fine, why would Sesshomaru look like-'

Kagome's train of thought was interrupted by a loud voice. "Come out, come out wherever you are! I know you're here."

With a slow motion Kagome peaked out the glassless window.

88888888

Sesshomaru was not going to waste time. Within minutes he was right where he needed to be. "Talking to yourself is a bad habit."

Red eyes turned to meet his. "Goldie! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Busy?"

"No. But I thought you were-"

"I'm taking a little rest. We all are."

"I see. Well, to what do I owe this visit?"

"We need to talk."

"Really?" Red eyes gleamed in anticipation. "You know you don't look too good. What's to stop me from just finishing what I started?"

"Isn't that the same thing you thought this morning? That I wouldn't be able to fight back. I assure you that I'm much stronger in here."

"Point taken. But I'm-"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Quiet."

Red eyes watched Sesshomaru as he began to scan the street. "Something wrong?"

"Your hand."

"What?"

"Show me your hand."

The red-eyed Sesshomaru raised one bloody hand.

"Something you want to tell me?"

"Don't worry, he's fine. You know you're far too protective of him. It's not like he's a little baby."

"You know something I don't. And I'm going to find out what."

88888888

Kagome pressed herself against the wall as hard as she could and tried to control her breathing. She was actually afraid that Sesshomaru would hear her heartbeat. 'What am I doing? This one actually looks like Sesshomaru. He might be able to help me…or kill me. Would Sesshomaru kill me for being…wherever _here_ is?…WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING?'

The priestess chanced a look out the window but saw nothing. 'Good, maybe now I can figure out-'

A strong hand grasped Kagome's mouth and another pinned her wrist against the wall. The priestess tried not to panic as she felt hot breath on her ear. "Don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you. Nod if you understand."

Kagome complied and the hand was removed.

Blue eyes watched the priestess as she turned and faced him. "Follow me."

88888888

Sesshomaru felt his energy deflate as he awoke. How long had he been out? An hour, maybe two? Perhaps he should have cut his conversation short.

The demon lord took his time standing up. When he was finally on his feet he took a good look at his surroundings.

Kohaku would be coming from the mountain which meant that he would have more of a chance of finding them if he moved south along the river.

That was when he caught the scent. "Sesshomaru. It's been a while."

'No, no, no, not now.' "I didn't think you would actually show up."

"I like to keep close tabs on my enemies or…enemy when I can. By the way, your brother and an old friend are on the way so I intend to keep this short."

"Lucky me."

88888888

(Once again, not spell checked…I've been busy damnit!)

Author's notes:

Kind of a short chapter but I'm writing this while I'm waiting to go to Batman. Anyway I managed to pass my math class…not by much but still. I don't think my professor ever had someone react to a D in his course so positively before.

That said I have a few weeks off, so depending on how my strange luck holds out I will probably be updating at the very least once a week until about the middle of August when I go back to school.

By the way, the bad guy has arrived.

Edit:

Batman kicks ass! Seriously go see this fucking movie.

88888888

I commend Kotainuchan's answer.

The answer was Isoroku Yamamoto. He was the best admiral of the Imperial Japanese Navy during World War II and was responsible for planning the assault on Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. He recommended against attacking the United States, but when the decision was made, he dutifully obeyed. He was sufficiently feared by the American higher ups that when they learned he would be inspecting a forward area, it was decided to send a special mission to shoot down his plane. The decision was made at the highest levels (i.e. the White House); the mission's success was apparent when the Japanese Navy was unable to replace him.


	21. Chapter 20: Query

All rights to Inuyasha reserved to Rumiko Takahashi

This was weird.

Kagome sat on a very nice chair watching the figure before her. She had seen some strange things in her visits to the past but this…

"I hope you're comfortable. I don't entertain often."

"So I've heard." Kagome looked around the relatively large room that she had been taken to. All in all it had the feel of a hotel lobby except for the rubble in the middle of the room where the ceiling had apparently collapsed.

As she looked around the room her eyes were continuously drawn to Sesshomaru. This one was…nicer. Physically he was no different than the Sesshomaru she knew save for his one distinguishing attribute, beautiful blue eyes.

"Do you mind explaining a few things to me?"

"Not until I get a few answers myself."

Kagome pushed her chair back from the rather plain looking table she had been seated at. Sesshomaru sat quietly at the other end. "Okay. What did you want to know?"

"You can start with your name."

The priestess blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, right. It's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Kagome. That has a very nice sound to it. It suits you."

Kagome's blush deepened. "Thank you."

"But your clothes seem strange, where exactly are you from?"

Kagome suddenly realized the torn T-shirt and jeans that clung to her. "Well, I'm from a city called Tokyo."

"A city? Fancy that. I've never heard of Tokyo before though. Does the portal connect to Japan?"

Kagome thought for a moment. Would he know if she lied? 'Wait a second, technically I would be telling the truth. I suppose the well could be called a portal.' "Yes, its just a little hard to recognize."

Sesshomaru seemed satisfied with the answer. "You're obviously not telling me everything but that's all right. I wouldn't trust me either. But, you said you have questions. What can I help you with?"

"Why couldn't the other Sesshomaru smell me?

"Same reason you're not bleeding anymore. This place is unlike any realm that you are probably used to."

"Like how?"

"Some senses are traded off. In this world you are physically stronger as you probably noticed when you were running from that psychopath. Smell is also dimmed down which is why he couldn't find you as easily. As for touch, that is drastically reduced which is why your wound probably didn't bother you as much as it should have considering he injected you with some poison."

Kagome's face paled. "He…poisoned me?"

Sesshomaru smiled warmly. "Oh, don't worry. You're not dead yet which means you'll be fine."

Kagome shied away from the smiling demon. 'And I thought the other Sesshomaru was creepy.'

"Any other questions?"

"Other than why am I here?"

"Now that one might be a little tricky. Seeing as how you already know the answer."

"How-"

"Don't insult me."

The smile on Sesshomaru's face had stayed put causing Kagome's awkward feelings to persist. "What is this place?"

"A prison. One that I created out of necessity."

"Any reason it looks like Rome?"

"…Well, you are a smart little girl. Have you ever been?"

"No."

"I see. Never the less I assume that you are one of an educated background."

"You said you created this place. Why?"

"To facilitate my counterparts."

"The other…versions of you."

"Correct."

"Why are there more than one of you?"

"Once again, out of necessity."

"…You're saying you created them?"

"Yes."

"The one with gold eyes, is that-"

"The one you're familiar with? Probably."

"So you're-"

"Just another brick in Hadrian's wall."

"What?"

"Sorry, just thinking to myself. I suppose the answer you were looking for is that I'm the original."

"So, this whole time the Sesshomaru I knew was just some copy?"

"Hardly. The three of us are quite different. Think of us as separate entities all living in the same body, each of us with a different mind, perspective, and memories. For example as I speak to you the other two operate individually with no idea where I am or whom I am speaking to."

"Great, so Sesshomaru is actually schizophrenic and has multiple personalities. Super."

"I'm sorry, schizo-what now?"

"Nothing. Why did you create them?"

"My reasons are complicated. Plus if you found out I'd probably have to kill you."

"How cliché."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose. "Well I'm sorry if my jokes aren't up to date. I've been somewhat preoccupied for the last few centuries. If you want I got a pretty good one about a slowly degrading rock. I'm sure it's a real killer."

Kagome's brow furrowed.

"Something wrong?"

"I guess I'm just not used to hearing jokes from you."

"I can imagine. Anything else I can help you with?"

"Yeah, how do I leave-"

Blue eyes watched as Kagome's chair tipped over. The priestess had vanished into thin air. "Hn. Could have at least said goodbye."

88888888

Sesshomaru staggered towards the man standing before him. "What's to stop me from killing you right now?"

A red cowl fluttered as the wind wisped by. The hood was drawn hiding the face behind it. All that could be seen in the darkness that was his face were the glowing green eyes of a snake. "I think the real question is what's stopping me from killing you. You're hardly in a position to threaten me soldier."

"Who brought you back?"

"I made a…what do you call it…deal with the devil as it were. Only mine was a bit more literal."

Sesshomaru flicked his wrist forward sending his knife hurling towards the red cowl.

The figure simply slapped the weapon aside in mid air. "Don't be so vain."

The demon lord winced at the phrase that he had heard all to often. "What do you want from me?"

"Why, the same thing I wanted when you killed me. The same thing _you_ wanted when you killed me. _I want you to die, to see all that you have built cast down. All that you hold dear in shards at your feet. I want you to try and save the ones you love. And just for old times sake, I want you to fail. For only once you have lost everything once more can I truly take pleasure in killing you."_

"I will send you back where you belong."

The figure began to merge with the forest behind him. Yet his voice remained like an echo in the darkness. "I don't doubt you. You are, for some reason, able to come out on top of any situation thrown at you. But how much are you willing to lose this time Sesshomaru?"

"Everything from the past has been destroyed. You will _never_ find it."

88888888

Luke stood outside Syal's car in the darkened industrial zone of Tokyo waiting to the fireworks to start. So he did what he always did when he was bored.

He opened up a MRE and started to sing.

"_Som' bitch an' goddamn and fuck_

_All I ever seem to do is cuss_

_About how life's a' fuckin' treatin' me_

_To save my one last shred of sanity._

_Som' bitch and goddamn an' fuck_

_The price of Copenhagen just went up_

_My NASCAR won't come in on rabbit ears_

_My broken fridge won't even chill my beer."_

As he began to eat the Chicken Jambalaya MRE Luke heard a distant growling from the ally in front of him.

Luke looked up to se a very large dog staring at him with a broken metal chain rattling behind it on the ground.

Slowly, the marine reached into the passenger side glove compartment and pulled out a road flare. "Good doggy."

Luke began to wave the flare around in one hand. The dog's eyes followed the orange tube as it moved through the air.

"Good doggy. Want the stick? You want the stick?" Throwing the stick off to the side Luke prepared to jump into the car.

The dog completely ignored the discarded road flare and began to growl loudly at the marine.

"Oh, shit."

88888888

Miki closely followed Inuyasha as they walked over the northern mountains. The rest of the group followed behind them with the exception of Kikyo who chose to travel behind everyone else. Miroku had made the astute observation that if Kikyo was, in fact, truly trying to repent that she was probably trying her best to avoid any uncomfortable situations.

"You're supposed to be the expert on Sesshomaru right?"

"Lord Inuyasha, if we had just-"

"Don't call me that."

"It is your rightful title."

"I already said that we were not going to discuss this. Now why don't you explain how Sesshomaru managed to disappear like that."

Miki hesitated. "Sometimes Sesshomaru would sneak out of the castle without leaving a scent trail. Based on the monk's description of Sesshomaru I had hoped that he would be too injured to employ whatever technique allowed him to do that. Apparently I was wrong."

"Funny how you didn't mention this until now. Oh, and remind me again why you're following me."

"You are the true lord of the Western lands and it is my sworn duty to protect you. By the way, where are we going?"

"I have to go get someone who will also be traveling with us."

"Who?"

"She's a priestess named Kagome."

"Don't you already have a priestess following you?"

Inuyasha suddenly began to look uncomfortable. "Shut up."

"Something you're not telling me?"

"Something you don't need to know."

Miki sighed. "So we're giving up on Sesshomaru?"

"No, I just want to get Kagome first. And since you know him so well you're going to lead us to him."

"That might not be too difficult."

"Really?"

Miki's hand went to her chest unconsciously feeling two small books she kept. The list of guardians that Sesshomaru had assassinated or at least ordered the assassinations of would come in handy when she finally met him again but the other one…"I may know where he's going."

88888888

Kohaku had come just in time, Sesshomaru mused. If he had stayed much longer he would have had to deal with Inuyasha in a weakened condition.

Not something he was looking forward to.

Even so, the fact that he now had to deal with Jaken's incessant whining was-

"Mi Lord, what happened? Who could have done this to you? Was it that vile halfbreed Inuyasha? Did Naraku appear and challenge you? Blah blah blah, bitch bitch bitch, moan moan moan."

-unfortunate.

Never the less Sesshomaru now had direction. As he and his small group marched south towards the northern mountains.

If there was one person Sesshomaru could turn to now it was Kenshin.

88888888

Author's notes:

I know I said at least one a week but I have unfortunately become the Calcasieu Parish School Board's official paper pusher and pack mule once more. Which means that I have once again over estimated how much free time I would be receiving this summer. Oh, well. At least it's a steady job.

(Luke's song was by Cpl. Josh Ray Person of the Marine First Recon Battalion. You can read about their exploits in the book 'Generation Kill' by Evan Wright or watch the Miniseries on HBO…but the book is better.)

88888888

Question: What Queen of a British tribe became famous for leading a revolt against the Romans in A.D. 61?


	22. Chapter 21: The ATeam

All rights to Inuyasha reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

88888888

Kagome had recently become accustomed to the feeling she was presently having. Once again she was floating, only this time something was a little different. Her feet were dragging against the ground and her back seemed to be supported. Plus there were…mosquitoes?

Opening her eyes Kagome noticed that she was being carried by a girl in black clothes. Still slightly dazed Kagome couldn't quite make out where she was but the sound of mosquitoes was becoming more like flies moving around her, not to mention the one thing she could see were the dozens of fireflies zipping past her.

The girl turned a sharp corner and placed the priestess down behind a small concrete wall.

Kagome lifted her hand to her eyes trying to rub the blurs from her sight. "Where…"

The girl began calling out in English to someone on the other side of Kagome. "I think she's waking up!"

A deep voice responded over the sound of the flies. "Good! Then maybe we won't have to carry her anymore!"

Kagome began to sluggishly observe her surroundings.

It took a few seconds but the truth of the situation finally dawned on her as recent memories came flooding back. The girl, who was dressed in black, held a large gun and was taking extra precautions to stay behind the waist high concrete wall. Obviously this meant that the fireflies were something a little faster and a lot more deadly.

The deep voice Kagome had heard originated from a very large man who was wearing the same clothing as the girl but was holding a slightly smaller and much louder gun. As he crouched behind the wall returning fire at short intervals he began to pluck bullets out of the holes in his vest. "Glad we stopped to change into these things!"

"Same here! But all things considered I think this is going a bit smoother than I imagined it!"

"I don't think they expected us to find them! Luke certainly has his uses doesn't he!"

"Speaking of which!" The girl pulled out a military grade walkie-talkie and switched it on. "Luke, we need evac now!"

A faint crackle could be heard over the sound of incoming and outgoing fire. The static was replaced by a loud growling noise and a man shouting over it. "I'm a little busy at the moment!"

Kagome struggled to awake whatever part of her brain made such good grades in English class. "Excuse me?!"

The woman dressed in black turned to face her with a look of concern laced into her features. "Are you okay?! Are you bleeding anywhere?!"

"No, I'm fine…what's going on?!"

"We're rescuing you!"

"From who?!"

"…I'll explain that later!"

"Well then who are you?!"

The woman smiled. "My name's Syal and the big guy over there is Jonathan! Look, all you need to know is that we're the good guys!"

Kagome flinched as a bullet whizzed over her head. "That's good enough for me!"

88888888

Naraku had become aware of his intruder long before he had even entered his hidden castle. Although how this man had gotten through his barrier was up for speculation.

So here he now stood, clad in a red cowl with little to no way of defending himself. "Greetings Naraku, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I suggest you state you're name and a reason why I shouldn't just kill you."

"…Testy aren't we?" The intruder removed his hood revealing a modest man with short black hair and glowing green eyes. "First of all I'm here to propose a business arrangement and secondly you shouldn't kill me because I have this." The intruder outstretched his arm and revealed a small but powerful golden necklace.

Naraku frowned but his voice began to take a tone of interest. He was slowly revising his opinion of this man. "How did you get something like that?"

"Oh, so you know what this is then. Good, then you know very well that it wouldn't kill you but I'm betting it would leave you without the strength to hide this castle for quite some time. Which to a man in your situation could be _very_ problematic."

"Very well. What are you proposing?"

"I simply want to help you achieve your goals. All I'm asking is that you prioritize them a little differently."

"Such as?"

"Instead of focusing on the Jewel of Four Souls and Inuyasha I want you to focus on Sesshomaru first."

"Lord Sesshomaru is not a threat to me."

"You don't know him like I do. That's probably because you haven't made him angry enough yet. Trust me when I say that he can be very annoying when he puts his mind to it."

"Any conditions?"

"Yes. I don't want _you _to personally kill him. I want you to send wave after wave of you minions to tire him until, and this is best-case scenario, one of them kills him. But I expect to end it myself."

"Why use my demons to do it though?"

"Because if everything works out I want him to lie in a pool of his own blood as the corpses of everyone he loves fall around him. I want him to look up and see not the face of a worthy opponent but the eyes of a worthless creature not even fit to stand in his presence. I want him to know that his end was as pathetic and meaningless as his life…that's all."

"How quaint."

"Oh, and I want his corpse."

"Whatever for?"

"Decoration mostly."

"That's all fine but we've yet to discuss what I will receive from this."

"Right, I'm going to give you exactly what you've been longing for. Power."

"What could you possibly have that would give me more power."

"I know of a certain weapon so powerful that you could not possibly imagine it's scope. How's that for starters."

"Curious. If you know of such a weapon then why don't you go get it?"

"I tried once and failed. Besides I think that you would have much more fun with it than I would."

Naraku silently regarded the intruder. "You still haven't told me your name."

The intruder's shadow expanded then lifted off the floor. Dark tendrils began to encase and swirl around him like a vortex. The intruder simply smiled.

88888888

Syal practically threw Kagome behind the barrels just outside the still smoldering door. Jonathan was still inside _dealing_ with the rest of the demons. But now that she was outside the building she could still see no signs of Luke.

Hearing shots from the parking lot in front of her she ducked behind the barrels as well. In Syal's opinion Kagome was keeping relatively calm considering the circumstances. 'Guess those three years in the feudal era weren't wasted after all.' Syal threw down her empty assalt rifle and pulled out the Berretta she kept for backup.

A serpentine voice echoed across the paring lot. "Give us the girl! You have no idea what you're doing!"

Syal peeked over the barrels and spotted only one snake demon with a handgun. Even without his mask Syal instantly recognized him as the one who had kidnapped Kagome. "I know exactly what I'm doing! Saving her from you!"

"The girl can not be allowed to go back in time! She will destroy everything!"

"Forgive me if I disagree!" Syal kicked the barrel to her far left. As it fell the wolf demon rolled to the right. As she looked up she saw that the snake had hesitated. Syal had not.

The wolf demon didn't need time to aim, she simply raised her pistol and pulled the trigger.

Click.

Syal's heart froze. 'Jammed.'

The snake demon raised his gun. "Game over wolf gir-"

A loud roaring began to steadily increase in volume until the snake turned and saw a car racing toward him.

The sight of a ton's worth of steel barreling toward him did have a profound affect on the snake. He panicked, squeezing off a few shots at the car which began to brake, sending it into a spin.

At the last moment the snake tried to burst into a run in the hope of avoiding a collision.

He only got five steps.

The back end of the car slammed into him sending the snake demon flying through the air. Unfortunately for him he landed upside down on the side of his face causing his neck to snap violently to the left.

The car came to a screeching halt not a meter away from the barrels Kagome was hiding behind.

A blond man stepped out of the car, took one look at the dead snake demon, smiled and then shouted, "Hell yeah, GTA motherfucker!"

Syal marched over to the ecstatic marine.

"Did you see that? I think he did a perfect flip!"

"Except for the part where he landed on his head."

"Yeah…but that was the good part."

"Mind telling me where you were?"

Luke raised his arm showing off the bloody bite marks. "I ran into some complications. So…where's the Brit?"

As if on cue Jonathan walked out of the building with half his body covered in blood.

"You missed a spot."

"It's not my blood."

"Oh."

Luke turned to Syal but the wolf demon had already moved. She now stood next to the snake demon's body with a glowing blue vial in her hand. Syal carefully poured the contents onto the body making absolutely sure not to get any on her.

As the liquid touched the snake demon's body it began to smolder and dissolve. "We need to get rid of the rest of these bodies."

Jonathan cracked his neck. "Already on it." Within a second the building behind him was wracked with explosions. Fire erupted from every window and door. This of course would have scalded Kagome had she not moved from behind her protective barrels only seconds before.

Luke watched the burning building as the flames rose higher and higher. "I was wondering what you were doing with all that C4."

Syal looked down at Kagome who was now standing right next to her. She also noted that the priestess did not look very happy. "I've had a rough day. And I want an explanation."

88888888

Kagome sat in the humble apartment as she looked out the window to her home. Syal sat across from her and dismissed the two men with a nod of her head.

Syal began to speak in Japanese. "I know how this may seem but I assure you everything I have done was for your own good. I have connections with the police here in Tokyo so I can get them to smooth over the details with your friends and family. Of course they've already announced your kidnapping but that just means they'll have to announce they found you and no harm was done. This means that you'll have to wait here until I can get everything sorted out. But if everything works out then we should have you home by midnight."

"…"

"Okay, I can understand why you wouldn't exactly trust me at this point so why don't we try something easy. You ask me the questions and I'll do my best to answer them."

"Who are you people?"

"We are bodyguards of sorts. Or at least I am. The organization I belong to was entrusted to protect certain individuals, yourself being one of them. They are the ones who requested the aid of Luke and Jonathan through their respective governments. We're mostly made up of demons who have leared how to hide our existence from humans. Most of us are able to suppress our demonic auras…a little technique my family perfected. Unfortunately it would be too compromising to tell you everything about us."

"And the people who kidnapped me?"

"An opposing faction. People with the same goal as us but who have different ideas on how to do things."

"So why did they come after me? Or better yet why did the demon say that I would destroy everything if I went back in time?"

"…Well that one is a little harder to answer. You see…you are someone of great importance to this world whether or not history will admit it."

"What?"

"Let me start over. Ummm, about four hundred years ago great deals of historical accounts were found. Each had different details but had the same beginning and end. Each one tells the story of a time traveling priestess named Kagome and they all agree up to a certain point in time. That point just happens to be tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow Inuyasha will come out of the well to take you back early. Once you get to the feudal era everything changes. These changes of course will be entirely based upon your decisions. I hope you understand why I can't tell you what you'll be facing."

"Wait, if the accounts all agreed up till tomorrow does that mean I was supposed to get captured?"

"No. The accounts only speak of your actions in the past. But they do mention that you go to the past tomorrow with certain knowledge which is how I know what to tell you."

"…All right what am I supposed to know?"

"You certainly are taking this in stride."

"I've kind of gotten used to it over the past few days."

"Well I've already told you mostly everything you'll need to know in that your decisions will affect what happens in the past. Regardless little to nothing will change in this time no matter what you do. But…I have tell you that there is a very good chance that you and or most of your friends are going to die in the next two years."

"…Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. But there are hundreds of accounts with differing texts on what will happen. Right now I'm just telling you what might happen not what will happen. The most likely person to survive is Inuyasha followed closely by you, then its Sango, Koga, Miroku, Kohaku, Kirara, Shippo, Rin, Jaken, Ginta, Hakkaku, and finally Kikyo."

Kagome slumped in her chair as the weight of those words slowly sank in. She felt like crying or at least screaming. That was until a thought crossed her mind. "But that's not certain is it? I mean there's a chance I could save them right?"

"Well…yes. There were a few texts in which all of you made it out alive but someone dies in almost all of the rest. Usually more than one person at a time. But like I said it's all just speculation. There's no telling what will actually happen."

"Right…wait. What about Sesshomaru?"

"He…umm, he doesn't make it."

"So it doesn't say?"

"Kagome…we've read each of the texts thoroughly and…Sesshomaru dies in every single one of them."

88888888

Author's notes:

I'M ALIVE!!

Yes, after two threatened scholarships, a mysterious and annoying back injury, two hurricanes (only one of which I evacuated for), a birthday with a citywide curfew, and a shit load of schoolwork I'm finally back. God knows I didn't intend on leaving this story alone for so long but unfortunately my life was a little bit of a war zone for a while and this story got nailed with triage. Also I wanted to make this chapter a little longer but time restraints and all that (this is my first free weekend with electricity in about two months). So I'll just say now that I have absolutely no idea when the next chapter will be coming out.

Story Related:

Sesshomaru's fate seems to be sealed and several little facts are soon to be revealed. Just remember: Some things are not as they seem IN THE BEGINNING. HAHAHA! I love playing with words. But seriously, question everything.

Corrections:

I was informed (by several people) of a mistake I made in the last chapter. Apparently schizophrenia and dissociative identity disorder are not the same thing. Although the truth behind Sesshomaru's multiple personalities is still up for debate (hint: you haven't heard the whole story yet) it does not excuse the fact that I was indeed wrong. Oh, well. I'll just use the excuse that Kagome wouldn't have known the difference to not go back and change the dialogue since just about everyone has read it already.

Answer:

As most of you guessed the correct answer was Queen Boudica. I'm afraid since I'm stretched for time right now I'll just have to say that if you want the whole story be like a historian for a day and do a little research. Sometimes what you find'll surprise you.


	23. Chapter 22: Number 26

All rights reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome sat quietly in her room with her yellow bag packed. The day had been filled with tearful hugs and worried calls. Nearly every single person she knew had called her today wanting to know if she was okay. But she had kept her cool and repeated the same phrase about being shipped out to an undisclosed location by the police until she would be safe. This was of course a lie but it did give her a much better excuse for not being around Tokyo the next few weeks.

As the minutes flew by Kagome's mind began to wander. How would she have dealt with this situation three years ago when she was new to the whole adventuring schoolgirl thing? 'I probably would have had a mental breakdown by now.'

Recapping the entirety of the last few weeks Kagome tried to think of what she could have done differently. 'Well I certainly would have asked more questions to Sakura and Syal…wait Sakura said that my decisions would affect this time but Syal said they wouldn't. Well that helps…'

Kagome slid the backpack onto the ground and lay back in her bed. 'I wonder what I'll tell Inuyasha?'

88888888

Syal watched Kagome's house through her binoculars. The noise from across the room was tolerable as the two soldiers were arguing over whether a certain game was called 'rock paper scissors' or 'paper rock scissors.' She couldn't think of anything she cared less about.

What she did know was that she felt like shit. Syal had spent years protecting Kagome and now the girl probably hated her.

'If only…'

Luke tapped her on the shoulder. "Yo, your shift's over…and you should probably get some rest."

"What?"

"You look a little pale…should probably eat something too."

Syal rubbed her eyes and handed the binoculars to Luke. "Just come get me when Inuyasha gets here."

"You got it."

88888888

Kenshin cracked his knuckles, picked up the pail of water, and poured it over the fire he had just used to cook his lunch. He had never liked eating anything outside, at least not since Dimear. It was force of a habit. You lit a fire outside you were just asking to be spotted by the enemy…not that there were any enemy's watching him these days but still it just felt wrong when he tried.

The days of war were over. Now Kenshin was just a shopkeeper. Of course there weren't too many people who needed supplies in the western or northern mountains. Never the less the ones that needed food and medicine came to him.

A shadow appeared in the doorway. "Just tell me what you need and I'll get it out the back."

Silence.

Kenshin could feel his heart pumping faster. His mind quickly began to discern whether or not this man was a threat. Whoever he was he should have known not to attack a war veteran in his own home. "I said tell me what you want."

"Kenshin."

That voice…"It's been some time sir."

Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows and into the meager lighting of Kenshin's home. "I need a favor."

"Wonderful. Now I'll just owe you nine-hundred and ninety-nine."

88888888

Kagome began to feel a familiar pressure in her stomach. "Not now."

As she leaned back a man dressed entirely in red zoomed through the window and perched himself on the end of her bed. "Kagome, look I'm sorry I'm a bit early but…are you okay?"

"Ung."

"You look like you're about to pass out." Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever-"

The world around her shifted and suddenly she was floating in a world of white. Only this time something was a little different.

Inuyasha sat with disbelieving eyes as he hovered in thin air.

"Umm, Inuyasha I…uh…need to talk to you about something."

88888888

Kenshin eyed the three small beings that traveled with his former commanding officer. The heavily armed and exhausted boy was obviously protecting the girl he traveled with who was apparently thoroughly interested in everything around her. The old combat medic gave them some food and water and told them to stay in the shop for now.

Sesshomaru on the other hand had already moved into the back storage room and was probably finding the hidden stairway to his basement.

Sure enough the hatch in the corner of the room was open and the light from a torch coming from inside.

Kenshin found the demon lord quietly admiring the collection of scrolls and books that had _found_ their way into Kenshin's possession. "Cute kids."

"Where did you get all of these?"

"I get a foreign trader who comes here every few years. I mentioned that I liked books once and now that's all he carries with him."

Sesshomaru pulled out a small patch of notes and examined them. "Sun Tzu?"

"Yeah, I translated it myself."

"Hn."

"I got your letter…about…you know."

"Is there a cure?"

"I don't know. It seems to be progressively degenerating your body from the inside out."

Sesshomaru placed the notes back where he found them. "I figured out that much myself."

"Well that's the best I can come up with if you're only going to tell me your symptoms."

"…"

"If you could just tell me how-"

"No."

"…Fine. I can't do anything, but fine."

Sesshomaru leaned against the bookcase and took a deep breath.

"How often do you sleep these days?"

"…A few of times each season."

"Well shit Sesshomaru, there's your problem. I bet you don't eat very often either."

"What's your point?"

"You need to sleep and eat more often. If you do that then you'll have plenty of energy. Not to mention it'll hold off whatever's killing you for a little while."

"…How long?"

Kenshin took a long look at his old CO. "From your letters, a year maybe two."

Sesshomaru began to walk towards the desk in the middle of the room. "Good."

"…Good? Not exactly the average reaction for someone who's told they're going to die in two years."

"I will not need a year to accomplish what I must."

"Oh. Well how long to you need then?"

"Maybe three seasons, maybe a few days. Did you get all the items a asked you to?"

"Yes, and a few I think you'll find useful."

"Fine, get them and I will take my leave."

"No."

"No?"

"You can get some rest. I'll get all your shit together but it's going to take me a while to set it up. So, you are going to go in that room and sleep while I remind myself of how expensive all your equipment was."

"…"

"Oh don't look at me like that. Just go take your fucking nap."

"If the short green one gets on your nerves just kick him."

"…Sure thing."

88888888

Inuyasha sat upon the air with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. "So you've been seeing these visions for the past week and they're all about Sesshomaru."

"Yeah. They come and go every couple of days…everyone's okay right?"

"Sango's a little beat up but whoever the guy was that helped her seemed to have done a decent job…so how long does this usually take?"

"It's never taken this long before. I guess-"

The white infinity that surrounded them suddenly shifted into modest surroundings complete with sky and ground. They were in the middle of a large village that Kagome instantly recognized. The only difference between the present and her memory were the lack of corpses and burning huts.

Sesshomaru's village was alive once more and bustling with men and women clad in armor.

A man of average height and loose fitting green armor stepped out of his home and stretched his arms. The man had light blue eyes, silver hair, and a scar across his left eye that affected his appearance very little. Kagome remembered his face very well. This was General Kel, Sesshomaru's first father.

Inuyasha remained silent. He seemed to be more interested in his surroundings than Kagome was. Probably because he hadn't had the same dream. Kagome already knew that the images of that night would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Sesshomaru's village was actually quite large considering the time this memory was probably from. The huts, each of which were in all fairness were probably larger than her house, were placed randomly throughout the village. Obviously the inhabitants of the village liked to have plenty of space. "Who's he?"

Kagome smiled. Hopefully this memory would be a little less intense than some of Sesshomaru's others.

88888888

Kel stepped out of his home and into the warm caress of the sun. As the mercenary general stretched his arms he began to think about the day ahead. Today was the day he would adopt another son.

Adoption was the usual way for the people of his village to gain heirs aside from the obvious way of course. But since there were some many kinds of demons in this village very few of them could produce children with each other. So anytime the mercenaries attacked a village with children in it or received a willing child they were brought here for training. Kel loved his village and it's culture, for nowhere else in the infinite worlds could you find a place where there was so little discrimination. Everyone was the same. Everyone was a soldier.

Kel began to march slowly towards the largest building in the village. The people in the village call it the Nest. The Nest is where the village held all it's younger children. It's size mostly accounted for the safe rooms that would be used if the village ever came under attack.

The children would live in and around this building until they were about five when they were either adopted or given to outlying farming communities in exchange for cheaper supplies.

As he approached he could see the children playing outside. They were always encouraged to play certain games like wrestling, hiding, and, one of Kel's favorite's, king of the mountain in which the children fought over a hill in the middle of the playground.

Kel walked up to the side of the building where his brother was already waiting.

Kyto was not his actual brother but after being best friends for nearly their entire lives the term seemed to apply better than any other. He was taller than Kel and much more annoying. Kyto was without a doubt a kitsune as could be seen by his bright red hair and green eyes. The only difference between him and other kitsune was his legs, which were more human than fox like.

The kitsune already had a daughter named Akira. But he came out to the Nest anyway to keep his older brother company.

Kyto was actively setting up his _Mirdala _board game. He looked up and smiled. "Well, the prospective father arrives."

"Why do you always do this? You haven't beat me at this game since I was…eighteen?"

"Seventeen."

"My point exactly."

"All the more embarrassing for you if I win. Besides it's good practice."

"As long as you don't start whining."

"That was one time and I was having a very bad day. Besides, aren't you supposed to be picking out a kid?"

Kel began to take off his armor. "Mind your own business."

As he moved to sit down he noticed a small child standing near them looking at the board game intently.

Kel smiled at Kyto and waited for the boy to acknowledge him. Seconds ticked by as the boy's eyes studied the board and it's pieces. "What's your name kid?"

The boy jumped a little at the sound of Kel's voice but quickly smiled and bowed. "26 sir."

'A no name.' Some children were given names by the time they were four. Usually this was done by the caretakers but sometimes prospective parents would give names to children they liked before they picked them up. But when a child didn't have a name by the time they were five it usually meant that the caretakers assumed the child was unfit to be a soldier. This was done by a series of tests that had changed very little since he had occupied a bunk in the Nest. Not having a name didn't necessarily mean that the child wouldn't be picked but it was certainly something to think about in a village filled with mercenaries.

Kel took a second look at the child. He had purple stripes on his cheeks and on his wrists. He had yellow eyes and silver hair. But what Kel's eyes were drawn to was the purple crescent on the child's forehead. He'd seen those markings before… "What is this?"

Kyto set the last piece in it's place. "It's a _Mirdala_ board. You know what _Mirdala_ means right?"

26 smiled. "It's old speak isn't it."

"That's right. It means clever. This is a game of wits."

"How does it work?"

Kyto smiled. "Kid, this game is a bit above your age set. Why don't you go play with your friends and leave the old men to their old game."

26 looked offended. "I can understand it! Just tell me how it works."

Kel laughed. "Well, looks like this one understands a challenge when he hears it. Go ahead Kyto, teach the kid."

Kyto rolled his eyes and motioned for 26 to sit down.

Kel leaned against the wall as Kyto began to explain.

"So, this game is based on war, particularly battles. Each player gets an army made up of infantry, the blue blocks, and cavalry, the yellow blocks. Each army gets a certain amount of points to spend on the two types. Now there are three different types of infantry. Ranged, regular, and pike men. The cavalry are made up of heavy, light, and ranged. Each army receives one green block that is automatically heavy cavalry; this is your General unit. If the opposing army destroys or routs your General then you lose. These gray blocks are terrain that the unit blocks can't move through. Now depending on whether you choose to be the defending army or the attacking army you will get either more or less of these blocks. Now these black blocks are trees that units can move through and will give certain advantages and disadvantages. Do you follow so far kid?"

26 examined each of the blocks and nodded. "Yeah, I got it. What are the other rules?"

Kyto sighed. He was obviously that the game would be too intricate and bore a five-year-old. Kel stood silently as Kyto explained every last rule to 26. The child listened patiently and didn't interrupt once, at least until Kyto had finished.

"So, can I play now?"

Kyto scratched his head. "Look kid, as much as I'd love to show you why this is an adult's game I really-"

"Well if kids do so horribly at this game then it shouldn't take long for you to beat me."

"…Fine, let's do this."

Kel listened as the two decided that the boy would be the defending army and that his chosen position would be defending a city. Bit by bit the terrain was decided and the formations made. That was when he saw a silver headed girl with the lightest tint of blue in her skin run over to the board game. "Akira, why don't you come over here and let your father play."

The nine-year-old dragon demon settled against the wall right next to Kel. "Who's the kid?"

"He's number 26."

Akira scoffed. "Don't tell me you guys are teaching five-year-olds now."

"He asked for it." Both Akira and Kel sat on the side of the large board watching the game.

The boy was in deep concentration. He let neither the joyful laughs of his friends or the snide remarks of the caretakers watching from a distance interrupt his train of thought.

Kel listened as the boy would ask small questions about the game and war in general to his opponent. Can you destroy siege equipment in this game? What happens when you occupy a city? How many soldiers do you need to occupy a city? How big is my city? Is this an accurate representation of battle since no one on a battlefield can really see from this perspective? Couldn't the respective strength of an army differ depending on the amount of training the unit receives?

As time went on Kel became increasingly wary of this boy's intelligence. These were not questions a five-year-old should know how to ask. Nor was there any reason why he should be doing so well at such a complicated game. Granted his tactics and strategies were unrefined but the fact that he was able to do anything in this game on his first try was nothing short of impressive.

The two sides vied for dominance whittling both of their armies down but in the end Kyto's army struck again and again leaving not a single survivor save for the boy's General who was routed back to his city.

The tension in the air dissolved and Kyto wiped the sweat from his face. "You see kid I told you I'd win."

Kel found himself doing the same. This kid was already bordering on surreal but if this no name had won-"It's a draw." Kel looked up to find the boy staring at the remaining board pieces.

Kyto looked just as confused as Kel and Akira felt. "What are you talking about kid?"

"You didn't kill my General, he just retreated back into his city, probably locking the gate behind him too. My light cavalry destroyed your siege weapons so you can't get in. And even if you could build more that would take time that my General could use to recruit more people from the city to fight…what did you call it? Guerilla warfare? And even if you could get in and defeat him you told me I had a large city, which you said, couldn't be held efficiently by any less than three hundred troops. Right now you only have two hundred and twenty. So unless your army came to my General's city just to defeat his army neither side can win at this point."

Silent moments passed as Kel contemplated telling Kyto to close his mouth. That was until he realized that he was also gaping. "Um…kid, why don't you run along and play with the others."

26 turned to meet him with an innocent gaze. "Can I play again later?"

"…Sure. But for now, run along."

26 smiled. "Okay, but you promised." And with that he stood and left blending in to the crowd of playing children.

Each of them sat in respective silence as what had just happened seemed to wash over them like waves. Akira was the first to speak. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just get your ass kicked by a five-year-old no name?"

Kyto's jaw moved but no sound came out. "…Well…technically it was a draw."

Each of them let out a weak laugh.

Kel's smile dropped almost instantly. "Kyto, I want the stats on that kid now. I want to know the results of every test he ever took."

"I'm on it."

88888888

Kel watched as 26 played happily with another child his age. The two were obviously good friends yet didn't involve themselves with the other children. Kel opened the scroll and began to read.

Generation: 57 Child: 26

No Name Given

Agility test: 78/120

Strength test: 64/120

Social test: 18/120

Spiritual Aura test: 26/120

Memory test: 120/120

Average total score

Notes: Child displays perfect memory. Anything read, seen, or sensed even briefly can be recalled. Agility and Strength are average. Child's social ability is limited, dislikes crowds and tends to ignore rules set by caretakers. Spiritual Aura is limited but shows signs of growth under certain circumstances.

Child is unresponsive to personality tests and refuses to cooperate with caretakers under most circumstances. He chooses not to interact with other children with the exception of a select few. In any group he is introduced to he will tend to vie for 'Alpha' status. Tendencies show that child has difficulty with authority.

Summary: While child may be very intelligent his average physical limitations and lack of social compass renders him an unlikely candidate for military use.

Other Notes: Child's inability to cooperate with caretakers may have affected some of his tests. Further study is needed.

Kel rolled up the scroll and handed back to Kyto.

"You sure you want that one. I mean he's not going to get any stupider and he creeps me out as is."

"That's the problem with this village. Too many of us find his kind of intelligence frightening."

"You did read the stats right? The kid's a social wreck, put him in a squad and he'll tear it apart from the inside."

"Perhaps he just needs to be properly motivated. Besides, you know how I love a challenge."

Kyto began to walk away. "Whatever, but don't come crying to me when he stabs you in your sleep."

Kel stood still and watched 26 play with his friend. 'I'm taking a big risk with you boy. But I've got an eye for destiny and the more I look at you…'

88888888

Author's notes:

Due to my stupid Windows Vista this chapter will once again not be spell checked. I'm going back to my 98.

Once again reviews are appreciated even if your correcting my grammar or lack there of.

Question:

This one should be easy.

What is the Thousand-Mile or Thousand-Yard stare?


	24. Chapter 23: My Kingdom for a Name

All rights to Inuyasha reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

The room was quite spacious. That was the first thing 26 noticed when he entered Kel's home.

Kel sat down behind the table and motioned for 26 to do the same.

26 could feel the familiar presence of 42 right behind him. They both cast each other wary glances and sat down.

The entire scenario had a dreamlike quality to it. He almost expected to wake up any moment in his cot next to all the other no names. 42 was probably thinking the same thing.

42 had been his friend as long as he could remember. He and the purple haired boy had done everything together for years. They had played, eaten, fought and even competed against the other children together. Now they had apparently been chosen not only as adequate sons but also as brothers.

The door behind them opened and the man named Kyto entered the room. He could feel 42 twitch at the arrival of the unexpected guest. 26 turned and silently acknowledged the man. After seeing that the newcomer did not threaten his friend, 42 calmed.

Kel smiled at the sight of Kyto. "Well it looks like I'm going to be your father from now on."

The two no names remained silent for an awkward moment.

Kel cleared his throat. "So…first things first. Why don't I give you two names."

Both boys felt their hearts jump. 'A name?'

26 could remember the tortures of the Nest. He remembered how the named children would pick on him because they thought he was somehow inferior to them. He remembered the things they called him and his friend, he remembered the beatings. But now…

"Let's see…42 I think I'll call you…Shin."

And that was it. 42 had a name. His brother had a name. It was something the two of them had yearned and yet hated for so long. Did he feel different? Did he feel fulfilled? Did he feel…superior? All these things 26 had imagined time and time again when he dreamed of having a name. But now…he waited in baited breath for his own.

Kel stared at 26 for a long time before giving a questioning look and scratching his head. "26, I…well…I just don't know what to call you. Hn…maybe…no. Hn…"

26 felt like he was dying. 'You can't think of a name?! Come on! Just give me something! ANYTHING! HELL JUST NAME ME AFTER YOU, I DON'T CARE!!' The boy clenched his hands and bit his tongue in anticipation.

"No…something just doesn't feel right. I'll need some time to think about this. Kyto!"

The man behind the two boys jumped. "Yeah."

"Why don't you take Shin outside and show him around the training grounds…oh, and find Hikaru and send him over."

"Yes sir." Kyto motioned towards Shin. "Come on kid, lets go see where you'll be spending the rest of your life."

Shin rose and gave a pained shrug to his friend. 26 could tell he didn't want to leave him behind. But 26 gave a small nod and watched as 42…no, Shin relaxed slightly.

Kyto and Shin left quietly and shut the door behind them.

Now he was alone with his…father.

"So…I wanted to ask you a few questions."

26 shifted his posture. The caretakers had done this, or at least something like this, hundreds of times. He had long ago learned what to do in these situations. Loosen up, take a deep breath, and put on your best 'emotionless test subject' face. "Ok."

Kel immediately noticed the change and smiled. "Why don't you like other kids?"

"Because they don't like me. Especially the ones with names."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Because they think they're better than me."

"Do you think they're right?"

"…I think they need to be proven wrong."

"I see…the caretakers asked you a lot of questions when you were in the Nest didn't they?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't like giving them answers."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I didn't like them. Some of them would pick on me…like the kids with names."

"But you're answering me. Why?"

"…You feel different."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure. Just…different."

Kel relaxed his posture. "It's called a gut feeling. You'll get those every now and then." The mercenary paused "…Why…why wouldn't you leave without him?"

"What?"

"Shin. I was going to leave him there and take you. Why wouldn't you leave without him?"

"…Because he would do the same for me."

Kel looked at the ground for a moment and gave a sad smile. "That's called loyalty, and its something that very few people have. It will serve you well as long as you're loyal to the people who have the same trait."

"…"

"I'm going to ask you some harder questions now. If you don't feel like answering just say so."

"…"

"What do you think about death?"

26's eyes narrowed. "You meant to ask me what I think about killing."

Kel sighed. "Yeah."

"…Its wrong."

Kel's eyes widened. "And?"

"No one should have the right to take someone else's life."

"…Explain."

"You're the adult, why don't you explain what part of killing some one makes sense."

"…You're a very intelligent boy, I know it but worst of all you know it. This, unfortunately, is going to give you the impression that you know everything. But…you don't. You're still young and you don't know how the world works yet. This is a village of mercenaries…soldiers. You are destined to be one as well. Do you know what soldiers do?"

"…They protect their village."

"That's right. But mercenaries protect other people's villages too. Sometimes they're even paid to attack another person's village."

"Why?"

"It's our way of life. We fight to survive. This village has no farms and it produces no tradable items. What it does produce are soldiers. We produce soldiers to fight for any village that will pay us. You see there is a delicate balance of power in this world and if we were to stray from our lot in life we would be destroyed by forces much greater than ours or forced to join with others for defence. Not to mention…look it's all very complicated and you'll understand more when you get older. All you need to know now is that eventually you will have to kill to survive in this world. Now…I need to know. Can you do that?"

26 had never thought this much about killing before. The concept always seemed so wrong to him. So wrong in fact that he had never questioned his decisions. But, if he had to…"I guess…if forty-I mean Shin ever got in trouble…I would…"

"You would protect him. Don't worry. That'll be fine."

26 looked down and focused on the table. Would he…could he really kill someone? Even if it meant his own survival or worse yet the survival of his friend?

The door opened and 26 flinched.

A tall gloomy looking man with black hair and rusty looking armor entered the house. Kel rose to meet him. "Hikaru, glad to see you had a hole in your schedule."

"Lets make this quick General, I do have other matters to attend to."

"Don't worry this will only take a few moments. I just want you to read the boy."

"…Fine."

88888888

Kel looked on as Hikaru and 26 sat across from each other.

The gloomy mercenary inhaled slowly, closed his eyes, and extended his hands. "Give me your hands child."

26 hesitated for a moment but eventually complied.

There was a long moment of silence…until…

Hikaru's eyes shot open and ripped his hands away as if 26 had been made of fire. There the psychic sat visibly shaking with a look of shock and awe etched into his face.

Kel would have been content to let Hikaru return to his usual self if he hadn't looked so damn scary at the moment. "Son, why don't you go outside and find Kyto."

26 didn't move. He had seen Hikaru's reaction and knew something was wrong.

"26!"

The boy looked up into his father's eyes. Seeing no room for argument he stood and left casting only a single glace back towards the silent mercenaries.

Kel waited for the door to close before he placed a single hand on Hikaru's sholder. "What did you see?"

Hikaru's mouth worked for a moment before it finally managed to make any sound. "I…I don't know. I…"

"Come on. Tell me what you saw."

"Darkness. Swirling darkness. His future was filled with fire; every path was lit aflame. I saw…death and…power. Power like which I have never felt before…but not necessarily his. There was evil, shadows that encompassed everything. I…I've never felt anything like this before. His emotions were so clouded. But in him there is…potential."

"Potential?"

Hikaru stood and opened a small hatch on the wall. Sunlight flooded the room and 26 could be seen standing in the training field with Shin, Kyto, and Akira. "What I felt does not mean that he will cause such darkness but perhaps combat it. It is impossible to know."

"So what you're saying…is that he can either save or kill a whole lot of people. Well, that's real fucking helpful."

"You know I can't see the future, only the paths that the present can take."

"So what do you suggest we do with him."

"Kill him."

"…That's a joke right?"

"…Yes, of course…a joke…I guess."

"I'm going to train him. And I'm going to raise him."

"Why?"

"Just a feeling…"

"You're feelings are going to get a whole lot of people killed one day."

"We both know it's too late for that."

"…So what are you going to call him?"

"What?"

"The boy. Any fool can see you haven't named him yet. Just look at the way he holds himself, no confidence whatsoever."

"I'm not sure. Nothing I think of seems to fit."

Hikaru smiled. "How about Death. From what I can tell anything that boy touches is going to be destroyed eventually."

"You know…that's probably not a bad idea."

"…What, Death? You can't seriously be considering that as a name…can you?"

"Oh I know. But you did give me an idea." Kel looked out the window and observed the boy covering his feelings. He watched as the silver haired boy with familiar markings joked and laughed with his friend. "Yeah, that will suit you well. Sesshomaru."

88888888

Author's notes:

Another short chapter, but I really just wanted to get this one out before midterms start up.

Things should start heating up after this because guess what…we have finally reached the beginning of the middle of In The Beginning (or at least what I approximate is the beginning of the middle of the first part of this story).

So get ready, get set, cause you ain't seen nothin' yet.

88888888

Answer:

Thousand mile/yard stare - The sightless stare of the combat-exhausted infantrymen gazing vacantly, not into the distance, but also at an indefinite future.

If you want more then look it up.


	25. Chapter 24: Eve

All rights reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

The world around them seemed to shatter. The sky and buildings cracked like impacted glass and crumpled to the ground leaving only Kagome's room.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Things were happening way too fast not to mention that somehow most of them are linked to Sesshomaru. 'Okay lets go over this one more time. Ancient scroll shows up that gives Kagome the ability to see Sesshomaru's past, which is strangely unlord-like. Kikyo shows up and starts acting like she did fifty years ago. An army of monsters show up and set fire to the entire northern lands with a leader that's somehow able to take on Kohaku, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru. Then a guardian from my father's old regime appears, says she worked with Sesshomaru, that the attack on the northern lands is somehow his fault, and that I'm supposed to be the Lord of the Western lands. Oh and apparently Sesshomaru has friends who dress weird and can heal people. Yeah, the past few days have been a little weird.'

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"You look a little distracted."

"Just…thinking."

"…Things really have changed haven't they."

"What?"

"In the last three years I mean."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you. You've gotten a little more mature since we first met. You think things through more, you don't _always_ jump in to things, and you're certainly dealing with this situation much more calmly than I would have expected."

"…Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…I feel like we never get to talk anymore. You know, like we used to. Now its just lets go find the jewel shards. I…"

Inuyasha sat there for a long moment. Things had changed. He could remember walking with Kagome up and down the streets of her time wearing a hat and searching out the nearest store that sold ramen. He could remember playing stupid games with her and the rest of the group as they went along with their quest. Now…it seemed like business as usual every day. And Kagome…he had to think about how she felt. Yes, he had learned that lesson a long time ago.

Kagome watched as he took off Tetsusaiga and set it down beside him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

88888888

Sesshomaru yawned and stretched his legs. He had received no dreams last night which was in itself the most enjoyable present he'd received in centuries.

Walking out of the small bedroom he was greeted with a smile by his old team medic. "You seem happy."

"Feel better?"

"Quite."

"Good. Then lets go over your equipment before you see your guest."

"My guest?"

"Yes. Very curious lady. Wears a white robe, came in and asked if she could see you when you got up. Didn't even have to tell her you were sleeping."

"…Did she give you a name?"

"Eve."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Just show me the equipment."

Kenshin smiled and led Sesshomaru to his desk which was now covered in a blue cloth. The old medic grabbed the cloth with both hands and pulled it away revealing an assortment of weapons and clothing while loudly exclaiming "TADA!"

Sesshomaru quietly looked at Kenshin. "…"

"…I can tell you're excited. First things first." Kenshin held out a small bag. "Scyth seeds. Take a few of these every day and it should get rid of any pain in your hands and knees."

The demon lord opened the bag and popped a few of the small seeds in his mouth.

"They take a little while to work but you'll feel it when they start to kick in. Next we have your old sword."

Sesshomaru grabbed the katana and examined it. "You fixed it."

"Well, I didn't fix it. But I did find a person who could. You'll find that it still responds to your aura of course. Oh, and I saved your old bag of explosives. I thought you might find them useful."

Sesshomaru placed the sword down and picked up a large coat. "What exactly is this?"

"That is something I have been working on for quite some time. It's water resistant, fire resistant, stab resistant, aura resistant (demonic or otherwise), it has pockets for any hidden weapons you may want to put in there, also I found the man who made your last suit of armor and had him put the same spell on it as the other one, so it will repair itself with the application of your aura, which I might add was very, very, very expensive. Oh, and it's light and warm!"

"…Is that all? Are you sure its not going to make me twenty feet tall when I put it on?"

"You wouldn't be joking if you knew how long it took me to get that thing just the way I wanted it. Oh, and I bought this." Kenshin held up a small bundle of clothes. "I remember you telling me how comfortable these things were."

Sesshomaru grabbed the silk clothes and unfolded them. It was Southern Style Kung Fu attire. He almost smiled as he remembered sailing back from China wearing something that was not too dissimilar to this. But something was different. "Kenshin? Why are all of these black?"

"I wanted to make it similar to the old choice of clothes you wore before you left for the western castle."

Sesshomaru pulled out a long strip of cloth. "…Even the belt?"

"Well, if it bothers you that much you can wait another two hundred years while I get you the same damn thing in a color of your choosing."

"It's fine Kenshin…but did you have to buy the sleeveless top."

"It was less expensive."

"…"

"Do you know how much that damn coat costs?!"

88888888

Eve had always liked children. Something about them seemed so pure and innocent. Perhaps it was the fact that children had not had enough time to develop into the cruel heinous beings that she saw so often in her line of work.

The girl Rin was certainly an example of this. She would continuously pace the room smiling and talking about whatever was on her mind at the moment. The small imp that was constantly at her side seemed to be trying to talk her down most of the time so Eve subtly put him to sleep. Youth need not be restrained.

So as the imp slept, all the while uttering something about Sesshomaru, Eve watched Rin laugh and do her very best to keep entertained in the small space she had been presented with.

Yet from the corner of Eve's eye she could see a boy who was no older than fifteen. He was different…but so familiar. It took Eve a few minutes but she finally figured out who the boy reminded her of.

It was about this time that Eve grew a little impatient. She politely excused herself from the children and found the passage to Kenshin's…_storage room._

It was there that the sight of Sesshomaru, fully clad in black, and Kenshin who was apparently trying to convince himself that his sense of style was still hanging by a thread, greeted her.

Eve smiled. "Well, don't you look dapper."

Sesshomaru, who was still examining the clothes he was wearing, didn't even bother to look up. "Kenshin, do you mind giving me and our guest a little time alone?"

Kenshin, on the other hand, did not look at all happy about the intrusion but nodded and left, not forgetting of course to give Eve the _evil eye_ on the way out. "Isn't he the gracious hosts."

"If you're here about the northern lands it was out of my control."

"Oh I know. Raphael told me everything after his…report. You know, it's very difficult to resurrect almost three hundred people, wipe their memory, and return an entire section of a large island to a near pristine state. Not to mention dealing with the native gods. Amaterasu says hi by the way, also she wants to know when you're going to stop wrecking her companion's shrines."

"I will certainly take that into consideration the next time I am trying to stop a evil invading army by myself."

"At least your sense of humor is as sarcastic as ever."

"Why are you here?"

"Always straight to the point. I'm here because you are about to do something very stupid."

"And what would that be?"

"Don't play stupid with me immortal. You are supposed to be doing your job."

"…Well we all have someone to answer to I suppose."

"And who do you answer to Sesshomaru?"

"It's certainly not you."

"…I haven't always agreed with the way you've done your job. At times I've even thought of your actions as evil incarnate. But I did recognize them as a necessary evil. But this, this is completely different. The one true threat to our existence has returned and you are going to completely ignore him all the while going off on some stupid vendetta!"

"Have I ever questioned you?"

"What does that have to do with-"

"Have I ever questioned you?!"

"…No."

"I have always done what was asked of me. I sacrificed my life, my happiness, my very soul to protect people that I have never and will never know. Not because you and your kind asked me to but because I had to. I have thrown away everything because of this and never have I asked for anything in return. But now there is something I must do before my time is done. And if I should die in the process, well…I'm expendable remember."

"Sesshomaru-"

"Do not try and force your will on me you pretentious deity. I am short on time these days."

"I can not in good conscience allow you to do this."

"Then maybe I should ask you. Am I going to walk out of this room or does my story end here? That is what you taught me is it not? That when fate dictates we do something it happens regardless of what we want." Eve could feel the darkness around Sesshomaru slowly enveloping her as he came face to face with her. "Now I'm willing to bet that even though you or any of your companions could easily wipe me from existence I will be able to walk out of this room and you will not even lift a finger to stop me."

"…"

"Fate is truly something to be marveled at, don't you agree."

"I'll be visiting your replacement soon. I'll let him know that one of you will be dying in the next three days."

Sesshomaru sighed and began to walk towards the stairs. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"You'll be getting another visitor today, one with lots of scars. She's been tracking you for the past few days. I imagine she'll find you once you know where you're going. How many strange women do you know anyway?"

"Including you? Too many."

88888888

Kenshin was waiting calmly upstairs when Sesshomaru returned. "Where's the girl?"

"She's gone."

"I didn't see her walk by."

"She doesn't do a lot of walking."

"Oh…oooh. Got it."

Sesshomaru looked up to find Rin and Kohaku staring intently at his change in wardrobe. "Rin, wake up Jaken and go untie Ah Un. Kohaku, you go with her.

Rin shook her head and tried to shake off the fact that Sesshomaru no longer looked like a pristine lord of the lands and more like a deadly assassin. And yet, he was still the same person. Within seconds the smile returned to her lips. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kohaku, on the other hand, did not take Sesshomaru's new appearance into stride. One look at the demon lord sent familiar emotions surging through him. In less than a second Kohaku had been reminded of almost every reason why he had never fully trusted Sesshomaru. Yes, he was _still_ the same person.

Jaken…did not wake easily. So much so that Rin and Kohaku finally decided to just drag him out of the hut.

Sesshomaru turned to Kenshin but didn't say a word.

"What ever happened to the old days Sesshomaru?"

"…"

"You know. The days when nothing seemed to matter. When the only thing we ever thought about was getting through the night alive."

"Don't tell me you wish you were back at Dimear?"

"It's weird. They were the worst days of my life and yet it was the only time I truly felt I was doing something important. Hell, I remember how you and Oro would argue, Keys would flirt with anyone for a laugh, and James would just sit there smirking while he played with the explosives. I guess I just try and remember the good times…don't you?"

"…"

"Sesshomaru, I-"

"I remember the pools of blood as they crept down the street. I remember the dragons that came and burned the city every night. I remember the never-ending sounds of dying men and women as they echoed through the city. I remember the stench of death as a constant companion. I remember the fear I felt when I was caged and tortured. And I remember when I stopped caring if the water I drank was stained red with blood.

"Sir, I…I'm sorry. I just-"

"It's okay. You never had to go into the city. You didn't deserve that hell…no one did. Thank you Kenshin. And goodbye."

Kenshin watched as the demon lord turned to walk out of his life forever. But something gripped the old medic in that moment. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. "Wait. I remember sleeping in those ditches with everyone and hoping the loyalists didn't come and slit my throat in the night just like you did. I remember the cold winter in the ash-strewn forest when we were surrounded on all sides. I remember the fires we lit to stay warm even though it was against regulation, I remember the pain and hurt that came every time we saw one of our own die."

"…"

"What I don't remember is a single day where you didn't save my life at least once. Me and the men, we would have followed you anywhere. Not because you had a higher rank or because you had a way with words. But because you were one of us. You knew what it was like to sleep in that ditch with the rest of us. You knew that some orders had to be disobeyed. You cared about us first and what the General thought second. That is why we followed you. It's why I still follow your orders. Even if you are just using me."

For a moment Kenshin saw Sesshomaru's expression soften. Not with some fake smile or sarcastic joke but in his eyes. Maybe this was just one of those things someone like him needed to hear.

"You were important to us. You protected us, not just from death but from the bullshit that we got fed every fucking day. Even when we hated you for it you were still there. You need to remember that you're important to other people too. Hell, those kids out there wouldn't know what the hell to do without you. So if you're not coming back, if you're really not coming back, just remember to tie things up when you leave. Some of us don't get second chances like you do."

"Thank you Kenshin. I…thank you."

"It was an honor serving with you sir."

88888888

Kagome hadn't felt this good in years. Inuyasha and her family had spent the last few hours just being together. He truly cared about her. Not to mention that somewhere deep down they all knew that this would be the last time they would be seeing each other for a long time. So after a tearful goodbye she and Inuyasha were finally walking towards the well.

Inuyasha was wearing one of his rare smirks; it was one she had seen all to many times in their first year together. Seeing it now made Kagome feel just a little bit better. Maybe it was a sign, maybe just maybe she could get through this.

That was why when Inuyasha's smirk dropped into a snarl Kagome began to frantically search for the reason.

What she saw was Syal standing between them and the well house. "Don't worry, she's a friend. Remember when I told you about Syal? Well, this is her."

Inuyasha didn't quite relax but he did stop growling. "What do you want?"

Syal seemed to analyze Inuyasha for a moment before she spoke up. "I need to speak with Kagome."

"…And?"

The wolf demon sighed. "Alone."

Inuyasha felt a reassuring grip on his shoulder. "It's all right. I'll meet you on the other side in a few minutes okay?"

The dog demon cast one last look at the wolf. "Fine, but don't take too long."

"I won't."

Syal tried her best not to meet Inuyasha's eyes as he passed. There was no real reason for this besides a deep-rooted instinct. It was just her way of showing that he was in charge of the situation. And so he passed into the well while casting only one last glance back. "I'm sorry but I had one last thing I had to do before you left."

Kagome sighed. "Great, what is it this time."

Syal pulled out a small green vial. "I need you to decide whether or not you're going to take this with you."

"What is it?"

"Look, I'm just…I'm sorry I have to do this Kagome."

"Is…something wrong?"

"Just know that this is very important and could decide what path your friends will take."

"Syal you're starting to scare me a little, just please tell me what that is."

"…This will bring Kikyo back to life."

88888888

Sesshomaru walked outside to find Jaken drooped over Ah Un's back like cheap baggage while Rin and Kohaku waited patiently for their lord to announce his next destination. 'Thank you Kenshin.' "Let's go."

Rin smiled and began to follow closely behind him as she always did when she wasn't riding Ah Un. "Where are we going now my lord?"

"To a field of my choosing."

Sesshomaru could almost feel the two children exchanging confused glances behind him but neither said a word.

As he walked he began to think again. 'It's funny' he mused. 'In the end all I can hear is his voice. I still remember what you said Kel.'

_You're going to have a hard time finding your place in this world Sesshomaru._

'No, I just had to wait for it to find me.'

_It's going to be difficult for you, never knowing what you're meant for._

'It always felt like I was drifting.'

_You could stop anytime. No one would ever blame you for wanting happiness._

'You taught me better than that. Didn't you.'

_You could do great things Sesshomaru. You could be something extraordinary._

'But there was always a fine line wasn't there. One I could never cross.'

_You will find yourself dragged in-between worlds._

'Some of them that I will never be able to understand.'

_You will soon be capable of choosing between them._

'Even when the choice was impossible to make.'

_Which path will you choose Sesshomaru? One of darkness or one of light?_

'Sometimes they are both the same.'

_But no matter what, always remember that I love you._

'I love you too dad.'

_I truly believe that you will change this world Sesshomaru._

'In ways you could _never_ imagine.'

88888888

Author's notes:

I'm off for the week and my best friend/spellchecker/grammar checker is in China so I figured hey, why not dish out a shiny new chapter. Yes it's finally done. Now I can get some rest before the voices in my head start telling me to start on another one.

Anyway, I couldn't just let Kagome's life go according to plan now could I. I mean, what kind of sadistic author would that make me?

P.S.

I may start going back to correct some of the spelling and grammar mistakes I made in the previous chapters. (You know, if get bored enough to do something productive.)

Question:

This one goes out to all you literature nerds out there. (See, I know other stuff too.)

"To be or not to be-that is the question: (insert the rest of the monologue here)"

Can you tell me what Act, Scene, and lines in Hamlet this is from? (God, I can still remember memorizing this speech for English class.)


	26. Chapter 25: Waterloo

All rights to Inuyasha reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

Inuyasha could smell Kagome as she reappeared at the bottom of the well. With one effortless movement he leaped inside the well and pulled her out.

As he set her down he noticed the change in her attitude. It had taken him almost a year to figure out when she was and was not upset but after two years of practice he could do it almost on instinct. "What did she say?"

He could tell she was trying to hide something from him. "Nothing too important. She just wanted to say goodbye."

Kagome had gotten better at lying over the past years. Probably because she had to do it every time she went home. But he could still tell. "…Okay. Come on, the others are waiting."

"Is…is she going to be there?"

"She's changed Kagome."

"…Okay"

888888888

Sesshomaru had finally stopped…in the middle of the mountains at the edge a large canyon and not to mention at the doorstep of a small village that was literally right next to them.

Kohaku shifted uncomfortably as he tried to ignore the fact that half of the village was looking at him. "Umm…Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru answered in the same tone that each person in the group was so accustomed to. "What is it?"

Well, at least that's back to normal. "What are we doing so close to this village?"

"…"

"Umm, then should we be worried that Jaken hasn't woken up yet?"

"No." And with that the quiet demon lord began to survey the canyon below only pausing to wait for the rest of his group to catch up.

"Oh." Kohaku turned to Rin for backup but she just shrugged. She always did get quiet when they were around human villages. He had never asked why. Just like she had never asked why he didn't travel with his sister. It was an unspoken agreement.

Kohaku was starting to get worried though. Sesshomaru had been acting weird ever since they were attacked in the forest. And after traveling with him for nearly two years Kohaku had never seen Sesshomaru travel so close to a human village or talk to someone from his past. But now…

A strong hand caught the back of Kohaku's shirt snapping him out of his train of thought and into the reality that he was now standing on the edge of a cliff.

Now grossly aware of his surroundings Kohaku turned to Sesshomaru who had just saved his life. "Uh, thanks."

Sesshomaru didn't say a word. He simply turned and looked down into the canyon, the edge of which also seemed to turn into a cliff.

Rin put her hand on Kohaku's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What do you think he's doing?"

Rin shrugged. But if she had spoke the two of them would have never heard the whisper that escaped Sesshomaru's lips.

"Perfect."

888888888

Inuyasha knew this would be tense but to actually see it was something else completely.

Kagome had been greeted with smiling faces and hugs from everyone in the group except for two. Now Kagome was face to face with the one person that he had never in a thousand years expected her to truly talk to. Granted the two had met several times without him being there but he was quite certain that today's topic would be a little more…

Kagome spoke first. "Hi."

Kikyo did her best to appear humble. Whether or not she was acting or simply out of practice remained to be seen. "I…wanted to ask if I could travel with your group."

"Its not really up to me. If you want to, its not like I'm going to stop you."

"It's just that…I've already caused you a lot of trouble. And if my presence here is too distracting, then I will leave."

Inuyasha held his breath though he didn't know why. Kikyo was asking Kagome if she could stay. And even though Kagome would never say no, Inuyasha still felt uneasy.

"It's fine, really. If you want to travel with us I'm fine with it."

And just like that it was over. The others began to crowd around Kagome to continue catching up on what had happened over the past few days until Miki stepped in.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm-"

"Miki."

"…Ah, Inuyasha must have told you about me."

"Yeah…that's it."

"Good, now that we've got that out of the way can we please go find Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Yeah fine, just no more of that Western Lord crap."

Kagome stepped forward. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"There's no way you're on her side."

"Think about it. The six of us have been trying to find Naraku for the past three years but he always seems to be one step ahead of us. If you were Lord of the Western lands we'd certainly have more resources to track him down. Plus we could ask the other lands to help us."

Miki saw her opening and chimed in. "That's true. The other lands owe the West plenty of favors ever since Sesshomaru became General. That's why they haven't just annexed the western lands. And with all of Japan looking for this Naraku you keep talking about you'd find him in no time."

Inuyasha was at a loss for words. He had gotten tired of loosing Naraku over and over again but if it meant becoming Lord of the West… "No, I don't want to be ruling the west even after I beat Naraku."

Kagome folded her arms. "So name an heir to take over so you can leave."

Now Inuyasha was truly speechless. He had no more reasons to object. So…if it would help him find Naraku faster… "Fine, I'll do it."

88888888

It was night now and everyone had settled down at the bottom of the canyon. Sesshomaru heard the footsteps in the darkness long before anyone else did. She was using the cover of darkness to mask her approach and she was traveling against the wind instead of with it…just like he had taught her. She was wearing black, which was appropriate for how she was traveling.

Kohaku jumped up with his sword in hand once he finally noticed her.

Sesshomaru was already beside him. "Stand down."

Kohaku looked confused at first but eventually sheathed his sword.

"Mai, you can come out now."

She was completely covered from head to toe. No skin was shown save her hair. She carried two swords on her back one on her hip and probably thirty to forty nasty little surprises hidden throughout her wardrobe. To any other person she would simply be an entity, which was the problem with people these days. If they can't recognize your features then you're just a monster to them. Of course she still wore the black mask he bought her. Because if appearances made people think you were a monster it wouldn't matter what she wore. That was why he'd bought her the mask, so she could be a monster of her own choosing.

Mai walked into the light of the fire. "You always have kept strange company Sesshomaru."

"You've been looking for me."

"Have you been avoiding me?"

"No, but I do know someone who was watching you."

"I see…I'll just have to be more careful then."

"…Come with me. We have something to discuss."

Sesshomaru walked into the darkness of the canyon. No one needed to hear or see this. Mai followed closely. Unlike him she had no problem seeing in the dark. "I always have marveled at your sense of hearing. To be able to judge your surroundings by listening, very impressive."

"Your flattery is unnecessary. Why are you here?"

"…I had a feeling you would need me."

"…"

"Was I right?"

"Yes."

"You see? I told you I was psychic."

"Perhaps."

"What is it?"

"I need a distraction."

"And I thought we were just friends."

"…"

Mai sighed. "I know what you meant. Who do you want me to distract?

"A large group, six maybe more."

"For how long?"

"As long as you can manage."

"How strong are they?"

"…"

"That bad huh?"

"I can find someone else if-"

"My life for yours, remember."

"…Yes, I remember."

888888888

Kagome sat by the fire staring into the depths of the burning ember. She had placed her backpack by Inuyasha. The object inside it called to her begging for its release. The vial Syal gave her sat untouched between her extra change of clothes. She should have told them. But…she didn't want to. It was the same voice that told her not to take it. It was the same voice that told her to say no to Kikyo.

Even after all this time she couldn't let go of Inuyasha. Even if it had been three years and Inuyasha had continuously chosen Kikyo even though she was nothing more than a walking soul incased in a clay pot. Kagome knew what would happen if she gave Inuyasha that vial. She knew because Inuyasha, like her, just couldn't let go of Kikyo.

It didn't matter if she loved him. It didn't matter if he loved her. None of it mattered because he loved Kikyo too. And in the end he would choose Kikyo over her just like he always did. She had lived with that pain for three years now and it had long ago settled into a dull ache inside her heart. She had no idea what would happen once it was over. How much would it hurt when he finally chose Kikyo? That was what she feared most.

And so there she sat and there she slept, surrounded by all of her best friends and even a few new ones. She, the double of Kikyo, waited and listened to the scared voice in her head. And as she lay there she would whisper to herself.

Just a bit longer…

88888888

Kagome was starting to grow tired of these visions but somehow she knew this wasn't one of them. This was a dream… 'Oh, no.' She remembered her last dream. She remembered Sesshomaru's village.

She was standing in sand and all around her was a thick fog. And it was…quiet…

Kagome began to walk through the fog until she found a spot where it seemed to have naturally parted. As she looked around she saw her footprints in the sand and realized that the sand was only an inch deep. Beneath the sand was a blue floor that seemed as though it was constantly shifting.

Kneeling down Kagome began to brush away the sand only to find that the floor was made of…water? Was she standing on water?

Kagome pressed her hand to the floor and found that she could pass through whatever barrier that was holding her up. She stood and shook off the water from her hand. That was when she heard him.

A scream echoed through the fog and from the mist came a blood soaked thirteen-year-old Sesshomaru. Kagome's first reaction was to rush to him but with the first step she took an invisible sword seemed to slash across his chest shredding his shirt and sending blood flying through the air.

When Sesshomaru dropped to his knees the sand beneath him rippled out into the fog. And for the briefest moments everything was quiet once more.

Suddenly the sand lifted off of the water and began to flow through the air like a storm. The invisible wind sent the sand coursing through every inch of air that had fog in it. Soon the fog became no more than a flowing wall of sand.

As the wound on Sesshomaru's chest healed others seemed to take its place.

Kagome watched as countless wounds appeared and healed on Sesshomaru's body. Each time they would heal over leaving only his torn clothes as evidence.

It was then that knowledge of her surroundings seemed to course through Kagome's mind. Every few seconds Sesshomaru seemed to look a little older. The sands around them coursed violently upwards into the dark sky. The blood from his injuries poured down his arms and legs into the water upon which they both stood slowly clouding it red.

He soon became the Sesshomaru she had first met in the skeletal remains of Inuyasha's father.

The countless grains of sand slowly fled Kagome's vision. And like all the countless memories that they stood for they disappeared leaving only a torn and broken body screaming and kneeling in water stained with his own blood.

It was there he knelt until a ray of light broke through the sky. And within the light rode an angel trimmed in white with wings of silver. As she stood on air before Sesshomaru tears began to fall from his amber eyes yet they did not mix with the blood on his face.

The angel reached out her hand to wipe away one of Sesshomaru's tears, caressing his cheek she touched the ground and the blood in the water tore away like wrapping paper leaving only the clearest of blues. Soon she was kneeling with him staring into his eyes as if she was reading his soul. Her face melted into that of sorrow and compassion as she embraced him.

The blood that covered his body did not stain the angel's white robe but Sesshomaru's tears did. Sesshomaru knelt silently as he accepted the embrace and wept on her shoulder.

There they stayed for countless eternities both content to enjoy the other's presence.

It was not until he tried to embrace her in return that she turned to sand and fell to the floor.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's expression went from sorrow to serenity and as the sand sank into the water turning it to fire.

The flames caressed Sesshomaru's body as he fell back into them.

Kagome stood there dumbfounded as Sesshomaru burned alive.

The last thing she noticed before she woke was the peaceful smile that graced his lips as he slowly turned to ash.

88888888

Author's notes:

It's the end of the fall semester and this was my first day off. How do I celebrate? By writing this chapter for all of you. I wonder what that dream could have meant? I guess you'll just have to wait and see.

Since I don't have any more school until January I'll have a little more time for this story. So we'll see where that leads me.

88888888

Answer:

Hamlet

Act 3

Scene 1

Line 64

It saddens me to know that my English teacher has the ability to chisel these kinds of details into my brain.


	27. Chapter 26: A Dream Revisited

All rights reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

It was snowing again.

Just like it had been when this whole Sesshomaru thing started. Kagome walked in the middle of the group with Sango and Miroku while Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha stayed in the front. Kikyo on the other hand was trailing at the very edge of the group, apparently she was trying to keep her distance.

Kagome had been thinking a lot since she came back. Mostly she thought about Inuyasha and Kikyo but every once and awhile Sesshomaru slipped into her mind. Inuyasha had been right when he said that just about everything that had happened in the last week or so had somehow involved Sesshomaru. And like Inuyasha she would be very interested in hearing some of his answers.

But at that moment all she could do was think about when she would be giving Inuyasha the vial. She suppressed the urge to sigh.

'Tonight, it has to be tonight.'

88888888

Kagome waited until the group stopped for the night. Inuyasha had decided to make camp by the edge of the road in a forest they had entered earlier that day. As everyone sat near the fire in relative silence Kagome slowly worked up the courage to speak.

"Umm, Inuyasha?"

Everyone in the group looked up. "Yeah, Kagome?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment but quickly shook off the knot that was building in her throat. "Can you come with me for a minute. I need to talk to you."

Everyone instantly felt uncomfortable. Inuyasha paused knowing full well what they would be talking about. "Sure." Turning to the rest of the group he shrugged. "We'll be back in a little bit."

Kagome led Inuyasha into the forest. She made sure that they were far enough out not to be heard or seen but still close enough for them to find their way back.

"Kagome? Is there something wrong?"

"I…Syal wanted to speak to me for a reason."

"I figured that much out myself."

Kagome's stomach felt like it was tying itself into knots. "I'm sorry I lied to you but…"

"It's okay Kagome. Just tell me what you wanted to."

Kagome took out the glowing vile and handed it to Inuyasha.

"What is it?"

"Syal gave it to me. It…it'll make Kikyo human again."

"…What?"

"If she drinks this she'll turn back into a human."

"This is…its…Kagome, I-"

"I'm sorry! I just…I'm sorry I didn't give it to you right away!"

Inuyasha's grip tightened around the vial. "It's okay Kagome. I…are you okay?"

Kagome dropped down to one knee grasping her stomach. 'You have got to be kidding me!' "I think its another vision."

Inuyasha knelt down and grabbed her hand. "I'm coming too."

Kagome smiled. "Its okay. I'll be fine."

"No."

Kagome couldn't help but notice Inuyasha's grip was tightening on her hand. And even though she knew that his other hand held a future with Kikyo this hand was hers if only for a moment. "Inuyasha, I-"

Both of their worlds slipped into the past.

Inuyasha recognized Sesshomaru's childhood village from the previous vision. Only this time something was wrong…very wrong. Before he could get a better look at his surroundings he felt Kagome's hand tighten around his. She was trembling.

Kagome knew where she was without even having to look up. She could feel the heat of the fires around her. She could smell the scent of death even though she was human. And she could hear the cries of a boy not ten feet behind her.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to her feet and slipped the vial into his sleeve.

He smelt the salt in her tears as she began to whisper to herself. "Not again, please not again."

"Kagome? Have you seen this before?"

Kagome looked over to find Sesshomaru just as she remembered him from her dream.

Inuyasha finally noticed the boy after he saw the horror in Kagome's eyes. "Is that Sesshomaru?"

"His village was just massacred…he was only thirteen."

"…Who did this?"

"I don't know."

Inuyasha felt Kagome press herself to his chest. As he heard Sesshomaru mourning over his father's corpse he began to realize all the times he'd thought of Sesshomaru as a spoiled brat. Miki had told him Sesshomaru's village had been destroyed but he had never really thought about it until now. "What happens next?"

Kagome couldn't stand this. Ever since the dream she'd been able to partially shrug off this memory because she wasn't sure if it was real but now the grim reality hit her. This was a part of Sesshomaru's past and she would never be able to forget it.

88888888

Akira had only one thought. 'Survivors there had to be survivors.'

She crept through the village praying she didn't run into the ones who had done this. From house to house she said not a word and kept her hands on her sword at all times. Every once and a while she would hear one of them. They were probably thinking the same thing she was.

Their breathing could be heard over a distance now that since everything was so quiet. That rasping noise that sent shivers down her spine made her cower each time she heard it. At least that was until she got near the courtyard. Once she reached it her first thought was to go around. She didn't need to go into an open area. But then she saw him.

Sesshomaru was alive.

She bolted towards him without even a second thought. He was crying over his father's corpse. Akira saw her own father lying among a pile of corpses. She suppressed the urge to cry with Sesshomaru.

Akira gently placed her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and received a quick punch in the face from the startled boy.

He hadn't sensed her which was bad. He had been taught to be aware of his surroundings at all times. They'd had it drilled into them every day for years to the point where it was just about instinct. The fact that she was able to surprise him meant that the stress had finally gotten to him.

Sesshomaru instantly realized his mistake and helped Akira off the ground. "I…I…"

His eyes were glazed over. He was barely conscious. "I know, its okay. But we have to get out of here."

Sesshomaru backed away from Akira. "No…I…I can't…"

"Sesshomaru, we have to leave. If you say here you're going to die."

"I can't leave him."

"He's dead Sesshomaru."

"I can't leave him like this. It's all my fault. I should have been stronger…I…"

Akira knew it was futile to argue with him at this point. The culmination of what Sesshomaru had been through in the past few days was enough to drive anyone over the edge. She'd heard him recite those words like a mantra for the past three days. But now…

Rasped breath filled the air and shadows danced in the fire of distant homes. They were coming.

Akira grabbed Sesshomaru's blood soaked shirt and pulled him to his feet. "Look, you may feel like this is your fault but the things that did this are coming back. And they are going to kill anyone they find. Now you may not have a problem with killing yourself but I'm willing to bet you'd have a problem with killing me."

Sesshomaru's eyes began to regain their color.

"I'm not leaving without you. So if you're going to stay here and die then so am I."

88888888

Akira dragged Sesshomaru to the nearest building that wasn't on fire.

It seemed that luck was still partially on their side. The building they found was a raid shelter for visitors to the village. It had no windows and only one entrance.

Akira and Sesshomaru ran to the other side of the house but stopped in horror as they noticed that the door was open and the floor inside was stained with blood.

The sound of rasping breath was getting louder. They would have to risk it.

Sesshomaru closed the door behind them and bolted every single one of the locks. He knelt and lowered his voice. "I'll search the building, see if you can't find some food. We're going to need it later."

"Shouldn't I come with you?"

"If one of those things are in here I don't think it's going to make a difference."

And with that he disappeared into the darkness of the building's hallways.

Akira turned to the nearest door and carefully made sure the kitchen was clear. Finding no one she began to search the cupboards for any food. Finding a few days worth of dry rations she organized them into small bags.

Once this was done she tried to go back to the door way but found she couldn't move. At first she looked down to make sure her legs weren't caught on something but soon realized that she was just to tired. It had been what? Two days since she'd rested? Akira fell to her knees and took out one of the bags she'd just organized.

All she could do now was eat, hope Sesshomaru was all right, and listen as the rasping noises outside got louder.

88888888

Sesshomaru had never been more scared in his life. He had been hunted before but not like this. Never like this.

Every few seconds the memories of the past week would flash through his mind. And each time they were ruthlessly cut down. He knew if he dwelled on them for long he would become the quivering child he had been in the courtyard once again. The only difference would be that this time if he faltered he would get Akira killed.

It was this one thought that was keeping him sane at the moment. He couldn't be responsible for another death. Not again, not ever again…

Sesshomaru tried to steady his hand but soon realized that his efforts were futile. So many people had died today that it would probably be a season before his hand stopped shaking this time.

He slowly realized that his sword was still in the courtyard under the pile of corpses. He still remembered the bodies falling on top of him, trapping him under the bleeding mass of flesh and metal…

Sesshomaru repressed a shudder and reached for his father's knife. It wouldn't help him if he actually got into a situation where he had to use it but he still liked having it in his hand. It was…comforting.

As he reached the hallway he realized that he has going to need a lot more comfort than the knife had to offer.

The scene before him was straight out of his worst nightmares.

Sesshomaru stared down a blood soaked hallway which was littered with the corpses of several children and a few of what looked to be elderly warriors. The hallway itself was dimly lit by four small candles and had six rooms to accompany the six open doors.

To make matters worse he could now hear the rasping breath echoing through the hallway and walls. Because of this he had no way of knowing if the noise was coming from outside or from one of the rooms.

Sesshomaru slowly navigated down the dark hallway trying his best to avoid looking at the faces of the children or elderly. Every few seconds the candles would flicker causing Sesshomaru's eyes to play tricks on him. He would stop every time he thought he saw a corpse move or a hand reach out from a doorway. By the time he was at the first door his eyes almost had him utterly convinced that someone was staring at him from the darkness at the end of the hallway.

Slowly peering into the room yet trying to stay aware of the hallway as well Sesshomaru entered the room. There was one corpse in the far corner of the room and a halfway opened closet to his immediate left. The wall near the door was stained with bloody handprints, one of which looked like it had been dragged into the hall. Sesshomaru checked under the bed from a distance though his common sense told him that he was the one who was supposed to be hiding.

Satisfied that the room was empty he turned to the door. That's when he remembered the closet.

Inching his way towards it he was completely unprepared for the closed part of the closet door to collapse next to him.

And he was equally unprepared for the dark figure that fell from the closet's shadows.

All Sesshomaru could do was try not to scream as the figure's weight pushed him to the ground.

88888888

Akira watched the bottom door as shadows passed by. The ragged breathing was amplified by their proximity.

She didn't worry too much about one of them trying to open the door since this door blended with the wall from the outside giving the shelter the appearance of an inaccessible block.

Coupled with the fear she was keeping locked up in her chest she was almost mesmerized by the shadows as they passed…at least until she became aware of the shadowed figure that was standing in the hallway.

She was about a second away from drawing her sword and charging before it stepped into the light.

Sesshomaru knelt down with her at the door.

She noticed the blood that was clinging to his knife and decided to risk mouthing her question to him. "What happened?"

Sesshomaru who had long ago realized the importance of lip reading answered in the same. "Found Miss Shozen. Hiding in closet. Must have died from blood loss. Rest of house clear. What did you find?"

"Enough for a couple days."

"We should-" Sesshomaru's thought was interrupted by a sudden increase in volume of the breathing from outside.

Both of the children looked to the bottom of the door only to find that a single shadow was blocking the light from outside.

The realization slowly dawned on them that one of the creatures was standing just outside the door.

Minutes of tension passed as the shadow refused to move.

Sesshomaru turned to mouth something but was interrupted by a loud scratching noise at the door.

This noise was echoed throughout the house as Akira realized that these things were literally trying to claw their way into the shelter.

And then, as suddenly as it came the scratching stopped and the shadow moved.

Akira was about to breath a sigh of relief when she noticed something that turned her blood to ice. There was no noise. No scratching, no breathing, no wind. It was as if those things has simply ceased to exist.

A silent eternity passed as each of them waited in baited breath.

Akira was the first to risk a whisper. "What happened?"

"Not sure."

"…Do you think they're gone?"

"…No."

Akira wasn't sure what would happen next. But if there was one stroke of luck in this whole hellish situation it was that she had found Sesshomaru. He was the youngest officer in the history of the village and had commanded, and not to mention survived, a battle with one of the worst military intelligence disasters she'd ever heard of.

He was a military genius. There was no getting around it. The problem was that he was still only thirteen. At this point she was surprised he was still able to think let alone do it with a level head.

She was fifteen now. But that made very little difference, he was still her commanding officer. And now she'd just have to hope that he was emotionally stable enough to get them out of this alive.

Sesshomaru took a few deep breaths then tapped her dark red armor.

"What?"

"Take it off. We need to be able to move as fast and as quietly as possible. That armor is just going to get in the way."

Akira looked down and realized that she was still wearing her armor. This, of course, tended to happen often since she'd worn it so often over the years.

Sesshomaru helped take off her armor as quietly as possible. "There's no way we can survive here until help comes. We'll just have to make a run for the forest and get to the nearest portal."

"The nearest portal is days away from here."

"We don't have any alternatives. Once we get to the forest we can't stop for anything."

"Right. Did you find any swords in the hall?"

"No. I think the older ones just grabbed the children and ran in here."

"So how do we get out of the village?"

"We'll use the houses as cover until we get to the clearing. Then we'll have to run for the high grass…are you ready?"

Akira stared at Sesshomaru for a moment.

Wiping a blood clotted strand of his hair from his face she kissed him as passionately as she could knowing full well that this could be the last time she would get the chance. "I love you."

"…I love you too."

Wiping a tear from Sesshomaru's eye Akira backed away from the door.

Sesshomaru slowly and quietly undid the locks on the door. "Stay on me and if I tell you to run, just run. Don't look back."

Akira nodded.

Sesshomaru placed his hands on the door and prepared to shove it open. "Three…Two…One…Go."

88888888

Author's notes:

I'm not sure why I always severely underestimate or overestimate the amount of free time I have. Maybe I just suck at it. Anyway I should be able to get out one more chapter before school starts up again.

By the way, Happy New Year! …Unless you don't celebrate it on January 1st. In which case, well…Happy New Month! …Unless you don't use the same calendar as I do. In which case…well, fuck it if I know.

88888888

Question:

Here's a relatively easy one. Whose death signifies the beginning of Ragnarok?


	28. Chapter 27: Origins

All rights reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

Inuyasha's hand fell from Kagome's shoulder as the world around them returned to normal. The inside of the darkened room faded away to trees and falling snow while the figures of Sesshomaru and Akira simply ceased to exist.

The half demon's opinion of his older brother had been in a constant state of flux lately. Just this week he'd gone from hating the bastard to empathizing with him to just plain pitying him.

His thoughts and eyes drifted to Kagome. She had been having these visions for a while now. What would she think of him at this point? Inuyasha patted Kagome on the back. "You okay?"

Kagome's eyes drifted up to Inuyasha. "Yeah, its just that I can never quite get a handle on Sesshomaru anymore. I mean I just can't understand how he got to where he is now. It's like…something's missing."

Inuyasha began to guide Kagome back to the group. "It doesn't matter. We'll just have a few extra questions to ask him when we find him."

88888888

Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the canyon. He was fully content to just look out to the forest that was probably about a hundred meters below him. He had chosen this spot very carefully, not just for its familiarity but for the portal at the bottom of the cliff which would be useful if nothing went according to plan.

He could still hear Rin's sobbing. Kohaku was trying to console her but to no avail. The demon lord slightly regretted not being able to take any of them with him. The conversation was quick and to the point. It had started with silence and ended in Rin's tears and Jaken's protest. Kohaku remained silent, which he had suspected from the beginning. Sesshomaru had made his decision even before he had come here.

Inuyasha or his compatriots would take care of them if the demon lord was to fall in battle, of that Sesshomaru was sure. Even If Sesshomaru managed to kill Inuyasha in his present state the following journey would be far too dangerous for any of them.

It was all for the best. Rin would learn what she needed to survive in a human world from the priestess that Inuyasha seemed so enamored with. Kohaku would be reunited with his sister whether he was ready for it or not. Not to mention Jaken who would be either free or would continue to serve his family through Inuyasha. The imp was loyal there was no doubt about it. But the demon lord still refused to risk Jaken's life in a battle that even he probably wouldn't survive.

Sesshomaru heard Mai as she approached him from behind. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Have the preparations been made?"

Mai paused hoping the press the issue but instead decided to drop it. "Yeah, I'll be ready for them."

"Good. They will arrive early tomorrow morning."

"So soon?"

"I'm expecting interference. They _will_ arrive tomorrow, of that I'm certain."

88888888

Kagome walked into the campsite and was greeted with a very strange sight. Miroku and Miki were each pointing their respective weapons at an intruder. Kikyo was staring wide eyed at the intruder with her bow drawn. Shippo was behind Sango who was missing her weapon and had just drawn her katana.

The intruder was a golden haired woman wearing the whitest robe Kagome had ever seen. She smiled at Kagome as she held a still glowing arrow that Kikyo had apparently just fired.

Inuyasha burst into the camp just behind Kagome and drew his sword. "What the hell is going on here?!"

The intruder lightly regarded Inuyasha as her smile deepened. "Ah, Inuyasha I was wondering where you were."

Miki edged closer to the woman holding one of her short swords just a little closer. "Don't ignore me damnit! I asked you a question!"

The woman turned her head to face Miki with somewhat of a look of annoyance. "Please be silent." With that she raised her free hand.

Miki and Miroku gasped as their weapons glowed red hot and fell to the ground.

The intruder dropped Kikyo's arrow and moved into the middle of the campsite. "I'm afraid there has been some sort of misunderstanding. I'm here to speak with you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't put his sword up but he did relax a little. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "My name is not important but if it helps you can call me Eve. And I would appreciate it if you and your friends would put their weapons down."

Inuyasha paused then nodded to the group. Everyone seemed to relax and put their weapons away.

Eve moved to the edge of the camp. "Good. Now that that's settled-"

The woman was interrupted by Sango who cleared her throat.

Eve suddenly looked very embarrassed. "So sorry, here you are." The woman raised her hand and Sango's Hiraikotsu fell from the sky right into the demon slayers arms. "Why don't we all sit down and I can explain why I'm here."

The group slowly sat down while keeping a close eye on the woman at the edge of the camp.

Eve walked over to the tree behind her and placed her hand on its base. The group watched as her hand phased through the tree and pulled out a quaint looking chair. She twirled the chair around and took a seat. "So, any questions before I begin?"

Miki, who was completely unimpressed by Eve's tricks, was the first to speak. "Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"From what I understand you were going to travel to Kenshin's store to find out where Sesshomaru had gone. I am here to transport all of you to Sesshomaru directly."

Miroku shifted in his seat. "Well, that's convenient."

Eve smiled. "Isn't it though? I'm also here to talk to Inuyasha."

"About what?"

"Well, let me start off by telling you what I am."

For some reason the answer just came to Kagome. "You're an angel."

Eve looked stunned. "How…"

"I saw you in a dream. You were with Sesshomaru. I didn't recognize you until now."

Eve stared at Kagome for a moment. "Well that is interesting. What year are you from?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to look stunned. "What?"

"What year?"

"Umm, the year two thousand. How did you know-"

"Please miss Higurashi, do I look stupid to you?"

Miroku leaned forward. "You're and angel?"

"Not exactly but I suppose the term angel would make my presence a bit easier to understand."

Inuyasha immediately interjected. "Look I don't care what you are. You said you wanted to talk to me so talk."

"…Fine, quite frankly I wanted ask you about Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha sighed. "What about him?"

"Do you know what's going to happen when you finally see your brother again?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna beat him till he answers my questions!"

Most of the group gave Inuyasha a shy smile knowing that the odds of Sesshomaru giving up that easily were very slim.

Eve was not amused. "I'm afraid you've misunderstood the situation. Sesshomaru is waiting for you so that he can fight you."

"So why didn't he come and find me like all the other times."

"…Because Sesshomaru is dying."

The group paused in silence. Inuyasha stared at Eve in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

Eve sighed. "Let me start from the beginning."

Shifting herself in her chair Eve waved her hand. The group sat stunned as the forest around them disappeared replaced by pure darkness.

"In the beginning there was only darkness. Nothing existed not even matter. At least that was until a great power forced into motion cataclysmic events."

The darkness around them exploded in a giant ball of light sending stars and chunks of matter flying past them.

"This is how the worlds of the universe were formed. And in them forces of unbelievable power emerged. These entities were called the gods. For a time the gods were content to live in a place separate from the universe as it is known but soon the gods grew bored and began to fight each other."

The image of space shifted to a giant battlefield filled to the brim with members of two sides fighting to the death. The battle was so large that the only thing that could be seen was an endless expanse of death and destruction.

"The battle between the gods separated them into good and evil. The gods then separated into separate kingdoms because for all their power they could not stand to be near each other. The war between the good kingdoms and the evil would rage on and off for many eons but eventually they would all come to an agreement that would change everything."

The group was transported to a world of an endless sea.

"The gods decided that the war was too costly and looked for another way to end the conflict. That is when their eyes found Earth. For whatever reason the power that created the universe and the gods created life on Earth which started here in the ocean. Soon the ever shifting world would create more and more landmass and from the sea came the life that had for so long dwelled beneath its surface."

Land crept up from the sea's edge and revealed a dense jungle filled with terrible lizards.

"The creatures that first appeared on this world were different from anything the gods had ever seen before. Over time they watched this new form of life and were somewhat amused. But the universe had other plans for this world and it's inhabitants."

The world around them flashed with a bright light and was then consumed by storm and cloud.

"The gods were horrified with this travesty and soon made plans to prevent such a thing from happening again. Over time the planet became what it once was and life once again crept back into the god's sights."

The clouds parted revealing a barren wasteland that slowly became forest once more. And from the trees came apes.

"These creatures changed as time went on and the gods saw opportunity. In their collective power the gods began to shape life in their image. Soon a group of people came into being. They were called humans."

Slowly the men and women crept from the forest with spears and tattered clothes and began to quickly build homes.

"But the worlds of the gods were not without strife for humans were not the first beings to be influenced by the gods. Within their own kingdoms some of the gods crafted servants resembling the beasts of the earth and the gods themselves. These were called the immortals for they were given the infinite lifespan of their masters. Over time these immortals grew restless and some began to revolt. The gods saw this and began to pity them. So the gods crafted a separate set of worlds for themselves and left the immortals who revolted to their own devices. Those immortals who remained loyal went with the gods to the new heavens that were created while the others took control of the city's around them. Soon they even found ways into the world that the humans belonged."

A bright blue light emerged from the tree next to the human village and from it a being with silver hair and pointed ears emerged.

"These portals to the human world were not meant for immortals to use and many perished trying to cross. But this did little to deter the immortals from venturing forth into this new land and mixing with the humans that the gods so loved to watch. Soon even humans ventured forth into the portals and came to reside within the cities left by the gods. The gods knew that given the choice the humans would leave their home in favor of the immortal's cities and had little choice but to make their presence known."

Gods descended from the sky on fiery chariots bringing the humans and immortals alike to their knees.

"The gods told the humans the story of their planet and offered to watch over them if they stayed in the world given to them. Most of the humans and the immortals that had ventured forth agreed and left the portals as they were. Over time the humans and immortals of this world advanced under the watchful eyes of the gods."

The humans and immortals of the village advanced through time until finally they began to look as if they did in Japan's feudal era.

"The gods, though powerful, did not have the ability to watch over the entire world all the time so they began to influence the fates over which some beings were born. Both sets of gods did this mostly because of the treaty that neither side could influence the world any more than the other. This meant that both good and evil beings would be made. At first the gods tried to use humans but this was met with failure as the humans who were influenced by the good gods turned out evil and vice versa. Some believed that it had to do with the human's chaotic nature. So the gods started to use the immortals that had come to live in this world. One of the first immortals we used was someone that you know very well Inuyasha."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Don't tell me. Sesshomaru."

"No, it was your father."

Inuyasha's father appeared. He sat quietly at his desk in the western castle.

"He was of course told of this when he came of age. We told him that he had been born under divine influence and that he was to do much good in this world. He was also informed that his next son would be born under divine influence as well. The only difference was that his son would commit great evil."

Waves of realization washed over him. "My father gave Sesshomaru up because he thought Sesshomaru would be evil."

"That's correct. He wanted to kill Sesshomaru but something in him wouldn't let him. Perhaps it was his inherent good nature or perhaps it was simply that he was unable to kill his own son. Regardless he purposely mated with a woman who's nobility would require him to hide his son's birth."

The image of Sesshomaru appeared. He was young and playing with several other children.

"But this is where things get complicated. Perhaps it was some strange aspect of fate or maybe something that we've simply yet to understand but Sesshomaru, who was meant to be an evil influence in the world simply…well, didn't. Because of the circumstances into which Sesshomaru was born he was forced to raise himself until he was five. He should have shown signs of evil intent but instead he was practically a saint. This was when we knew something was wrong. As a result of his later training he became a little more evened out but this did little to hinder his moral compass. It was not until far later that he began to show signs of moral degradation. Finally after decades of questioning his role in the world he was starting to act like he was supposed to."

Sesshomaru's image didn't shift but instead the children around him seemed to just move away from him. Sesshomaru was left alone sitting next to a building that Kagome recognized as the Nest from his old village. She couldn't help but notice how sad he looked when his friends left.

"But then he stopped. As if he suddenly realized what had happened to him, he just stopped and went back to his old self. He soon left Japan for some time, and I can't express how surprised some of us were at this point. Very few of the divine immortals that we had created had ever left the area to which they were specified to influence. This caused some other gods to become very interested in him. When he left he was constantly exposed to different influences yet he never once faltered though I will admit he hadn't acted in a manner befitting a saint since he was a small child. He returned to Japan much later and soon came into contact with his counterpart. You see Sesshomaru's counterpart was created the same as he was, with evil intent. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru his counterpart had taken his evil influence as bible. The immortal was searching for an artifact that the gods had placed on Earth as a balancing act. Sesshomaru after coming into contact with his counterpart decided to kill him and in the process uncovered the artifact. Well a few unexpected developments later I revealed my self to Sesshomaru and conscripted him to guard the existence of the artifact."

The scene before them melted away and the group returned to the campsite.

"Which brings me to my point. Because of prolonged exposure to the artifact Sesshomaru's body has been breaking down for some time now. So since he's dying he's come up with the idea that he wants to settle the score with you once and for all in some kind of final duel to the death. Which is why I'm talking to you now. In his present condition Sesshomaru stands a good chance of losing his fight to you which is why I've come to ask you if you'll take over Sesshomaru's duties of guarding the artifact's existence."

Inuyasha looked somewhat taken aback. "So you're asking me to fight and kill my brother and then guard some divine artifact that just happens to be the reason why Sesshomaru's dying in the first place?"

"First of all I never asked you to kill Sesshomaru and second its only killing him because he used it. Besides you'd be helping us out a lot, which we can repay you for. For example I could tell you where to find the one called Naraku."

"You know where Naraku is?"

"Of course but I wouldn't just tell you. You haven't done anything for me yet."

"…But why me?"

"Because you were born under the same circumstances as your father. Or haven't you noticed all the good you've been doing lately."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and his tone turned threatening. "You've been influencing my life? My decisions?"

"Not me personally but yes in a manner of speaking. You were chosen to follow up on the work your brother has done. This was done in hopes that you would deal with the situation in a less genocidal manner."

Kagome's posture shifted. "Genocidal? What do you mean?"

"It's not for me to say. What I can tell you is that I've been very uncomfortable with the way Sesshomaru does his job. Unfortunately I've had to attribute his behavior to the evil influence that my kind cursed him with. Make no mistake, he is no longer a child and his actions have, in my opinion, been shaped by the world around him. Anyway, all of this is just something to think about. You don't need to give me an answer tonight. Just get some rest and I'll get you to Sesshomaru in the morning."

Inuyasha stood as Eve moved from her chair. "How?"

Eve smiled and raised her hand. The chair behind her disappeared. Eve began to walk towards the campfire. "Silly immortal. I can do whatever I feel like as long as this land's god recognizes my right to be here. All you need to know is that tomorrow will be a very important day for you. So, get some sleep."

And with that the campfire seemed to swallow her up. Once it returned to normal she was gone.

88888888

Author's notes:

Yes, I'm still alive if not a little exhausted. I've had my hands full with school work for a while but I still managed to set aside today for a little writing. Granted I'm just using this story as an excuse for procrastination…I don't want to write another essay today.

Anyway, _In the Beginning_ was really just something I was using to introduce the world that I wanted for the other books _Exodus_ and _Testament_. So _In the Beginning_ should be coming to a close fairly soon. And by fairly soon I mean there's only a few more chapters left. This part of the story was originally going to be much longer but I decided that certain parts could be explained later in _Exodus_. So if you've been waiting to see Sesshomaru interact with Inuyasha or Kagome you're about to get your wish…in a big way.

Answer:

The answer is Balder.


	29. Chapter 28: Questions of Morality

All rights to Inuyasha are reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

88888888

It had been one hell of a week in Inuyasha's opinion.

Most of the group was now sleeping but he and Miki still sat by the campfire in silence. He was unsure of why Miki remained awake but he was simply to conflicted to even try to rest.

'All right. Maybe I'm just looking at this the wrong way. Focus.'

'Question one. Should I give Kikyo the potion thing that will make her human again? …Of course, easy decision.'

'Question two. What should I do about Kagome's visions? …Nothing, I can't do anything about it so why even try, easy decision.'

'Question three. Should I do what the creepy girl said about taking Sesshomaru's job? I want to know where Naraku is but I don't want to have to watch over some stupid artifact for the rest of my life. No, okay that one was a little harder.'

'Question four. What should I do about Sesshomaru? He wants to kill me. But all I have to go on is what the creepy girl said. I don't think I want to kill him…for now. I have no idea what's motivating him to do this. He's somehow linked to what's been happening lately. And if I kill him he won't bother me anymore…but if I do I won't be able to ask him any questions. Oh, and I hate him…crap, this one's hard.'

Inuyasha was ripped from his thoughts by voice from across the campfire. "So, are you going to fight him?"

"That goes without saying. The question is am I going to kill him."

Miki smiled and began laughing to herself.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Oh, just an old joke I remembered."

"…An old joke about killing my brother…I'd love to hear it."

"When people joined the guardians back in the old days you discarded your old life. You left your name behind, your family behind, and even your ideals behind. The role of the guardians was a peace keeping one. We acted as enforcers of the law, soldiers, judges and juries, and even as investigators. Over time many of us began to see things that made us question what we believed or even what we thought was right. Hell, I once had to bring a woman in who had suffocated her child while it was sleeping because she felt it would be quicker and less painful than letting the child starve to death. Having those kinds of experiences made one a little more pessimistic than most."

"…Not quite seeing what you were laughing about yet."

"Well, with most of us being so pessimistic the debates that happened rather frequently at the western castle turned out to be a little depressing. But the one debate that came up the most frequently was if there were any real and constant truths in the world. I'll spare you the details and say that most of the time the answer was no. But after the Coalition's war with Dimear a joke started up during a debate about constant truths that changed the answer to yes because the joke couldn't be disproved. The joke was that there were, at the very least, two constant truths. The first being that your father could never lose, he could only be fought to a draw."

"And the other one?"

"The other one was that Sesshomaru could never be killed."

"And that's your reasoning for why I can't kill my brother. Because some guardians were impressed that my brother survived a war?"

"I think your severely underestimating the scale of this war's casualty rate and the number of times your brother came out of battle alive."

"Well, why don't you explain it to me."

"Sesshomaru was an officer of a militia that faced the overwhelming force of a fully battle trained army nearly three times it's size. Not only did he survive but took charge of the militia almost instantly and then fought the opposing army to a standstill. He and his militia were then charged with holding the front line until the entirety of the Coalition's war machine could be moved to the area. He held out for nearly four months until the opposing army received a massive amount of reinforcements and slaughtered all but four of his men. He was then put into a reconnaissance team which most at the time considered a death sentence since the casualty rates for reconnaissance teams was one hundred percent. Then he was put onto the first wave of the assault on the city of Dimear of which only two percent of our forces survived. He was captured by the enemy in the battle, tortured for a year, and then officially executed which he somehow survived. He then survived six years behind enemy lines in a war zone of a city that was on constant alert because eventually they realized that there was something or more accurately someone killing off random patrols. That was until I found him and took him out of the city. Which was _after_ he tried to kill me and my entire squad of guardians. Of which he managed to kill all but myself and two others."

"…"

"That is why I laugh when you tell me you haven't decided if you're going to kill Sesshomaru. That is why I don't believe that woman when she said that Sesshomaru is dying. It's because it's impossible to kill him. Trust me, I've tried."

"So what should I do? Not fight him?"

"No, whether or not to fight him is your decision not mine. But if you do fight him just remember what he's been through."

88888888

Sesshomaru watched the sunrise alone…well, sort of.

Mai was in the now evacuated village awaiting Inuyasha's compatriots. Rin was with Kohaku, Jaken, and Ah Un who were quite some distance away by now. He had sent them away last night when he realized their presence might complicate the battle.

Sesshomaru did his best to ignore the blue eyes that were boring into his skull. "You going to answer my question or not?"

Sesshomaru hated these conversations. Not because he usually felt like he was being scolded but because anyone who saw him having a conversation with himself would think he was crazy. He was of course quite certain he was not crazy _but_ he had yet to dismiss the notion completely. "I don't care."

"You don't care if we die?"

"No."

"…Why?"

"Why should I care about an inevitability?"

"That is a very depressing opinion. Why would you even say that?"

"Do you want to live forever?"

"No. But why shouldn't I value my life?"

"Why do you keep asking me questions?"

"…Why do _you_ keep asking me questions?"

"I'm going to die in the next few days and you will die with me. That's all there is to it."

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. And it's your fault that I do."

"Really?"

"You made me because you couldn't do what was necessary. You couldn't kill thousands of people because your moral sensibilities wouldn't let you. You couldn't betray our father because you couldn't take the chance that he might have been right. You couldn't send people to their deaths because you couldn't kill off that part of yourself. And you couldn't do any of that without loosing a piece of yourself every time you failed to find a better way. But neither could I. You made me so that you could survive. Because after all you've been through you still fear death."

"…No, I don't fear death. I fear my judgment."

"What have you done ever done wrong?"

"I never tried to stop you."

Sesshomaru smiled weakly. "Condemned by association."

"…You let me out so you could ask me for help right?"

"You have more experience with fighting than I do."

"Yeah, your style is a little too prim and proper for my taste."

"So are you going to help me or not?"

There was a long pause as the blue-eyed Sesshomaru concentrated.

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt a rush of knowledge and suppressed a shiver.

"There. Satisfied?"

"It feels…like it's missing something."

"That's because I didn't give you everything."

"Why?"

"Because I don't agree with the way you're going to use it."

"Thank you."

"I'm just increasing my odds of survival. It's not like I'm doing it for you or anything."

"Not for that. For being my conscience when I really needed you."

"…If I'm your conscience then why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Because I hate you."

The blue-eyed Sesshomaru gave out a quick laugh. "As good a reason as any."

Sesshomaru rose and headed for the middle of the canyon.

"Hey, are you really going to kill him?"

"That depends."

"…On what?"

"If he can kill me."

88888888

Kagome watched as the mornings events played out one by one.

First, Inuyasha gave Kikyo the potion that turned her from clay to flesh and bone. The transformation was far less dramatic that Kagome thought in that nothing really happened. Her skin went from ghost pale to normal human, blushed, then apparently got a headache. While Kagome had expected a little more smoke and mirrors than a headache she was oddly relieved that it was finally over. Kikyo was human and apparently had emotions too. Kagome had to consciously not avert her eyes as the priestess broke down into tears and gave Inuyasha the biggest and longest hug she had ever seen. Though she felt great that the two were apparently closer than ever she felt like crap when she wondered what that meant for her future.

Next, Inuyasha told everyone that he had no intention of taking Eve up on her offer to guard whatever this artifact was. No one argued, not even Miroku who usually brought it upon himself to play devil's advocate in these situations. None of them wanted to be in debt to any deity regardless of the reason.

About an hour passed then, something strange happened. Of all the people Miki approached her and asked if anything was wrong. Kagome decided not to tell Miki about her about her romantic complications and instead asked another question that had been plaguing her conscience since last night.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Kagome."

"Do you really think Inuyasha will try to kill Sesshomaru?"

"…So you were awake."

"I've had a hard time sleeping lately."

"…I don't know. I think your guess would be better than mine. Why?"

"…Because I can't let him do it."

"What?"

"I can't let them kill each other. It's…just wrong."

Miki smiled to herself. "Such interesting company he keeps. You do what you have to. I think that if worst comes to worst Inuyasha may thank you for it."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

"But…keep in mind that Sesshomaru may not be as grateful."

"…I'll…be sure to remember that."

Miki then skulked back to the rest of the group and began to talk with Miroku about something.

Just on the edge of the group Kagome quietly thought about the implications of her intervening in a fight when Shippo came to talk with her. Though the conversation was somewhat irrelevant and a little ill timed it did keep Kagome's mind from worrying about the coming hours. Shippo always did know when Kagome needed a little distraction.

Everyone carried on waiting for Eve until in one split second they realized that Eve apparently didn't feel like making a second appearance.

88888888

It was a little…pink.

Inuyasha didn't know much about deities but he was starting to get the impression that they loved to show off.

Light surrounded the entire group. For a moment Inuyasha felt an odd sensation on his back…kind of like he was being pushed. Then the forest was gone, replaced with a field of grass, a village, and a canyon that was very very close to where they were standing.

Perhaps a little too close.

Sango's voice echoed throughout the canyon below. "WOAH!"

Inuyasha turned just in time to see Sango appear right where the ground ended. Miroku, whose reflexes were apparently akin to a cat's, caught Sango's hands just as she screamed.

Unfortunately Sango carried a lot of equipment and was just a little heavier than Miroku anticipated. This resulted in nearly the entire group having to catch Miroku before he followed Sango down the canyon's wall.

As the entire group pulled the two back up Inuyasha couldn't help but hear Sango's comment. "You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that she does not like me."

Miroku who was keeping Sango from falling with just one hand was probably entitled to his sarcasm. "Now what would make you think that?"

While the two conversed midair Inuyasha saw something move in the canyon below. Though he wasn't sure why, something inside him whispered to him about the danger he had walked right into.

The figure below stood still. Inuyasha knew it was watching them, waiting for them. For just a brief moment Inuyasha knew, unequivocally knew, that something horrible would happen today.

88888888

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha and his compatriots made their way down to the bottom of the canyon. These were quite possibly the last peaceful moments of his life.

He took a few moments to look back on his life but about five seconds in he got depressed and stopped.

'Life, such a fragile thing. So easily given. So easily taken away. Yes I know life just as I know death. I appreciate life as only a dying man can. I appreciate death as only one who has lived for so long is able. And here in the end I find…'

Sesshomaru allowed himself a brief smile.

'Pointlessness. Only now do I realize the futility. Revelations, they come at such inopportune times.'

Inuyasha landed close enough to talk in raised voices but far enough away that it would take a few seconds for either of them to reach each other.

Sesshomaru savored the surprise on Inuyasha's face.

'All good things must come to an end.'

88888888

Inuyasha was confused to say the least.

This demon had Sesshomaru's face. He had Sesshomaru's features but there was no way he could be the proud demon lord he was obviously pretending to be.

Sesshomaru dressed like he was going to a meeting of lords on a distant battlefield not like…this. Sesshomaru always looked smug and had an I-am-so-better-than-you-and-we-both-know-it aura. But he was…serious. Whoever this demon was he had only one thing on his mind.

Inuyasha could smell Sesshomaru's scent radiating of this demon, which was really one of the only things convincing him that this was his brother, yet there was something else. Something familiar…something very familiar.

Death. The air reeked of death. It was as if this demon carried with him every death he ever caused. So much death that the very concept polluted the air around him.

There was no way this was Sesshomaru. Yet as Inuyasha looked upon him he knew it was.

The ground shook. And the scent of smoke somehow managed to make its way to Inuyasha.

The half demon looked up and saw a pillar of flame reaching into the sky. "The village!"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo leaped onto Kirara and Kikyo hopped onto Miki's back. Not quite sure what to do, Miroku turned to the half demon. "Inuyasha?"

"Go. I've got some question's I need answered."

Miroku nodded and the group ascended towards the burning village. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that Kagome didn't even make a move to go with them.

"Sesshomaru! You've got a lot to explain!"

"You've gotten stronger Inuyasha."

"…What?"

"I was waiting for this day. I've been waiting for the last seventy years. Ever since you were born. Waiting for the day you were strong enough to truly fight me on the same level."

"I've beaten you before Sesshomaru. You know that."

"Not like this."

"…I know you're dying Sesshomaru."

"…"

"I know you wanted to finally settle things between us but this is hardly the time."

"…"

"Just tell me what I want to know. No one has to die here today."

"…"

Inuyasha scowled. "You're not leaving me with a lot of choices Sesshomaru."

"This has been a long time coming Inuyasha."

"…What has?"

"You are ready to surpass our father…ready to surpass me."

Anger swelled inside Inuyasha's chest. "Is that what this is about? You just want to be the strongest demon alive is that it?!"

"Before you can proceed you must know true pain. True hardship."

"What are you talking about?!"

Sesshomaru's eyes closed.

Inuyasha felt his brother's aura creep out. It was then that Inuyasha felt it. Something was wrong, horribly inescapably wrong. His instincts shouted, begged for him to run that death was only seconds away. His hair stood on edge and his hand drifted to his father's sword by itself. "Sesshomaru?"

"There will be no more empty words, no more taunts, no more threats."

Sesshomaru's voice had turned to ice. The very sound gripped Inuyasha's heart and squeezed. His instincts were screaming 'Run damn it! Don't just stand there!' "Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She was feeling it too. He could tell by the sound of her voice.

"Get to cover now."

She hesitated but still moved. Inuyasha thought he would feel better now that she was out of danger but the nagging feeling that he should get to cover too kept any relief from entering his mind.

Sesshomaru eyes opened and his aura continued to slowly creep out. "You have power but you have not yet understood its cost."

Like shadowed hands Sesshomaru's words grasped him and rooted the half demon to the ground. Inuyasha had felt like this before, as a child. Laying in the silent darkness of the forest he remembered the cold gaze of nothingness that would bore into his back. Never knowing what danger would present itself next. The constant feeling of being watched, followed, hunted by a deadly and invisible predator that would soon simply reach out and end his hollow existence.

'I told you to run!'

"You will remember this day my brother."

'Run!'

"For the rest of your life you will remember this day."

'Run!!'

Sesshomaru slowly unsheathed his sword. His gaze permeated Inuyasha. It delved past his soul and into the very threads that controlled his fate. "You are about to take your first step into a larger relm."

'RUN!!!'

"_You shall remember. On this day your world will turn to gray._"

88888888

Author's Notes:

I'm back.

Yes that's right. Just in time for A-Kon I have returned. I figured since the semester is over I'd give out the third to last chapter. Oh yeah, I said it. Only two more chapters left.

Reviews, reviews, reviews. I love read'n um you love wiritn' um. Cause if you don't review you just end up as a little number in my stats bar which practically makes you a robot. And if you're a robot that means John Connor is gonna have to come and blow your ass up. But you're thinking: Wow, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Well, prepare to have your standards lowered.

Question:

Who is Loki's father?

Hint: Its not Odin.


	30. Chapter 29: Sibling Rivalry

All rights to Inuyasha reserved by Rumiko Takahashi.

88888888

Impossible? I don't know the meaning of this word. Perhaps something is impossible for you but not me. When I want to do something I will do it. Nothing will stop me. Not you or you or you. Not swords not arrows not armies. Not time not the largest mountain or the deepest sea. Not even the gods themselves can stop me should I choose to do something. If I want to rule a kingdom I will annihilate its armies to the last man. If I want to destroy a fortress I will open the earth itself. And if I wish to kill you I will come back from the dead to do it! You will not do these things because you think they are impossible.

_-Sesshomaru_

_Age 12_

88888888

Miroku was just a little perplexed.

As he approached the village a sense of foreboding loomed over him. The village was defiantly abandoned and the one hut that seemed to be on fire was a relatively large shack that was separated from the rest of the huts. It was plainly obvious that it was probably the village's only functioning stable.

The monk found the quiet village somewhat odd in that there had obviously been no great struggle. There weren't even signs of a hasty departure. It was as if the occupants of this village just all calmly decided that they should get up and leave.

Making their way through the village the group was subjected to the sound of silence…and not just you're everyday quiet library silence. This was the kind of silence that, as Sango had once instructed him, said that not only were you not alone but also meant someone wanted you to know they were there and watching you.

They had made it almost to the center of the village when the ground underneath Miroku's left foot gave out just a little. Before the monk could look down he heard an audible click.

Miroku froze and Sango turned to him with the kind of look that Miroku could only describe as her 'something very bad just happened' stare.

"Miroku, whatever you do…Do. Not. Move."

88888888

Inuyasha shut out everything. His senses, his instincts, hell he turned off nearly every part of his brain that he could. He needed a fresh start a…reboot as he once heard Kagome say. He never quite understood what the word meant but it seemed to fit his situation quite well.

As he recovered a calming feeling washed over his entire body. 'He's right I have gotten stronger. But I've gotten smarter too. I've faced down the odds before. I have to think about this.'

Sesshomaru stood still, which just so happened to be his usual style in their fights.

'Okay. I haven't fought him in a while so I need to remember what used to happen.'

Inuyasha's mind flocked to the past duels with his brother desperately vying for a plan of action.

'Usually I run in swinging. He fights defensively and counters my moves then takes advantage of my mistakes. His first move is usually…a dodge, he always dodges left. So if I just run in like I usually do all I have to do is-'

Sesshomaru leaped into the air with supernatural might. His long coat ruffled through the air as his sword descended on Inuyasha.

'Wait, Sesshomaru's attacking first so I should…Sesshomaru's attacking first?!"

'He's not supposed to attack first. That's my job!' Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga to block the incoming blow even though judging by Sesshomaru's speed and his usual strength the odds that the next few seconds would be incredibly painful were…well…high.

Sesshomaru's sword landed just as gracefully as it withdrew.

Unready for the first attack let alone the next Inuyasha was nearly gutted as Sesshomaru landed on one foot, ducked, and spun bringing his sword across Inuyasha's stomach.

With barely enough time to spare Inuyasha leapt back just enough so that the sword nicked his clothes. 'Okay, that was close.'

Sesshomaru charged wielding his sword with one hand. Inuyasha blocked again and was again unprepared for Sesshomaru's attack to abruptly end. Only this time it was Inuyasha's head that nearly received Sesshomaru's blade on the follow up attack.

Inuyasha quickly began to realize Sesshomaru's new style as he blocked and narrowly dodged a few more slashes. Sesshomaru wasn't applying pressure to his strikes. This meant that he was quicker but much more vulnerable to prolonged contact. 'So all I have to do is power on through.'

Sesshomaru's next strike received a healthy push back causing the demon lord to fall back two steps. This was enough for Inuyasha to press forward with one quick swing at Sesshomaru's left side. The demon lord didn't even try to block. Instead he preformed a graceful side flip to his right and watched midair as Inuyasha's blade sailed underneath him.

From Inuyasha's point of view Sesshomaru had just become a rippling wave of black and silver. This made it quite difficult to see Sesshomaru's sword materialize from behind his coat. The katana zipped just past Inuyasha's head and would have probably taken out a sizable chunk if Inuyasha hadn't leaned to his left just slightly.

Sesshomaru landed easily but needed a split second to get ready for another attack.

Inuyasha didn't give it to him. Moving fluidly from his previous swing into his next Inuyasha brought his sword down on Sesshomaru with all the force he could muster.

Sesshomaru brought his sword up and placed his free hand behind the blade for extra reinforcement.

As Tetsusaiga landed Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru give way just enough to make Inuyasha realize something. 'He's gotten weaker. No wait, I've gotten stronger. No wait…both. That's why he's using this style. He knows he can't beat me with brute force anymore.'

Inuyasha smiled. 'Time to press my advantage.'

The half demon kept pressure on Tetsusaiga and pinned Sesshomaru in place. "Where's all your big talk now Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord scowled.

"You've been fighting for so long and this is the best you can do? Gotta' say I'm a little disappointed."

Inuyasha saw anger flash through Sesshomaru's normally passive mask. 'Looks like I hit a nerve.'

It was then that Inuyasha remembered exactly what Miki had said the previous night.

Sesshomaru let his left hand fall from the back of his blade and leaned to the right. Using Inuyasha's force he rolled to his side and flicked out the knife he always hid in his left sleeve yet seldom ever used.

Inuyasha let his right hand free itself from the hilt of his sword just quick enough to lean to the left. Tucking his chin down the half demon felt the blade slice through the bottom of his right cheek, precisely where his throat had been only a split second earlier.

The demon lord used his attack's momentum to spin himself away from Inuyasha and in on fluid motion slipped the knife back under his sleeve.

After reevaluating the intelligence of hitting Sesshomaru's nerves while he was still within striking distance Inuyasha brought his sword back up. 'Right, no trash talking when he's close enough to stab me. Got it. In that case.'

88888888

Kagome watched from afar as the two brothers clashed again and again. Each time Inuyasha would move in to strike Sesshomaru would start to dart and weave in any direction hoping for a better angle or at least an opening. But when Sesshomaru moved in to strike Inuyasha would power on through and do his best to push Sesshomaru back on the defensive.

At least that was until Sesshomaru did something wholly unexpected.

Sesshomaru dropped his guard for the briefest of moments.

Inuyasha fell upon Sesshomaru with all the force he could muster when his sword finally made contact with something that wasn't there a second before.

Sesshomaru had spun on his heels right before the impact and with his new left hand unsheathed Tenseiga.

Tetsusaiga met it's brother sword for only an instant before the pressure of Inuyasha's strength pushed an already moving Sesshomaru out from under the half-demon's attack.

From Kagome's angle it seemed as if Sesshomaru had simply popped out from under Inuyasha before straightening up and using the sword in his right hand to slash at Inuyasha's unprotected left side.

Once again, through providence or perhaps skill, Inuyasha moved just in time to avoid a near fatal blow. But he did not escape unscathed. Even from Kagome's position a clean cut appeared on Inuyasha's figure that went straight through his clothes and just deep enough for a little blood to escape his side.

Taking the hint Inuyasha dashed backwards only to be met with an advancing Sesshomaru flourishing with two blades. Inuyasha obviously knew one of the swords couldn't hurt him but seeing as how both swords seemed to change hands at random intervals during Sesshomaru's flurry of attacks the half-demon earned himself quite a few cuts on his arms and legs during his steep learning curve.

88888888

Corran and Rafael sat quite a distance away from the battlefield but close enough to keep track of each individual presence. A couple of the humans were harder to keep track of but Corran wasn't terribly interested in them.

The Greek demon smiled. "I bet the tall one wins."

Raphael sighed. "Why do I have to be _your_ bodyguard?"

Corran smiled. "Cus, I'm important that's why."

"You're just some low level demon who just happened to have come into contact with Sesshomaru. What could possibly be important about you?"

Corran's smile dropped and took on a look of feigned displeasure. "Hey, I've cooperated with you people for a long time now. I've given you plenty of info and this is how you treat me. You should know that I have access to very important individuals."

"Are these the same people who are trying to kill you?"

"…Yes…"

"My point exactly."

"Now look here. I'm on your side now! So you should start treating me with a little respect."

"Why would I respect a coward?"

"For your information guile and subterfuge are very handy when used properly."

"Which brings me back to the whole low level demon aspect. Seeing as how you're not a high rank among your people it probably means you're not very good at those either. Right?"

"…Shut up!"

"How mature."

Corran did his best not to pop a blood vessel over the being in white cloth sitting next to him.

The mountain wind whipped around the two otherworldly beings bringing calm to Corran's mind once more.

The smile on the demon's face slowly resurfaced. "So if you're so great then why haven't you noticed our company?"

Raphael turned to face the demon. "What?"

Corran pointed just to the left and beyond the spot where Sesshomaru was fighting. "Right over there."

Raphael closed his eyes and concentrated. "Oh, this could be trouble."

88888888

Naraku was becoming increasingly concerned about his new ally.

The prospect of unimaginable power had been too good to pass up but he was betting his ally had come knowing that. This _demon_, if that was what the creature of darkness actually was, remained nameless. This did not sit well with Naraku.

Nor did the fact that this demon had an invisible army. Each day this creature had used his castle, _his castle_, as a staging ground for whatever the demon had planned. The demon would continuously greet Naraku with a cheerful if not unstable smile, jest, and wave every time they met within the confines of Naraku's sizable estate.

The spider demon would always ask what he had to do and the demon would always reply "Just have lots and lots of demons ready to attack the place I told you about."

Naraku would of course ask why and the reply was always, "Just for a distraction."

Well this was it. Naraku marched straight down to the demon's quarters and slowly opened the door.

"I thought you wanted me to help you kill Sesshomaru?"

The demon, who was annoyingly unsurprised by Naraku's presence smiled. "You are. But I've gotten some new information from my allies which has led me to change my plans just a little bit."

"You have more allies? Perhaps they would also like to grace me with their presence."

"Oh, they will. Very soon. Today as a matter of fact."

"Today?"

"Yes. Oh, and I need you to send out those demons right away."

"Why?"

"It's all leading up to the main event."

Naraku was beginning to have second thoughts. He'd tried to learn more about this demon but no one he spoke to in his entire information network of demons could tell him anything. It was as if this demon had simply come into existence the second he appeared in his castle. Having someone as an ally that he had absolutely no idea how to betray was quite unnerving. "Well, since you've been orchestrating this entire project yourself I take it that this event will be quite the spectacle."

The demon's eyes closed. "Oh, yes! I guarantee that no one's ever seen anything like it. It's going to be one _hell_ of a show."

88888888

Miroku was starting to sweat. For most people standing still was not a particularly stressful task. But most people didn't have an explosive device underneath their foot that was threatening to blow them to a million pieces. So, to keep himself from twitching or sneezing or anything else that might be an immediate and potential threat to his existence at the moment Miroku began to drift into his own little world.

The monk had already started fantasizing what his life would be like from now on. He would just have to get married right here learn how to sleep standing up and, if need be, figure out several other specific and necessary details if he was going to stand in this spot for the rest of his life. Maybe he could just ask everyone if they would be kind enough to build his house around him. Oh, and sex, that was going to be tough if he couldn't move. Sango would defiantly have to do most of the work in that category for this to pan out, not that he would particularly mind-

Another click sounded off and Sango, with a look of uneasy satisfaction, announced that she had finally finished.

The team had slowly but surely dug around Miroku's foot to reveal an ancient but well designed mine, which Sango apparently had the ability to disarm.

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief as Miroku moved his foot off of the mine's trigger.

But the group's relaxation came a few moments too soon as a voice resounded from the outskirts of the village.

"So you managed to disarm the mine did you? Luckily I always come prepared with a backup plan."

Multiple small mounds of dirt began to surface around the group and started to circle their position. A glint of sunlight through the clouds revealed wires connecting the tops of the village huts.

Miki was the first to analyze the situation. "Who the hell are you and how did you do all this?!"

The voice slowly started to fade into the distance. "My name is Mai and Sesshomaru didn't tell me to kill you. So why don't you just sit tight for a while until he gets back. As much as I'd like to stick around I really do have other clients to attend to. Give my regards to Sesshomaru if you ever figure out how to get out!"

Sango quietly observed the situation. "She must have had quite a lot of time to prepare all of this. All these wires must connect to explosives within the houses and each of these mines are just close enough to explode all of them if we set any of them off."

Kikyo looked across the field of circling mines. "Miki was it? Can you jump across the mines without touching anything?"

Miki looked at the field of mines intently for a second. "Not without touching those wires."

The priestess then turned to Sango. "How about your demon. Can it carry us across the mines one by one?"

Sango's eyes narrowed. "Her name is Kirara, and no. She doesn't have much finesse when it comes to moving in these close quarters."

Kikyo's expression softened. "Of course, I apologize."

Sango realized that she'd snapped and tried to look a little apologetic. But she still didn't say anything out loud.

The group settled into the small circle that the mines had created for them. Each sat a relatively comfortable distance away from each other with Miki and Kikyo affording the most room.

Shippo sighed. "I wish Kagome was here."

Miroku looked at the kitsune with an already half bored look on his face. "You want Kagome to be trapped in a minefield with us?"

Shippo grabbed his stomach. "At least then we'd have some food."

Everyone was silent for a moment. At least until the entire group's stomachs began to growl in unison.

88888888

Inuyasha was not having fun.

The fight had quickly moved in Sesshomaru's favor even though Inuyasha was doing his best to stay alive. But slowly Inuyasha was getting better and better at keeping track of which sword was which. Perhaps it was even somewhat of a stalemate now that Inuyasha had chosen the surprising tactic of simply allowing Tenseiga to cut through him knowing the sword could do no harm. The half-demon had barely enough time to savor the look on his brother's face when the demon lord finally retreated.

Sesshomaru cut a few impressive back and side flips all the while allowing the long coat to swirl around him. Landing gracefully, as always, the demon lord assessed his own, and by proxy, Inuyasha's position with a swift glance back.

'Show off.' Inuyasha hesitated when Sesshomaru flipped the sword in his right hand around. Not quite knowing what was coming next he prepped for a dash forward.

Sesshomaru threw his right hand forward causing the sword he was holding only moments ago to fly towards Inuyasha.

The half-demon had less than a second to think. His entire body switched to pure muscle memory. He felt Tetsusaiga rise and fall before he even knew what was happening.

The instant before Sesshomaru's sword even came near Inuyasha the half-demon let out a quick shout.

88888888

"WINDSCAR!"

That was all Sesshomaru heard before he was engulfed in light. The ground underneath the demon lord gave way and pure demonic energy slashed at his body. It reminded him of the first time Inuyasha had used the windscar on him. But just like before he had Tenseiga in his hand protecting him with a small barrier and unlike before he had an 'expensive' coat that sucked up some of the blast. Unfortunately something was also different from the first time. Inuyasha's windscar was far more powerful than it had been. The demonic energy tore through Tenseiga's barrier after only a second's resistance. Through his coat Sesshomaru could feel the demonic energy pulverizing him and sending painful waves of heat coursing through him all the while playing havoc with his insides. Though he could not feel his flesh tear the once powerful demonic aura that he had produced sunk into the coat around him. Every moment, every second, Sesshomaru could feel the power that had kept him fighting drain away. A few more seconds and there would not even be enough of him for a burial.

88888888

Kagome watched in horror as Sesshomaru's body disappeared behind a huge wall of light. There was no way she could have seen Inuyasha's reaction to the attack coming. There was no way she could have stopped the massive surge of demonic energy. She felt so…helpless.

Was this it? A bitter taste rose in Kagome's mouth as she tried to come to grips with the idea that Inuyasha may have just killed his older brother.

88888888

Inuyasha stood rooted in place.

'Did I just…'

'I…I didn't mean to…'

The half-demon couldn't believe what he was seeing. The blast was almost twice as large as usual and he hadn't even focused on the attack.

The light faded like a bad dream revealing a gasping Sesshomaru who had fallen to his knees.

Inuyasha quickly realized that he'd been holding his breath. With new air rushing into his lungs the half-demon answered the question that had been plaguing his mind since the night before.

No matter how much he may have wanted to Inuyasha could not kill his brother. He just didn't have it in him.

While he couldn't see every detail of Sesshomaru he could tell that the demon lord was hurt but seemed to have no physical injuries.

Tenseiga seemed to have been blasted out of Sesshomaru's hands as it was currently about a meter behind the demon lord with a healthy steam rising from it.

Inuyasha was just about to take a closer look at Sesshomaru when the kneeling demon suddenly lurched forward.

The half-demon grimaced as he watched blood spew from his brother's mouth. 'Damn, that really messed him up…'

Not wanting to sound too concerned Inuyasha put on his best tough guy face and took a moment to compose himself. "Hey Sesshomaru!"

88888888

Sesshomaru's hands were having trouble digging into the soil even though it was now soaked with his own blood. He was trying desperately to ignore someone who was making increasingly more and more sense. That person was not Inuyasha though.

A coarse laugh echoed in the air. "What's wrong Sesshomaru? Thought the fight should have lasted longer. That's what you get for underestimating your brother. Did you really think that a scrap of knowledge from old blue eyes was really going to help you? Don't you remember the old saying 'a little bit of knowledge is a dangerous thing?' You should have asked me in the first place."

'I don't need your kind of help monster.'

"Oh, but you do. You want to win this fight more than anything else. That's why you're willing to die. But I want to live you see."

'_Live_?…Yes I suppose that's the only thing you know how to do.'

"Its what I was created for…you too."

'Unfortunately you're a bit late. This fight may be too far gone.'

"For a dying man with a scrap of old knowledge and the body of sickened dog yes. But for a dying man in his prime with the help of a monster…"

'…The price would be too high. You will never have your freedom.'

"I don't want it."

'…'

"I'll give you everything. My power, my strength, my presence, my knowledge, even my very life. All I want is one little thing."

'…What do you want?'

Sesshomaru could feel the warm embrace of power surging through his body. And he could feel the caress of a clawed hand raking across his mind.

"Live. Oh, _and spill some blood for me_. I ache to see another's pain one last time."

88888888

Inuyasha took only two steps forward before he heard something that made his skin crawl. At first the sound seemed so unrealistic that it had to be imagined but as it repeated itself the half demon tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga.

For the first time Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru laugh…and it was just a little scarier than he had imagined it. But not by much.

Sesshomaru clutched his side and did his best to kneel. "Spill some blood? Spill some blood!"

"Sesshomaru?"

"As if you haven't seen enough of it. You want pain? Fine! Rise from your prison. One last time."

Sesshomaru's demonic aura rose again, wild and uncontrolled the now visible blue waves of ancient energy began to ripple outward. Inuyasha watched in horror as Sesshomaru's aura began to bubble outward and change color. The blue haze that rose from the canyon slowly turned red.

The demon lord's visage began to change with his aura. His claws and fangs began to sharpen and elongate, his hair began to clump together like Inuyasha's and the purple stripes on his body turned jagged.

Inuyasha's eyes met with Sesshomaru's and bit back the urge to cringe as he watched his brother's golden eyes turn blood red.

Without hesitation the demon lord charged.

Inuyasha took inventory of the area. Sesshomaru's sword had been blown to his left side after the wind scar. Tenseiga was behind Sesshomaru so that was defiantly not his target. So he was going for his new sword. 'So, use another wind scar and hit him when he dodges to the left for his sword.'

Rearing back Inuyasha tightly gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt. Banishing any doubts from his mind that Sesshomaru would die from the attack he gathered he focused on his sword. "Windscar!"

88888888

Kagome looked on from the wall of the canyon. Her breath was caught in her throat. Memories of the red-eyed Sesshomaru that had hunted her not days ago were coming to life. She wanted to warn Inuyasha, to scream him a warning but quite frankly she didn't even know what to say.

A white flash came from Tetsusaiga's blade as it hit the ground. She waited for Sesshomaru to jump or move or do something acrobatic like he always did when Inuyasha attacked. But not this time. Inuyasha's eyes widened as Sesshomaru ran headlong into the white energy streaking towards him. Within a second Sesshomaru's body disappeared into the white haze.

For a brief moment Kagome couldn't understand what just happened. Did Sesshomaru just commit suicide? Inuyasha seemed to be having the same problem until a singed hand followed by a smoking Sesshomaru emerged from the white cone of energy in front of him. Inuyasha didn't even have time to register his surprise before Sesshomaru's hand latched onto Inuyasha's face like a vice and with one Herculean show of strength lifted Inuyasha off his feet and pulled him forward into his own wind scar.

Within seconds the cone of energy faded and revealed a smoldering but still alive Inuyasha. The half demon looked surprised to say the least but jumped to his feet only to be met with a demon lord moving faster than Kagome had ever seen. Before Inuyasha could even bring his sword up Sesshomaru sent out a right hook that connected with Inuyasha's cheek.

Kagome flinched as the canyon echoed with the sound of what must have been a cannon shot.

Inuyasha's body flew back into the canyon wall. Tetsusaiga whirled through the air and stuck in the wall a short distance from the half demon.

Seconds later the half demon rose with visible effort. Taking a shaking hand and dabbing it in the blood now dripping from his mouth Inuyasha raised the hand and flung it forward. "Blades of Blood!"

Sesshomaru's body disappeared in the small cloud of red slashes. The demon lord reemerged on the other side untouched.

Kagome's jaw dropped. She hadn't even seen him move. It was simply as if he had passed straight through them.

Inuyasha made a dash for his sword and just narrowly avoided being turned into a bloody crack in the canyon wall behind him. A small chunk of the wall was torn off as Sesshomaru's fist impacted with the rock.

Kagome momentarily watched Inuyasha narrowly avoid being hit before she realized that the brothers were moving steadily towards her.

88888888

Inuyasha dodged another swing and leaped back. Finally catching his sword in his peripheral vision he turned and pulled the sword free from the rock around it. Within a second of turning around Tetsusaiga was gone again. The half demon barely even had time to register the pain of having the sword slapped from his hands before he was slammed into the wall again.

Feeling the wall hit him like a giant fist Inuyasha waited for a heinous punch to break his jaw but was met with a strange yet reassuring heat.

Where Sesshomaru once was became a glowing blue light. Kagome's arrow was imbedded into the ground to his right and the streak of holy energy was blocking his vision of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha didn't even have time to think about what had just happened. All he knew was that this was his best opportunity to turn the tables.

Inuyasha ignored the searing pain and leaped forward through the purifying energy only to find Sesshomaru glaring at Kagome. The demon lord instantly noticed the half demon flying through the air with his claws extended. With a look of surprise and pain Sesshomaru fell on his back and made a short growling scream as Inuyasha's claws plunged into Sesshomaru's chest and impaled his lungs.

Sesshomaru wheezed as he looked down at his chest.

Inuyasha tried not to move his fingers at the risk of doing more damage to Sesshomaru than was necessary. "I'm only going to say this one more time. Give up!"

Sesshomaru blinked his red eyes and then smiled. "Weak."

The half demon could feel the intent behind those words and knew instantly that he should not be anywhere near his brother.

Springing back Inuyasha was caught before he could get out of Sesshomaru's reach.

The demon lord grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's left hand and pulled him forward. And with one swift motion Sesshomaru sent his index and middle finger rocketing forward towards the left side of Inuyasha's head.

The half demon saw most of this until the fingers started getting closer and closer. Then a horrific popping sound, darkness, and pain.

88888888

Kagome cringed in horror at what Sesshomaru had just done.

The priestess could not bear to look at the gaping hole what was once Inuyasha's left eye.

After a long tortured scream Inuyasha leapt back and grabbed Tetsusaiga with one hand while covering the bloody hole that was his eye.

Sesshomaru rolled on his back and then stood still as his aura surrounded him and then focused on his chest. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the skin on Sesshomaru's chest crawl over the gaping wound creating a new patch of pink scar tissue.

Inuyasha growled. "Kagome stay here!" And with that the injured half demon began to ascend the side of the canyon by leaping from rock to rock.

The demon lord smiled sprinted to his new sword and followed Inuyasha's path upward leaving Kagome and Tenseiga on the canyon floor.

88888888

Author's Notes:

Good God its been a while hasn't it. Well I've not abandoned all of you yet.

But my prolonged tardiness does require some explanation.

I am, in these tough economic times, grateful beyond words to have a job let alone the three that I juggle on a daily basis. I am also very grateful for all the friends I have and all the time that they want to spend with me. Besides that I am absolutely grateful that my government is still paying for my college education, because without that there is no way my family would be able to pay for my education and get by regardless of what my father keeps telling me. So, for all these things I am very thankful.

That said, all of these things take up a very large portion of my time, this to the point that I sometimes have trouble finding time to sleep _and_ eat on weekdays. That said this story has been set back quite a bit in the last, what has it been since the last chapter, a quarter of a year? Does that mean I'm giving up. Hell no. I've decided to shorten up the remaining chapters to help make updates more frequent and I'm currently giving names to all my chapters (that one I was going to do anyway though).

So, all things considered this story shall continue and eventually I'll get to start on the next story, which is a continuation of this one as I'm sure you've heard me say several times before.

Oh, and thank you so much to everyone who reads this story. Your comments and reviews have really inspired me and kept my spirits up. (It also helps to know that not only have my ideas matured over time but myself as well)

Thanks again, and I hope I'll be putting up another chapter for you again soon.

88888888

Answer:

(You know, for anyone who remembers the question)

I believe the answer is Farbauti who was a giant not a Aesir(Norse God). His mother's name was Laufey.


	31. Chapter 30: The Cost of a Family

All rights reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

There are only two types of people that desire war: the ones who have not the slightest intention of fighting it themselves, and the ones who have not the slightest idea of what war is. I do not deny that as a child I was the latter. I ached for war, the chance to prove myself and seek the glory that I thought it to be, knowing nothing of its consequences. I knew nothing of holding my dying friends in my arms, I knew nothing of the soul tearing choices I would have to make, and I knew nothing of the pain I would experience burying a lover or my child. Only a fool who has known these things chooses to seek them out. I am no fool, but I am cursed. For even when I learned the most painful lesson of my life, knowing full well to never seek out such conflict, war was brought to me. Time and time again this world has taken from me all that I care about. Is it so wrong then for me to wish for peace, final everlasting peace?

-_Sesshomaru_

Age: 678

88888888

Sango heard the sounds of clashing swords before she could even see them. Everyone in the circle stood and watched as the two dueling brothers inched closer and closer to the trapped village. Each tried yelling a warning but the two just got closer and closer.

And then it happened. Sesshomaru sent Inuyasha stumbling back into the maze of invisible wires.

Sango felt a strange sensation as a purple aura surrounded her and everyone in the circle. The demon slayer turned to see Kikyo glowing like a distant sun. Heat from the fire outside the barrier licked at her skin. She could see the pillar of flames outside roll over the purple wall again and again. Had these been different circumstances she would have said that it was strangely beautiful.

Seconds ticked by and soon the flames stopped. Sango saw movement out of the corner of her eye and reacted. Before she knew it Kikyo was in her arms. A small line of blood dripped from her nose as her eyes slowly rolled back.

The surrounding huts had been completely blown away. The dirt that was not protected under the barrier was scorched and slightly lower than the than the large portion of land that had rested under the village.

She immediately took stock of her surroundings. Most of the village was in a state of ruin. The huts that were not obliterated were thoroughly destroyed and only held up by portions of their frames. Just about everything that was still standing was on fire and there was no sign of Inuyasha.

Laying the unconscious priestess down Sango turned to Miroku for his diagnosis when she noticed the look on everyone's face. While trying to ascertain the state of the village Sango had forgotten one minor detail.

Sesshomaru landed in the middle of what had once been the main road in the village. In his right hand he held a faintly glowing katana that had no doubt been infused with his own demonic energy. In his other hand he held Inuyasha by the half demon's hair. With a casual move of his arm and flick of his wrist Sesshomaru tossed his unconscious brother behind him never once taking his eyes off the group that stood only meters in front of him.

Sango took note of Sesshomaru's state. His long coat was gone revealing foreign looking silk clothing. There were a series of small cuts and holes in his shirt but Sesshomaru didn't seem to be injured at all aside from the edges of his hair which had probably been singed not moments ago.

"I had hoped Mai's traps would be somewhat less excessive. But one can hardly argue with results." The demon's voice was faint, as if each of his words had been traveling a great distance just for him to speak them. His eyes were blood red making his yellow iris' shine all the brighter.

Sango, Miroku, and Miki instinctively readied their weapons while Shippo hid behind a full sized Kirara. Sango could hardly blame the kitsune, he had grown stronger over the years but this fight was beyond him.

Miki stepped forward. "I won't let you kill him Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru showed no outward reaction to the demon's bold statement. "He was knocked unconscious by the explosion. I have no intention of killing him while he is unable to fight back. I will wait until he wakes, then we shall begin again. However "

The demon lord's words hung in the air. Sango suppressed a shiver as the demon lord bared some of his teeth in a small predatory grin.

"I would hope that all of you noticed his condition. He can't win. Which is why it should fall to each of you to assist him."

Sango's voice sounded far braver than she felt. "You're telling us to help him? That's hardly like you."

"Perhaps I should clarify. I want all of you to fight me."

" What?"

"You heard me. Kill me and I will be unable to kill Inuyasha. Fail, and I will at least have been entertained while I waited."

Miroku's stance fell apart in his confusion. "Who are you? Everything about you is wrong, your voice, your eyes, even your stance. You are not Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smiled but otherwise seemed to look past the monk. "I am Sesshomaru, more so, in fact, than you can possibly realize. I am the greater of the three. And I remember you _Miki_, I remember you though my memories exist in two different lives. I'm sure you remember the lord whom you served, the man that led the west, and the son that so loved and hated his father. These are recent memories. But do you remember a life long ago. Do you remember the soldier you abandoned, the man you hoped to find, do you Miki remember who you found?"

Miki's eyes went wide. Sango couldn't help but notice the woman's hesitant step back.

"Where did you think he went Miki? Did you think you killed him? Did you think he just went away? He was always there. Waiting to get out. The others feared him, they kept him trapped knowing full well that he wanted nothing more than freedom. Freedom to breathe the fresh air, freedom to roam the world, freedom to fulfill his needs. He remembers you Miki. We remember you."

"You-your nothing but a-a homicidal psychopath!"

Sesshomaru's face turned to one of genuine humor. There was no malice, no hatred in his features but this expression chilled Sango even further. "You even remember my nickname! And here I thought I'd never hear those words again after I slaughtered all those annoying lords."

Miki stepped forward with renewed resolve. "You're nothing but a shadow of the Sesshomaru I knew. A corrupted beast that couldn't hold a candle to the man you once were." Miki's swords twirled twice in her hands. "I'm putting an end to this once and for all. I'll protect Inuyasha from you no matter how many Sesshomaru's you think you are."

Sango turned and motioned to Shippo. The kitsune nodded and picked up Kikyo then placed her on Kirara's back. Without a word Sango turned her back on them and listened to the sound of Kirara taking off. Shippo would guard Kikyo with his life but deep down Sango hoped that Kirara would return soon. It was likely that they were going to need all the help they could get.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "So many years. So many enemies felled by my blade. Every duel, every war, every second I flirted with death. And yet I still live. Each foe I faced regardless of their strength I knew there was always a chance they could get lucky. Yet I still live. But now I'm here, the last moments of my life inching ever closer. I can feel the death that was my constant companion breathing on my neck whispering the final verses of my life. Not much longer now my friend, my love, listen now in these waning moments to the song that should have ended oh so long ago." His eyes opened and within them was a fire that Sango had seen only in those wishing for one final moment of glory before their death. "Who then should it be that ends this tale? The cursed monk, the demon slayer, or perhaps the loyal general of a fallen land? Or perhaps I shall yet live to be felled by the brother with a destiny yet unnamed or the enemy who comes seeking the one who brought hell upon him.

Bringing his sword up Sesshomaru let his demonic aura leak out and surround him.

"So, shall we begin?"

88888888

Kagome stood at the cliff's wall and looked up. 'So, I guess I'll just wait here then.' She had left Tenseiga on the ground not wanting to be holding anything that would attract Sesshomaru's attention.

'Yup just gonna wait.'

The world started spinning as a sickening feeling forced Kagome to sit down. 'Is now really the best time for this?'

88888888

Within seconds Kagome was in a moderately sized room that seemed to be apart of a larger hut. Standing at the wall she noticed a singular covered window opposite of her, two sliding doors on both the left and right wall, what seemed to be a pantry and primitive stove lining the walls, and a table in the middle of the room.

Kagome walked around what she assumed was the kitchen trying to piece together where this particular setting would fit into Sesshomaru's past.

Almost on cue the door behind her slid open revealing a normally aged Sesshomaru with blue eyes and strangely plain clothing. There was a thin layer of dust covering his person which turned his mostly light blue clothing a hazy brown color.

Sesshomaru turned to the nearest counter and opened a small book that was sitting on the edge. Tearing out the first page of the book Sesshomaru placed the page on his open palm and proceeded to rub his hands together as if he were trying to warm himself. He did this until the paper suddenly ignited into a white flame that covered his hands. Sesshomaru then placed his hands on his chest.

In less than a second the dust that covered him dropped to the floor like a brick leaving him spotless. Sesshomaru then calmly grabbed a broom that was sitting in the corner and swept the dust outside muttering silently to himself "Ah, the convenience of sweet sciency magic."

Sesshomaru then placed the broom back where he found it and began taking things out of the pantry.

88888888

It had been six days. Six whole days since she left. The trip was only supposed to take four days if she had hurried but noooo, she was probably taking her damn sweet time wandering through the streets buying whatever she felt like with their money. She was supposed to be selling this season's crops.

Sesshomaru sighed. He could hardly blame her though. She only got to go to the city for festivals, selling crops, and whenever they needed specialized supplies. He would take her more often but the people who lived outside the city needed him nearby. He never did get to thank Kenshin for teaching him so much about medicine and healing during the war. Maybe he'd make a special trip to see him one day.

Pulling the rest of the ingredients from the pantry Sesshomaru stopped dead cold when he reached the small empty jar at the back of the shelf. The other jars around it had been pushed aside so that nothing was near it. It was made of glass and had a thin metal top with tiny knife holes in it. It served no purpose in the house aside from the constant and only reminder he kept of his daughter. He had long ago burned everything else that had belonged to her or reminded him of her. But not that jar. He still remembered Lina running around the field chasing after fireflies with the jar and its top in hand. He remembered the look of pure joy on her face when she caught one and showed it to him yelling 'look daddy, daddy, I caught one! See, I caught one!'

It had never mattered how many times she did it her reaction was always the same. She was the happiest person Sesshomaru had ever known. Even as a child Sesshomaru's friends had been happy but never anywhere near as joyous and pure as Lina had been. That's how he would remember her, as the joyous little girl who caught fireflies and threw tiny rocks at her brother while he was concentrating. Yes, that's how she should be remembered, not at the lifeless corpse that had been left for him to find in his field.

Yes, he remembered that too. He had been at their neighbor's farm that day treating an elderly woman for a broken ankle when he saw the smoke. It had taken him far too long to reach his home but when he did he felt relieved. His wife had protected their son and their home from the bandits. He knew she was fine but something in her eyes just wouldn't let him settle. "Where is she?"

Three words, just three words that chilled him to the bone. They found her in the field minutes later with her back slashed open. They had killed her as she was running back to the safety of their home. She'd turned five not two days before.

He spent the next three days hunting down and killing every single bandit in the forest. But even as he tore them apart he knew it would bring him no solace. Nothing was going to bring back his daughter. He knew that yet he still killed them all without a moment's hesitation.

They had no ceremony for her burial. None of them were particularly religious. The only words that were spoken were by his son. 'Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been me.' Those words hurt him more than anything he'd ever heard in his life. But all he could do was hug his son and hold back his tears. He said nothing because he was thinking the exact same thing.

Without another word he pulled the last jar he needed off of the shelf and resumed his work. It was harder these days to make a living. Medicine was more expensive these days and the crops he grew, while rare and worth a great deal, only gave them so much a year. Sesshomaru still couldn't pronounce the vegetable's name correctly. All he knew was that it was too annoying to pick every thorn off the damn thing to eat. Of course the people at the market would gladly pay him for the plant and pick the thorns off themselves for the price they could charge.

Sesshomaru finished making the meal in silence. Once he was done he walked to the open door and yelled as loud as he could. "Dinner's ready!"

He only had to wait a couple of minutes before an eight year old silver haired boy ran through the door, hopped over the table and sat down with one smooth motion.

Sai smiled and grabbed the utensil that was always placed in the exact same spot specifically for him. The boy readjusted the red cloth that wrapped around what would have been his eyes and dug into his meal.

Sesshomaru had been distraught after his children were born. This was because Sai had been born without eyes. Luckily Sai, who Sesshomaru had named after his childhood friend and brother, had inherited his father's intellect. After Sai could walk it took him only a month to memorize the ins and outs of their home. Now the boy practically knew the whole farm. Every day he would run around outside trying to go just a little further than the day before. Most who visited thought this feat impossible but Sesshomaru knew better. He was the one that taught the boy how to do it.

"Got all the way to the river today."

"Good."

"Remember your promise?"

"Which one?"

"You said when I got to the river you'd teach me how to swim."

"That I did. When mom gets back I'll see if she can cover my half of the days work, want me to teach you then?"

"Hell yes I do!"

Sesshomaru smiled and laughed a little to let Sai know his expression.

The meal went on uninterrupted and each finished quickly. Sai sat at the table while Sesshomaru cleaned the dishes in the water he had collected that morning.

"When's mom coming back?"

"Any day now. She was supposed to be back two days ago but you know her. She's probably shopping for something we don't need."

Sai laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like her Dad?"

"Yes?"

"How much do you make in a day?"

Sesshomaru stopped washing for a second. "What?"

"How much money do you make in a day?"

" Why would you need to know something like that?"

"Just curious?"

" Well, we don't get paid every day. We get paid once a season and I get paid whenever I have to go help heal someone. But I guess if you spread out all the money we get in a year and divide it between your mom and me I suppose I make about two silvers a day. Why?"

"Well your always working and well like I said, just curious."

"Hn."

The room was silent for a few minutes. But just as Sesshomaru was finishing Sai spoke up.

"Dad, can I have a silver?"

Sesshomaru nearly dropped the stack of plates he was carrying. "What? Sai do you know how much a silver is worth? That's one meal for all of us. We barely make enough to get by as is I can't afford to give you a whole silver. I work all the time because we need that money. You don't, you're just a kid."

"I just-"

"The answer is no Sai. Now go clean up and get to bed."

"Yes father." Sai stood and walked out of the room.

Sesshomaru placed the plates back in the pantry and sighed.

88888888

It was late. He should be asleep but something was keeping him up. Sesshomaru kept coming back to dinner. 'I shouldn't have yelled at him. Damnit.'

Without a word Sesshomaru lifted himself from the bed he'd made for two and put his pants on. His room was small and housed only a few pairs of clothes and one of his swords. Even in the dark he still knew exactly where his wife's bow, knives, and sword would have been had she been there.

Sesshomaru opened the halway door and walked down the short hallway to his son's room. For nearly a year after Lina's death they had all slept in the guest room together instead of forcing Sai to sleep in his room alone. It wasn't until Sai's sixth birthday that the boy had practically demanded to have his old room back.

Opening the door as quietly as he could Sesshomaru moved inside the darkened room and knelt at his son's bedside. "Are you awake?"

Sai nodded.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you at dinner. It's just that sometimes it can be hard keeping this little farm together and keeping all of us fed. I " Sesshomaru reached into opened his palm and revealed a silver coin. "Here."

Sai felt his father's hand. The boy's face practically lit up when he found the small coin. Without a word the boy took the coin and reached under his pillow. When he withdrew his hand he held two silver coins. "I got this one from mom right before she left. Now I've got two."

Sesshomaru was silent for a second not knowing quite what to say. But he soon laughed quietly and rustled Sai's hair. "Yeah. A little entrepreneur is what you are."

Sai held out his hand to his father. "Here."

" What?"

"You said you make two silvers a day. I've got two silvers so I'm buying you for tomorrow. That way we can spend the whole day together and you can teach me how to swim and tell me some of those stories you used to when I was younger."

Sesshomaru couldn't speak. He sat there in silence next to his son who was trying to hand him his day's wage.

"Dad?"

Sesshomaru rushed forward and hugged his son as tight as he ever had not even trying to stop his tears as they fell. "Sai, you never have to pay me for that. I-I've been working so much I just never got back to spending time with you. I I'll teach you how to swim tomorrow, I promise. Then I'll tell you any story you want. I promise you I'll spend more time with you from now on. I promise."

Sai was quiet for a moment but soon returned his father's embrace.

"I love you so much Sai."

"I love you too dad."

88888888

Author's Notes:

Okay, wow its been months since my last update. You might ask yourself what the hell has that lazy idiot been doing. Short answer: Working. Seems like that's all I've been doing lately. But a few days ago I went online and reread every single one of the reviews that this story has accumulated. Cause that's what puts me in the mood to write, knowing that there are people out there waiting for my procrastinating ass to entertain them. So, yeah. Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story. You make this story happen.

About this chapter. I really just wanted to update this story and figured I could dish up some more of Sesshomaru's past while I was at it. Sure it's a little short but I've had this little part of the story in my head for about a year now and I really just wanted to get it out.

This was supposed to be the second to last chapter but I knew if I went on with the story I'd stop too soon and it would be another month before I got back to it. So, yeah two more chapters left again.

Question:

No question this time kids. Feeling tired. Need bed.


	32. Chapter 31: Immortal No Longer

All rights to Inuyasha reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

_God? No, I am not a god. I am not an all powerful being. I have no divine right. I have no weapon of the ancients. I was created to be nothing more than a pawn in a celestial game of chess. I have nothing, no reason why I should or even could sand against an entity such as yourself. True I am no mere mortal but I am just as easily dispatched by you as one. But none of that matters. Because its _what_ I am not _who _I am._

_Who am I? I am a creature born to evil intent. I am a man who calls no nation his home. I am the one who takes it upon himself to stand against those that would shatter reality. I am the thin line that separates this world from chaos and shadow. I am the clarion call that summons this realm's will. I am the sword of truth. Mine is the voice of justice. Upon MY shoulders this world weighs. And though my enemies are many, this world REMAINS protected. I am its protector! I am it's guardian! I AM THE LIGHT THAT HOLDS BACK THE DARKNESS! AND AS I WALK FROM YOUR REALM VICTORIOUS, GOD OF DEATH __**YOU SHALL KNOW MY NAME**__!_

_-Sesshomaru_

_Age: 2237_

_88888888_

Inuyasha heard battle and a distant Sesshomaru's words echo throughout his semiconscious mind. _"_Where_." _This word was his own. The world of night faded and revealed a dirt floor and a burning village. Images came flooding back. He remembered the explosion and the darkness that had consumed his sight.

Testing his muscles Inuyasha tried to lift his head but succeeded only in adjusting his view. What he saw turned his body to ice.

Shippo, Kirara, and Kikyo where gone. Miki lay on the ground bloodied, unmoving, and at best unconscious. Miroku sat propped up against what was left of a burning hut his cursed hand broken and set at an odd angle. But Sango…Sesshomaru held her by the throat with one hand and Sango's katana in his other. His own sword was no where to be found.

"Time is a strange thing demon slayer. It is selfish and unforgiving. Spending every second reminding us that our yesterdays are frighteningly similar to our tomorrows." Sesshomaru smiled as he squeezed Sango's throat. A pained gasp escaped her but was almost unheard over Miroku's pleas.

"Let her go, please she can't fight anymore!"

"Time is a brutal master. Time will not recognize our horror, our terror. Time, as the saying goes, waits for no one. But you know that…don't you demon slayer. You have spent your days in agony after the death of your clan. I understand this pain." Sesshomaru squeezed again. "Really, I do. I too have lived in pain for far longer than I care to admit. But I see in the monk's eyes why you have been able to carry on as you have." Sesshomaru loosened his grip ever so slightly. "Love. So illogical. Yet that is the nature of the beast."

Inuyasha began to move any muscle he could praying to any deity that was listening. 'Please, please just let me move.'

"True love is hard to find in this world and yet here it is in pure form." Sesshomaru's red eyes began to falter and his gold iris' pierced their red veil. "I have seen the pain of a love lost to death and sorrow and the corruption of love under the torments of this world. That is why I shall give you this gift." Sango raised her hand and in a flash the knife attached to her gauntlet unsheathed and plunged into Sesshomaru's heart.

Sesshomaru spared only a moment to glance at the blade protruding from his chest. "For both you and the monk shall be delivered to everlasting peace."

Miroku lurched forward and fell to the ground. Using his good hand he began to slowly crawl towards Sesshomaru. "Please, Sesshomaru! Take me instead. Leave her alone but take me."

Inuyasha's gathered whatever strength he could and managed to lift himself off the ground 'Come on, COME ON! NOT LIKE THIS!'

"Fear not monk you shall live forever with each other in the afterlife of that I can guarantee."

"NO, SESSHOMARU!"

Inuyasha lifted himself to his feet just as Sango's blade pierced her chest.

As Sesshomaru dropped the dying demon slayer next to Miroku the monk grabbed Sango's hand. "Sango, Sango? It'll be okay. I'm right here."

Sango looked right at Miroku and with tears in her eyes mouthed the words "I know. I…Love…You."

"Sango? Sango? Stay with me!"

Sesshomaru stood over the monk with his sword facing downward. "Now, go to her."

The demon lord paused just long enough to bring his sword up and block Inuyasha's strike. "YOU MURDERING BASTARD!"

Inuyasha put everything he had into his swings and was rewarded by Sesshomaru's hurried retreat away from the monk and the dying demon slayer. "You would stand between them?"

"You killed her you bastard!"

Within seconds Sesshomaru found his rhythm and began to fight back. "You have not lived long enough to see life's meaning. All mortals die. They die slow painful deaths at the hands of their own decaying body. A quick death is a mercy compared to what they will endure."

"Its not your place! You can't just decide who gets to live and who gets to die!"

"Such idiotic hypocrisy. Do you not seek to end my life with that sword in your hands?" Sesshomaru forced Inuyasha back with one great push and took a defensive stance.

Inuyasha took long enough to notice the wound over Sesshomaru's heart heal. 'Have to push him to the canyon. Get him away from Miroku.'

Sesshomaru put his hand to his head and grimaced as his eyes began to cloud red once again. A feral growl escaped his lips as Inuyasha came back in swinging.

'Gotta keep him off balance.' "I'd rather be a hypocrite than a crazy idiot that kills people for now damn reason!"

With a downward swipe Inuyasha shattered Sango's sword.

"Now I'm ending this!"

Inuyasha swung his sword around as hard as he could and prepared himself for the sight of his brother's torso finally separating itself from the rest of him.

Sesshomaru caught Tetsusaiga's blade with one hand.

Inuyasha's hair stood on end as the blade's barrier began to peel the skin from Sesshomaru's hand. Yet all his brother did was look straight into his eyes and smile. "I'm sorry, who were we talking about again?"

Before Inuyasha could react Sesshomaru's hand grabbed the half demon's neck, lifted him off the ground, spun around, and threw Inuyasha as far as he could.

Inuyasha sailed through the air and hit the ground hard tumbling further and further towards the canyon.

Quickly picking himself back up Inuyasha thought only of getting back to Sesshomaru before the demon lord returned his attention to Miroku. But as he looked up he noticed that this would not be a problem. Sesshomaru was already racing towards him…fast.

Bringing Tetsusaiga up Inuyasha Shouted "Take-"

But Sesshomaru reached him first and sunk his claws into Inuyasha's stomach and shoulder tackling Inuyasha off the canyon wall.

As the two fell Sesshomaru pulled himself forward and sunk his teeth into the base of Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha let out a howl and brought his sword down in one final desperate move.

The sword's energy exploded between them sending each other flying in opposite directions. Inuyasha hit the ground seconds after Sesshomaru but stayed airborne long enough to watch Sesshomaru bounce off a tall jagged rock and fall to the ground in a crumpled heap.

His own landing was far less painful.

Inuyasha landed on his back soon feeling imbedded in the ground. After a few moments of trying to breathe again Inuyasha used his sword to prop himself back up. Off to his side he could see a familiar figure stumbling towards him.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm okay Kagome."

"What happened?"

"He…he killed Sango. I couldn't-" Inuyasha's words were cut short as pain lanced through his side.

Kagome looked down at him with tears in her eyes. "He…but, she…"

"I know. Get ready."

"But I saw…he fell. Is he dead?"

"…No."

In the distance a broken body rose to it's feet.

Inuyasha abandoned whatever hope he had for Sesshomaru as his brother stood.

Sesshomaru's torso was twisted to the side, his left arm snapped in three places, and his neck broken allowing his head to hang to his shoulder.

The half demon could hear the sound of cracking bones as Sesshomaru's body forced itself to repair. With jerking motions the demon lord's limbs slowly placed themselves in the correct spots each time making a sickening crunch.

When finished Sesshomaru looked up with blood red eyes and made a feral snarl.

"I don't know when Sesshomaru died. But that thing is not Sesshomaru. It's just using his body like some sick puppet."

Sesshomaru launched himself forward at full speed.

Inuyasha raised his sword "Whatever you are, I'm sending you back to hell where you belong."

With one swipe a torrent of energy leaped from Tetsusaiga and crashed into Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha watched as the wave of energy lingered and in the center appeared Sesshomaru's shadow dark as night and howling in rage with eyes glowing like rubies.

Raising his sword again Inuyasha let out another blast of energy adding to the one already surging against Sesshomaru.

And yet the demon lord began to slowly advance. Sesshomaru seemed to be dissolving and regenerating at the same time using his corrupted demonic aura to hold most of the energy at bay.

Again and again Inuyasha would send energy coursing into the growing windscar yet Sesshomaru continued his slow but methodical advance.

"Kagome, I can't keep this up. Fire an arrow across the windscar!"

"But-"

"Just do it!"

With one last push Inuyasha let out another windscar and heard the twang of a purified arrow being released.

Purple light cut off Inuyasha's view of his brother and with a great heave sent his sword crashing down "BACKLASH WAVE!"

Spiritual and demonic energy seemed to fill the entire canyon until everything pulled together into a colossal tornado of destruction. Inuyasha dropped his sword and pulled Kagome underneath him to protect her from the torrent of energy.

Seconds went by until the electricity in the air finally faded and rocky debris fell from the sky.

Inuyasha's clothing was torn to shreds and Kagome's was now partially soaked in his blood. Before them was a scene of desolation with nothing left but rock and dust. The portion of the canyon where the backlash wave had hit was torn to shreds but otherwise the canyon seemed to have survived with nothing more than a few rocks misplaced.

"You okay Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do…do you think he's…"

"Yeah, not even Ryukotsusei survived that one. It's over."

Kagome stood and began to slowly walk over to the rubble. "Do you think there's anything left of him?"

"After that? I don't know. Maybe but I don't think its going to be pretty."

Kagome stopped then began to walk faster towards something she saw. Inuyasha stood and moved to meet her.

The priestess kneeled and pulled up what was left of Sesshomaru's torn and bloodied shirt. "I can't sense him anymore."

"…"

"It's strange, seeing what he was and…what he became. I thought that maybe when we came we could…"

Inuyasha kneeled next to her ignoring the pain all over his body. Propping himself up with his sword in one hand he placed his other on Kagome's shoulder. "Whatever he was when we got here it wasn't Sesshomaru."

Kagome clutched the shirt and closed her eyes.

"We'll find out what happed to him Kagome. I promise-"

Inuyasha had just enough time to flinch as a clawed hand shot out of the ground and took a firm hold around his neck.

Kagome jumped back startled tossing the piece of cloth to the side and pulling out her bow once more.

The claw's nails pierced into Inuyasha's neck just enough to keep him from moving and not kill him.

Within a second pieces of rubble lifted up revealing the buried torso of a bloodied still breathing Sesshomaru.

'Damn.' Inuyasha knew it was over. All Sesshomaru had to do was clench and Inuyasha would never breathe again. But he knew that Sesshomaru wanted to look into his eyes before he finished this rivalry.

So with his last few moments on hand Inuyasha looked into his brother's eyes.

And his brother looked up at Inuyasha. With clear golden eyes and a weak grin on his face Sesshomaru gasped out the last words Inuyasha knew he'd hear. "You lose."

He didn't have enough time to prepare for death but Inuyasha took one last breath and held it.

Sesshomaru's claw loosened and slowly fell barely gripping what was left of Inuyasha's fire rat robe. Still looking into Inuyasha's eyes the demon lord gasped out his next words, "I did it old man. I…beat your son. And he's still alive. Didn't…see that coming…did you." With a rasping cough Sesshomaru sprayed blood over the ground and Inuyasha's legs.

Purely out of reflex Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru by his hair and pulled him out of the ground throwing him on his back like he was still some kind of threat. He instantly regretted his action when he was rewarded with a pained cry from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stood over him with his sword in one hand. "Wha-what kind of trick is this Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru made what sounded like a short laugh. "No trick, just dying." Before the demon lord could say anymore he began to make a gargling sound.

Inuyasha dropped his sword, picked Sesshomaru's head up and put it in his lap to keep the demon lord from drowning in his own blood.

88888888

Rin sat quietly, for once, in the cave not looking at anything in particular. Sesshomaru had left her behind many times before. Usually because whatever he was doing was too dangerous. She didn't really mind.

He always came back. He always would come back. But this time…she had a question to ask him.

Rin moved to the mouth of the cave.

Kohaku was sharpening his weapons and Jaken was finally asleep having curled up with Ah Un. Kohaku spared a curious glance at Rin. "You okay Rin?"

Rin smiled just like she always did. "Yup, just need some fresh air."

Nothing was bothering Rin except the question that loomed on her mind.

For nearly three years she and Sesshomaru had a sort of unspoken relationship. But when he came back. Rin sighed. What would he say? Yes? No?

Rin looked up at the now cloudy sky and decided she would practice while she still had the chance.

"Lord Sesshomaru will you…will you be my father?"

88888888

Blood covered Sesshomaru's body but there were very few physical wounds. Inuyasha surmised that what was killing his brother was probably internal, a reaction to exerting so much of his power maybe. "How did this happen Sesshomaru? What's going on?"

Kagome was now kneeling at Sesshomaru's other side. She placed her hand on his arm.

Sesshomaru was silent. For nearly a minute they sat listening only to Sesshomaru's labored breathing.

Suddenly Sesshomaru made a surprised sound. "So, you do see your life flash before your eyes. I can see it…" Sesshomaru grimaced, "Oh, God. I can see it. Everything I had to do…No, everything I did. I tried…Hn, the road to hell is paved with fools like me."

Inuyasha lifted Sesshomaru's head slightly. "Sesshomaru, you're not making any sense. What happened?"

"So many wrong turns, so long, so long…Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I…I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be sorry just tell me-"

Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha's robe. "No. I'm sorry."

The half demon watched in disbelief as tears began to streak down his brother's face.

"I…I did this. I did this to both of us. What I am-what I've been…I made you like this. I did this to you. I could have…I could have raised you but…I was…I was afraid."

"You were…afraid?"

"That you would become like me. That you would lose your way. I thought you would be better off alone. That if you became strong I could…I could prove that he was…I was wrong. I should have…everything I showed you. The way I acted…if I had just…"

"Sesshomaru, now's not the time for that-"

"Yes it is! I don't want your forgiveness. I just…don't fight your destiny like I did. Just be who you are. Don't make the same…mistakes I did. Finish what I could…not. Save them…"

"Sesshomaru, save who?"

"…Everyone…"

"What?"

"I have seen worlds like no other. Stars closer than any man. I…have walked among the gods and I have seen the beginning of all things."

"Sesshomaru?"

"I am an immortal. I held all that was and all that ever will be in my hand. Remember…remember…remember"

"Remember what? Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru, remember what?"

"…Remember that I let everything go."

88888888

As his tears finally stopped flowing Sesshomaru's eyes looked past Inuyasha. Once he did the demon lord's brow furrowed. "Damn. I had hoped…I wanted to see the sun just one…more…" It was then that the eyes which had seen so much saw nothing more.

88888888

Inuyasha watched his brother's eyes glaze over. He watched Sesshomaru take his final breath. And finally he was the last of his bloodline.

With the utmost care he placed Sesshomaru's head down and freed himself from his brother's claw that even in death held strong.

"He's gone."

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry."

"All I ever wanted was to become a full demon. But everyone…everyone always wants something else. Even Sesshomaru. But now. If I do this, its all over. Just one last time." Inuyasha gently closed Sesshomaru's eyes and stood. Picking up Tetsusaiga Inuyasha began looking for Sesshomaru's swords.

"What do we do with him?" Just as Kagome spoke those words Sesshomaru's body glowed ever so slightly and turned to dust, sinking into the rubble beneath his final resting place.

"I guess that settles that. We need to find his swords then get back to Miroku. See what happened to everyone else."

As Inuyasha searched a shadow caught his eye.

Two winged men dropped from the sky. The one with black wings held both Miki and Sango while the one with white wings carried Miroku. Both placed their passengers on the ground.

Miroku stood and walked slowly over to Sango's body.

The man with white wings walked forward. "My name is Raphael. It is of the utmost importance that I speak to Sesshomaru."

The man with dark wings moved over to the side. "Raphael."

"Not now Corran. Please, Inuyasha you must tell me where he is and prepare yourself for departure."

"Didn't you see him when you were flying down?"

"No. I was busy carrying-"

"Raphael!"

"Corran I don't have time for-oh, no. We're too late."

Corran knelt beside the remaining dust. "Never thought I would see him like this."

"Come on Corran. Inuyasha we have to leave."

"We should at least say something."

"Corran we don't have time for this!"

Inuyasha grabbed the winged man's arm. "Don't have time for what? Why do we have to leave."

A booming voice filled the canyon. "You don't have to go anywhere because I'm already here."

Inuyasha looked up to the top of the canyon wall. There stood a black haired man in a Japanese robe. When he spoke it was with a dark and hallowed accent. "Who are you?"

"I am Evlan the Purifier. This is a nice island. Comfortable clothes, good weather. Plenty of people to kill. Unfortunately I had hoped to see Sesshomaru still among the living. My master was rather keen on watching him die. So too were my friends."

Winged creatures of darkness descended onto the canyon walls. Each one snarling and looking down at those still alive below.

"You see they are so very hungry. But I suppose my master will be just as excited to watch Sesshomaru's brother being eaten piece by piece dead or alive. Oh, and I guess your friends will work as a snack until I can bring you back."

Raphael moved to Inuyasha's side. "Fight for as long as you can with Corran and the priestess. I shall try to heal the immortal girl."

Inuyasha raised his sword. 'Sango's dead, I'm wounded and only have one eye, I don't have enough energy to do another windscar yet, and we're badly outnumbered. Great.' "I don't think staying here is a good idea."

"We just have to wait for reinforcements. Now get to it!"

"Bossy bastard. All right Kagome get behind me. Corran?"

Corran's wings extended. "I'll fight in the air. I'm not as good on the ground."

"Fine, whatever. Kagome stay close, this is gonna get ugly."

88888888

Syal sat in her room watching the shrine next door. Every few minutes she would look back at the ancient text in her hands. She had taken several scrolls from the repository without permission but she doubted that anyone would notice. 'So many possibilities. I hope she's okay.'

A loud knock at the door snapped the wolf demon out of her stupor. 'American' "Come in."

Luke opened the door holding a tray of food.

'Knew it.' "What's all that?"

"From what I was told its food but by the looks of it I'm not so sure."

"And your bringing it in my room because?"

"Because I can hear your stomach from the next room. So I took it upon myself to get you something to eat from that store around the block."

"I'm not hungry." Syal's stomach made a loud noise.

Luke smiled. "Fine. I'll just eat all this myself and-"

"Put the damn food on the table."

Luke made his way to the scroll covered table and cleared a space. "You know John is on watch right now."

"I'm just reading."

"Reading what blank paper?"

"No, these are scrolls that were passed down-" Syal looked down at the scroll only to find that the words had disappeared. "What the?"

Luke turned to the scrolls on the table and saw that the words were slowly vanishing. "Right. I bet that's not supposed to happen."

"What the hell is going on? Fuck. Go downstairs and get the car ready. And tell John to stay on watch and call if anything happens."

"Kay, explanation please."

Syal was already out the door. "Something's happening. And I'm going to find out what."

88888888

Miki woke to a bright light and a rather effeminate European kneeling over her. "What happened?"

"Good your awake. Now stay still I'm trying to heal you."

Miki took in her surroundings. The last thing she'd seen was Sesshomaru taking a perverse enjoyment out of slowly beating her to death but now…

Inuyasha was in the air being held by some sort of flying demons all while he was slicing at them and Kagome was firing purified arrows from behind a tall rock. Kikyo, Shippo, and Kirara were still, thankfully, no were in sight while Sango…

"Sango…"

The winged man touched her chest and she flinched from a slight stinging sensation. "You can't help her. Please, just stay still."

Miki turned her head to the other side. She didn't want to see the demon slayer or the monk like this.

That's when she saw it.

Miki reached out her arm.

"Please, stay still. You're very injured."

"Sword…"

"What?"

"Sword…"

"You're not in any condition to fight."

"No…Sword…"

The winged man looked over his shoulder and arched his eyebrow. "Oh, I see. Damn." The winged man ran over to the pile of rubble that Miki was pointing to and ran back with a katana that seemed to be burning his hands.

He placed the sword in Miki's hands and began to blow away the smoke that seemed to be coming from his palms.

Lifting herself up with one hand Miki looked at the confused monk and the dead demon slayer. 'Please let this work.'

The sword glowed a faint blue as Miki slashed the sword along Sango's body. As she collapsed back onto the ground Miki was rewarded seconds later with the sound of a dead girl now gasping for air.

"Everybody gets one."

88888888

Kagome fired another arrow at one of the demons swooping in on a now airborne Inuyasha. The creatures had lifted him into the air and were trying to tear him apart but Inuyasha seemed to be holding his own for now.

She reached back to draw another arrow but only noticed the presence beside her once it was far too late.

Kagome swung her bow at the intruder with all her might but succeeded only in breaking the bow over his arm.

Within seconds the intruder had her by the throat. She tried to escape but her legs just shook and buckled. Kagome tried moving and even screaming for help but her body was frozen in place.

Evlan stood over her holding up his forearm that looked badly charred by Kagome's power. "That really hurt you know."

Kagome tried to make a noise, any noise but the best she could manage was a quiet squeek.

"Neat trick isn't it. Usually I can just look at people and control them but strong willed ones like yourself I actually have to touch."

"…"

"Yes, yes. I know its hard to talk. Such a pretty girl. Such strong defiant eyes. So innocent."

"…"

Kagome quickly realized that Evlan's hand was beginning to glow blue. "I'm going to enjoy this you know. Looking through your memories, tearing apart everything that makes you who you are. Breaking you. I think I'll make you my little pet."

Kagome's eyes widened with fear.

"Such a pretty girl."

A small rock hit Evlan's ear and an eerily familiar angelic voice came from his left side. "Playing with little girls Evlan? Why don't you pick on someone your own size."

Both Evlan and Kagome's eyes went wide as each turned and found a blue eyed man with a crescent on his forehead, and stripes on his cheeks and wrists standing proudly with nothing cover him but a slightly torn pair of black pants and a scuffed pair of shoes.

Smoke and the smell of sulfur drifted off the man while bits of still burning ash clung to his long silver hair.

"But…you…"

The blue eyed man smiled and dropped into a fighting stance. "Guess who just fought his way out of Hades."

88888888

Author's Notes:

Hell yes I'm back.

New Year, New Chapter. As always I'm sorry it took so long to get this done but at least I did something productive during my Christmas break. It's late, I haven't slept today, and I have work in about 4 hours so I'll make this short.

One chapter left. Sequel is called _Exodus_. And if you really want to get the most out of Sesshomaru's quote at the beginning of the chapter read it again but this time listen to "Atlas by Two Steps from Hell" on youtube while your doing it.

P.S.

For those of you who didn't catch it, That is Sesshomaru's current age and that quote happened in this chapter. (I thought it would sound better as a quote right now, that way I could cover it later)


	33. Chapter 32: Through the Portal and Back

All rights to Inuyasha reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

_Fact and Fiction have many differences but one similarity is that the damsel in distress is always more trouble than she's worth._

_-Sesshomaru_

_Age: 1340_

88888888

The differences between them were striking.

Evlan was a little shorter than his opponent with a less stocky build. His jet black beard and short hair gave him a far more masculine appearance than one would assume from what he was currently wearing. Unbeknownst to him, or purposefully as far as Kagome knew, the man with a deep voice and Russian accent was wearing a female kimono. Though the light blue kimono was cut at the bottom to allow freer movement in Kagome's opinion it did clash with the fur boots that the man had probably refused to relinquish upon entering a warmer climate.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was obviously tall and well built. He stood at least a head above Kagome and though he would never be described as a body builder his muscle tone was well defined. Kagome could easily make this observation because he was standing before them, quite heroically in her opinion, without his shirt. Ash still clung to his skin in some spots making him look like he had just walked out of a coal mine. With his face and hair the demon could have easily been mistaken for a female if not for his voice.

However it was the eyes that Kagome had come to find so expressive that separated the two in her mind. Evlan's eyes were a cold and vicious yellow much like Sesshomaru's the first few years she had known him. But today Sesshomaru's eyes showed a resolve that Kagome had only seen in Inuyasha at his best. Today his eyes were piercing, focused. Today they were an unearthly blue.

Sesshomaru wore a smirk that Kagome had seen in several of his fights with Inuyasha and dropped into a fighting stance. "Now, put the girl down. Unless you think you can beat me without using you hands."

Kagome felt Evlan's grip tighten. "Actually…"

The foul stench of sulfur blew past Kagome making her eyes water.

"I think we'll have to finish this somewhere else."

Kagome felt her body lift off the ground as Evlan pulled her backwards into the canyon wall. Bracing for the impact Kagome knew would come she was surprised when she felt a new pulling sensation and her vision darkened. For seconds she drifted in darkness being guided by this strange new force until her vision returned only to be greeted with a sight that left her numb.

Everything was red, brown, and black. The sky extended for what seemed like eternity giving her the slight impression that she was staring into the vastness of space. And there were stars too…though upon closer inspection she noticed the objects were not stars but small floating islands. Some were simply barren rock but many had jagged surfaces or what seemed to be dying trees and grass growing on them. Each island was connected to each other by a series of rusty chains dangling ominously blown by a wind that seemed to be a soothing warm yet made her hair stand on end.

Kagome was torn from her observations as Evlan tossed her to the side. Her large yellow backpack absorbed most of the impact though the jeans and white t-shirt she had chosen to wear today were now covered in red dust. Looking up Kagome now noticed the tear-like portal that she had been pulled through only a moment ago. The portal's darkened opening was closing fast giving Kagome's stomach a sinking feeling.

Evlan stood on the left side of the portal with his right hand held up and glowing a dark blue.

The portal had almost closed when Evlan swung his hand narrowly missing Sesshomaru's head as the demon dove through the portal like and Olympic swimmer, rolled, then came up ready to fight.

Evlan smiled a toothy grin but made no move to attack Sesshomaru as the portal behind him closed.

Sesshomaru looked at Evlan and then at his surroundings. Noticing where he was the demon lord cocked his head and closed his eyes looking more annoyed than anything else.

"Welcome back Sesshomaru."

The demon lord opened his eyes and sighed. "Why? Why here? I was only on the annex world for a minute and suddenly you take me right back where I started."

"No one told you that you had to jump through the portal."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"So what is she to you? A friend? A lover? I'm curious to know what this human's hold is on you that you would so readily follow me like this."

Kagome's heart stopped when she realized that both men were now looking at her. Sesshomaru gaze held on her for only the briefest moments before he looked right back at Evlan. "I'm not here for her. I'm here because the people I kill need to stay dead. Somehow you managed to crawl out of the grave I dug for you and I'm going to put you right back. _Permanently_."

Evlan gave a curt laugh and lunged forward with his right hand glowing blue once more. "I'd like to see you try!"

Sesshomaru's response was quick and fluid. As Evlan's right hand shot out to try and grab the demon lord Sesshomaru brought up his right hand and chopped Evlan's away grabbing it before the black haired man could retract it. Simultaneously Sesshomaru grabbed Evlan's shoulder and used leverage from his left leg to pull Evlan forward.

Evlan coughed out a breath as Sesshomaru's knee drove into his stomach. The demon rotated his wrist freeing him from part of Sesshomaru's grasp and used his left hand to take a swing at Sesshomaru's face.

The demon lord quickly released his hold on Evlan's shoulder and moved his head back and to the right avoiding Evlan's strike then once again using his right hand to deliver a resounding blow to the demon's jaw.

Evlan stumbled back dazed while Sesshomaru advanced on him. "Maybe you don't remember, but I'm stronger than you."

The demon swung and missed again receiving another blow to his jaw.

"I'm faster than you."

Evlan tried to tackle his opponent but without any room to pick up speed was harshly slapped away.

"I'm smarter than you."

The demon was beginning to run out of room. Every hit was sending him closer and closer to the edge of the small floating island. Noticing this Evlan tried to regain his balance and come back strong but instead Sesshomaru spun on one leg and kicked Evlan right in the gut bending the demon over with its force.

"I'm better than you in every way."

Evlan tried to stand but Sesshomaru took one step forward and punched Evlan just above his temple sending the demon's face plummeting to the ground.

"As a matter of fact, the only thing you've ever done better than me is die a cowardly death! So-"

Sesshomaru's boasts were cut of as the demon lord grasped his head in pain.

Kagome heard a quiet grunt as Sesshomaru stumbled back several stepps and fell to one knee.

Evlan slowly pushed himself up and revealed eyes that had turned from a hazel brown to the jet black color of his hair. Veins began to gradually appear in Evlan's face and neck.

"You don't get it do you Sesshomaru. You don't understand why he brought us back. We all fought you once. We know what you can do. You grew complacent and proud while we rotted in our respective hells. But now…"

Sesshomaru dropped his right hand back to keep himself balanced. Kagome knew that the demon lord was in trouble but had no way to help aside from running straight at Evlan which was probably as suicidal as it sounded.

"Yes, you killed me. But it seems you didn't learn anything from your victory. I, however, learned a great deal in death. I learned the secrets to further my powers. Can you feel it Sesshomaru? Can you feel your brain starting to hemorrhage. In a few seconds it'll just pop. And you'll be gone forever. A lifeless corpse that died a pathetic death. That was always your problem Sesshomaru. You never learned how to use your head properly-"

Sesshomaru's hand slid up his pants leg and pulled out a thin object. With a flick of his wrist the demon lord sent his knife twirling towards Evlan's leg.

Evlan's words were cut off by a surprised yelp as Sesshomaru's knife imbedded itself in the demon's thigh. Reflexively Evlan bent over and tried to pull out the knife but found it buried deep within a bone. By the time Evlan looked up Sesshomaru had launched himself at the demon.

Sesshomaru's head collided with Evlan's solar plexus sending the air rushing out of the demon's lungs. But just as Sesshomaru's feet landed Evlan lurched forward with both hands reaching for Sesshomaru's neck. The demon lord leaned back and brought his arms down slapping Evlan's away with the back of his hands then jutting out to grab the collar of Evlan's kimono.

With all the strength he could muster Sesshomaru stepped forward with his left leg and pulled Evlan toward him. Kagome heard a loud crunch as Sesshomaru's forehead smashed into the bridge of Evlan's nose.

The demon stumbled back three steps and was rewarded with the heel of Sesshomaru's foot slashing the demon across his cheek. Seconds later Evlan was balancing himself on the edge of the small island trying his best not to fall to his death.

Sesshomaru pressed forward and with one swing caught the demon on his chin. Evlan, however, did not plan to go out alone.

The demon purposefully shifted his weight back allowing Sesshomaru's punch to spin him ever so slightly. With his last few seconds Evlan grabbed Sesshomaru's hair and fell back bringing the demon lord tumbling to the abyss with him.

Kagome knelt in silence as she watched Sesshomaru's expression move from determination to surprise. Leaping from the spot she'd practically been planted to since her arrival the priestess rushed forward though she knew she'd never be able to reach him in time.

Before she could even get halfway across the small floating rock Sesshomaru had already faded from sight, falling backwards into the darkness below.

Kagome skidded to a halt at the edge and peered into what she could only imagine would be the fiery pit of hell but instead saw the same random assortment of chained islands floating below her while further down there seemed to be a large landmass that stretched onward as far as her eyes could see.

As her eyes focused on the scene before her she noticed the small islands below her were moving slowly counterclockwise. And far below her, on one of the lowest islands, Kagome watched Evlan's body hit solid rock and move no more.

Searching for any sign of silver hair Kagome was struck by the fact that Sesshomaru's body was nowhere to be seen.

"Down here."

The sound of the demon lord's deep voice drove Kagome's vision straight down the side of the island. Sesshomaru was hanging by one hand on a small rock that conveniently jutted out just enough for Sesshomaru's claw to dig in.

"A little help."

Kagome tore her backpack off and tossed it to the side then dropped to her stomach so she could reach her hand out.

Just as Sesshomaru reached up to grab Kagome's outstretched hand the events of the day came flooding back to the priestess. Sesshomaru's claw just barely missed as Kagome withdrew her hand. The weight Sesshomaru had used cracked the rock that his life hung by ever so slightly.

Sesshomaru looked up with a mixture of anger and confusion, "What are you doing?"

Kagome stared down at the demon lord with newfound suspicion in her eyes. And though she quickly reprimanded herself she couldn't stop a quick flash of intense anger directed at the silver haired demon. "You killed Sango, my friend!"

"Who? Look I've killed plenty of people but the last time I did anything was almost 600 years ago so unless you're holding one hell of a grudge you've got the wrong Sesshomaru."

"How do I know you're the right one? How do I know you're not just trying to trick me?"

Sesshomaru paused. He obviously had no way of showing he was who he said he was to someone he didn't even know. "You don't, but you'll never get out of here alive if I die."

Kagome thought for a second and reached down again. Regardless of which Sesshomaru he was there was no way she was going to get out of this situation alone.

Sesshomaru's weight nearly pulled her down with him but the demon lord moved quickly after his foot found the rock that he had clung to.

By the time Kagome stood Sesshomaru was on his feet. One look at him and Kagome knew that if he was going to kill her it was going to be now.

The two stood in silence for a short time before Kagome finally spoke. "I introduced myself to you once. What's my family name?"

Sesshomaru's deep blue eyes scanned the girl before him mentally summing her up. "…I believe it was Higurashi."

Kagome felt a wave of relaxation wash over her. No one had ever said her family's name around the Sesshomaru she knew. "Sorry, its just that…well, today's been a little hectic."

Sesshomaru nodded and moved to the edge of the island looking out at the expanse of the realm before him. "Understandable. Mine has been equally interesting."

Kagome and the demon lord stood in awkward silence for a moment before the priestess picked up her backpack and slung it back over her shoulders. "So…where are we?"

"Hades, the Greek realm of the underworld."

Stepping to the side of the island Kagome looked out once more at the vast mainland below.

The large continent was dotted with dead trees and grass with mountains and canyons covering almost every aspect of its territory. Upon its tallest mountain a small marble city rested at it's peak. Kagome was too far away to see it's details but from what she knew about ancient western mythology, which was not much, she could guess who lived there.

At the edge of the continent a river flowed over the edge creating a ocean of dark water. The floating islands drifted all the way down to the ocean though from this angle Kagome couldn't tell if they actually rested in the water or hovered above it. "What are these islands?"

Sesshomaru stood quietly making Kagome momentarily think he had ignored her question. "They connect the arcane plane to Hades at various points. I don't know how Evlan learned to travel through arcane tears but its going to be very hard to get back."

"How hard?"

"When I died I had to first challenge Hades to a contest to regain my body and though I won Hades has only willingly released someone from his realm once. I forced my way out through one of Hades' ancient portals. He will not let me escape so easily this time."

Kagome cocked a skeptical eyebrow, "…You did all of that in the span of three minutes?"

Sesshomaru scoffed at the question. "Time is a mortal invention. It's passing has little meaning in the realm of a god."

Kagome tried not to blush at Sesshomaru's lecturing tone, though she failed miserably. "Oh…well, how are we going to get back?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome quizzically. "We? I don't remember asking you to join me."

Kagome's heart sank. "You're just going to leave me here?"

"No. I'll help you get to the mainland where you can barter with Hades yourself. But once I'm down there I'll have to move quickly or Hades' minions will catch me. And I have no intention of subjecting myself to his imagination."

"Barter with Hades? I thought you said he's only ever let one person out."

"True, that was because the person was the most accomplished musician in all of Greece." Sesshomaru grinned. "But he's a Greek god so he does have a weakness for the fairer sex. I'm sure you could do something to persuade him."

Kagome's face turned beat red. "I-I'd-NO-If you're-NO!"

Sesshomaru's grin widened. "It was just a suggestion. I'm sure you'll think of something."

Kagome's hands were shaking. The thought of being abandoned in this place was more than she could take. "Look, Sesshomaru, I promise I won't slow you down. Please, I need to get back to Japan."

"I'm not going to Japan."

"Well…what?"

"I quite literally just escaped this place with an undead army on my tail. Hades will have the portals to the annex world heavily guarded. Even without you slowing me down I would never make it back."

"Then where are you going?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I just saved you that's why!"

"Incase you forgot I saved you from Evlan. That makes us even. I owe you nothing. The only reason I'm willing to escort you to the mainland is for my conscience's sake."

Kagome was completely taken aback. There was no way she could get out of Hades on her own and the one person who could help her was someone she barely even knew and for all intents and purposes could probably care less about her survival. This was not going to be pretty.

Sesshomaru turned to move towards the edge of the island when he felt Kagome grab onto his left wrist.

"Sesshomaru, please. I can't…I know you barely know me and don't really have a reason to help me but…" Kagome's words stopped as she realized Sesshomaru was actually listening to her. "Look you may not know me very well but you need help getting to wherever you need to go and eventually you are going back to Japan. I'm a priestess, my powers work even better against undead stuff than they do against demons. I can help you get out of here."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Kagome's grasp was broken as the demon lord tore his hand from hers. "I don't _need _help. Even if you are a priestess you're just a human, a young one at that. Whatever aid you could offer would be inconsequential."

Kagome was running out of ideas. "Please! I have to get back to Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow. "Your lover?"

"No…he's…" Kagome stopped herself. Did he really not know about Inuyasha? She'd have to chance it. "He's your brother."

Kagome felt the first twinge of hope as Sesshomaru quizzical look turned to one of surprise. "Brother? I have…a brother?"

"He's your half-brother and my…well we have a complex relationship. Please, I'm begging you. You have to help me get back to him."

Sesshomaru's gaze drifted away from the priestess and focused on the mainland below. Seconds ticked by before Sesshomaru closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "Fine…fine. But if you're coming with me you'll follow my rules. Understand?"

"Sure! Anything!"

"When we get down there you move when I tell you, you stop when I tell you, and you stay quiet until I tell you to speak, understand?"

Kagome was suddenly as chipper as she'd been in years. "Got it."

Sesshomaru winced at her all to positive attitude. "Right."

"So…how are we going to get down."

"Didn't you see the chains? Some of them connect to lower islands."

"So?"

Sesshomaru was beginning to look like his annoyed previous self again. With his old 'tell me again why I have to explain this to you' attitude the demon lord turned his back to the priestess. "You'll hold on to me and I'll pull us across the chains from island to island."

Kagome stood awkwardly. She'd traveled on Inuyasha's back on multiple occasions but this was certainly not something she had ever expected to happen. Slowly she climbed up on Sesshomaru's back and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck trying not to remind herself that the obnoxiously handsome demon lord was currently shirtless.

Sesshomaru wasted no time once she was secure. The demon lord jumped off the island and caught the underside of the thick chain connecting to the next island and with the speed of an Olympic athlete they were off.

88888888

It was getting hard for Kagome to stay conscious.

Hours had gone by and it seemed the only thing that kept Kagome awake was the fact that if she fell into the waters below she would be cursed by all of the Greek gods who held the waters sacred. Or at least that's what Sesshomaru told her.

They had stopped several times on the different islands both for Sesshomaru to rest his hands and for Kagome to rest her arms but eventually she set foot on the mainland.

It was as desolate as she had thought it would be. Everywhere they went the dead grass gave an odd crunch. The trees were black and burnt yet still seemed to grow sending their leafless branches gnarling upwards.

Sesshomaru kept them close to rocks and away from roads or any place that had a lack of hiding spots. Every once and a while Sesshomaru would duck behind a rock and signal for Kagome to do the same. Eventually she began seeing people pass by wearing grey breastplates and what seemed to be armored skirts. Each of them carried a shield and spear with a short sword at their hip. Most wore helms to match their breastplates but the ones that didn't seemed to be human and very pale.

Hours passed without Kagome or Sesshomaru saying a single word to each other. Occasionally Sesshomaru would look back to check on her but each time he seemed satisfied that she was keeping a steady pace and continued onward.

More time passed and though Kagome was finding it harder and harder to continue she kept moving working against her weary body at least until she saw the marble walls that Sesshomaru was leading them towards.

"Sesshomaru? Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru looked back at her obviously annoyed.

"What?"

"What part of speak only when I tell you didn't you understand?"

A flash of irritation shot through Kagome but she shrugged it off reminding herself that she needed Sesshomaru's help. "There's no one around just tell me and I'll be quiet from now on."

Sesshomaru looked around and knelt behind a large rock motioning for her to do the same. Once Kagome was right next to him Sesshomaru pointed to the marble building in the distance. "Past that palaistra is the closest portal I know of. We haven't seen many guards so it shouldn't lead anywhere in particular. If we can make it there without drawing any attention all we have to do is open the portal, make sure it doesn't lead to a desert, ocean, or inside some volcano."

"A volcano?"

"…I didn't decide where these portals show up. If we can't use this one we'll just have to find another. There's plenty of them so we won't have to travel far in between them."

"If there's so many of them then why doesn't everyone use them to escape?"

"Because the portals use celestial power. Only the gods know how to use them correctly."

"Then how do you know how to use them?"

"You don't live as long as I have and not learn a thing or two about celestial lore."

"Okay. Then why could that guy Evlan get here without a portal?"

"He, apparently, studied the arcane arts in whatever hell he went to. People who study arcane spacial theorem can create tears anywhere and travel through them to their destination. It's very difficult to learn. Any other questions?"

"…What's a palaistra?"

Sesshomaru gave her a blank stare and turned around. "It's part of a gymnasium now follow me and keep your head down."

88888888

As it turned out the gym was deserted but seemed to be very well maintained. Its marble walls and floor reminded her of her middle school history textbook pictures. It felt strange walking through the pillars and rooms let alone sneaking through them. Art depicting great battles and tests of strength decorated the walls and gave Kagome the impression that she could spend days looking at every nook and cranny of the building.

Soon Sesshomaru stopped causing Kagome look past the demon lord.

A tall but narrow open stairway led up a hill upon which sat a row of pillars.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "Move quickly. I don't want to be stuck out in the open." And with that the demon lord took off at a brisk human pace.

Kagome held onto her backpack straps and followed him closely up the steps thanking the gods every step of the way that she done so much walking in the feudal era.

Once she reached the top Kagome saw that past the pillars was a small arena and enough stadium seats to fit about a hundred people.

Sesshomaru had already begun his decent into the arena making his way towards the stairway on the other side. Kagome followed him down until she noticed Sesshomaru stop just inside of the arena.

Following Sesshomaru's gaze forward Kagome found a man with much the same armor and weapons that she'd seen on the other people in Hades. This man however seemed to glow angelic light. His armor was made of inscribed gold and his physical features were astonishingly handsome.

The man slowly made his way down the steps and stopped at the edge of the arena. Foreign words shouted from the man's throat. His voice was light but masculine. His golden locks blended almost perfectly with his armor. And his eyes showed a grim determination and strange amusement.

Kagome took a cautious step out from behind Sesshomaru. "Who's that."

Kagome immediately noticed that Sesshomaru was visibly worried. "Achilles. Bad luck on our part."

The name took less than a second to register. Even she knew who Achilles was. And if what she'd heard was true it was _indeed_ very bad luck on their part. "The Achilles?"

The golden haired man laughed and shouted a long length of phrases.

Sesshomaru sighed and answered him in what Kagome assumed was Ancient Greek.

Achilles reply was short but after a pause continued for some time. Kagome suddenly became worried when Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and began searching for weapons.

The demon lord quickly turned to face her. "There's a bow and quiver hanging on that wall, take it and shoot anyone that comes up that hill."

Kagome didn't argue. Feeding on her newfound adrenaline she rushed to the wall and grabbed the bow and arrows then raced up the stairway noticing out of the corner of her eye that Sesshomaru had grabbed a sword, shield, and spear. Was he seriously going to fight a Greek legend?

Taking her place at the top of the hill Kagome could see soldiers rushing through the gym. They were moving quickly but had a long way to go. Taking a chance Kagome looked back to see what was happening.

Sesshomaru had just strapped on his shield and Achilles was walking slowly towards the demon lord.

Taking one step forward Sesshomaru hurled his spear towards the Greek myth watching as it bounced harmlessly off Achilles' shield.

Achilles answered him hurling his own spear making it seem no more than a flash of light against the arena floor.

Sesshomaru didn't slow his pace at all. He simply ducked under the spear as he ran forward. The spear itself didn't stop either until it imbedded itself within the arena wall.

The two warriors charged forward into battle with Sesshomaru jumping at the last second sending his sword crashing down on Achilles' shield.

Kagome turned back to find the soldiers almost at the bottom of the hill. Prepping her bow Kagome drew a single arrow and fired into the first group of them. A purple line of purifying energy raced down the stairway blowing the first group of solders to pieces. Kagome looked on in horror. She'd only put a just enough power in the arrow to deter them not kill them.

But as the dust cleared Kagome realized that the soldiers were made of clay. The priestess smiled. "At least I don't have to hold back."

88888888

Kagome used her arrows sparingly knowing she had a limited supply. The soldiers came in waves allowing her to periodically look back on the sounds of clashing steel.

With another wave gone Kagome turned to make sure Sesshomaru was still alive.

The answer was yes. But he was _not_ winning.

Achilles slashed his sword across the length of Sesshomaru's shield causing the demon lord to brace himself for the impact. Not a second later the hero reeled back and kicked Sesshomaru's shield sending the demon lord airborne and hurtling backwards.

Sesshomaru landed on his back and used what momentum was left from the kick to roll back onto his feet just in time to dodge Achilles' next strike.

Kagome fought against her concern and turned around to find another wave of soldiers advancing. Within a minute she had dispatched them and turned once more to the fight. This time she was met with a strange sight. Achilles had somehow lost his shield and Sesshomaru's sword was lying in several pieces behind him.

Sesshomaru rushed at Achilles and instead of blocking the next strike dove over the hero's sword and rolled right into the abandoned shield.

With one swift motion Sesshomaru now had two shields causing the battle hardened Achilles to pause just for a moment to take in the strange sight.

Sesshomaru charged again this time swinging wildly with the shields making Achilles fall back.

Not pleased with this turn of events Achilles began prodding Sesshomaru's defenses but with most of his body covered with moving metal it was Sesshomaru who found an opening.

Ducking under one of Achilles strikes Sesshomaru spun and scraped his left shield across the ground striking the back of Achilles leg sweeping it into the air and sending the hero falling on his back.

Sesshomaru recovered from the attack instantly and tried to drive his right shield down on Achilles neck.

The Greek legend was not to be done in so easily.

Achilles grabbed the shield as it plunged toward him stopping it easily. And with one kick to Sesshomaru's chest launched the demon lord's arm out of the shield and his body up and back.

Kagome turned once more and found the soldiers rushing up the stairs but with one shot destroyed the blasted the formation to pieces.

A few arrows later and Kagome was starting to notice the weight on her shoulder was lifting.

Pulling the quiver forward Kagome found only three arrows left.

Kagome began to move down the stairs when she noticed Sesshomaru's condition.

The demon lord's shield had broken in half and much to Kagome's amazement he was performing several difficult acrobatic maneuvers to avoid a killing blow.

Flipping backwards over Achilles sword Sesshomaru inadvertently pinned himself against the wall.

Achilles lunged forward sword and shield to cleave Sesshomaru in half. But the demon lord rolled along the wall at the last second stopping close enough to Achilles to strike at Achilles shield with his open hand shoving Achilles' shield back into the hero's face.

That was when Kagome heard the sounds of heavy feet charging at her.

Turning quickly she was met with the sight of a giant minotaur easily twice as tall as she was.

The monster carried with it a spiked mace but charged at the priestess with its horns instead.

Kagome lifted her bow and released a holy arrow right into the beast's chest. A chill raced up her spine as the minotaur staggered back and then began to race up the stairs again.

Having no time to reload another arrow Kagome tossed the bow to her right and dove to her left allowing the minotaur to plow into the marble pillar she had been bracing herself against.

Knowing she only had a single precious moment to act before the beast recovered Kagome drew a single arrow and jumped on the minotaur's back using it's fur as a ladder.

Before the beast even knew what was happening Kagome infused the arrow with purifying light and drove it into the back of the beast's neck.

Howling in pain the minotaur began thrashing its arms back in an effort to pull Kagome from its fur. The priestess, however, was not ready to be thrown across the arena and flattened herself against the beast's back while trying to ignore the smell of rotten meat and whatever horrible odor was drifting out of its mouth.

Finally the minotaur quit its flailing and positioned itself to smash its back against the marble pillar.

Kagome waited until the minotaur was committed to the movement and jumped towards her bow.

Landing awkwardly the priestess fell and had to crawl towards the weapon.

Grasping the bow in her right hand Kagome turned and found the business end of the minotaur's mace dropping down on her.

Kagome's body reflexively dodged to her left sending her rolling down the stairs towards the arena. Stopping at the last step Kagome found that miraculously none of her bones were broken though she did have a stinging sensation in her neck.

The minotaur looked down on her from the top of the stairs and began its charge.

Drawing her last arrow which had also miraculously stayed intact Kagome took her aim. "Make it count."

Leaping through the air with its mace held over head the minotaur's body speeded towards the frail priestess.

In what must have been a shot guided by the gods Kagome released her arrow sending it straight at the minotaur's face.

The purple lance of energy destroyed the minotaur's flesh and completely disintegrated its head.

So powerful was the shot that the extra energy added to the beast's decent caused the body to flip backwards through the air towards the ring. Though more importantly towards Kagome.

The priestess saw the descending mass of fur and hit the floor. Kagome felt the brush of fur on her back as the body of the minotaur glided just above her and landed loudly at the foot of the arena.

Kagome rose to see Sesshomaru tackle Achilles into the arena wall. The force of Sesshomaru's blow sent Achilles sword clattering to the ground.

But the Greek hero was not done yet. Recovering from the blow before Sesshomaru could remove his shoulder from Achilles' gut the hero drove his elbow into Sesshomaru's shoulder blade.

Sesshomaru took a pained step back and fell to a knee.

Achilles, sensing the end was at hand, clasped both his hands together and brought them over his head.

Kagome watched helplessly as Achilles prepared to drive his fists down on Sesshomaru's head.

Achilles gave a quick grunt of rage and struck…but the attack would never hit.

Sesshomaru clapped his hands together and launched himself up and forward sending his hands and body through the narrow gap in between Achilles arms created by the oncoming strike.

In the split second that Sesshomaru was in this gap he forced his arms apart and trapped the Greek hero in a strong hug that pinned Achilles arms to his side.

Achilles eyes went wide with surprise as Sesshomaru leaned back and then brought his head down on Achilles' face.

Kagome stood in captured awe as Sesshomaru continued to smash his own head against Achilles again and again.

After the second time Kagome began to grimace with each loud collision watching as the two men's faces began to drip with blood.

Six collisions later the two parted with Achilles barely standing or conscious and Sesshomaru quite dazed.

But the demon lord persevered and drunkenly clasped his hand over Achilles mouth for accuracy. Sesshomaru stretched his arm back and delivered what sounded like a gunshot right between Achilles eyes.

The Greek hero collapsed at Sesshomaru's feet.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru spit out a weak laugh and stumbled over his own feet. Though the demon lord did not fall he did seem to have misplaced his sense of direction.

Looking for more arrows but finding none Kagome slung her bow over her shoulder and moved over to Sesshomaru's staggering form only to find what at best was a patch of skin missing from the demon lord's forehead just under his crescent moon mark but looked more like a dent in his skull.

Grabbing his shoulder Kagome held him upright until Sesshomaru could stand on his own. "You okay?"

"Fine. Good. My head huts."

"I can imagine."

Sesshomaru stood still for a moment before once again continuing on.

88888888

Once past the arena Kagome could see where the portal would have to be. Just past the base of a small mountain was a flat marble platform with what looked like a tall gateway standing in the middle.

The gateway itself reminded Kagome a movie. As hard as she tried she couldn't remember the name but she could plainly remember some kind of monolith standing in the middle of a bunch of apes beating their chest and chattering at it.

Regardless, they were almost there when Kagome heard a screeching sound like that of nails on chalkboard.

Sesshomaru cast a single look backwards and stopped in his tracks making Kagome nearly collide with him.

"The Furies. This is going to get messy. Take cover."

Kagome did as she was told and took cover behind a nearby boulder. Within seconds they arrived descending upon Sesshomaru like three leather winged vultures.

The first dove low kicking up dust as she skimmed the ground. Sesshomaru leaped in the air as soon as she extended her talons. Once in the air Sesshomaru twisted his body and landed on the Fury just as she passed under him.

Sesshomaru pulled back hard on her wings sending her into a loop and inevitably back down to the ground.

The Fury landed face first and stopped moving while Sesshomaru jumped off just before the impact.

Righting himself Sesshomaru had less than a second before the next Fury hit him.

Perhaps it was skill and perhaps it was luck but Sesshomaru spun just to the side of the Fury's attack and extended his arm out slashing the bird woman across the neck with his forearm.

The impact caused the Fury to perform an involuntary backflip and land on her chest.

But Sesshomaru's luck ran out when the third Fury tackled. The demon lord acted quickly and used the momentum force his back to the ground and then used the friction to leverage the Fury forward slamming the bird woman back to the ground.

It was then that the second and first Fury recovered and began racing towards Sesshomaru.

From where Kagome stood the fight had simply turned into a mass of moving bodies. She could tell that both Sesshomaru and the Furies were scoring hits on each other but what she couldn't tell was who was winning.

Precious minutes passed and it seemed as if Sesshomaru was holding his own quite well until two of the Furies seemed to grab hold of the demon lord and force him to the ground.

The third scrambled on top of him and held out her hand. "Few are those who have escaped Hades' realm, none are those who have done so twice!" With those words fire blazed around the Fury's hand and drove into Sesshomaru's chest carving through the skin like a hot knife against butter.

Kagome had seen Sesshomaru take a lot of hits in her time but she had never heard him scream like this.

Knowing she had to do something but not sure what Kagome picked up a rock and raced to the fight.

Sesshomaru's scream was cut short as the Fury removed her hand from his chest to face the girl that was now running at them.

Kagome focused as hard as she could on the rock and threw it sending a purifying fireball crashing through the Fury's chest.

The Fury's chest cracked and caved in like glass.

One of the Furies holding down Sesshomaru let go of the demon lord, flapped her leathery wings, and flew at Kagome.

Kagome held out her hand and put everything she had into her purifying light.

As the Fury flew into Kagome hoping to tear the priestess apart with its claws purifying light collided with its skin and reduced it to ash.

Kagome could hardly see what happened past the purple light her hands were emitting but had a good idea what happened when a cloud of ash began to cover her clothing.

Once she put her hands down Sesshomaru had collapsed on the ground with the other Fury laying beside him.

Kagome rushed over to his side and realized that the Fury's neck was bent at a strange angle with its legs and fingers twitching randomly.

Kneeling down beside Sesshomaru Kagome saw the extent of the damage. The hole in Sesshomaru's chest went all the way to his heart which to Kagome's revulsion though torn and smoking was still beating.

88888888

She had to carry him. That was the only way.

Of course it would have been much easier if the man hadn't been made of muscle. Luckily Sesshomaru had enough strength to hold some of his weight up. So she put his arm around her and trudged on step by step towards the platform.

As they reached the portal Sesshomaru squeezed Kagome's shoulder whispering weakly in Kagome's ear. "Put me next to it."

Doing as she was told Kagome set Sesshomaru down on his knees next to the portal.

The demon lord's breaths came out in labored heaves spitting out blood every time he exhaled. Sesshomaru's entire body seemed to strain and quiver as he placed his hands on the strange black structure.

Kagome watched and waited fearful that whatever ritual Sesshomaru needed to perform to open the portal could be done in his condition.

Sesshomaru began muttering to himself in a language that Kagome couldn't even begin to describe when Kagome's heart practically stopped. The demon lord's eyes rolled back as his body collapsed unconscious onto the unopened portal.

Between rushing to his aid and the loud tearing sound Kagome almost didn't notice what happened next.

Light enveloped them.

88888888

Water was everywhere. Rushing, raging, pushing her closer to something. Before she knew it she was falling. Water was still around her but so was enough air to breathe.

As Kagome's vision came back she noticed the wall of water she was about to slam face first into. This was going to hurt.

88888888

She had blacked out.

Kagome struggled to get her bearings as she twirled helplessly in an endless expanse of water.

Seeing a light the priestess decided to swim towards it. Seconds ticked by and her lungs began to burn. She was just on the verge of blacking out again when she reached the surface.

Life giving oxygen flooded her lungs giving her renewed strength and vision.

Trees.

Trees were everywhere.

Kagome spun around and finally noticed the giant waterfall behind her. There she swam watching the waterfall and trying to catch her breath when she noticed a familiar figure washing up on shore. Kagome swam towards him silently praying that he was still alive.

Yet somehow in the back of her mind, in the deep recesses of what some would call her women's intuition, Kagome knew, just knew, beyond all reason and doubt that he was alive.

For some reason Sesshomaru would never truly die.

88888888

TO BE CONTINUED IN EXODUS

88888888

Author's notes:

And so its done. Thirty three chapters. Five years of writing in my free time. In the Beginning is done.

I look back on how this story started and how its evolved over time. Not just at my writing ability but the story itself as well. Five years.

To everyone who read this story, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

To everyone who reviewed, you guys kept me going.

And to everyone who stayed with me through this entire process you have no idea how much it means to me.

Well…I'd better get started on Exodus.

See all of you soon.


End file.
